Change
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Change is coming to Korra's universe as she, her friends, and the members of Team Omniverse all gather for the exciting adventures of Book 3! CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT INFREQUENTLY. PLEASE BE ADVISED TO THIS. ALSO, LEAVE ANY QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY FOR THE CHARACTERS OR ME. WE'LL ANSWER THEM. THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS!
1. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Folks, welcome to the second biggest story I'm planning to do in my free time! The Legend of Korra was a great spinoff to the original Avatar series. And of course, I wouldn't dare put it aside to say that it's one of the best shows I've ever seen. The series has concluded (in the most unexpected way possible BTW!), and now that gives me more time to worry about writing this story. **

** Now to start, this fanfic is all based around Book 3: Change. No new episodes, just alterations of the originals with the crossover characters in mind. Now to re-emphasize the story's background, I ask that you please take a look at the last chapter of "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover" to understand the situation. All main members of Team Omniverse will be present within this fanfic. Those being Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Naruto Uzumaki, Ash Ketchum, Gingka Hagane, Rook Blonko, Hinata Hyuga, Natsu Dragneel, Rainbow Dash, and of course, Avatar Korra. (NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOWS THEY ARE FROM. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND)**

** Now keep in mind that as this is a crossover, there may be a few side stories down the road, particularly focusing on Ben and Rainbow's relationship, along with other such conflicts the characters may have. But enough talk, let's enter into Book 3: Change, with A Breath Of Fresh Air!**

_**The world has entered a new age. Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which has never been felt before. And after two weeks, Republic City continues to recover from Korra's epic battle with UnaVaatu. Vines have sprouted up all over, creating pockets of wilds the spirits have come to call home. What other changes are in store for our city?**_

**BOOK THREE :**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**A BREATH OF FRESH AIR**

The sun shined over Air Temple Island as the waves crashed easily onto its shore. Near a cliffside on the land space, the little flying rabbit sprit Bum-Ju was flying over to a tree upon the cliff's edge, squeaking all the while. He was being followed by his friend Bumi, the son of the former Avatar, Aang.

"Come back, Bum-Ju!" he called out as the spirit flew above the tree branch right over the large drop down. The man then crawled onto the branch, stopping for a moment as he pulled out a small pink sweater from his pocket. "If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine," he admitted, "I'm sorry I got mad!" he apologized. He crawled further toward the end of the branch, failing to catch Bum-Ju as it wobbled. "Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree," he mentioned, "Can we go down now?" he begged. Suddenly, the branch toppled over, breaking due to the force of his weight, "Ahhh!" he shrieked, hanging onto its end for dear life, "Bum-Ju, a little help!" he begged as he began to lose his grip. Before he could fall, the spirit grabbed him by biting his jacket. However, he could only hold him for a few more seconds as he merely pulled the jacket right off of the man, having him plunge downwards. Bumi waved his hands, bracing for impact, but suddenly, air flew from his hands stopping his fall as it kept him from touching the ground. He looked in amazement as he was still bending. "Look, I'm airbending!" he exclaimed as Bum-Ju came down to greet him with his jacket. He then suddenly stopped bending, causing him to hit the ground with a thud, "Ah!" he yelped, "Ow, that still hurt a lot," he admitted.

Meanwhile, in the streets a now forest-like Republic City, Korra, Ben, Rex, and Tenzin were venturing through the wilds. Jinora then followed them moments later, with a group of spirits trailing behind her. The vines had practically covered most of the houses on the block, creating the forest they now stood within.

"How are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?" the Avatar asked as she and her friends stopped for a moment. She then pulled back the glider staff that she was holding behind her and firebended at the vines, startling the spirits as the plants retracted for a few moments, revealing a doorway. They grew back quickly as the creatures returned, one of them being comforted by Jinora. "Ugh, I don't get it," Korra groaned, "I can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of stupid vines?" she asked rhetorically as she stormed off.

"Maybe I can try something…" Ben suggested, making the Avatar halt for a moment. He the tapped the lid of the Omnitrix, causing the green holographic screen to appear over it. After going through the index, he then slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up. He slammed the dial down, creating a bright flash of green lights, blinding those around him. As it vanished, the light revealed the Omnitrix bearer was now turned into a plant-like humanoid creature, with red horns upon his arms that resembled flames and green thorns on his knees, feet, and elbows. His hands were black, with yellow claws and a yellow hole in each palm. His face was red, yellow, and orange, resembling the appearance of a blossoming flower with the large collar around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol was at his waist.

"Who is that?" Korra asked, not recognizing the alien's appearance.

"Swampfire," Rex answered for the Methanosian as the evo stood beside the Avatar, "So, you're gonna try to control the vines?" he asked.

"Well, it's an idea at the very least," he replied in his nasally voice as he walked towards one of the former houses, now penetrated by a tree. He then threw his arms out, ready to control the vines as the others watched nervously, especially the spirits as they twitched. Suddenly, the vines began to move retract slowly from the building as the Methanosian was being pushed to his limit, sweating all the while.

"I think it's working!" Korra exclaimed excitedly.

"All right, keep going Ben!" Rex cheered as Swampfire continued to try and maintain focus. All of a sudden, the vines not only grew back, but extended outwards, ramming into the plant alien and sending him crashing onto the ground. "Ooh…" the evo cringed as the Avatar's look changed into a frown. She then walked over to the Methanosian as he had landed face first into the vines upon the surface.

"Ergh…" he grunted as he stood back up, rubbing his head with his right hand, "So much for that idea…" he noted, tapping the symbol at his waist, transforming back into Ben in a flash of green light as Korra put a hand on his shoulder while Rex walked over.

"It was a good try Ben," she admitted, "Sorry for having to drag you all the way out here to help me with this…" she apologized.

"It's okay," he replied, "Though I doubt this is considered a problem anymore," he added, "It's more like an epidemic now…" he admitted, looking over the forested city block.

"Don't think cutting them would be a good idea either," Rex noted, "It's like they're alive…" he added on.

"Isn't there anything else we can try to do?" the Omnitrix bearer asked as Korra walked off in frustration.

"I'm sure you'll all find a way," Tenzin reassured as his daughter continued to comfort the small spirits.

"Why do you want to get rid of them?" she asked innocently, "You changed the world," she noted, "We're connected to the spirits again," she added, "The wilds are their homes," she finished.

"That's not really the problem…" Rex said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I don't think that the people who used to live here are as excited about it as you are," Korra replied to Jinora as she pushed aside a bunch of vines, releasing a blinding glare of light. As it subsided, the light revealed the few vines that stretched outside of the wilds, attaching themselves to other buildings. The five people exited the forest as the Avatar opened her staff, letting the light blue wings pop out on both ends of it. "I gotta go face the press and tell them I _still_ don't have a way to get rid of the vines," she said in depression, "This should be fun," she noted sarcastically.

"We better come along for this one," Rex said as he transformed his back into a pair of large, orange turbine wings.

"You don't have to do that," Korra pleaded, "It's just a notice I need to send out… again…" she added, upset.

"Korra, it's _you_, plus the press," Ben noted, "I think you're gonna need us to keep you from losing it," he added, as he slid the Omnitrix lid open, letting the dial pop up. He then slammed down on it, transforming in a green flash of light. He had turned a humanoid pterosaur, resembling a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider with his retractable wings. He had a beak-like mouth. His wings were rather small, which were connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He had green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. The Omnitrix symbol was on his left shoulder.

"All right, fine," the Avatar agreed with a grin as she then flew off with Rex and Astrodactyl trailing behind her towards the center of the city. Down at the Republic City hall, now overgrown by spirit vines as well, reporters of the press were congregated around the entrance to the building. President Raiko was addressing the media in front of a podium as he continued to answer their questions while the metalbender cops stood watch, along with Lin Beifong.

"Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?" a reporter questioned from the crowd, who was standing beside Asami Sato, "Have you seen today's headlines?" he asked on, "It says "Raik-oh no. Polls pan pres' plans"," he noted to him.

"I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press," Raiko replied, "I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen," he added, pointing at the large plants upon the building, "There's a tree growing right through my office," he noted, "You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?" he asked rhetorically. Suddenly, Korra and the others flew in towards the podium, with Rex reforming his Boogie Pack, and Astrodactyl shutting down his 'jetpack' and retracting his wings as they landed. The Avatar then came down amidst a flurry of outcries from the press, creating a gust of air that ruffled up the president's hair, leaving him annoyed as he fixed both that and his glasses.

"Avatar Korra, few questions please," one reporter cried out.

"Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?" another asked.

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?" another one questioned.

"Listen," she began, "I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-"

"Why can't you fix this?" a reporter interrupted in question.

"Are the vines here to stay?" another asked nervously.

"Is this part of your New World Order?" another one asked angrily.

"Oh, for the love of…!" Rex began, suddenly transforming his hands into massive orange gauntlets, "Let the Avatar speak why don't ya?!" he screamed, threatening the crowd as they gasped.

"Uh… Rex?" Astrodactyl squawked, "I don't think violence is gonna stop 'em…" he admitted.

"Well, you have a better idea?" the evo asked. He only got a mere shrug in reply from the humanoid pterosaur as Korra stood her ground.

"Look, Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago," she noted to the crowd, "I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal," she added.

"The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position," Raiko began mockingly, "but my administrat-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Korra apologized sarcastically in interruption as she walked up to the president, getting his attention, "Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?" she asked rhetorically as Astrodactyl and Rex nervously watched grab him by the chin and begin to bob his head up and down, "Maybe your administration could have handled that," she said mockingly.

"That's all, no more questions," Lin stated as she came in and separated them. Suddenly, Astrodactyl threw out a green energy whip from his right forearm, latching around Korra and pulling her away from the podium.

"H-Hey!" she stuttered as the humanoid pterosaur pulled her in completely, reeling his energy whip back into his forearm.

"Look, you wanna look even more bad for the press?" he asked rhetorically as they all saw Raiko storm back into the building while the crowd mumbled. The Omnitrix symbol on Astrodactyl's shoulder began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he turned back into Ben. At the same time, Rex reformed his hands from the Smackhands. As the people dissipated, Asami walked up to the three, which included the now downcast Korra.

"This is a disaster," she admitted as her friend approached.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," she replied, consoling her.

"Easy for you to say," the Avatar said in depression, "You don't have my poll numbers," she noted, "Eight percent approval?" she wondered, "Who are they asking?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Korra, it's okay," Ben reassured.

"You can't take that to heart," Asami said, "People are just frustrated," she noted.

"I don't blame them," Korra admitted, "I should be able to fix this," she added, "I'm the Avatar," she stated proudly.

Back at Air Temple Island, Ikki and Meelo were playing with the fire ferret Pabu with the young airbender girl petting him when suddenly, their uncle ran towards them, panting and sweating as he came to a halt.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened," he said, almost out of breath, "Where's your father?" he asked.

"Dad!" Ikki screamed as loudly as she could. Tenzin the barged through the door, visibly worried as his child cried out to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, running across the patio to his children and brother with Jinora, his wife Pema, his sister Kya, and their son Rohan.

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred!" Bumi replied as he came up to them at the steps, "Okay," he began, punching his fists to reiterate the story, "Bum-Ju and I had a little fight," he said, now making knitting gestures, "I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it, and I'll admit," he continued, "it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting, so I was a little hurt," he admitted. His brother just stared at him, uninterested.

"Hilarious," he said blankly, "Time for dinner, everyone," he told the rest of his family, having them walk away.

"No, check this out," his brother claimed as he prepared to try what he accomplished earlier, "I can airbend," he stated. However, upon multiple attempts to do so, not even a single puff of air emerged from his hands. "Yeah wait, seriously, I was doing it," he admitted, continuing to try and amaze them, but to no avail. Ikki and Meelo then walked away as their excitement had died down. "No hold on," he begged, "I just uh, maybe if I-" He then tried to perform an airbending technique with a kick, but it still failed. "No…" he sighed disappointedly.

They later all gathered at the dining table, with Bolin among them as well.

"I swear, I'm not making it up," Bumi stated as he continually made airbending moves that didn't amount to any result as everyone was eating.

"Stop waving your arms around at the table," Tenzin said, irritated, "It's not funny anymore," he added.

"It's not a joke," his brother replied, crossing his arms as Korra, Asami, Ben, and Rex all walked in.

"What's up with him?" Korra asked as she sat down, noticing Bumi's behavior.

"Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now," Bolin replied, making her eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either," he mentioned.

"Good to see you again Bolin," Ben said, reaching his hand out for a fist bump, which Bolin gladly returned as he held his chopsticks, "How's living with the airbenders?" he asked.

"I gotta say, I _love_ being a part of this family," he replied in an upbeat tone, "You got the grumpy dad," he began as Tenzin was fuming, "the wacky uncle," he continued as Bumi still attempted to airbend, gritting his teeth, "put-upon mom," he mentioned as Pema looked fatigued holding a crying Rohan, "_crazy_ kids," he finished as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were sitting there, with the latter of them holding a pair of chopsticks in both of sides of his mouth, "Well that's just great," he said.

"Where's Mako?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Rex realized, "I thought he'd be here too," he mentioned, stopping Bolin from eating a bit of rice.

"Oh, you mean the brooding teenager?" he asked, putting down his chopsticks, "He's staying in the police station," he replied.

"_Still_?" Korra asked in surprise.

"I told him Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now," he explained, "but," he began, styling his hair like his brother's, "he said he had to focus on work," he said in an upset tone. He then put his hair back into its original style.

"You know," the Avatar began, "maybe we should talk about something else for a change," she suggested, realizing something, "Oh, Ben," she said, getting his attention as he leaned up against the wall, "How have things been going with the rest of Team Omniverse since… well, you know…?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Everyone's been great actually," he replied, "Naruto's been busy keeping the Leaf Village in check," he began, "Ash is on his journey through the Kalos region," he continued, "Natsu just got finished with one of the fighting rounds in the Grand Magic Games," he mentioned, "and Rook and Hinata are training with our newest member," he finished.

"Wait, new member?" Asami asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Rex replied, "Someone he met a while ago before the others did, in fact…" he added, gesturing towards the Omnitrix bearer, "Her name's Rainbow Dash," he mentioned.

"A girl?!" Korra exclaimed in surprise, "It's about time you guys went ahead and got another for the team," she said, making Ben chuckle.

"We were gonna keep it a secret until you two officially met," he admitted, "But I guess it doesn't really matter…" he added.

"So, what's she like?" the Avatar asked curiously.

"She's actually kinda like you in a way," Ben replied, "Though, her powers are completely different from yours…" he mentioned.

"What exactly are her powers?" she asked on.

"Uh… they're-"

"Oh, did you see that?" Bumi asked, interrupting Ben, getting everyone's attention as he looked down at his place on the table, "I think the napkin moved," he said.

"You blew on it," Kya replied, obviously annoyed.

"Wait!" he realized, pondering for a moment as he put his hand up against his chin, "Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger," he said after thinking, "Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me," he ordered.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," the earthbender admitted.

"Ditto," Ben agreed.

"If you're going to be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside," Pema said out of being irritated long enough. Suddenly, Tenzin slammed his hands against the table.

"No one is bending giant boulders!" he stated angrily. Suddenly, Meelo then hit the table, causing a plate to fly up, allowing him to grab it.

"Look alive, Uncle Bumi!" he called out, throwing the plate at him. Bumi fearfully reacted, stretching out his hands as the plate was about to hit him. However, he managed to stop the object by placing it in a ball of air, much to his surprise.

"I told you!" he exclaimed as he continued to bend. The rest of the table looked on in complete surprise as Bumi was doing something no one thought possible.

"Unbelievable," Tenzin said, "You're actually an airbender," he realized.

"Wait 'till I tell Mom," he began, "she's gonna love this," he said. He then suddenly lost control of his bending, causing the plate to drop onto the table and shatter into pieces.

"Smooth…" Rex said bluntly.

**X**

Later that evening at the Republic City police station, a phone began ringing inside the offices as it appeared no one was present. The phone continued to ring regardless, and suddenly, something banged against the desk that it was upon.

"Ow!" a voice yelped from underneath the table. It turned out to be Mako as he propped himself up his white tank top and striped boxers before picking up the phone to answer the call. "Police," he managed to say, still tired, "He what?" he asked as it appeared the caller was distressed, "Slow down," he said, "Okay, I'm on my way," he finished.

Later, at a store that was now filled with shattered glassware, Mako arrived in his police uniform, sliding the door open as he looked to see the extent of the damage surrounding the room, with the storekeeper there, holding a broom.

"What the heck did all this?" the detective asked as he walked himself in.

"It was my brother," the storekeeper replied as he approached him, dropping the broom, "He's out of control," he said as Mako pulled out a notepad.

"Okay, just tell me what happened," he said, about to write as he took the pen out of the notepad.

"We were arguing about the books, and Daw was yelling at me," he began, "And all of a sudden, things started flying around," he continued, "He was creating this storm, like-"

"Like what?" Mako interrupted, continuing to take notes.

"Well, like he was airbending," the storekeeper replied. The detective ceased his writing as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, that's impossible," he stated, "There are only five airbenders in the entire world," he mentioned, "and, your brother is not one of them," he said.

"I know what I saw," the storekeeper pleaded, "He was freaking out yelling: "What's happening to me?!"" he said, imitating his brother, "Then, he ran into the back room and locked himself in," he finished, gesturing towards the door. Mako then went over to it, knocking on its surface with his fist.

"Police," he said, "Open up," he ordered.

"Go away!" the man inside yelled distraughtly.

"Get out here, sir, or I'm knocking this door down," the detective commanded by his authority, "One," he counted in warning, "Two," he continued. Suddenly a burst of air unhinged the door, knocking Mako against a shelf as the object was pinning him against it. It turned out the air came from the man known as Daw, who was visibly distraught at what he had done.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, running out of the store before blasting away with another burst of airbending. The detective then tossed the door aside with his face all swollen as he put his hand against it, while the storekeeper approached him.

"I told you," he said, "Airbending!" he exclaimed. Mako just stared at him in annoyance for a moment before slumping down with a sigh.

The next morning back at Air Temple Island, Bumi was trying to airbend while the rest of his family and friends watched him in wonder, with Kya right next to him.

"Ugh, I can't figure this thing out!" he complained, looking at his hands.

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"I suppose it's _possible_," he replied.

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer," Ikki suggested as she was sitting on the steps with her siblings. Kya then began to wave her hands around as she felt her brother's energy.

"I have been noticing a change in your aura lately," she mentioned.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked angrily, making his sister frown in annoyance. He continued to try and bend as Mako and Lin approached.

"Hey, Mako!" Ben called out as he and Rex ran over to the detective, "Haven't seen you for a while," he noted, holding out his hand for a handshake, "How've you… uh…" he stopped talking as he walked past him with Lin, "been…" he finished, now a little peeved with the firebender. Both of the police force members noticed Bumi's strange movements as they came up to Korra and Tenzin.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin asked the airbending master as she kept observing the man's attempts to airbend.

"Lin, you won't believe this," Tenzin began, "Bumi just started airbending," he said, making their eyes widen in surprise as they looked at each other.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one," the police chief added, turning to Tenzin.

"What?" he, Korra, and Asami said in shock.

"I got a call last night," Mako replied, "About a guy who just started _airbending_ out of nowhere," he mentioned.

"You mean there's another one?" Tenzin asked excitedly, "Where is he now?" he asked on.

"He ... blew a door down on me and got away," the detective admitted shamefully, "We got an all-points bulletin out on him right now," he added.

"Another airbender?" Rex asked as he and Ben approached, "Now that's something else…" he said in amazement as he placed his hands on his hips. The police and the detective began to walk away, past the two boys.

"Wait," Korra began, stopping Mako, "we'll help you look for him," she said, "Where should we start?" she asked.

"Oh, well," he began awkwardly, "y'know, you should leave it with the police," he said, "It's ... police business," he mentioned, "Y'know," he continued, "It's um ... official," he finished. Ben and Rex were smirking in amusement at the conversation.

"Okay," the Avatar replied as Tenzin slid away, sticking out his tongue, "How are you doing?" she asked as Asami came up beside her, "You know, you're welcome to stay here instead of sleeping at the police station," she mentioned.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, "I should just, get going," he said, "So, as you were," he began with a salute, "ladies," he said, marching off awkwardly while the two girls looked at each other in confusion.

"You know, Ben's a lot like Mako," Rex mentioned as he approached the girls.

"What do mean by that?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean by _that_?" Ben curiously asked as well as he came up to his teammate.

"Like how you've had two girlfriends, and broke off with both of them," he replied, making the Omnitrix bearer's eyes widen, "But hey, at least you got yourself another perch for-"

"Say one more word, and I will turn into Atomix and _mutilate_ you," Ben threatened in interruption, stopping Rex as the girls both blinked in surprise. Just then, something in the Omnitrix bearer's pants began to glow a bright green.

"You getting a call from someone?" Korra asked.

"I wasn't expecting one…" he admitted in reply, "I'll just let it go to voicemail," he said, "Shouldn't be that important…" he noted.

"So, what's the plan now?" Asami asked the three.

"Ben and I are gonna see if we can try and get rid of the vines ourselves," Rex replied, "Korra, you can just take the day off for this one," he continued to the Avatar, "You've earned it," he mentioned, transforming his back into the Boogie Pack, flying off.

"Well, I better not fall behind," the Omnitrix bearer said as he slid the device's lid open, slamming the dial that popped up with his hand, transforming into Astrodactyl in a bright flash of green light. He then flew off, folding his wings out as his 'jetpack' blasted him off after Rex. Korra and Asami looked at each other and smiled, knowing that their friends were being supportive.

"This is so exciting!" Korra exclaimed as she and Asami were now back on the mainland, ready to get into the snazzy black car parked by the docks, "New airbenders in the city," she wondered, "I bet we can find that guy before Mako does," she said, about to open the car door. Suddenly, she caught the keys thrown at her by Asami, "You know I'm not very good at this," she admitted, letting the keys dangle from the chain.

"You're the Avatar, master of all the elements," she said in an encouraging tone, "You should know how to drive," she told her, flipping her hair, "Besides, it's relaxing," she said.

A while later, Asami was riding in the car, visibly distressed.

"Clutch! Clutch!" she yelled. Korra was driving the vehicle, constantly jerking as she braked the car while another stopped behind them. "That's the brake," the Future Industries leader said, holding onto the door and the end of the seat, "Let's try again," she told her, removing her left hand from the seat, "You ready?" she asked as the car behind them honked. The Avatar then suddenly saluted her, mimicking Mako. They both laughed as she restarted the engine.

"How long do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?" Korra asked jokingly as the car behind them went around their car, with the driver glaring at them as he passed.

"Well, Mako has never been the most ... "in touch with his feelings" guy," she began as Korra slowly drove forward, "but it'll get better eventually," she said.

"So, when I was gone," the Avatar began, "did he tell you that we broke up?" she asked.

"Yeah ... we all knew," Asami replied, "Sorry," she apologized, making Korra blush.

"That's pretty embarrassing," she admitted.

"Actually, I need to tell you something about that," the Future Industries leader began, "and I should have told you this sooner, but," she continued, "... while you were gone ... I ... kind of ... kissed him," she admitted, "I'm sorry," she apologized again. Korra however just laughed.

"No wonder he's so nervous around us!" she realized.

"You're not mad?" Asami asked in surprise.

"No!" Korra replied as she continued to drive straight, "I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you, so ..."

"You what?" she interrupted in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" the Avatar apologized in shock, "I thought you knew!" she said.

"I'm just kidding," Asami teased, "I knew a long time ago," she admitted, making Korra chuckle in relief.

"Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us," she said, "I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga," she admitted, "This is nice," she added as they looked at each other for a moment. Asami then glanced at the road ahead, her eyes widening as she saw something.

"Vine! Vine!" she exclaimed. Korra then slammed on the brakes and swerved the car, narrowly avoiding a collision with the vines that were growing right upon the road. Suddenly, a hedgehog-like plant spirit appeared upon the vines, making Asami gasp in surprise.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the spirit yelled.

"What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?!" Korra asked angrily.

"Don't ask me, Avatar!" he said, "You made the world this way; we're just living in it!" he shouted.

"Look, I don't have anything against spirits," she began, pointing at the plants, "but these vines are causing major problems all over the city!" she exclaimed.

"Spirits, vines," he said, "We're all the same," he noted, "Seems like the Avatar would know that," he added, walking off. Korra then sat back down in her seat as she wondered about what the spirit said, staring into blank space.

"Korra, you okay?" Asami asked.

"I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines ..." she realized, pondering for a moment, "But I'm gonna need a lot of water," she added. Asami then glanced up, seeing a figure soaring across the sky.

"Hey, what's that up there?" the Future Industries leader asked, pointing upwards. The Avatar looked up and squinted to see something flying overhead.

"Is that a spirit?" she asked, "'Cause to me it looks like a girl… with wings…" she added, getting a shrug in reply from her friend.

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin was meditating before the statue of his father, Avatar Aang, that stood atop Aang Memorial Island.

"It's like a dream, Dad," he began to say, "After a hundred and seventy years, new airbenders," he said.

"Dad," Ikki called out, running towards her father with her siblings and leaping on his knee, kneeling upon it as Meelo jumped onto his shoulders, while Jinora kneeled next to him, "When that new guy's airbending, does that make him our brother?" she asked.

"Well, in a way, all airbenders are our family," her father replied.

"Does that mean I have to share my room?" she asked on, "Because I _like_ my personal space," she noted.

"Of course not," Tenzin replied, "But we might have to get used to not being the _only_ airbenders around anymore," he added.

"I hope we have enough for an _army_," Meelo admitted, leaping off of his dad's shoulders, "I want to be Commander like Uncle Bumi," he said.

"Air Nomads don't have armies, Meelo," Jinora said out of annoyance.

"But maybe," their father began, "there will be enough to fill the temples again," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" his eldest child asked.

"I just wish your grandfather was here to see this," he replied.

"Will you be airbender President?" the young son asked.

"No," he began, "but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of our nation," he explained, "That's a big responsibility," he finished. Meelo then outstretched his arms as he walked up to his father.

"Don't worry dad, we'll help you," he reassured, embracing his father. His sisters followed suit, hugging him as well.

"I know you will," he said, hugging them all back.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Ben asked as he, Rex, Korra, Lin, and Bolin were all upon a bridge that was overlooked by a building overgrown with vines.

"It's an idea at the very least," the Avatar replied.

"I know, but still…" the Omnitrix bearer began, "these aren't exactly dark spirits…" he mentioned.

"Yet they were created by the darkest of dark spirits, remember?" Rex noted, "There's no reason that this plan shouldn't work," he added.

"All right," Ben replied, "For some reason, I'm just unsure based on what we've already tried," he noted. Just then, President Raiko approached the group with a few reporters on hand.

"I hope this works," Korra said, ready to make her attempt. She then turned back to see the President and the press. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked out of annoyance.

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these _noxious_ weed," Raiko replied, "So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch," he said.

"Avatar Korra," a reporter began, making her fume, "do you really think-"

"No questions!" she interrupted, stretching out her right hand sharply, "Just stand there," she ordered, "Silently!" she added. She then handed her staff to Ben before approaching the vines. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy. Her eyes opened, becoming bright white as she was now in the Avatar State. She then began bending out swirls of water around the vines, slowly and carefully completing the loops. She then raised her arms up, infusing positive spiritual energies to the water, causing them to glow gold. The vines then slowly recessed from the building as the press and Raiko watched in awe. Rex pumped his fist as Ben smiled. As the vines fully submerged into the water beneath the bridge, Korra stopped bending and bowed in respect. "Go in peace," she said. The press then ran up to her, eager to ask questions.

"How did you know what to do?" one reporter asked.

"Will you send the spirits away now?" another asked, making her turn around in annoyance.

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?" another questioned. Suddenly, a loud splash was heard as the vines suddenly started to grow back, startling everyone.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen?!" Rex exclaimed in shock.

"Look!" Ben cried out, pointing towards the plants as they appeared denser than before, also growing to inundate the opposite block.

"That's not good…" the evo noted as a boy standing by the window of the other building recoiled in shock at the state of the sudden growth. It began to tilt towards the bridge due to the increase of weight against it.

"Korra!" Ben called out, tossing the staff to her. She caught as the reporters began to run off.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as the building's shadow loomed over them. Raiko's guards quickly escorted the worried president away from the scene. Bolin and Lin then ran forward and bended out rock pillars against the building, stopping it from toppling over. Ben, Rex, and Korra then approached the scene, with the Omnitrix bearer tapping the lid of his device, allowing the green holographic screen to appear.

"She and I will take anyone on the bottom floor," he explained quickly as he slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up, "You get anyone from above, got it?" he told the evo.

"Got it," he replied, putting his goggles over his eyes as his legs formed into a glowing blue, hoverboard-like build, resembling a surfboard. Ben then slammed the Omnitrix dial, creating a green flash of light as he transformed into a humanoid Velociraptor with a black tail that had blue stripes, a blue face with green eyes and black lips, a pointed head that was like a helmet, and black balls on his blue feet that looked like wheels. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest, over a green color on his shirt.

"Let's go!" XLR8 exclaimed as Rex flew upwards while he and Korra went to the building's door. The Avatar barged it open with her airbending, allowing her and the Kineceleran to look at the worried occupants.

"Let's go, people!" she yelled, "Hurry!" she ordered as XLR8 quickly sped in and out, getting a few occupants away one by one while others ran out on their own. Rex came down on the Sky Slyder with a few more people as they too evacuated the scene.

"That everybody?" the Kineceleran asked as he and Korra viewed the last of the viewable occupants escape. Rex then looked up, seeing another figure through his goggles' thermal vision function.

"Nope," he replied frantically, "There's still one kid up there I missed!" he realized as he took off his goggles while the others looked up to see the window where the figure was, being the boy from earlier.

"I'm on it," Korra said, opening her glider and flying up to the window. At the same time, the Omnitrix symbol timed out, transforming XLR8 back into Ben in a green flash of light. The two boys then jumped out of the way of debris falling from the building as they saw the Avatar reach the window sill where the boy was standing. The rumbling caused her to gasp as she noticed the tip of the building begin to topple.

"That's not good!" Ben exclaimed as he slammed the Omnitrix with his hand, only to see the holographic screen with the caution symbol upon it. He cringed in frustration as he saw the tip fully collapse.

"Hang on," the Avatar said as the boy held onto her. She dove down with the glider, landing on the ground and letting the boy get away, but at the same time, the building's tip was about to crush her.

"KORRA!" Ben and Rex screamed. The Avatar appeared to turn a second too late to try and stop the tip from falling, just as something zoomed past the crowd, moving right under the structure, and catching it while Korra stood back up to see who saved her.

"Huh?!" she exclaimed in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes as she had turned to see that the tip of the building had been caught by a girl, who was wearing a blue, short-sleeved jacket, a magenta and white striped skirt over spandex shorts, blue and white sneakers, and rainbow colored bracelets on her wrists. However, what really amazed the Avatar was that she had light blue skin, a ponytail that reached down to her ankles, horse-like ears upon her head, and blue wings upon her back. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to hold the tip any longer, flapping her wings as quickly as she could.

"Rainbow Dash?" Ben gasped in surprise as he didn't expect to see her.

"A little help here…!" she begged, sweating as the weight of the tip was becoming too much for her, "Please!" she pleaded.

"I'm-"

"On it!" Ben interrupted Korra, running towards Rainbow as he slid the lid of the Omnitrix open, letting the dial pop up. Rex followed behind, forming the Boogie Pack upon his back to elevate himself, and then formed the Smackhands to hold the tip from one side. Ben then slammed the dial of the Omnitrix, creating a green flash of light as his body began to grow. His skin became tannish brown as a green sash formed across his chest. A tail formed behind him as his feet grew larger, along with his hands. The light vanished to reveal him as the creature, wearing black briefs and the green sash with the Omnitrix symbol upon it. He resembled a dinosaur's appearance with his large, wrinkly face and green eyes. His physique had become muscular from the transformation as well.

"Heave ho!" Humungousaur stated in his deep voice as he grabbed another side of the building's tip, allowing Rainbow to relieve herself as she moved away towards Korra to let the two set it down.

"Easy… easy…" Rex said nervously as they gently put the tip on the ground. They then both breathed a sigh of relief as the danger had ended. The surrounding people all began chattering as the spirit vines had now taken complete residence of the other building.

"Thanks for the save back there," Korra said as she walked up to Rainbow Dash, who was still flying in midair, "Who knows what could've happened if you didn't show up…" she added, making her smile.

"Well, you know," she began, crossing her arms, "I'm always around to help a friend in- OW!" she yelped as Humungousaur had come over, grabbing her by the wings.

"What are you doing here?!" the Vaxasaurian asked as the rainbow haired girl tried to squirm her way out of his grasp, "I thought I said you were gonna train with Rook and Hinata for a week!" he yelled.

"Eh!" Rainbow said as she continued to squiggle, "Watch the wings, dino breath!" she shouted, putting her hands at her hips, "I just wanted to do some heroing with you!" she added as she kept on struggling.

"Huh…" Humungousaur sighed as Rex came over, reforming his arms and back from the Smackhands and the Boogie Pack.

"Nice job with the save there, Rainbow Dash," he complimented, "That was pretty fast," he added.

"Wait," Korra began, getting their attentions, "Rainbow Dash?" she asked, "You're the new teammate Ben was telling me about?" she asked on.

"The one and only!" she gloated, "And you must be Korra!" she realized, "Great to finally meet ya!" she greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied, "So, what was it about her training with Rook and Hinata again?" she asked Humungousaur.

"She just joined the team," he began, "so she's supposed to be practicing with those two for a while, remember?" he asked, getting a nod from the Avatar, "At least she was until she showed up like this!" he shouted.

"Jeez…" Rainbow said, "I'm sorry I didn't give you the heads-up…" she apologized, looking away as she crossed her arms.

"You didn't even train with them, did you?" the Vaxasaurian asked as he let go, allowing the rainbow haired girl to land on the ground with her feet, stretching out her wings.

"Of course I did!" she replied, wincing as the pain from his grasp still lingered while she folded her wings.

"For only a day?" Humungousaur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They both thought I was pretty strong when we were practicing," Rainbow began, "even without my magic!" she added.

"Magic?" Korra said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds pretty good to me," Rex said with his hands at his hips, "You sure she needed some extra training at all dude?" he asked.

"Yes, she did," Humungousaur replied, "We still don't know the limits of her magic, even after I'd given her so much from before," he explained.

"Heh," Rainbow chuckled, "No need to worry about that," she said, "I'm limit free!" she said excitedly. Just then, the Omnitrix symbol on Humungousaur's sash began beeping, timing out, turning him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Well, at least things didn't get a whole lot worse…" Korra said as she looked over the damage the vines had caused, "Huh…" she sighed, "Guess we're back to square one again…"she realized disappointedly.

"Maybe I can help!" the rainbow haired girl suggested excitedly.

"You can help by going to Air Temple Island and wait for us," Ben said with a stern look on his face as he walked over to her, "Then we'll see if you can help with the vines," he told her.

"You're not gonna send me back, are you?!" Rainbow asked with a sad look on her face, "I just got here, and…"

"Eh… no," he replied, "But I'm still upset that you came here without letting me know about it," he admitted, "You can stay a little longer, but we're gonna talk once I get back to the island, all right?" he asked.

"Got it!" Rainbow replied with a salute. She then unfolded her wings, dashing upwards into the air at a blinding speed, blowing the three remaining teens back as she flew off.

"Whoa…" Korra said in awe, "She's fast…" she noted.

"And sometimes a real pain…" Ben added as he pulled out his MPG from his pocket, "I better make sure Rook knows about this," he noted as he pressed the center button of the device, causing the holographic screen to appear over it.

"Right…" Korra said sarcastically as Ben pressed something on the screen. Just then, Bolin and Lin both came over, surveying the damage as she was.

"I think that could've gone better," Bolin stated bluntly with his arms crossed as the Avatar looked over the vines worriedly.

**X**

Back at Air Temple Island, Korra was meditating in a pavilion as the sun was beginning to set. Tenzin walked up to her as she tried to focus.

"Can't talk," she said, not opening her eyes or turning around, "Meditating," she added.

"You must be at the end of your rope," the airbending master realized, "You hate meditating," he noted as she opened her eyes.

"I thought if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars," she began to explain, getting up and walking over to the pavilion's edge, "someone who knows something to help me, but I can't," she admitted, "They're gone and I'm all alone," she said, turning around to face Tenzin, "Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?" she asked worriedly.

"You didn't _ruin_ anything," he replied, "You did what you thought was best for the world, and now things have changed," he said, walking up to Korra and putting his hand on her shoulder, "Change can be good or bad, depending on your point of view," he explained, making her sigh.

"I know from the people's point of view, it's bad," she said, upset.

"You're not the President, Korra," Tenzin stated, "Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City," he continued, "Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire world, and that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it," he explained.

"Right," she replied, dropping down to the floor of the pavilion, crossing her legs as she sat.

"On the other hand, some people will be very happy," he added, kneeling down next to her, "Like me," he mentioned, "What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation," he continued, "and that can only be good for restoring balance," he explained happily, "That is the act of a great Avatar," he finished.

"It's scary," Korra admitted, "I have all this power and all these people depending on me," she began, "but I don't know what I am supposed to be doing half the time," she said, "It seems like I should be ... wiser," she added.

"True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are," Tenzin replied, "You've started a new age, Korra," he noted, "There's no going back to the past," he added just as Bolin ran in, interrupting their conversation.

"Mako called!" he cried out, getting their attentions as they turned around to face him, "The cops found a new airbender guy, but when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down," he explained, suddenly realizing where they were, "Ooh sorry," he apologized, "did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?" he asked. Korra then got up, walking past her friend.

"Avatar wisdom is the thing of the past, Bolin," she replied, tapping him on the shoulder as Tenzin followed her, "Come on," she said.

"Oh okay," he said, "Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Depends who you ask," the Avatar replied, "Did you tell Ben and Rex?" she asked.

"I told Rex," he began, "but I didn't run into Ben, or that new girl who showed up…" he replied, scratching his cheek.

"Let's get to them before we go," Korra said, running off. Meanwhile, a now Caucasian skinned Rainbow Dash was leaning up against the walls of the temple with her magic deactivated as her pony ears, ponytail, and wings were not present. She sighed as she was waiting patiently for her team leader, slumping down the wall. Just then, Ben approached, making her stand up immediately as he put something in his pocket.

"So?" she asked, smiling widely in hope.

"I called both Rook, and Hinata," he began, "and they said that they let you come after me," he admitted.

"Told you," the rainbow haired girl said with a smirk.

"That still doesn't mean _I'm_ okay with it," he mentioned, making her frown, "Rainbow, it isn't just about you being here without my permission," he began, "I want you to have a good experience working with your teammates," he continued, "and my universe has a lot of things happening most of the time," he added, "That's why I thought you'd stay there for a few more days, just to know what my missions are usually like," he finished.

"Oh, come on!" she pleaded, "What's the fun in going on your missions when you're not a part of them?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, the other thing is… there's not really much happening here," Ben admitted, "We're all just trying to clear away some vines in the city," he said, "It's hardly exciting," he noted.

"So you're saying what happened earlier wasn't exciting?" Rainbow asked, raising her eyebrow with a grin.

"Well… no, but… uh…" he stuttered as she had him on the ropes.

"Please, Ben!" she begged, "Besides, if you want me to train so badly, I'll train with you!" she said, "And this way I'll get to know everyone better," she added, smiling.

"Can't argue with that, can ya?" a voice asked from beside them. The two both turned to see Rex walk towards them.

"Well, not really…" the Omnitrix bearer admitted. The evo chuckled, but then noticed Rainbow's skin, widening his eyes in surprise.

"What happened to her?" he asked, pointing at the girl.

"Oh," Ben realized, "Apparently that's just a trait she had back in her universe," he replied, "Her skin just becomes 'normal' in any other world, I guess," he added.

"I get the light blue skin when I activate my magic," Rainbow mentioned, "So it's no biggie," she said with a shrug.

"There you are!" Korra exclaimed as she ran over, getting their attentions, "We gotta go," she said.

"Go where?" the Omnitrix bearer asked.

"Kyoshi Bridge," she replied, "That's where the airbender is right now," she added, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Well then, let's go!" he said, running off with Rex and Rainbow as they followed the Avatar.

At the large bridge connected to the city, many people were gathered upon the bridge as police approached. Tenzin's sky bison Oogi flew down, landing on the bridge with the airbending master, Korra, Bolin, Ben, Rex, and Rainbow all jumping off of him onto the surface. The Avatar then walked up to Mako and Lin, who was holding a megaphone.

"Come down immediately," she ordered through it, "or we will be forced to take action," she added. Upon the top of the bridge, Daw was chattering and trembling as he held on to one of structure's metal beams. He observed wondrously as the metalbender cops approached him from the cables, taking fighting stances.

"Stay back!" he pleaded, "I'm dangerous!" he added. Suddenly, one of the cops attacked, firing the cables from his belt out at the man. He quickly defended himself by bending up an air dome, knocking all the metalbenders off. "Sorry!" he apologized as they all fired their cables at the bridge, latching onto it as they swung back to its ground level.

"This muchacho looks like he could use a break right now," Rex mentioned as he approached Mako.

"We don't have time to give him a break," Ben said as he ran up with Rainbow, Bolin, and Tenzin.

"And we know what time it really is!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed as she ran forward, activating her magic as her wings, pony ears, and ponytail all sprouted along with her skin becoming light blue, "It's hero time!" she exclaimed, flying up to the top of bridge.

"Great…" Ben said, exasperated, "Now she's stealing my catchphrase…" he noted, smacking himself in the face. Korra then grabbed her glider and flew up with Rainbow to the top, with the Avatar and the rainbow haired girl landing on opposite sides of Daw.

"Don't panic, I'm just here to talk," Korra reassured as Rainbow sat down on one of the diagonal beams.

"Please," the man begged, "I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to hurt anyone!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," she agreed, "Rough day, huh?" she asked, "I'm having kinda rough day myself," she mentioned, "You mind if I sit down here?" she asked, pointing to the bridge.

"Huh," Daw replied hesitantly as he held onto the beam for dear life.

"Look, I know you're scared," the Avatar said as she understood his situation, "You've gone through a big change and its kind of my fault," she admitted, "But you're not alone," she began, "there are other airbenders and they want to help you," she mentioned, "Actually, they are really excited to meet you," she noted.

"I don't want to be an airbender," he said, letting go of the beam as he turned to her, "Please," he begged, "you're the Avatar, make it stop," he pleaded, slipping off slightly, "Ahh!" he yelped, grasping back onto the beams.

"Dude, what's there not to love about being able to airbend now?" Rainbow asked, "Think of the cool things you could do!" she mentioned, hanging upside down on a beam as Daw looked at her, pondering the thought of it.

"She's right," Korra said getting his attention as he looked at her nervously, "I'm sorry, but I can't take your bending," she apologized, "but I promise you things will get better if you just give it a chance," she noted, "Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through," she finished, "Okay?" she said, offering her hand to the man in a welcoming manner. He hesitated slightly, but soon reached out his hand for hers. He then took a step, losing his footing, plunging down the bridge.

"Oh! Ahh!" he shrieked as he fell.

"Whoops!" Rainbow exclaimed as she dove down after him with Korra, who opened her glider as they both caught Daw, flying him over to the ground as easily as possible. The crowd behind the caution fences cheered at the save as the others breathed sighs of relief.

"That could've been worse…" Rex admitted. Ben smiled as he saw Tenzin approach the man and girls who just landed.

"Daw, this is Tenzin," Korra introduced, "He's going to help you," she added.

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you Daw," he began, "I've never met a new airbender before," he added, "Well, at least not one who's diaper I didn't have to change," he said jokingly.

"Actually, I just fell off a bridge, so I could use a fresh diaper right about now," the man admitted, making the airbending master raise his right eyebrow.

"Nice job back there," Korra complimented Rainbow, "You saved my life, and now his," she mentioned as the rainbow-haired girl deactivated her magic.

"Well, you know," she began, "I'd never let a friend down," she said, "That is, if we are friends," she added, making the Avatar chuckle as she wrapped her arm around her.

"Of course we are!" she replied, "I don't know how Ben did it," she began, "but he picked a really good teammate," she said, making her blush slightly. Ben and Rex watched on with smiles on their faces.

"What do ya know…" the Omnitrix bearer said, "They already like each other…" he noted. Rex then noticed something in the crowd coming towards the girls.

"Uh oh," the evo said, pointing towards President Raiko, who was moving his way towards the girls through the fences.

"That's… not good…" Ben stated bluntly as he noticed.

"So, is this the deal?" the President asked, getting their attentions as a metalbender cop moved the fence out of the way for him, "We have crisis every other day now thanks to you," he mentioned. Rainbow and Korra then approached the President.

"Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes and I'm sorry for that," the Avatar apologized, "but _you_ and everyone else are going to have to learn live with it," she explained, "The vines and the spirits are here to stay," she stated.

"Well, you know who's not here to stay?" he asked angrily, "You!" he exclaimed, pointing at her, "I order you to leave this city," he commanded, "You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived," he stated, making the crowd gasp at the decision.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Just who do you think you are, telling her to get out?!" she asked angrily, clenching her right fist angrily as she came closer to him, "I oughta sock you right in the face!" she yelled, reeling back for a punch.

"Uh, Ben!" Rex whispered. The Omnitrix bearer immediately slammed down on the dial of the device after selecting an alien, transforming into an alien that resembled a mummy. He had a black headdress, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. Crown-like golden spikes surrounded his green eyes, the lower face was wrapped in bandages, and the chin was black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. His bandages were ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and was more greyish-brown in color. A large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes covered his upper chest and shoulders. He had black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on its back were very short. With all that, the creature had the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt at the waist. The Thep Khufan then stretched out his extendable arms, grasping the rainbow haired girl before she could strike Raiko.

"Uh, hey!" she yelped as Snare-Oh pulled her back over, "What's the big idea?!" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, are you mental?!" the mummy-like alien asked back, "That's the President you were about to hit!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care if he's the- Wait, what?" she asked as the three teens all looked back at Raiko, who was glaring at them.

"Uh, heh, heh…" Rex chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that Mr. President…" he apologized, "Maybe we can let bygones be bygones and-"

"And take your friends with you," the President told Korra, loud and clear for the others to hear as well.

"And… we're kicked out," the evo stated bluntly, "Super…" he said sarcastically. Both he and Snare-Oh then glanced at Rainbow Dash who was then let out of the Thep Khufan's grip.

"Don't worry," Korra began to Raiko, "We were already leaving," she said as they both walked away from each other in opposite directions. As Korra approached Tenzin and the others, she looked down and smiled. "I can see my path now," she stated, "There are new airbenders out there and I'm going to find them and rebuild the Air Nation," she added.

"Don't think I'm not going with you," the airbending master replied.

"We might as well go too," Snare-Oh began as he, Rex, and Rainbow came over, "seeing as how we're all banished from the city…"

"Even me?!" the rainbow haired girl asked excitedly.

"I suppose I'll have no choice either way, so… yes," he replied. Rainbow leaped up excitedly, pumping her fist as Korra chuckled.

"Though seeing you almost punch the President wasn't exactly the best thing in the world…" Rex admitted.

"I would've loved to see to that," the Avatar said, making her smile widely.

"Well, that's comforting to know," Snare-Oh said sarcastically, tapping the Omnitrix symbol at his belt, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"But at least it didn't happen, right?" Rainbow joked, getting a little chuckle out of the Omnitrix bearer.

"Come on," he said, "If we're gonna do this, we'll need a good night's sleep for tomorrow," he added as he, Rex, and Rainbow all walked over to Oogi.

"It's so exciting," Tenzin said, putting his arm around Korra, "Who knows who's out there now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?" he wondered, walking off with the Avatar.

Meanwhile, within a mountainous region, a retractable bridge was extended out to a small building upon a rock pillar. Several White Lotus sentries walked up to the building upon the bridge. It began to retract as they walked onto the surface of the pillar's peak, making them take fighting stances as one sentry walked forward, metalbending the octagonal door open, revealing that it was a prison cell that one inmate, seated in calm composure as the light shined on him.

"You know the drill, Zaheer," the sentry without a hood said as he was holding a tray of food.

"Of course," the prisoner replied as he turned around to face the wall, with his hands behind his head.

"Hope you still like rice," the sentry added as he slid the tray into the cell.

"Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?" he asked.

"What?" the sentry said.

"Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple," the prisoner began, "It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth," he continued, "living his final forty years without ever touching the ground," he finished.

"Is that how you plan to escape?" the sentry asked mockingly, "With something you picked up from an old airbender children's story?" he mocked again.

"Like all great children's tales," Zaheer began, "it contains truth within the myth," he said, "Laghima once wrote: "Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong."," he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the sentry asked.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see," the prisoner began, putting his hands down, "you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality," he said. Suddenly, he turned around and began airbending, slamming the sentry against the prison bars. He then leaped forward, and grabbing the sentry and turning him around, grasping him by the neck. The other sentries prepared to attack, but withheld themselves as the other one was now taken hostage. "Uh, uh, uh," the prisoner noted, "You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?" he asked rhetorically.

"How?!" the sentry he was holding asked in disbelief, "You're not a ... bender!" he noted as he was being choked.

"Nature is constantly changing," Zaheer replied, "Like the wind," he noted. He then pulled the keys off of the sentry's belt. Upon unlocking the door, he airbended, slamming his hostage against the wall before sliding out of the cell, narrowly avoiding another sentry's firebending attack. He airbended again, knocking them all off their feet before he leapt up and grabbed the firebender, throwing him into the cell. He then dodged a slab of earth flung at him by an earthbending sentry, leaping off an earth wall that he bended, before climbing up it with airbending. Perched, he avoided a fire blast and leapt behind the other firebending sentry, throwing him into the cell with airbending as well. He then ran up another wall, avoiding attacks from the last two sentries there as he came back down with a jump, airbending them off their feet, and then blasted them right into the cell with another blast of wind. He then quickly locked the cell with a slam. "Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice," he suggested to the sentries, "You've got three weeks until the next shift change," he added, "It's the dawning of a new age," he stated, "The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Avatar," he said. The former prisoner then walked toward the edge of the pillar's cliff, jumping down it, using his newly found airbending to cushion his fall from ledge to ledge.

**And that wraps up the first chapter of "Change"! Oh my gosh, it feels so good to get this done before going back to school. But, right now, we still need to continue the scenario story from "A New Evolution". For those of you that are new to this, me and a friend known as Hypergogeta2012 have worked on this scenario story for a while, featuring multiple characters from different shows. This ties in with WWE wrestlers interacting with the heroes, some of them not being present for a while in this story. But anyways, let's start the other story.**

**SCENARIO:**

**Hypergogeta2012: Alright, we have one last round of the Gauntlet Match between Rainbow Dash and the surprise opponent.**

**Korra: Can you guys give us a few more minutes? She's still sleeping.**

**Bolin: Man, that almost got **_**too **_**intense.**

**Jeff Hardy: While Rainbow's on her break, we need to figure out how come Wyatt and Lesnar assaulted both John and Ambrose, but not her.**

**Dean Ambrose: Hello? I was also the target of that freak in the first place, and it's still going on.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Not to mention that John is the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. **

**Mako: So many things to go off on, and yet it gets us nowhere. **

**Ben: Sorry Mako. **

**Jeff Hardy: Alright, we'll figure this out at the end because right now the surprise opponent should be here.**

**Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I love surprises!**

**Bolin: Me too! Me too!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Good thing I brought in a projector to perform a countdown by showing some clips of the certain powerhouse -turns the projector on and plays the clips on his laptop-**

**-the lights turned off as the large screen shows some clips of a few superstars being Speared and Superman Punched by a superstar who Team Omniverse might recognize-**

**Gingka: That's-?!**

**Asami: Who? Who is it?**

**Naruto: He's actually back?**

**?: There's not a single being out there that can put me down... and you can BELIEVE... THAT!**

**-the countdown starts at ten as everyone waits for the superstar to come in-**

**Computer voice: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... -screen turns off-**

**Hypergogeta2012: This is it...**

**Rarity: Oh my…**

**Dean Ambrose: One last superstar of the last round.**

**Applejack: Here we go y'all…**

**Jeff Hardy: This could be really interesting...**

**-a song called "The Truth Reigns by Jim Johnston" starts playing, causing the lights turn back on as Roman Reigns comes up to the ring, wearing the same SWAT gear but with white string around his pockets and the shoulders-**

**Pinkie Pie: Eeeeek! It's ROMAAAANNNN! **

**Bolin: Awesome! …Wait, who is he again?**

**Dean Ambrose: -smirks- It's about time he shows up...**

**Jeff Hardy: So this is the guy who you guys teamed up with? Not bad...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Team Omniverse, please welcome back the 2014 Slammy Award winner for Superstar of the Year, Roman Reigns!**

**Roman Reigns: You got that right! I'm back and I'm ready to knock some punks out with these fists, but right now we got some training to do! BELIEVE THAT!**

**Rainbow Dash: *****suddenly wakes up***** Huh? Roman? You're back?**

**Ben: Slow down there Rainbow. You just got up. **

**John Cena: -groans as he wakes up and looks around- What just happen? I was about to give Rainbow a handshake in respect but something knocked me out.**

**Hypergogeta2012: You were taken out by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.**

**John Cena: -gets off of the couch- So Lesnar is still at it again. I swear, superstars like him would do anything dumb to keep hold of a championship.**

**Dean Ambrose: No kidding...**

**Jeff Hardy: Been there myself...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well at least you're gonna see the final round of the Gauntlet Match.**

**Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's get this started. *****jumps into the ring, activating her Equestrian magic*******

**Korra: You sure you're good to go?**

**Rainbow Dash: Always. **

**Ben: *****chuckles***** Go get 'em. **

**-the ref signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he did-**

**Rainbow Dash: -dashes towards Reigns with her fists outstretched-**

**Roman Reigns: -counters Rainbow's attack and gives her an uppercut- **

**Rainbow Dash: Ergh! *****rubs her head***** Already again…? **

**Roman Reigns: -sends Rainbow to the turnbuckle and then Irish whips her to the turnbuckle behind, and runs and takes her out with an elbow-**

**Rainbow Dash: GAH! *****falls down to her knees*******

**Rex: Jeez… The chica's not doing so hot this round…**

**Applejack: Quiet! *****elbows him*******

**Rex: Ow! What?!**

**Applejack: Can't ya have just a little faith in Rainbow fer once?!**

**Dean Ambrose: Roman really knows how to keep himself together.**

**John Cena: I knew this could be a huge opportunity for Rainbow to fight off Reigns, to be strong enough to fight off Wyatt.**

**Ben: Then how come Hardy didn't end up fighting her?**

**Jeff Hardy: If I was Rainbow's opponent, it would've been pointless. My charisma and adrenaline wouldn't match her skills.**

**Fluttershy: But… um… what about… um… RR Monster?**

**Sunset Shimmer: That would be a terrible idea from what we've seen. **

**Hypergogeta2012: Plus RR Monster would refuse to take part of the training, so he forbids me from transforming into him... unless if he competes in a real match.**

**Roman Reigns: -takes Rainbow out with a belly-to-belly suplex and pins her-**

**-the ref starts counting but Rainbow kicks out at 1-**

**Jeff Hardy: And I find it a bit understanding that Reigns is The Rock's cousin.**

**Pinkie Pie: *****eating popcorn***** Anowther wwestwer? **

**Rarity: And he's related to him?**

**Dean Ambrose: Some families can be wrestling together. Or some people who are dating wrestlers or wrestlers dating other wrestlers.**

**John Cena: Gone through my first marriage but got a divorced due to a tail spin from losing to The Rock, but I got over it and have been dating WWE Diva Nikki Bella.**

**Gingka: Nice. **

**Ash: What about you guys? **

**Hypergogeta2012: Roman is actually engaged and already has a daughter, and Jeff was married and has been since a while back.**

**Rainbow Dash: *****strikes Reigns with a kick before she gets back up*******

**Roman Reigns: -falls to his knees-**

**Rainbow Dash: Here we go… *****pins him*******

**-the ref counts but Roman kicks out at 1-**

**Rex: Same as before…**

**Ben: Roman looks like a whole new person. I thought the hernia thing was a serious issue…**

**Hypergogeta2012: Roman recovered from his hernia surgery a while ago. It took him a bit longer than expected, but he was able to return around December and take out superstars like Fandango and the Big Show.**

**Jeff Hardy: A guy like him, how can he be stopped? Which is a good thing since he's on our side.**

**Applejack: That ain't exactly good fer Rainbow Dash though…**

**John Cena: With that amount of strength, maybe the WWE would put him in a match against Brock Lesnar. But for now, I'll be taking him out for the WWE World Heavyweight title.**

**Hypergogeta2012: But there's the 30-Man over the top rope Royal Rumble Match. If Roman can throw all 29 superstars over the top rope and out of the ring, he'll face who ever is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania 31 in March.**

**Roman Reigns: -takes Rainbow out with a Samoan Drop and then puts her head on the upper bottom rope-**

**Rainbow Dash: *****drops down in pain*******

**Korra: Come on Rainbow, hang in there!**

**Roman Reigns: -goes to the ropes to the left and got out as he turns to the other side and runs to Rainbow, only to jump and take her out with a dropkick-**

**Asami: Ooh… That's not good…**

**Mako: Way not good…**

**John Cena: Forgot that Roman is a bit fast. If it wasn't for speed, then strength would've been pointless.**

**Ash: Huh?**

**Jeff Hardy: Too much speed can let you have a lot less strength. Then again, there are some superheroes who rely on speed or strength.**

**Ash: Hmm… I never thought of it like that…**

**Pikachu: Pika?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Either way, Rainbow is getting close to fighting Bray Wyatt. I did plan out a match to make sure Wyatt gets trapped in, especially for her too.**

**Rainbow Dash: Huh… huh… *****runs right at Reigns, pushing him back with punches and kicks*******

**Dean Ambrose: -smirks- No way. Both Rainbow Girl and that freak are gonna fight inside a Hell in a Cell, with no one else inside? Now that is what I can enjoy.**

**Roman Reigns: -gets sent to the ropes-**

**Rainbow Dash: *****leaps over his head and then dashes right into his face, striking him with her fist*******

**Roman Reigns: -hits face first onto the ground-**

**Rainbow Dash: *****pins Reigns again*******

**-the ref counts but Roman kicks out at 2-**

**Korra: Wow. It's like Roman knows how Rainbow's going to attack. **

**Dean Ambrose: I know Roman better than anyone else. Back when the both of us, and that traitor Seth Rollins, were a group called The Shield. We were the Hounds of Justice and we destroy all Injustice there is.**

**John Cena: Until Rollins turned his back on you two and claimed that he created The Shield, so that he could have all the credit and take all the glory.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Some friend you would call him Dean, even though you want to destroy him big time.**

**Jeff Hardy: On the other hand, some people would remain on the same person's side and wouldn't do such a thing.**

**Roman Reigns: -dodges and runs to the rope and then hits Rainbow with a clothesline, and then again, and finally takes her down with a flying clothesline-**

**Ben: Rainbow! **

**Dean Ambrose: Better get ready for Roman's top signature move!**

**Naruto: Uh… his signature?**

**Roman Reigns: -keeps his fingerless gloves tight and rubs his arm as if it's a gun, and then punches the ground and keeps his fist still as he stares at Rainbow, waiting for her to get up-**

**Naruto: What was that about?**

**John Cena: If Rainbow doesn't counter it, then Reigns will do more than just a punch.**

**Asami: M-More than a punch?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Roman is the Powerhouse and also known as the Force.**

**Ben: Oh no…**

**Korra: Rainbow, get up!**

**Jeff Hardy: It'll be a miracle if she does counter it.**

**Roman Reigns: -runs to Rainbow and takes her out with a Superman Punch to the head as he stood and shouts-**

**Rainbow Dash: Ugh… *****struggles to get back up*******

**Roman Reigns: -goes to the turnbuckle and stands as he waits for Rainbow to get up-**

**Naruto: How come he didn't finish her right then and there? Not that I'm complaining…**

**Hypergogeta2012: Roman usually finishes someone off with two moves, the Superman Punch and his ultimate finishing move, the Spear.**

**John Cena: Once you get hit by that Spear, at some point you'd want an ice pack to heal your ribs.**

**Fluttershy: W-Wh-What?!**

**Ash: You're kidding!**

**Dean Ambrose: He's telling the truth. I've been there and I was lucky that I wasn't injured. She'd be lucky too if she doesn't get injured.**

**Jeff Hardy: If some people were that weak, they'd be home and waiting till they recover.**

**Roman Reigns: -raises his arms up and lowers them down as he shouts his battle cry- OOOOOOOOOHWAAAAAAAAA! -runs and then takes Rainbow out with a Spear and pins her-**

**-the ref starts counting but Rainbow kicks out at 2-**

**Rainbow Dash: *****gets up slowly***** Not… done… yet…**

**Ben: Way to go Rainbow!**

**Korra: Atta' girl! Keep going!**

**Dean Ambrose: -crushes a soda can after seeing what just happened- Are you serious?! That was Roman's powerful move!**

**John Cena: You do realized that The Undertaker was able to kick out of that move? Better yet, he was the only one to kick out of that.**

**Dean Ambrose: He's the Deadman... there's a difference! **

**Hypergogeta2012: Deadman or not, anybody can kick out of the move if they're capable.**

**Gingka: And that's exactly what Rainbow is.**

**Roman Reigns: -picks up Rainbow and tries to hit a powerbomb-**

**Rainbow Dash: I don't think so! *****unfolds her wings, loosening Reigns' grip as she grabs him*******

**Roman Reigns: -gets thrown out of the ring and falls face first-**

**Jeff Hardy: Well there goes any chance of getting someone knocked down.**

**John Cena: I can't imagine why...**

**-the ref starts counting to 10 and is already at 3-**

**Fluttershy: N-Now he's counting to ten?**

**Bolin: Uh, yeah… what does that mean exactly?**

**Hypergogeta2012: If one superstar or more is out of the ring, the referee counts to ten.**

**Dean Ambrose: If the ref hits 10, then you lose via count out. It's not worse than losing via disqualification.**

**Bolin: Oh… I still don't get it…**

**Roman Reigns: -gets back in the when the ref was at 8-**

**Rainbow Dash: *****lunges right at him*******

**Roman Reigns: -counters by grabbing Rainbow's shoulder and hits her with a head-butt as he runs to the rope, and then back to take her out with another Spear and pins her-**

**Mako: Oh no!**

**Ben & Korra: Rainbow!**

**-the ref starts counting 1, 2... and 3 as he signals the timekeeper to bring the bell, which he does as Roman Reigns wins the Gauntlet Match and his theme starts playing-**

**Dean Ambrose: Well there goes Rainbow Girl's end of the bargain...**

**Asami: Looks like she's not ready yet…**

**John Cena: Who says she's not ready?**

**Ben: Huh?**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Jeff Hardy: Truth is that Rainbow doesn't have to win to be ready to fight Bray Wyatt. Just as long as she was to fight all three superstars.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Since she did that, despite the loss, she's 1,000% ready to fight Bray Wyatt.**

**Korra: All right! You hear that Rainbow? You're all set to go!**

**Rainbow Dash: Great… Just let me catch my breath for a second… *****deactivates her magic*******

**Ben: Need an ice pack?**

**Rainbow Dash: Maybe… Ooh… *****rubs her stomach in pain*******

**-a song called "Crank It Up by Brand New Sin" starts playing as a man comes to the ring who is 7 feet tall, weighing in at 400+ pounds, has only a beard, and wears only a camo open chest, two strap singlet, and black boots-**

**Jeff Hardy: Somebody has a way with crashing the party.**

**Dean Ambrose: Oh no, not the World's Largest Athlete...**

**Fluttershy: Wh-What?!**

**Gingka: Who is that?**

**John Cena: That big man right there is known as The Big Show.**

**Hypergogeta2012: And now he's coming to the ring to take out Roman, since he was his target too.**

**Mako: Wyatt must be working with the those two to fight us!**

**Asami: Makes sense… **

**Ben: Roman, heads up!**

**Roman Reigns: -tries to hit Big Show with a Superman Punch-**

**Big Show: -catches Roman with his right hand and takes him out with a Chokeslam-**

**Big Show: -turns and looks at Rainbow as he turns his right hand into a fist as he knocks her out with a KO Punch to the head-**

**Ben: Rainbow!**

**Naruto: That's it! Let's get in there Gingka! *****runs into the ring*******

**Gingka: *****pulls out his sword***** Right! *****runs after Naruto*******

**Dean Ambrose: -grabs a chair and goes into the ring-**

**Jeff Hardy: -jumps on the turnbuckle and then tries to take Big Show out-**

**Big Show: -catches both Jeff and Dean as he takes them down with a double Chokeslam before running, and Spears both Gingka and Naruto-**

**John Cena: -lifts the Big Show up and tries to hit an Attitude Adjustment but falls to the floor, due to the damage from Brock Lesnar, and takes more pain when the giant lands on top of him-**

**Ash: Uh.. we better help! *****activates lightning cloak upon jumping in*******

**Ben: Time for a humungous dealing of payback! *****slams Omnitrix, but instead transforms into Gutrot*******

**Rex: *****activating Smackhands***** Seriously?**

**Gutrot: Hey, don't think I can't take him with a little sleeping gas! *****jumps into the ring with Rex*******

**Big Show: -hits Ash with a KO Punch and again to Gutrot, and then tries to hit Rex with the same move-**

**Rex: Don't think so! *****blocks the punch, pushing him back*******

**Big Show: -stares at Rex as he walks left to right still facing him-**

**Rex: So, what now big guy?**

**Roman Reigns: -goes back in the ring and signals Rex to keep Big Show distracted-**

**Big Show: You think you can beat me?! Huh tough guy?! Huh?! You just angered the giant!**

**Rex: Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall! **

**Big Show: -turns around and is about to leave-**

**Rex: Uh.. hey! Don't leave!**

**Roman Reigns: -runs and Spears the Big Show as he takes him to the ropes and tries to throw him out- I need some help here Rex!**

**Rex: Got it! *****punches Big Show out of the ring*******

**Big Show: -grabs the top rope and tries to get in the ring-**

**Roman Reigns: -runs and hits Big Show wit a Superman Punch, forcing him to fall but he lands on his feet-**

**John, Jeff and Dean: -go in the ring and get into their positions-**

**Korra: *****jumps in as Mako and Asami pick up Rainbow Dash and pull her out of the ring*******

**Big Show: -shakes his head and walks away from the ring-**

**Korra: Okay… What now?**

**-an explosion of fire comes by as Kane stands by Big Show's side, except he's wearing a suit and not his mask, and has hair growing a bit-**

**Pinkie Pie: That's Kane! But, where's his mask?**

**John Cena: On some occasions, Kane takes off his mask for whatever reason.**

**-a song called "Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston comes by as Luke Harper walks and stands by Kane, wearing the same clothes but with a blue sleeveless vest-**

**Rarity: And now Luke Harper?! But I thought the Wyatt family was disbanded!**

**Dean Ambrose: Like I said before, even though Harper and Wyatt don't team up anymore, Harper still lives to his Wyatt Family name.**

**-Brock Lesnar walks by to Harper's side, with Paul Heyman behind him, while holding the WWE World Heavyweight title around his shoulder-**

**Jeff Hardy: And here comes the tough guy with a championship.**

**-the flash of the same images came by as Bray Wyatt appears out of nowhere, along with the Omniversal Wyatts but without their masks with new Wyatt versions of Korra and the others-**

**Bolin: Uh… is that us?**

**Korra: 'Fraid so Bolin. *****activates firebending on her hands*******

**Bray Wyatt: So this is where we would all go into a war? You see, I created war. I can set you free Rainbow Dash. Free from all the torture of lies and fantasies. No matter what world we travel to, there all filled with lies, fantasies, darkness, hate, and evil.**

**Hypergogeta2012: We can't fight all of them. Most of us barely lost our energy while others were taken out.**

**Korra: Who says I can't take 'em all out with the Avatar State?**

**Roman Reigns: Not to mention that the clones can regenerate no matter how strong our attacks are…**

**Korra: Well that sure changes things…**

**Bray Wyatt: In order to destroy all that torture we all been through... is to embrace it! I can set you free Rainbow Dash! I can teach you everything! I can make you become the most perfect being I have ever witnessed! I can save you! -laughs evilly-**

**-the Wyatt shouting image comes by as Wyatt and his group disappear-**

**Jeff Hardy: I think we're in a serious need of reinforcements.**

**Dean Ambrose: Cena, do you know any superstars who can help us out?**

**John Cena: I know plenty but I think it should be Team Omniverse to decide which one to help us out. And there'll be three nominees selected by Hypergogeta2012.**

**Gutrot: Ergh… *****gets out of the ring with the others who got hurt, transforming back into Ben*******

**Bolin: You know, maybe at the same time, we should give a couple of these guys a break.**

**Mako: Bolin's right. How about we have the girls minus Rainbow Dash, Korra, and Asami, Naruto, and Gingka head off, all right? **

**Ben: It sounds like a good plan…**

**Applejack: Ah agree.**

**Pinkie Pie: Ditto!**

**Asami: Who are the nominees that we can choose from to help us?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Those three superstar are the Show-Off known as Dolph Ziggler, who happens to be a 4-time and current Intercontinental Champion, the Big Guy known as Ryback, or former Wyatt Family member... Erick Rowan.**

**Rex: Tough choice there…**

**Hypergogeta2012: And all of you guys, except Ash and the superstars, have to choose which superstar to be part of this group. Only one...**

**Ash: Why can't I choose?**

**Jeff Hardy: Because you're gonna fight whoever's the superstar they choose. It can be a test to prove if the superstar is useful.**

**Ash: I-I'm gonna fight?!**

**Pikachu: Pika?!**

**John Cena: Plus it's not fair if us wrestlers would choose then.**

**Fluttershy: But he could get really hurt!**

**Dean Ambrose: And I don't really care...**

**Ash: *****glares at Ambrose*******

**Roman Reigns: Don't let whatever vote they pick affect you, kid. If you can keep up against whoever it is, you prove to him that you can take any hit. Believe... That.**

**Ash: …Right. **

**Korra: After we choose who to fight, we'll have the Canterlot High girls minus Rainbow leave with Gingka and Naruto. And once the test fight's over, Ash and Pikachu can head out too.**

**Ben: Until you guys show up in the story, don't try to force your way back in. You've already been through a lot with all this fighting nonsense. **

**Rarity: Okay darling…**

**Pinkie Pie: Sure hope things do turn out okay in the end…**

**Korra: Trust me, we'll make sure of it. **

**END SCENARIO**

**Folks, do not dwell on me if the next chapter comes out a lot later. I'm going back to school, and I'm not about to let this story influence my effectiveness in class. Weekends will be the best time for me to work on this, but for now, I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Rebirth

** Welcome back to the second part of "Change" folks! As you may understand, the characters from other shows will eventually be showing up in the story in later chapters. But for now, no one new will be showing up. Also, as a challenge to some viewers, why not try and tally down the aliens Ben turns into and see if you can determine the final result by the Book's finale? It seems pointless to ask, but hey, I wanna hear your thoughts about the story, so please leave a review or a comment about something if you have time! With that said, let's continue "Change" with "Rebirth"!**

_**After a hundred and seventy years, there are new airbenders in the world and Bumi is one of them! So too is the mysterious Zaheer, who escaped from his prison thanks to his new ability. Now banished from Republic City, Korra, Ben, Rex, and Rainbow Dash have made it their mission to find the new airbenders. Will they all be able to bring back the Air Nation?**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**REBIRTH**

The next morning at Air Temple Island, a large, majestic, and fully decorated airship was preparing to land at its surface while Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Rohan, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bolin, Bumi, Rainbow Dash, Ben, Rex, and Korra all stood together, waiting for it to come down. The Air Acolytes began to pull the vehicle in towards the land with ropes, letting it hover softly before the gateway. The doors to the ship opened, revealing Asami standing just inside.

"Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries airship?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

"It's perfect!" the Avatar complimented as she came down from the ship, "Thanks Asami," she said in gratitude.

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders," the beauteous girl began, "we should do it in style," she said, looking back at the vehicle.

"That, looks, AWESOME!" Rainbow exclaimed loudly. Asami then noticed the rainbow haired girl, not recognizing her as she blinked.

"Uh, who's this?" she asked in a polite tone.

"This is Rainbow Dash," Ben introduced, "The newest team member of Team Omniverse," he added.

"She's also the one we saw flying over our heads yesterday," Korra continued.

"Really?" Asami asked, suddenly realizing that the girl was indeed the one from the other day, "Wait, she can fly?!" she questioned in surprise.

"Yep!" Rainbow replied, "You'll get to see me in action soon enough," she continued, "It looks like you could use that deck up there for some practice…" she noted, looking upwards at the ship. Just then, she took hold of the Omnitrix bearer's left hand, much to his surprise. "Come on Ben, let's go train!" she said, suddenly activating her magic as her skin changed to light blue, with her pony ears and wings sprouting, along with her ponytail growing out.

"Wait, Rainbow- WHOA!" he exclaimed as she dashed upwards with him, right up onto the deck of the airship.

"Wow…" Asami said in awe, "She's really excited about training on this trip, isn't she?" she asked.

"There's that," Rex began to reply, "and then there's the fact that Ben's coming along too," he said. Both girls raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rex said teasingly, making the two of them frown in annoyance.

"Yay, airship!" Meelo exclaimed excitedly as he walked up to the ramp to the vehicle. Ikki then came over, forming an air scooter under herself as she approached.

"I wanna see!" she stated, scooting up the ramp on her ball of air.

"C'mon, Poki," her brother beckoned to his pet lemur, who climbed onto his head. He then made his own air scooter and followed his sister up the ramp into the airship.

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort," Kya stated as she picked up the little Rohan, gently bouncing him up and down, "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?" she asked in a cooing tone to the young infant. He then suddenly vomited on her chest, making her cringe in shock. "Oh!" she said, disgusted.

"Aw," Pema said, "he likes you," she noted, patting the baby as Kya waterbended the residue of vomit off of herself, tossing it aside.

"Hey, ease up!" Ben's voice shouted from above, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh boy…" Rex said as he placed his hands at his hips. Upon the airship, the Omnitrix bearer was doing his best to fend off Rainbow's multiple kicks and punches, but to no avail as she kept pushing him back towards the edge of the ship while she floated in midair with her flapping wings.

"Rainbow, I get that you're excited about this trip," he began, sweating nervously, "but don't start getting riled up over training," he said, "We can do it anytime," he added.

"Hello!" she yelled, "I wanna get our training out of the way so we can enjoy the trip to find all these airbenders!" she explained loudly, "Now hurry up and give me a real challenge why don't ya?!" she shouted, knocking him back with a few kicks to his legs, almost making him fall off as he gasped upon reaching the edge.

"Okay, fine," he replied, tapping the Omnitrix lid, making the green holographic screen appear as he scrolled through the index of aliens upon it. He then slid the lid open after he found the icon of a wolf-like creature, letting the dial pop up. He slammed down it, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. Dark grey fur began to grow all over his body as he was becoming a wolf like creature. As the light vanished, he was revealed to have turned into a werewolf, humanoid canine wearing a green suit and wristbands, with claws upon his hands and feet, along with a furry tail. His belt was white, and the Omnitrix symbol was upon the collar around his neck.

"There we go!" Rainbow said excitedly as Blitzwolfer lunged at her. She dodged his sharp claws, throwing out a few punches while still flying in midair, which he avoided, back flipping away from the ship's edges as she followed him. The others below grinned as they heard their conflict.

"I haven't even gotten to know her yet," Asami began, "and already I can tell that she's pretty spunky," she noted.

"Not to mention persistent," Korra added.

"And that persistence is for more than just training," Rex continued, making the girls raise their eyebrows again. Just then, they all saw Mako approach, carrying a cylindrical case over his shoulder as he walked past the airship. The Avatar quickly jogged over to him.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here," she said happily.

"Of course, Korra," he replied, but then suddenly became self-conscious, "Avatar. Avatar Korra," he restated, standing up very straight, acting all professional, "Once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the Avatar," he explained, with her look becoming dumbfounded at his failed professionalism.

"Right," she began sarcastically, "the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service," she said in the third-person, "Did you find any more leads?" she asked.

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom," he replied, "I marked the villages on this map," he noted, taking the case slung over his shoulder off, handing it to Korra, "You guys can take it with you," he said. The Avatar then accepted the map as she understood what Mako was doing.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you could come, too," she admitted as a loud howl echoed from above them.

"Really?" the firebender asked, "Uh, it's probably better if I sit this one out," he admitted, looking away.

"I know things have been weird between us since we broke up," she began, moving closer to him as more sounds of punching and kicking came from the deck, "but you're a part of Team Avatar, and we can't do this without you," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he apologized, leaving as she, Bolin watched in surprise. Pema then gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, sweetie," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Tenzin replied, "Once we find the airbenders, I'll send word," he said, "You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then," he added.

"Hey!" Ikki yelled as she and her brother came down from the airship, both visibly disgruntled with jealousy, "How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't?" she asked, "That's so not fair!" she exclaimed, upset.

"Yeah!" Meelo agreed, "What this girl said! Not fair!" he yelled. The parents and Kya worriedly glanced at each other. The waterbender then grinned as she realized something.

"Because if airbenders show up here, they're gonna need some guidance from the two of you," she explained, "It's a very important job," she added.

"Really?" the middle child said, "Me, a teacher?" she questioned, looking at herself, spinning and jumping in place in delight, "Yay!" she exclaimed happily.

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo shouted.

"Go easy on them, son," his father noted. They then heard a loud thud, turning to see Blitzwolfer flung into the air, being repeatedly punched and kicked by Rainbow Dash. He then opened his quadra-hinged muzzle, echoing another sonic howl right onto the rainbow haired girl's face, knocking her back down to the airship's deck.

"Hey, be careful you two!" Asami yelled, running up the ramp to the airship, just as Bolin ran off to follow Mako. The firebender was at the docks of the island, prepared to head back to Republic City as his brother ran behind him in an effort to catch up.

"Mako, wait a sec," he called out, getting his attention as he turned to face him.

"Korra already asked, bro," the firebender replied, "I can't just leave Republic City," he said, "I have a life here, and a job," he stated.

"A life?" Bolin asked rhetorically, raising his eyebrow, "You sleep under your desk," he noted, "And what's a more important job than helping the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization?" he questioned rhetorically again.

"It's not just that," Mako said as he turned away, facing the city he was going back to, "I feel like I've been drifting apart from everyone," he admitted.

"Well, drift back," his brother replied, "we need you!" he stated, "C'mon Mako, we're going to Ba Sing Se, where Dad grew up," he noted, "What if I meet our grandma for the very first time, and she asks me "Where's your sweet brother?"," he began, imitating an old woman, "and I have to say "I'm sorry, Grandma, he had some really important police paperwork to file"," he continued, "and she starts to cry those grandma tears, and is like," he kept going, grabbing the firebender by the shoulders as he started his old woman voice again, ""Mako! Why? Why? I can't go on, I ca-"" he added, stopping his silly impression, "and then she dies," he finished.

"Okay, all right, I'll come with you," he replied with a heavy sigh, "I guess I gotta call Beifong," he noted, "She's not going to be happy," he realized nervously. Back on the airship deck, Rex, Korra, and Asami were waiting on the balcony upon the vehicle for everyone to board as they witnessed the sparring continue between Blitzwolfer and Rainbow. The Loboan suddenly grabbed the rainbow haired girl by the ponytail with his clawed right foot, tossing her aside. She regained balance though, dashing back towards him, while he tried his best to avoid her attacks.

"So, what is it about those two that's so special?" the Future Industries leader asked Rex, "Obviously, you wouldn't have brought it up otherwise," she noted.

"Well," the evo began, "it's because of their relationship since they first met," he replied.

"They can't be dating," Korra chimed in, "Team Omniverse still has that dating rule in place, remember?" she questioned.

"That doesn't mean they can't like each other," he responded, causing the two girls to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Shut up," they both said in disbelief simultaneously.

"Nope, I'm serious," Rex replied to them as Blitzwolfer knocked Rainbow back with a sonic howl again, "I've even seen them kiss!" he added, "Yet, because Ben has that dating rule around," he began, "they're not exactly a couple…" he said as the girl dashed behind the Loboan, grasping his tail, yanking him over, and tossing him towards the balcony. He tumbled across the floor and hit the side of it with a thud. "And the reason why Rainbow's so fixated on being here with Ben is to try and convince him to give up the rule," the evo explained as the wolf-like alien sat against the wall in pain.

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his head with his clawed right hand.

"Rainbow wants to get rid of the dating rule?" Asami asked, getting a nod in reply from Rex.

"Tennyson's the one who's letting her try and convince him," he began, "so it's kinda his fault that la chica's around now," he said.

"She's pretty strong," the Avatar noted as Blitzwolfer stood back up, with the Omnitrix symbol beeping upon his collar.

"Yeah, I know," he responded, "She trained with most of the guys back in her universe," he added as the device timed out, turning him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Really?" Korra questioned in amazement.

"Yep!" Rainbow replied as she flew over, deactivating her magic, with her body turning back to normal as she landed next to the Omnitrix bearer, "And it's thanks to him that I still have my power," she added, making him scratch his head sheepishly as he smiled.

"What's that about anyway?" the Avatar asked, "The magic, I mean," she noted.

"It's called Equestrian magic," Ben replied, "She and her friends back in her universe all gained it after we defeated some evil girls there," he explained.

"It's certainly powerful," Asami chimed in. Suddenly, the propellers of the airship began to rotate, getting their attentions as the wind blew in their faces.

"Looks like were leaving," Rex noted as he and the girls on the balcony all walked away.

"Let's go Ben!" the rainbow haired girl said excitedly, grabbing his hand again as she followed the others with him.

"Uh, hey!" the Omnitrix bearer yelped as he was dragged back into the vehicle's interior. A bit later, the airship began to depart from the island as Kya, Pema, Ikki, and Meelo all waved to the departing friends and family.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" the little airbender boy exclaimed as he hopped up and down. The travelers, being Bumi, Asami, Korra, Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, Mako, Rex, Rainbow Dash, and Ben, all waved back through the green-tinted glass windows of the large vehicle. On the deck, the Avatar's polar bear dog Naga was putting her head over the railing, allowing her tongue to hang out as she felt the wind on her face. Oogi came up next to her and did the same. Back inside the airship, the group were all sitting around a table with the marked map upon it.

"As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders," Mako explained as he looked at the red markings upon the map, "It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se," he mentioned.

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years," the Avatar realized happily.

"And it's all because of you, Korra," Tenzin said in gratitude, making her smile.

"So, where do we start?" Rainbow asked, lying down on a couch.

"Well first," Korra began, "Ben, did you contact the rest of the team?" she asked the Omnitrix bearer.

"I sent a message to everyone via MPG," he replied, "We might only get a few responses though, since everyone's so busy these days…" he added.

"That's okay," the Avatar said with a chuckle, looking back at the map with the others.

Elsewhere, on a large boat made entirely of wood in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean, two White Lotus sentries were standing watch in two of the four guard towers that were upon the slab, built to watch over a single wooden cage that was upon the middle of the deck. Inside, a man with long black hair with blue tattoos on his back and arms was currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. Just then, a speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors was seen heading towards the wooden boat.

"Finally," a sentry said in relief as he noticed with another, "Our shift change is here," he noted, walking down the towers with the other sentry. Upon making their way to the speed boat that stopped at the dock, they suddenly noticed only one apparent White Lotus member in the vessel. "Hey!" the sentry realized, "Where are the other guards?" he asked. The man looked up, revealing himself as Zaheer in the White Lotus uniform. "Zaheer?!" the guard exclaimed in shock. The reborn airbender then propelled himself out of the speed boat with a burst of wind, avoiding a combined firebending attack from both guards. He then knocked them overboard with his airbending attack, blasting them off with wind, and then proceeded to send another two sentries overboard as they came down from the guard tower. A remaining sentry waterbended at him, but the airbender avoided the attack, also dodging a fire blast as well. The man in the cage tried to watch what was happening through the many wooden beams of his prison. Zaheer then avoided another waterbending attack, jumping on top of the man's cage. He then jumped down, throwing a handful of rocks into the prison, which the man grinned upon seeing them. The airbender then knocked over another sentry by slamming him into wooden stairs with a blast of wind as the other guards pursued him. He launched himself up onto the platform between the two guard towers, avoiding a firebending blast from a sentry as the man inside the cage began to earthbend the rocks in a constant circle. They began to heat up to the point where they actually became lava, and he formed a five-pointed shuriken out of it. He then sliced through the front wall of his prison with the lava, kicking a section of the wood out, knocking down a sentry. He then exited his cage, knocking down the guards beside him with his lava shuriken. Zaheer then came up to him, clasping his right hand with his own.

"It's nice to see you again, Ghazan," the airbender said.

"Thanks for busting me out," the earthbender thanked, "Where'd you pick up the new skills?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that," Zaheer replied, "I was given a gift," he added, "I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one," he noted with a grin.

Meanwhile, Korra and the rest of the group had arrived in a small Earth nation town as the airship was parked above it. The town's governor ran up to them excitedly as they showed up.

"Avatar Korra!" he called out, "Oh it's such an honor to have you come to our humble village," he said, bowing to her.

"Thanks," she said as he stood back up.

"I hate to get down to business," Tenzin chimed in, "but is the airbender here now?" he asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner," the governor explained, "Please, right this way," he said, guiding them all. A while later, the whole group was seated at a long table filled with a spread of food with the man's family as they all conversed. "Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he's got airbending; he's like a local celebrity," the governor noted.

"I just want to say it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender," the airbending master said with a little bow.

"Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer," the man known as Kuon replied, "Who can airbend!" he added as he let out a blast of wind from his palms, slamming a cream pie right into Bolin's face, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, "I still don't have any control," he noted for them.

"No worries!" Bolin replied as he put the tin on the table as Pabu came up to his face, beginning to lick him, "I love pie," he said, "And so does Pabu," he added as the fire ferret dragged the pie tin away.

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now," Tenzin noted, "Harmonic Convergence changed everything," he added, "You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn," he continued, "You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation," he finished.

"I'm gonna do what now?" Kuon asked, "The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn," he said.

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple," the airbending master told him.

"Well, I can't do that," he stated, "I have a family and a farm," he added.

"Of course you can come!" Tenzin yelled, "This is of the utmost importance!" he continued, "Your wife will understand," he finished.

"Wait, what?" she asked, "No, I do not understand," she replied.

"Uh… Tenzin?" Ben said in a whisper, getting his attention, "I think you're kinda pushing it…" he noted.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Kuon's daughter asked, "Why does the bald man want to take you away?" she asked worriedly, holding onto his arm.

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart," her mother replied.

"Actually, this bald man does want to take him," Korra chimed in, "but it's for an important cause," she mentioned, "Your dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture," she explained.

"Plus, you've got all kinds of cool airbending tricks to try out!" Rainbow added with a smile.

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding," Kuon said, "I'm not going with you," he stated, "I might be able to airbend," he began, "but I'm no Air Nomad, I'm no monk," he noted.

"Okay, maybe we should just have some dessert huh?" the governor suggested, "Who's up for dessert?" he asked, holding up a pie tin.

"Sir, you must understand," Tenzin began, "you're an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you must master," he explained.

"You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family?" he asked rhetorically, standing up, "No!" he shouted angrily, "No sir, I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave," he said, making the airbending master's eyes widen in shock.

**X**

Later that evening, the airship flew across the clear night sky as the group of airbender recruiters gathered back in the meeting room of the large vehicle.

"In my head, I saw that playing out very differently," Korra said as she sulked over how their meeting with Kuon went.

"Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us," Asami suggested.

"I would agree," Ben began as he was sitting on one of the white couches with Rainbow Dash, "but the guy just got airbending," he noted, "Who are we to just take his farming life away and have him become a member of the air nation?" he asked rhetorically.

"We still should've had him come along though!" the rainbow haired girl beside him exclaimed as she sat up, making the Omnitrix bearer sigh.

"Or we could have thrown him in a potato sack and forced him into the ship," Bolin suggested, while Rex smacked himself in the face at the sheer stupidity of the idea.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces," Bumi noted while he was reading a magazine while Bum-Ju flew above him, squeaking loudly.

"No, we can't coerce people," Tenzin began, "or throw them in potato sacks," he noted in a sotto tone, "They must come freely," he said, "But not to worry," he continued, "there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation is all about," he explained. The journey continued, with the team travelling to all the locations marked on the map within the Earth Kingdom. The airbending master was still attempting to convince others about the joys of being a member of the air nation. "When your son becomes a master, he'll have tattoos all over his body, just like me," he told a mother of a young boy. She slammed the door in his face, embracing her son protectively. He later addressed a gourmand who was chewing on a drumstick. "There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet," he told him, making the man slam the door in his face. He later tried to talk with a fashionista. "I can tell that you're going to love wearing our ancient airbender robes," Tenzin said to her, "They're very breathable," he added, but only got another door slam. He continued addressing airbenders one by one. "You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again," he began, "because you won't have any," he said, getting another door in his face, "You'll get to shave your head," he addressed to another, receiving yet an additional door slam, "Your best friend will be a giant bison!" he exclaimed to the last one he ran into, getting a final door slam in return.

Back in the airship, everyone appeared to be depressed as no airbenders were willing to join their cause. Pabu squeaked as Bolin was crossing off all the locations on the map.

"Ugh, I really thought I had that last guy," Tenzin sighed with his arms crossed, "Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's okay Tenzin," his brother began, "I still want to be an airbender," he said.

"Those muchachos and muchachas aren't gonna be interested in all the things airbenders have done for centuries," Rex noted.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "Maybe we should find out how these people have dealt with having airbending, and see if we can teach them how to control it," he said out of thought.

"Yes," the airbending master replied, "But that doesn't mean they'll join freely…" he noted.

"Okay," Korra began, "we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding," she said, "It's time for a little tough love," she stated, punching her left hand with her right fist.

"I second that!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Then I guess that means we have to come with you…" Ben sighed.

"Why's that?" the Avatar asked with a raised eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because 'tough love' with you is bad enough," he began to reply, "You and Rainbow Dash doing that; that's a nightmare," he said bluntly.

"Oh, come on!" the rainbow haired girl complained, "We're just gonna try as hard as we can to convince the next guy!" she yelled.

"Well, let's get some before the day goes chicos!" Rex said as he walked off towards the elevator, with Korra, Bolin, Rainbow, and Ben following him out. Later, they all, plus Mako knocked at the door of another household. A woman wearing glasses and red lipstick opened it, revealing the six of them outside.

"Oh, are you the Avatar?" she asked excitedly, showing them all inside. They then arrived in the house's living room as the woman began chatting again. "When my son got airbending, my husband and I were so happy," she explained, "We thought this could open a lot of doors for him," she continued, "maybe he could finally move out of the basement," she added, chuckling, getting Korra to do the same with her.

"How old is he?" the Avatar asked.

"He's twenty-two," the mother replied, "and you know, still just figuring his life out."

"Twenty-two? And he lives in the basement?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow glancing at Rex worriedly, while he looked back.

"Oh boy…" the evo said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I have a great opportunity for him," Korra told the mother, "We're looking for airbenders to join us at the Northern Air Temple," she explained.

"Ah, that sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I'll get him," she said, "Ryu! Get up here!" she shouted authoritatively down to the basement. Mako, Bolin, Rainbow, and Korra all exchanged thumbs up gestures with one another as they appeared to have made a great bargain. The young man known as Ryu came up, entering the room wearing a green jacket, light brown pants, and only a single slipper on his foot. The Avatar then outstretched her hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Korra," she said in introduction.

"So you're like the Avatar or something," Ryu replied, "Big deal," he said, not accepting her handshake, making everyone else glare at the man while Korra was surprised.

"Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about an opportunity," she mentioned.

"Yeah, I heard you talking to my mom, and I'm not interested," he said bluntly walking back to the basement. The Avatar immediately got impatient, as did Rainbow as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you're gonna be interested," she said, grabbing him by the collar, airbending a chair out from under a table in the room, and threw him onto it. She then slammed her hand on the table, signifying her frustration with him. "You're an airbender now and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world," she explained.

"Whatever," he replied, "I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know," he added. Korra scoffed.

"Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar," she began, "but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties," she said.

"So? You don't have to," Ryu mentioned.

"Yes, I do have to," Korra replied.

"No, you don't," he said.

"Yes, I do!" she yelled with her hands at her hips.

"No, you don't," he said again, turning his head away.

"Well," she began with a sigh as everyone else watched, "if I didn't embrace my role, then our entire world could be thrown into chaos," she mentioned, "Think about that!" she shouted, "Is that what you want?" she asked rhetorically.

"Maybe," Ryu replied bluntly.

"No, it's not!" Korra exclaimed.

"So what? Who cares?" he asked.

"Everyone cares!" she screamed.

"I don't care," he said, making the Avatar slam the table again with both of her hands.

"Yes, you do!" she yelled.

"No, I don't," he replied bluntly.

"Well, you're about to care, you little slacker, because you're coming with me!" she shouted, grabbing Ryu by the collar, beginning to drag him out of the living room. Rainbow then hustled over to them.

"I'm with you, Korra!" she yelled, grasping his collar as well as they both kept dragging him towards the doorway.

"Stop pulling on my collar! You're stretching it out!" he complained, "Mom, are you just gonna let her take me?!" he asked, frantically trying to break free of their grips.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna end well…" Ben realized as he slid the Omnitrix lid open, allowing the dial to pop up.

"I think it's a great opportunity," Ryu's mother replied, running over as Korra and Rainbow were trying to take him out the doorway while he braced himself inside, "Just try it for a week and see how it goes," she said, struggling to shove him out as he raised his arms.

"No!" he yelled, "Let me go!" he exclaimed, letting a blast of air fly from his hands, knocking him and his mother back into the house, with Korra and Rainbow now holding the two pieces of his now ripped jacket.

"That's it!" the two girls exclaimed, throwing down the jacket's pieces as they were about to come back in and take Ryu. Suddenly, a bright flash of green came from within the room as Ben had hit the Omnitrix dial. Vines were growing all over his body as he became a plant-like alien. He now had four vine-like legs instead and his fingers were short and thick. He had patches of light green color similar to those now on his hands. His head only had a single green eye, covered by the flytrap-shaped flaps on his shoulders. He had black pods upon his back as well. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. The Flourana stretched himself out of the house with his expandable legs, over the girls' heads as he was outside. He then threw his arms out, grasping the girls by their backs, preventing them from going inside.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted as she and the Avatar struggled to break free of his grip.

"A little… help here?" Wildvine asked, sweating as he writhed to hold on to the girls. Mako, Bolin, and Rex then ran out and pushed the two back, helping the Flourana.

"Korra, Rainbow, enough!" the firebender shouted, "Let's get out of here!" he said. Just then, the two girls fell onto the plant-like alien as he managed to pull them away.

"So nice to meet you!" Bolin yelled as Rex was about to close the door for the family, "Good luck with your son!" he added as the evo shut it, just as the man's mother shoved him angrily.

"Ergh!" Rainbow moaned, "What the heck was that about Ben?!" she asked, getting up with Korra.

"Ugh…" Wildvine groaned, sitting up, "One, Tenzin doesn't want us dragging people onto the airship forcefully," he began, "And two, just because Korra's the Avatar, it doesn't mean you have to act like her when we're trying to get airbenders!" he shouted.

"Ugh, forget it!" she replied, stomping on his plant head as she trotted off.

"GAH!" he exclaimed, "My eye!" he yelped in pain as it began to water. Korra sighed as she looked up at the sky, hoping at some point there'd be a willing airbender.

Elsewhere, a prison located around a volcano was littered with White Lotus entries. Several catwalk levels were part of the large octagonal building, around the inner edges. The whole structure was positioned above a vast pit of lava. A single cage with wires rested in the center of the building high above the bubbling substance below, braced with metal bars. It held only a woman, who had long black hair and no arms.

"We're under attack!" a sentry exclaimed, getting her attention as she opened her eyes.

"Look out!" another yelled, making her look up to see a large blast of fire from one of them. Suddenly, two sentries got off of their platforms from bursts of air as she noticed Zaheer, still in his stolen White Lotus uniform. Ghazan was with him, now shirted as he carried a barrel, which he then threw over his head. The airbender kicked it over the cage, slicing it open by firing another shot of wind, cutting it into two as water gushed out of it. The woman in the cage then spun, waterbending the liquid to form a pair of tentacle-like arms, where her nonexistent ones would've been. She then knocked the door of her cage open, climbing up with her watery 'arms'. She launched herself up to a cable, and then swung over to a platform after avoiding a fire blast, she knocked two sentries aside with her 'arms'. She launched herself up again, avoiding bursts of fire and rocks being flung at her, landing on the second-to-highest platform, knocking off another guard as she made her way up to Zaheer and Ghazan, who was defending himself with his lava made shuriken. The woman then soared above them, landing behind the sentries they were fighting. Her right water arm then froze into an angled piece of ice, and she used it to hook the neck of one of them, hurling him off of the platform. At the same time she grabbed another man with her left water hand, slamming him down onto the platform hard. She stood up straight as the fighting had ended while Zaheer and Ghazan ran up to her.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again," she said, glancing at the both of them.

"Great to see you too, Ming-Hua," the earthbender replied.

"I'm flattered," she admitted to Zaheer, "You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours," she added.

"We're getting her next," the airbender noted with a grin. Back on the airship, Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Jinora, Ben, Rex, and Rainbow Dash were all looking disheartened as they were seated around the table with the map. The Omnitrix bearer was dabbing his left eye with an ice pack from what the rainbow haired girl had done earlier.

"Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there," the airbending master said dejectedly.

"I don't know what to do," Korra admitted, "I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us," she said, turning to look at the Omnitrix bearer, "Ben, is the eye okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, almost not listening as Rainbow sat next to him, "Oh, yeah, it's fine," he said, removing the pack, revealing that his eye was indeed fine, "No black eye here," he added jokingly.

"And also no new airbenders…" the Rainbow haired girl added disappointedly.

"It's okay Rainbow," he said, putting his right hand on her shoulder, "But yeah, we could've gotten one or two of them out of this whole mix…"

"Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited," Bumi suggested, "You need to add a little razzle-dazzle," he noted, waving his hands in front of his own face.

"Yeah, razzle-dazzle!" Bolin agreed, "We could put on some sort of airbending street performance!" he said out of thought.

"I was gonna say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins," the retired commander admitted, "but that's even better!" he exclaimed, smiling at the airbending master and Korra with Bolin.

"It sounds ridiculous, but it might work," the Avatar admitted, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point," the airbending master replied.

"Yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!" the earthbender exclaimed.

"Plus, if you're showcasing your airbending abilities like that," Rex began, "people will be more attracted to what they could potentially do," he explained.

"And up till now, we haven't done any of that…" Ben realized, sighing. Later, the airship was flying over the edge of a small Earth Kingdom town, made up of sandy-colored rock. A small crowd of people gathered in the area as the team was right outside the ship, with Tenzin standing on the ramp.

"Come one, come all to witness The Amazing Airbenders!" Bolin exclaimed through a megaphone, while wearing a fake, curly mustache, "The airbending show that will leave you breathless ... with wind!" he added, "First up, the tattooed master himself," he began, "you know him as the son of Avatar Aang," he continued, "he shaves every hair on his head, every single day!" he shouted as the airbending master removed his cloak and shirt, turning to face the audience from the ship ramp, "It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!" Bolin introduced. The airbending master hopped down the ramp, bending together a large wheel over him that he drove around the awed crowd. The scrum of people began to cheer as he stopped in the middle of the half-circle created by them, throwing his hands up in the air. "Now, now, ladies and gentleman, ladies and gentleman, please be quiet," Bolin stated, "I have some serious news," he said, "We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here," he mentioned, making the crowd begin murmuring nervously, "Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a firebender with a red scarf-" Mako then appeared within the crowd with his arms folded. He then let them down and straightened up, beginning to walk out of the scrum.

"I see him!" an audience member yelled out, "He's right there!" he exclaimed.

"I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire," he said very stiffly, pausing before letting out a small blast of fire emerge from his right fist into the air. The whole crowd gasped.

"Oh no!" Bolin cried out as the crowd continued to mutter, "Who will help us?" he asked loudly.

"I will," Korra proclaimed, "With my airbending skills!" she added, waving her arms as she began to bend air around Mako. She had him caught in a tornado.

"Ah! Hey!" he yelped as she let him go, only to catch him again with another tornado, lifting him back into the air, "Let me go!" he shouted, "This is not what we rehearsed!" he yelled, "Korra!" he screamed. The Avatar laughed, as did Asami at the hilarity of the scene.

"You call that a good villain?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, crossing her arms, as she, Rex, and Ben stood beside the Future Industries leader.

"Well, Mako's not exactly an actor…" she said.

"Maybe I oughta spice things up a bit," the Omnitrix bearer said as he tapped the lid of his device, scrolling through the holographic screen that appeared over it. He then slid it open, letting the dial pop up as he grinned. He slammed down on it with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. The light caught Korra's attention as she stopped airbending, letting Mako fall right on his face as she saw Ben morph. When the light vanished, it revealed that he was now a magma-based life form with dark red rocks over his fiery interior, radiating with heat. His head plumed fire as he had become more taller and muscular, with shoulder plates that were slightly tipped up from his arms. His feet had an oval-like design, with just two pointed two on each. In addition, he bore the Omnitrix symbol upon the middle of his chest.

"Oh no!" Bolin exclaimed as the crowd gasped again, "What do we have now?!" he asked frantically as the Pyronite stepped forward.

"Avatar Korra!" he exclaimed, "You deserve a far more worthy opponent for battle than the likes of that firebender!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Mako said, offended.

"Will you accept my challenge?" the fiery humanoid asked.

"Indeed I shall," she replied, firing bursts of air at him through her fists. He propelled himself into the air with fire blasting from his palms, avoiding the windy attacks. He then launched a few fireballs at her while flipping over her head, which avoided easily before he landed. They continued the act as the crowd became more invested, cheering even louder.

"Ben sure knows to make things interesting," Asami complimented as Heatblast avoided another air blast.

"He always does, doesn't he?" Rex noted, getting a laugh in reply from the beauteous girl. Just then, she glanced around to see that Rainbow Dash wasn't with them while more shots of fire and air were heard.

"Uh Rex, where's Rainbow?" she asked worriedly, getting his attention s he turned to see that the rainbow haired girl wasn't among them.

"I don't know…" he replied, looking for her as well.

"Do you think she went back on the airship?" the Future Industries leader asked.

"Nah, she wouldn't leave to miss this- Oh, ho, ho," he chuckled as he noticed something in the sky.

"What? Did you find her?" Asami asked.

"There she is," he replied, pointing up into the sky. Rainbow was there, above the crowd with her magic activated as she stayed airborne thanks to her bright blue wings. "And if had to guess, I'd say Ben's about to get a surprise that's muy grosero," he said, chuckling as he crossed his arms. Korra and Heatblast then glanced at each other, with the Avatar facing the airship, and the Pyronite facing the crowd.

"Don't think this fight's over just yet Avatar!" the fiery humanoid yelled, forming more fireballs on his hands, "I've still got plenty of power to-"

"Your fight's not with the Avatar anymore!" Rainbow interrupted loudly and surprisingly, getting everyone's attention as they viewed her in the air, "Your fight's with me you fiery beast!" she shouted down, pointing at herself with her right thumb.

"R-Rainbow?" Heatblast stuttered, "Wait, what are you-?" He stopped his question as he saw her reel back her body in midair. And then suddenly, she lunged forward at a blinding speed, generating a sonic boom that created a vibrantly-colored ring accompanied by a shockwave as a rainbow wake trailed behind her. "Aw nuts…" the Pyronite realized. She rammed into the ground before, sending him tumbling across the surface, right onto the ramp with a loud thud with tremendous force, blowing wind right in everyone's faces. As the dust settled the crowd cheered loudly again while the Omnitrix symbol on Heatblast's chest began beeping. "Ow…" he groaned, getting up as the device timed out, transforming him back into Ben.

"Well, that just happened," Rex said bluntly as Ben rubbed his head in pain.

"This is what I get for bringing her along, isn't it?" the Omnitrix asked sarcastically as he sat up, grabbing his right hip in agony.

"Wow…" Korra said in awe as she walked up to Rainbow Dash, who had her magic disappear in a bright flash of light as her wings, ponytail, pony ears, and light blue skin all vanished, "That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" she said, reaching her hand out for a fist bump, which the Avatar gladly returned. Ben chuckled at the moment, still cringing though as his pain from the impact lingered. The air bison Oogi began to demonstrate his abilities as well, soaring and spinning through the air.

"With the power of airbending, even this beast can float!" Bolin exclaimed, "Like a feather," he whispered. Bumi then started to show a few skills of his own with multiple blasts of air from his palms. "Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice!" the earthbending actor noted. Just then, Jinora flew over the crowd on her airbending glider, making the people all gasp frightfully. "No, no, don't worry folks," Bolin reassured, "She might be young, but she is in full control!" he stated as the airbender girl softly landed on a tall building, waving to the crowd as they cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen," Bolin began as the entire team had completely regrouped, "if you, or anyone you know is an airbender, please, send them our way!" he yelled through the megaphone, "Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!" he added, gesturing towards the two as the Avatar shrugged and smiled at the airbending master. The crowd then began to disperse almost instantaneously, but a young, tan skinned boy with scruffy brown hair shaved on the sides, Earth Kingdom clothing that consisted of brown pants, a green shirt, with bandages over his wrists, and a large backpack upon his back, came up to them.

"Hey! Hello," he greeted, "If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one," he said, proceeding to demonstrate his airbending abilities, firing a few bursts of air, "I wanna join you guys," he added. The whole group smiled in excitement.

"Get outta town!" Bolin said in ecstatic disbelief, pumping his fist.

"We got our first recruit," Korra noted happily to Tenzin.

**X**

"Just to be totally clear," the Avatar began to the boy, "we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation," she explained, "All that sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad what do you do, I'm in," he said quickly, "Let's go right now," he added eagerly. Bolin then jumped in the air excitedly.

"This is going to be so great!" he exclaimed as he came down, "You're gonna love it, er ... ah ..." he stopped, realizing something, "real quick, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kai," the boy responded, "So when do we hit the road?" he asked.

"Hang on a second Kai," Tenzin began, halting him, "where are your parents?" he asked, "We can't have you come with us without their permission," he noted, making the boy look down in apparent sadness.

"My parents are ... gone," he admitted, looking away as Korra and Tenzin looked at each other in worried surprise.

"What?" Ben said in shock as his, Rainbow's, and Rex's eyes all widened.

"You're an orphan?" Bolin asked, chiming in. Kai nodded.

"It happened about a year ago," he began to tell, "My home town was raided by outlaws," he continued, "but my parents fought back against them," he said, "I was so scared," he kept going, "but they told me not to worry they would protect me," he continued, "and they did," he said, "My parents saved me and the entire village," he added, "but they died in the fight," he told them, "Mum and pap meant everything to me, they're were my whole life," he said as Bolin began shedding tears, "Ever since then, I've been on my own and on the run," he noted, "Those same outlaws are still after me," he finished.

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore," the earthbender began, "right guys?" he asked, "Tell him," he demanded.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Tenzin apologized, "I know we could never replace them ..." he began, placing his right hand on Kai's shoulder, "but we are here for you," he added.

"We'll keep you safe," Korra added as well, "come on," she said as they all began to go up the ramp back into the airship. Bolin then wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder before they went up.

"When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path," he explained to him, "That's big brother advice," he added, "Just think of me as your big brother," he said, making Kai smile at him. After everyone boarded, Ben grimaced again, rubbing his right hip as he suddenly seated himself on the floor.

"Agh…" he groaned as Rainbow and Rex stood beside him.

"Hangin' in there tough guy?" the rainbow haired girl asked sarcastically with a grin.

"You're the one who did this!" Ben yelled, "Korra, could I get a healing session over here, please?" he asked politely.

"I'll be with you in a sec," she replied as she walked on through the halls, while Mako came back over to them.

"You know, maybe we should've just had you do the whole Heatblast act, and then I wouldn't have had to suffer…" the firebender griped, making Ben frown.

"Mako, I was just improvising," he said, "At least you didn't get seriously hurt… AGH!" he yelped as he felt his hip again, "And that's not the only thing you did!" he shouted at Rainbow.

"What else did she do besides beat you Ben?" Rex asked.

"One," he began, "if I wasn't Heatblast at the time, she could've killed me!" he exclaimed as the rainbow haired girl crossed her arms with a smirk, "And two, she's giving Kai false advertising!" he added loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mako asked.

"Oh, can airbenders grow wings, ears, and have blue skin?" he asked rhetorically in reply, "Along with the power to create sonic booms?" he added on, "No!" he yelled, "And that's exactly what Kai's gonna think!" he finished, glaring at Rainbow.

"Okay, maybe you have a point," she admitted, "But I still think I blew everyone away with that move," she added.

"Especially when you knocked him out," Rex noted with a chuckle, making the rainbow haired girl laugh as well.

"That's not what I… GAH!" Ben groaned as they continued to laugh, while Mako smiled. Suddenly though, the firebender noticed something through the ship's windows, walking over to them as he saw five motorcyclists approach the vehicle on their own motorbikes.

"Guys!" he said, "I think we got trouble," he noted as the rest of the group turned around. Outside the ship, the lead motorcyclist got off his motorcycle, taking his goggles and helmet off of his head, revealing his brown bearded chin.

"Release the boy, or we'll take him by force," he ordered, lifting his hand up into the air as the other men came up next to him. He then clenched it into a fist, having each man beside him all earthbend up a rock from the ground, getting into fighting stances.

"The outlaws!" Kai realized, "They're after me ... Uh, let's get out of here!" he demanded, grabbing Korra's left arm. She then looked down at him.

"We're not running away from anyone," the Avatar stated.

"She's right," Ben agreed as he stood up, despite cringing from the pain, "I'm not gonna let a swollen hip keep me from keeping you safe," he said, tapping the lid of the Omnitrix, letting the green holographic screen appear. He scrolled through it for a few moments before sliding the lid open, letting the dial pop up. "A little muscle should give these guys a good run," he noted, slamming the dial down with his right hand. In a bright flash of green light, he transformed into a creature with the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He had four fingers on each hand, which were apparently gloved in white. He had nozzles all over his body as well. Two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He had a belt with a window on his stomach that appeared to contain a gaseous substance. The Omnitrix symbol was upon what looked like a gas mask in front of his mouth.

"Or… I could just turn into Gutrot…" the gassy alien noted in a gruff tone as he glanced at himself, "Ah well…" he sighed, "At least he's someone I know I can use," he admitted, "Rainbow, Rex, it's show time," he told the two, making them both nod as they all approached the doors to the ship with Korra. They then slid open, revealing the four members of Team Omniverse standing there.

"If you want Kai, you'll have to go through us!" the Avatar exclaimed to the so-called outlaws, jumping out of the door. The earthbenders fired their rocks at her, but she shattered them into bits with a blast of air as she landed on the ground, just in front of the ramp. Rainbow then smacked her fists together, activating her magic as her skin became light blue, her wings and pony ears sprouted, and her ponytail grew out. Rex morphed his right arm into a massive orange sword, jumping over Korra as he swung it at the men. They dodged it, with two of the them throwing more rocks at the evo with their earthbending. He quickly reacted though, pulling the handle his B.F.S.' hilt, making the blade split and spin like a buzz saw, slashing the earth fired at him into pieces. He then swung the saw down at one of the men there, knocking him against the wall of a house. The other one was engaging in combat with Rainbow Dash, who smashed the rocks that were thrown at her, and then kicked the man across the ground, having him fall easily. Gutrot then ran down as Korra airbended the lead motorcyclist and his allies, knocking the two back while the bearded man stood back up to confront the Avatar. The gassy alien ran over to the other two as they got back up, throwing rocks at him with their earthbending. He crossed his arms as the rocks struck, sliding him back a bit as he grimaced, falling to a knee.

"Ergh…" he groaned, "Look, guys, I already got my hip hurt earlier," he began, "so let's just make this quick and painless," he said, throwing out his right arm. The nozzle upon it then released a green cloud of smoke at them, making the two cover their eyes, losing their vision. Two thuds then were heard within the substance as it cleared, revealing the two men knocked out. "Good old Chloroform…" Gutrot said as he put his hands at his hips after standing up. At the same time, the man fighting Korra grunted as he earthbended more rocks at her. She earthbended a wall to block the first one, and then destroyed the second with her airbending. The Avatar then earthbended the ground, having it shatter up to the man, with a large slab of rock knocking him back onto a fountain.

"Your days of harassing an innocent boy are over," she stated, "You outlaws are going to prison," she added, walking up the man by the fountain.

"Outlaws? Innocent boy?" he asked as Gutrot, Rainbow, and Rex came over as well, "I'm a sheriff," he began, looking at his badge upon the right pectoral of his uniform, "and these are my deputies, and this kid is a thief," he explained, making the Avatar and her friends open their eyes widely in surprise, "Whatever he told you was a lie," he added, "we've been chasing him for months," he said.

"Oh boy…" Gutrot noted, rubbing his head anxiously just as Korra developed a stern look on her face.

"Where's Kai?" she asked, looking back at the group who had come outside.

"Right here," Mako said, getting everyone's attention as he came over, holding Kai with his left hand while holding the boy's bag in his right, "I found him slipping away," he added.

"I was just going to the bathroom ..." he tried to say.

"With your sack of gold?" the firebender asked rhetorically, throwing the bag to the sheriff, making jewelry and gold appear out of it as it landed beside them.

"Wait, what?" Rex said in surprise as he stopped the Battle Saw, and reformed his arm as he walked over.

"I told you, I found this on the road!" Kai exclaimed as Rainbow came over, deactivating her magic as she landed on the ground beside Korra.

"Enough with the lies kid," Mako said defiantly, "I want the truth," he demanded as the deputies from earlier came over, with the ones who were inflicted by Gutrot's gas now awakened.

"The truth is, he's the outlaw," the sheriff chimed in, making Korra glare at the boy, "He's spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family about six months ago," he told them, "and how did he repay them?" he asked rhetorically, "By taking their entire life savings," he said, "We've been after him ever since," he added.

"Is that true?" the Avatar asked.

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me," Kai replied, "Once I got airbending, I changed," he admitted, "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending choose me for a reason," he began as Bolin looked quite sad, "like I'm a new person," he continued as two of the deputies were about to take him away, "I'm sorry!" he apologized, "Please, you have to listen to me!" he exclaimed as they dragged him away. The sheriff then walked away with one of his other deputies holding the sack of valuables.

"Are, are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin asked nervously.

"No, he's headed to jail," the sheriff responded. Korra watched for a moment as Gutrot came up to her, placing his left hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"This is your mission," he began in his gruff tone, "so it's your call," he said. The Avatar looked down and then stepped forward.

"Wait!" she called out, getting their attentions as the deputies stopped, "You've got the family's life savings, now let us take Kai," she said.

"Do you really want our first member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin asked, chiming in on the decision.

"Well, it's better than getting no one…" Rainbow admitted.

"He just needs some guidance, Tenzin," Korra replied, "Who better to give it to him than us?" she asked rhetorically.

"Do you want this kid or not?" the sheriff asked impatiently as Kai still remained in the hands of the deputies. The airbending master stroked his beard as he thought about it for a moment.

"Yes," he decided, "you can release the boy into our custody," he said. The deputies then let go of Kai's hands, allowing him to smile as he ran up to Korra and hugged her.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed in gratitude.

"Don't make me regret it," the Avatar replied as she embraced him as well. Bolin and Jinora approached, with the young airbending girl smiling at him before she and the earthbender hugged him too.

"Welcome to the family, little bro," he said as Gutrot and Rainbow came over and embraced as well, with the Omnitrix symbol timing out, transforming the gassy alien back into Ben in a green flash of light. Bumi then went on to hug Tenzin, much to the airbending master's annoyance. The sheriff and his deputies later drove away from the scene as everyone else was about to head back on the airship.

"Hip feeling better?" the rainbow haired girl asked Ben as she walked up the ramp beside him.

"A little," he admitted in reply, "All things considered, that was a pretty cool Sonic Rainboom for the crowd to see," he added.

"See, I told you!" she said, "Now let's get you that healing session Korra promised," she noted, taking his hand with hers and running with him back onto the ship.

"Whoa!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed as he was dragged back in past Tenzin and Jinora. Just as Kai was about to head up the ramp, he was suddenly stopped by Mako, who grabbed his head and turned it to face him while he bent down.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to be watching you, kid," he told him, "I know exactly what you're all about, 'cause I've been there," he added, "You don't have me fooled," he said.

"Same here hermanito," Rex said with his arms crossed as Kai turned to see him on the other side of the ramp, "I might still have a little punk in me," he began, "but at least I became classy as a hero," he said, "So, I hope you start doing that for a change," he told him.

"Woah! Hey, lighten up," the boy said, putting his hands in his pockets as he backed away from the two, "I'm turning over a new leaf, making a change," he said, walking up the ramp, "Don't you worry about me," he added. Just then, he saw Jinora standing there.

"Hi, I'm Jinora," she introduced nervously, blushing at the boy, "If you need any help with airbending, I could show you what I know," she said.

"Thanks, that's real nice of you," he replied, smiling at her gratefully.

"Jinora," Tenzin called out from the doorway, surprising her, "we're leaving now," he said. The young airbender girl then walked into the airship, but not before giving Kai a smile in return. Everyone else boarded the ship as it was about to depart.

Back at the volcanic prison, two men were standing on the higher tiers as they had been observing the cell of the former captive, Ming Hua. One of the men was a White Lotus sentry, speaking to the other man, one with a large scar on his left eye, a white beard, and was wearing traditional Fire Nation clothing.

"They came out of nowhere," the sentry said, bowing his head down, "I'm so sorry, Lord Zuko," he apologized.

"How could you let this happen?" the former Fire Lord asked angrily.

"They caught us by surprise," the sentry began, "and Zaheer is an airbender now," he added.

"No! This can't be," Zuko said, alarmed by the revelation, looking at the man, "Do you have any idea the power these criminals possess?" he asked rhetorically, "Individually, they can take down any bender," he noted, "Put them all together, they could take down the entire world," he said, "And now you're telling me that their leader is an airbender?" he asked.

"We can track them," the sentry responded.

"We don't need to track them, I know exactly where they're going," the scarred man said as he and the sentry walked out of the prison, "Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent," he began as they walked up to a red dragon, waiting for the former Fire Lord, "and send word to Lin Beifong in Republic City," he added, "The Avatar must be protected," he noted as they came up to the beast as he lowered his neck.

"Where are you going?" the sentry asked as Zuko boarded his dragon.

"To stop them," he replied as the beast spread out his wings with a mighty roar. He then lifted himself into the air, carrying his master across the sky into the distance as he roared proudly.

**And there goes the second chapter of "Change"! I gotta say, I've been able to manage my time wisely, despite the schoolwork I get regularly. But anyways, as we did before, we have another scenario created by Hypergogeta2012 with my help for us to see! **

** SCENARIO:**

** John Cena: Okay... so are any one of you guys ready to decide who will be part of our group?**

** Ben: Yeah, I think we're ready.**

**John Cena: Awesome. And that goes for those who would be heading out.**

** Naruto: All right you guys, best of luck. *****shakes Ben's hand*******

** Gingka: We'll come back when the time's right. –Both members of Team Omniverse leave-**

** Pinkie Pie: I guess we better go with them. **

** Applejack: C'mon y'all, we're headin' outta here. **

** Fluttershy: Um… actually…**

** Rarity: Fluttershy, what is it?**

** Fluttershy: I was kind of hoping that I could stay for one more round…**

** Pinkie Pie: You wanna stay?! **

** Rarity: I think it makes sense, since Fluttershy and Ash are like best friends. **

** Applejack: Ah agree. **

** Pikachu: Pika! *****jumps into Fluttershy's arms*******

** Fluttershy: And this way, I'll get to keep Pikachu company. **

** Pikachu: Cha! **

** Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie! We'll see you later Fluttershy! –Pinkie leaves with Applejack and Rarity-**

** Korra: All right guys, group huddle. –Everyone huddles together, except for Ash and the superstars-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Remember, everyone except Ash and the superstars are choosing who'll join this group. And it will also be a match between Ash and the superstar who they choose.**

**Jeff Hardy: Either Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, or Erick Rowan. One choice only...**

** Mako: We know, just let us talk. **

** Bolin: Maybe we should pick somebody who knows that Wyatt guy, so that we have an advantage on our side, I mean…**

** Rex: I'd agree, except that Erick Rowan threatened to hurt Fluttershy, and her animals. **

** Fluttershy: *****looks down sadly*******

** Rainbow Dash: Rex is right. Maybe we should go with one of the other two to see if they're any good. **

** Asami: I dunno… We wanna at least have some type of headway going into this final battle. And the more we know about Wyatt…**

** Mako: …The better. Come on guys, this should be an easy decision. **

** Rex: We're not choosing Rowan. **

** Korra: But he might be our best bet at Rainbow taking down Wyatt and his goons!**

** Ben: That doesn't mean Ryback or Ziggler can't do the same! **

** Asami: Well we know nothing about their strengths. **

** Fluttershy: Um… maybe we should… **

** Korra: We are going to pick Rowan. **

** Rex: You weren't around for the fights a while back, so you don't know how dangerous he could be! **

** Bolin: Guys, how 'bout we just settle with some rock-paper-scissors, all right?**

** Fluttershy: I agree with Korra.**

** Ben, Rex, & Rainbow: What?!**

** Fluttershy: I mean, Rowan seems like a capable fighter… and he's been teamed up with Wyatt before… so, maybe he could help…**

** Rainbow Dash: Now that we think about it, Rowan could be a good guy to have…**

** Rex: What do you say Ben?**

** Ben: Hmmm….**

**Dean Ambrose: If Ziggler would be the one fighting the rat owner, he could get hurt but if it's Ryback or Rowan, he'll be dead soon.**

** Ash: *****gulps*******

**Roman Reigns: -punches Dean's head, knocking him out- Never gets old...**

** Ash: A-Are those two really dangerous? **

** Hypergogeta2012: Don't worry. Ryback and Erick are not that bad. Besides for Ryback, he'll keep fighting instead of destroying and Erick is mostly sensitive.**

** Ash: Oh, okay…**

**John Cena: Erick is a bit of a genius actually. He has an IQ of 143, plays classic guitar, and solves a Rubix Cube multiple times.**

** Korra: Okay, we've decided. –huddle dissipates-**

**Hypergogeta2012: So what's the choice you guys made?**

** Ben: We're going with Erick Rowan. **

**Jeff Hardy: Smart choice. Erick Rowan has the most votes and we could need a former Wyatt going against his former Wyatt leader.**

**Roman Reigns: And guess what? He's here right now...**

**-a song called "Sheepherder by Jim Johnston" starts playing as Erick Rowan walks towards Team Omniverse, still wearing his sheep mask but with a black jumpsuit-**

**Fluttershy: Eep! *****hides behind Asami***** Wh-Why does he still have that sc-scary m-m-mask?**

**Jeff Hardy: Even though Erick is on our side now, he'll never change.**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets up on his feet, rubbing his head in pain-**

** Rex: So, how'd that feel?**

**Dean Ambrose: Shut it...**

**Erick Rowan: -sits on a steel chair and starts solving a Rubix Cube-**

** Fluttershy: Um… is he okay? **

**Roman Reigns: Talk to Rowan yourself. Better way for you to get along with him.**

** Fluttershy: Oh, okay. *****walks toward Rowan*******

**Erick Rowan: -looks at Fluttershy and tilts his head in a creepy way-**

** Fluttershy: Ah!**

** Ash: Fluttershy!**

**John Cena: -blocks Ash- Hold up, hold up. Trust me and trust Erick on this one.**

** Ash: But-!**

**Erick Rowan: You scared me...**

** Ash & Fluttershy: Huh?**

**Erick Rowan: -reaches his hand towards Fluttershy for a handshake- Friend...**

** Pikachu: Pika pi…**

** Fluttershy: *****shakes Rowan's hand*******

**Roman Reigns: Looks like Rowan does have a soft side after all.**

**Dean Ambrose: Like you? -gets punched by Roman again-**

**John Cena: Alright, so now we what need to do is to get the match started.**

** Ash: Guess so… *****jumps in the ring, twisting his cap backwards*******

** Korra: Good luck in there Ash. **

**Hypergogeta2012: Alright Erick, show Ash what you can do...**

** Erick Rowan: -puts the cube down after solving it and goes in the ring-**

**Jeff Hardy: -picks up the Rubix Cube and noticed that it was solved- Huh... I guess he can solve this pretty quickly...**

** Bolin: Whoa…**

**-the ref comes in the ring and signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he does-**

**Erick Rowan: -looks at Ash and tilts his head-**

** Ash: Hm? What's wrong? Are you not ready?**

**John Cena: No I think he's ready. He just need to take his mask off.**

**Roman Reigns: We've been there the last time we fought Rowan.**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets up again- I hate it when you do that...**

**Erick Rowan: -slowly takes his mask off-**

** Ash: Well, here we go… *****activates lightning cloak and runs right at Rowan, throwing out a few punches*******

**Erick Rowan: -takes of few of Ash's hits and pushes him with force with only one hand-**

** Ash: Whoa! *****slides back, hitting the ropes*******

** Pikachu: Pika… **

**Jeff Hardy: Wow, no wonder Bray Wyatt wanted to control him.**

**Dean Ambrose: That voodoo creep tried to control me the last few times but guess what? You can't control an unstable guy like me.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Erick can do better since being 'free' from Bray Wyatt. I guess he really did free him, but hasn't noticed it.**

** Mako: I wonder…**

**Erick Rowan: -takes Ash out with a spin kick and pins him-**

** Ash: Ergh…!**

**-the ref starts counting but Ash kicks out at 1-**

**John Cena: I think the way Erick is fighting... -realizes something- oh boy...**

** Ben: What is it?**

**John Cena: Now don't flip out but despite being on our side, Erick well... he had a grudge against Ash for using that move on him when Ben fought Wyatt.**

** Rex: What?! But weren't also involved with that scrap against him? **

** Rainbow: Yeah, he was!**

**Jeff Hardy: Wow, I guess some people want to finish what others just started.**

** Ash: Lightning Style: Shock Palm! *****palms Rowan with a tremendous amount of force, but only knocks him back a few feet***** Grr…**

**Dean Ambrose: I told you he's gonna get killed...**

**Roman Reigns: -punches Dean's head again-**

**Hypergogeta2012: I even wonder how unstable can Dean really be...**

**Erick Rowan: -puts Ash on the top turnbuckle and hits his stomach with two chops and a head-butt-**

** Fluttershy: Ash!**

** Pikachu: Pika pi!**

**Erick Rowan: -runs to the turnbuckle behind and runs to the turnbuckle to where Ash is and tries to take him out-**

**Ash: *****grabs Rowan***** I don't think so! Liger Bomb! *****picks him up and throws him onto the turnbuckle, pinning him*******

**-the ref starts counting but Erick kicks out at 2-**

**Roman Reigns: Rowan really does know his own strength...**

**John Cena: Sometimes good or bad attitudes can't affect the fact that some athletes are good. I even admit that Bray Wyatt is a good athlete but I don't respect his attitude.**

**Jeff Hardy: Sometimes an attitude can give you consequences either way...**

** Mako: Tell me about it. I have to deal to Korra's attitude all the time…**

** Korra: Hey!**

** Ash: Iron Claw! *****is about to grab Rowan by the head*******

**Erick Rowan: -counters Ash with a fallaway slam, then grabs him and Irish whips him to the ropes-**

** Ash: Gh!**

** Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!**

** Korra: Come on Ash, you can't give up now!**

**Erick Rowan: -hits Ash in the head with a big boot and pins him-**

**-the ref counts but Ash kicks out at 2-**

**Dean Ambrose: -gets up again and doesn't say a word-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Dude, you alright?**

**Dean Ambrose: I'm fine... I don't want to get punched again...**

**John Cena: Okay... glad to see that you're with us...**

**Dean Ambrose: Shut it Cena...**

** Ash: *****flips over Rowan***** Lightning Style: Discharge! *****electricity spurs from his body, zapping Rowan*******

**Erick Rowan: -hits back first to the turnbuckle-**

** Ash: Now for another! *****punches and kicks Rowan*******

**Erick Rowan: -takes a few of Ash's hits and hits face first to the floor-**

**-the ref counts to 3 again but Erick kicks out at 2-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well you they could always have a 'Never Say Die' attitude.**

**John Cena: I would say the same for Ash. He's got some skills...**

**Roman Reigns: No doubt about it...**

** Ash: LARIAT! *****about to wrap his right arm around Rowan's torso*******

**Erick Rowan: -counters Ash's attack and takes him down with a full nelson slam-**

** Rex: Ash, hang in there! **

** Rainbow: Keep it going dude!**

**Erick Rowan: -runs to the ropes behind him and hits Ash with a running splash-**

**Dean Ambrose: Now that is something you don't want to put up with...**

**Jeff Hardy: No kidding...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well at least things won't end badly. It was a great match though, so no problem.**

**Erick Rowan: -picks Ash up instead of pinning him and takes him out with a full nelson slam again-**

** Fluttershy: Ah! Ash!**

** Ash: Gah! Wh-What the…?!**

**John Cena: Erick, what are you doing?!**

** Bolin: We gotta get in there and help him!**

** Mako: Let's go!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Guys wait, it's not his fault. He was already controlled once by Bray Wyatt, so he somehow must have controlled him again.**

**Roman Reigns: So I guess we have to help both of them at the same time then.**

**Dean Ambrose: But how are we supposed to do that?**

**Jeff Hardy: Maybe both John and Fluttershy should help Erick come to his senses.**

** Asami: Wait, why Fluttershy though?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Because she was the first and only one of you guys to trust Erick despite the terrible things he did with Wyatt. She even accepted his friendship, so if you can trust and accept Sunset Shimmer for all the chaos she caused, no offense, then you got to do the same for Erick.**

** Korra: Sounds like a good idea. What do you think Fluttershy?**

** Fluttershy: I'll do it. **

** Pikachu: Pika!**

**John Cena: Alright. And Fluttershy, just stand a few feet from me and Erick when we get in the ring. I don't know what can happen but I can't afford to let you get hurt. **

**Erick Rowan: -tries to hit Ash with a running splash again-**

**John Cena: -runs in the ring to stop Erick- Erick, that's enough! Just pin him and pin him fairly! Don't let Bray Wyatt control you like he did before!**

** Fluttershy: *****runs into the ring with Pikachu***** John's right Erick! Just relax and everything will be okay… You can pin Ash and the match will be over…**

** Pikachu: Pika pi, Pikachu!**

**John Cena: Some of us can't guarantee that Ash can win the match but we want this to end fairly. Just pin him, fair and square, and everybody will forget this. Our only target is Bray Wyatt. You just made a friend like Fluttershy, so don't destroy your friendship of Wyatt.**

** Ash: *****struggling to get back up***** Ugh…**

**Erick Rowan: -walks slowly to Fluttershy and Ash but stops- I'm sorry...**

** Fluttershy: It's okay Erick… **

**Erick Rowan: -gets on his knees and pins Ash-**

** Rainbow: Looks like that's it…**

**-the ref counts and hits 3 as Erick Rowan wins the match and his theme starts playing-**

**Jeff Hardy: -sighs- I'm glad that it didn't end with a disaster...**

**Dean Ambrose: I do admit that I was kinda wrong about the kid getting killed but wow, that could've been a disaster.**

** Ben: I'm still not sure we can do this with him…**

**Roman Reigns: We know you guys might have a hard time trusting Rowan but we can't afford to let ourselves get outnumbered.**

** Rex: You're right…**

**Jeff Hardy: Plus it wasn't Erick's fault, it was Bray Wyatt's fault for controlling him.**

**Hypergogeta2012: We hope you guys understand...**

** Korra: I think we all do, right guys?**

** Everyone: Right. **

** Erick Rowan: -helps Ash on his feet- I'm sorry...**

** Ash: It's okay. *****twists his cap back around***** We had a good match.**

**Erick Rowan: -lends his hand to Ash for a handshake- Friend... -gives him a Rubix Cube for a gift-**

** Ash: Thanks! *****gets out of the ring with Fluttershy and Pikachu*******

**Dean Ambrose: Well then that settles it...**

**Jeff Hardy: Erick Rowan is officially part of this group to help us out.**

**Roman Reigns: Which means that the odds against us are now even, Believe That.**

** Ben: And that also means Ash, Pikachu, and Fluttershy can head on outta here. **

** Ash: Don't worry, I'll be back soon. *****walks off, wrapping his arm around Fluttershy as Pikachu jumps on his shoulder*******

** Asami: Aww… they're so cute…**

**Hypergogeta2012: And all we have to do is wait for Rainbow Dash vs. Bray Wyatt!**

**John Cena: And because of how awesome you were when you fought against us, you have always earned our respect.**

**Korra: Now comes the big battle, but I bet we're gonna have to worry about all those other wrestlers too…**

**Mako: Korra's right. What are we gonna do?**

**END SCENARIO**

**Folks, the next chapter should be out over the weekend. Hopefully by Saturday night because I do have homework, and I need to study. Stay tuned though! And feel free to ask any questions too! I think I'll be doing a Q&A session per chapter from now on, considering how people seem to overlook this story.**


	3. The Earth Queen

** Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of "Change"! Now, for this chapter, there will be another character from Team Omniverse joining the crew. With that said, there's also going to be an original alien in this chapter as well; one you may remember from "Stay The Same". With all those details aside, let's get into the next chapter of the story!**

_**The Air Nation has its first recruit. Team Avatar's search for new airbenders in the Earth Kingdom led them to Kai, an orphan with a shady past. Meanwhile, Lord Zuko is hot on the trail of three escaped criminals who pose a great threat to the Avatar. Unaware of the danger to her, Korra continues her mission to find more airbenders. Next stop, the walled city of Ba Sing Se.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**THE EARTH QUEEN**

The Future Industries airship flew across the skyline as Oogi the sky bison soared right above it. Upon the platform atop the ship, Bumi and Kai were sparring with each other, under Jinora's instruction as she observed with Asami, Naga, and Pabu. At the same time, Rainbow Dash was training against an alien that was a hulking, broad-shouldered Pillbug creature covered in natural, yellow armored plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. His body was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He had green eyes, along with a black stripe that went up to his belly. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi," the airbender girl told him, "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive," she reminded. The retired commander kept himself moving, having his hands up like a boxer.

"Don't worry about me, little lady," he replied to his niece, "I've been in a scrap or two you know," he added, "Ha ha," he laughed as Tenzin, Korra, and Rex were overseeing their training as well. "Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya," he told Kai as the recruit ran towards him, "Wouldn't want to hurt a kid-!" Suddenly, the boy slid to the floor, firing an airbending blast at Bumi's legs, knocking him down to the ground in a quick heap. "Oh!" he exclaimed in pain as he was lying on his stomach. Jinora then walked up to him.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes," she said disappointedly, lifting him up with help from the young airbender, "Kai, that was just, really good," she admitted. The boy rubbed his head sheepishly while the former commander was feeling his jaw.

"Thanks Jinora," he said in gratitude, "you're a great teacher," he added. She stared at him for a second before turning away, blushing. She then moved her uncle back over, but Bumi brushed her off suddenly as he patted his body, looking for something.

"Hmm, did I drop my wallet?" he asked himself after opening his coat. His niece noticed Kai behind him, strolling along casually past them, fanning himself with a wallet. The retired commander then turned to look at the young boy. "Give me that, you little thief!" he ordered, chasing him. Tenzin, Korra, and Rex complacently watched the group goof around on the platform below them.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se," the Avatar said to Tenzin as she leaned over the railing, "What's the Earth Queen like?" she asked, standing up.

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite ... demanding," the airbending master replied.

"Normally kings and queens are snobby jerks…" Rex admitted, "But, at least this way, we'll find more airbenders faster," he noted.

"And the sooner the better," Korra added. Just then, they both turned to see Cannonbolt knock Rainbow across floor, sliding over to Kai as she had her magic activated with her wings, pony ears, and ponytail all apparent, including her now light blue skin. The Arburian Pelarota then curled up into his sphere form, rolling right towards the rainbow haired girl. She quickly flew up, avoiding him as she then dashed back down, about to slam him right from behind with a swift right kick. He suddenly uncurled himself, jumping away from the attack, somersaulting away from the girl as she landed.

"Wow!" Kai exclaimed as he came up to the upper platform with Jinora, Bumi, Asami, Naga, and Pabu.

"Is this finally gonna be the day Tennyson actually beats Rainbow?" Rex asked with a chuckle.

"I heard that," Cannonbolt stated up to the evo, "And it's just training," he added, "There's no loser or winner," he noted, glancing back at Rainbow, who chuckled.

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms as she flew above the platform floor, "'Cause to me it seems like I've been kicking your butt since we started this trip," she quipped, making the Arburian Pelarota sigh.

"Okay, let's just get this over with…" he groaned as Rainbow dashed at him. She swung a few kicks, to which the Pillbug alien blocked with the armored plating upon his arms. He then swung his left arm, knocking her away. She quickly flew up above him, hoping to attack from above. But before she could do anything, Cannonbolt leaped up, curled up into his sphere form, and struck the rainbow haired girl, sending her down to the floor where she landed on her backside.

"Take it easy on my ship you two!" Asami reminded them.

"Not bad…" Korra admitted as they all continued to watch. The Arburian Pelarota then came back down, rolling right towards Rainbow. She quickly reacted, rolling herself over as she readied her legs, placing her hands against the floor, pivoting them so that she could land a quick kick on the alien with her legs, sending him spinning towards the airship railing.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" he yelled, crashing right through the fencing before uncurling himself from his sphere form as his body began to fall off of the platform legs first. He clawed at the floor as he tried to get back on before plummeting.

"Ben!" Korra exclaimed as she ran down with Asami and Rex, just as Rainbow got back up from her successful attack. She ran over as well with them.

"Eh.. Hold on, I can…!" Cannonbolt began, but was losing his grip as the others were about to get to him. The Arburian Pelarota suddenly plummeted down as he left his claw marks on the ship floor.

"No!" Rex exclaimed, forming a machine upon himself, being a dynamo strapped to his back with a long, tentacle-like whip on his right arm. He threw the whip down, hoping to grab something, but didn't as he reeled it in. "Oh man…" he said, quite worried.

"It's okay," the Avatar reassured, "Ben was Cannonbolt, so he probably landed down somewhere," she mentioned.

"Or he could've turned into a flying alien and made his way back up here," Asami suggested. Suddenly, the three noticed tears starting to well up in the rainbow haired girl's eyes.

"Rainbow, are you all right?" Korra asked, putting a on hand on her shoulder as the girl wiped her tears away, sniffing a little.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on him…" she replied, rubbing her eyes, "I know he's just trying to be a good leader…" she admitted sadly. Unbeknownst to everyone, a fly-like alien was buzzing behind them. He had a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands were sharp ones with a brownish-green coloration and had three clawed fingers. His clothing was mostly green, with a little black coloration spread up to his forehead. He had four large green eyes with black pupils. These eyes were linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings were very fragile with lines on them. His limbs were a brown-greenish color and his wings were light green. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead.

"Rainbow, it'll be all right," Rex reassured, "Tennyson wouldn't let himself be done in by a little fall…" he added. The Lepidopterran growled as he was already frustrated with being knocked off of the airship.

"Time for some payback…" he noted to himself, reeling back his eye links. He then threw them outward, shooting green slime as Rainbow's ear suddenly twitched.

"Sike!" she exclaimed, dashing upwards as the gooey substance merely landed beside the others, much to their surprise. Stinkfly gasped in shock as he saw her move right over his body, coming down legs first, squashing him against the ship platform.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" the Lepidopterran exclaimed in pain as Rainbow stood upon him.

"I saw that coming from a mile away," the girl joked as she sat down upon the winged insectoid, "Not your best attempt at a fake-out either," she added, smiling as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't faking!" Stinkfly screamed, "At least, not until after you sent me off the railing…" he admitted, making her laugh. Korra, Rex, and Asami then rushed over. "And how did you know I was coming?" he asked.

"With these," Rainbow replied, pointing to her pony ears, "I can hear anything about 100 yards away from me with these babies," she added, making the winged insectoid sigh.

"Boy, you sure are a glutton for punishment Tennyson," Rex told him, "Must be why you don't like dating girls anymore," he joked. The Lepidopterran responded merely by spitting a wad of goo at the evo, which he caught in his face, making the Avatar chuckle.

"I remember you being adorable with Hinata when you dated her," she began to Stinkfly as the Omnitrix symbol began beeping, "but now I think you and Rainbow are perfect for each other," she admitted.

"Wh-What?" the Lepidopterran stuttered as the device on his forehead timed out, turning him back into Ben in a green flash of light as the rainbow haired girl got off of him, deactivating her magic as her wings, pony ears, ponytail, and light blue skin all vanished in a bright flash of light.

"No, really," Korra replied, "Rex was right about her being stubborn over getting rid of the dating rule, and that you're letting her convince you to give it up," she explained. Just as the evo removed the goo from his face, tossing it aside, Ben glared at him menacingly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized as the Omnitrix bearer continued to stare at him in anger, "But you know, you set yourself up for this dude," he added, "Sooner or later, everyone's gonna have to know about you two," he noted.

"What else did you tell them about us?" Ben asked worriedly.

"That you two kissed," Asami bluntly replied for Rex, making the Omnitrix bearer blush madly.

"What?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, did I mention that they did that twice?" Rex added teasingly, making Ben blush even redder.

"Rex!" he yelled, getting laughs and chuckles out of everyone around him.

"He's right by the way," Rainbow added as the Omnitrix bearer stood back up, "I even told Rook and Hinata about it," she admitted, making him sigh.

"Great, now everyone knows…" he said, groaning.

"Well, everyone except Natsu," the evo admitted, "But let's face it, he's one of the last guys who'd get involved with romance," he continued, making Ben blush again.

"You know, how come you haven't done any training on this trip?" he suddenly asked Rex, walking right up to him, causing everyone to cease their laughing.

"Uh…" the evo tried to reply, but didn't as he scratched the back of his head.

"How 'bout once the Omnitrix recharges, I turn into Rath and give you a real dose of-!" Ben's angry suggestion was interrupted as suddenly, a green portal appeared beside the ship, surprising everyone as they all turned to face it. Stepping out of the portal was a young man, with shaggy, tall, and spiky red hair with a blue headband that had a Pegasus and two wings. He wore a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, and white-and-gold lines. He was also wearing brown fingerless gloves, the left of which had a peculiar stone embedded into it, dark-blue pants, and wore black boots over red socks. His white scarf was long and had shredded ends, and his arms had bandages wrapped upon his elbows unevenly. Upon his two belts, red and brown, he carried with him a pouch for his beyblade, Samurai Pegasus, a Zero-G Launcher, and a sword tucked away in its sky blue hilt, with the head of a Pegasus engraved upon it. He pulled out an MPG, deactivating the portal as it disappeared.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Korra said as she walked up to the beyblader, who put his MPG in his pocket, "How've you been Gingka?" she asked, shaking his hand politely.

"I've been good, thanks," he replied, "I heard about your journey to find new airbenders, and I figured I'd join in since I've got nothing better to do," he explained, making the Avatar raise an eyebrow.

"Okay…" she replied unsurely just as Ben came up to them.

"It's okay Korra," the Omnitrix bearer told her, "Gingka's just upset that he's away from Skyla again," he added as the beyblader crossed his arms.

"Hey I get that this is an important mission," he began, getting their attentions, "but the last time I was in this universe, I had Skyla with me and-!"

"I know, I know," Ben interrupted, "Dude, just cut me some slack on this one," he said, "You don't need your girlfriend around every second of the day," he added.

"Hmph…" Gingka replied, looking away, "So, how's the search been so far?" he asked, changing the subject as they went up the stairs to the upper platform of the deck.

"We haven't made too much headway…" Korra admitted, "But Kai's our first recruit of the new Air Nation," she told him as the boy came over once they reached the upper platform.

"Hi there!" he greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake, which the beyblader accepted.

"Careful Gingka," Ben began, "Kai was a master thief before we picked him up," he mentioned.

"I'm sure he wouldn't even try to take stuff from a guy like me," he replied, grabbing his sword hilt, "Isn't that right kid?" he asked the boy, who was sweating a little.

"Uh… right…" he answered nervously. Just then, Korra noticed the trinket on the beyblader's left glove.

"Hey, what's that bling for?" she asked, getting his attention as she pointed to the stone.

"Oh, it's something I picked up in Ash's universe," Gingka replied, showing her the glove.

"I noticed you had that back in Rainbow's universe when we recruited her," Ben noted, "It sounded like you and Ash were the only ones who knew about it," he added curiously.

"It's nothing all that special," the beyblader said as he walked over to the railing, avoiding any more questions.

"What's up with the friction between those two?" Asami asked as she, Rainbow, and Rex walked up the steps.

"It's the dating rule again…" the evo replied with a heavy sigh.

"Wait, but Skyla's not a main member of Team Omniverse," the rainbow haired girl noted, "so how does it affect Gingka?" she asked.

"Because the rule also says that relationships with 'non-members' have to be kept to their universes," Rex explained, "Meaning that Gingka can only see Skyla in her universe, rather than just take her anywhere," he added.

"Well, I can see how that would be helpful…" Asami admitted.

"But it totally messes up his relationship!" Rainbow exclaimed, "And that's exactly why I wanna get rid of that dumb rule!" she added.

"You're gonna have to convince Tennyson first though," the evo noted, "And after your little sparring mishap… I don't like your odds of doing that…" he admitted as they came up to the upper platform, hanging over the railings. The others all joined them, including an excited Bolin, who swung his legs under the metal fencing as he was eager to see the city.

"This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here! Look, look!" he beckoned in excitement rapidly. His firebending brother then came over, joining him a little more calmly.

"Okay, calm down, I'm looking," he told his brother in a tranquil tone. The airship was approaching the Outer Wall of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"I wonder how many airbenders are down there," Korra said as the wind flowed through her hair. As the ship passed over the wall, everyone saw the expansive city beyond it. The vehicle first went over the city's Lower Ring, littered with worn down buildings and peasants. Smoke billowed from several of the structures as the Avatar, Mako, Bolin, Rainbow, Rex, and Ben all recoiled from the horrible smell. "Uhh, the Lower Ring looks terrible…" she admitted, stepping back a little.

"Yeah, I can smell it from here," the earthbender said as he held his nose, while his brother covered his with his scarf, "No wonder Dad left," he added. The airship continued to fly over the city, making its way over the Inner Wall, into the center of the city. "Hello, Middle Ring!" Bolin shouted from atop the airship down below. It continued through the center, all the way up to the Royal Palace of the Earth Kingdom's capital, where several other airships were being loaded or unloaded. Kai and Jinora looked down at the majesty of the building's golden structure in excitement.

"Wow," the airbender boy stated bluntly, "Now this is more like it," he noted. The airship then descended down towards one of the loading docks, landing softly with a slight cloud of dust. The whole party exited off of the ramp, with Rainbow Dash grinding down the railings of it excitedly.

"Ba Sing Se everybody!" she exclaimed as she jumped onto the ground, over the head of an Earth Kingdom guard, "Isn't this really exciting?!" she asked.

"It sure is," Ben replied as he came down. Just then, a well-dressed Earth Kingdom man came up to them as everyone else all had walked onto the earth.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin," he began, bowing, "it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se," he welcomed, "I'm Grand Secretariat Gun," he introduced with a blank look on his face. The Avatar bowed back politely as Bolin strolled past with Pabu atop his shoulder, followed closely by Naga.

"Thank you," Korra said.

"Aah, it's got that Upper Ring smell," the earthbender noted in relief as he sniffed. Gun however, was frightened at the sight of something with the young man.

"Oh no, the queen hates animals," he told him as Oogi came up, "We've got to get them out of sight," he said.

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt," Bolin replied, "these two are gonna be a little tougher," he noted, tilting his head toward the sky bison and the polar bear dog.

"Come with me, hurry," Gun said, guiding them as they all began to walk after him, "I'll take you to your quarters," he told them. A while later, the whole party was walking over a bridge that spanned over a small pond. "Now, when you meet the queen make sure you bow low enough, that's very important," the secretariat began, "and don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that," he continued, "If any food is served, don't eat before she eats," he kept going, "Well actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat," he explained, "Better yet, just don't eat," he noted.

"Okay…?" Ben answered, very confused.

"Seems like an awful lot of rules," Korra said as they continued towards their quarters.

"Oh, you have no idea," Gun replied in exasperation, "And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them," he added, "so please, please for my sake try not to upset Her Majesty," he pleaded as Kai suddenly noticed a citizen walk past, festooned with various items of jewelry. With a sly look on his face, he slid away from the group, after the man that he just passed. The rest of the party then arrived at their temporary house. "Here we are," the secretariat said as he spread his arms out.

"Ooh, very swanky," Bolin noted, impressed. They all went inside, inspect the various rooms.

"Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable," Gun suggested, "and keep those animals out of sight in the backyard!" he commanded to Bolin, turning and facing him forcefully. The earthbender yelped as he was shouted at, walking off in a huff with his pet fire ferret. "Avatar Korra, if you'll follow me," he beckoned, "We don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting," he noted, about to leave the house with her.

"I better go with you," Ben said, ready to follow them out.

"Why?" Korra asked with a smirk, "So that it doesn't look like you're always hanging around Rainbow Dash?" she asked on teasingly, making him blush on the spot as the rainbow haired girl laughed.

"Ha, ha…" he laughed sarcastically, "But seriously, can I come along?" he asked.

"Sure," the Avatar replied, letting him join her as they went up to the Royal Palace with Gun.

"So, Tennyson still letting you try and take down that dating rule?" Gingka asked Rainbow.

"Yep!" she replied, "And knowing him, he'll have to give it up soon," she added, making the beyblader and Rex grin. Upon the palace, the monarch of the Earth Kingdom was overseeing her workers upon a side courtyard, working on an extensive renovation project of the area. Gun then came forward with Korra and Ben, just behind the queen.

"Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra and Ben Tennyson," he introduced. The two Team Omniverse members bowed to her, but the queen, who had their back to them, did not pay them any attention.

"You're ruining the koi pond!" she suddenly shouted at one of the workers, "It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries!" she yelled, "Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing!" she ordered. Two Dai Li agents then grabbed the apparently offending worker, and escorted him away in their arms, leaving his female partner all alone. "You," the queen began to the girl, "rip everything out and start over!" she commanded. The young lady then earthbended the ground beneath the topiaries and turned it over, leaving fresh earth in its place. "I am surrounded by idiots," the monarch stated bluntly, turning to face Ben and Korra, "So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar," she noted, "Let me guess, you want something," she said.

"Well, actually Your Majesty," Korra began nervously, "we were hoping you could-"

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom," the queen explained, cutting the Avatar off as she turned away from her, "He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness and stole our lands to make their own little empire," she continued, now looking back at the two Team Omniverse members angrily, "The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory!" she shouted at them.

"Well, I uh," the Avatar began uncertainly, "I'm not sure what I can do about that," she admitted as Ben looked on worriedly.

"Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin," the queen explained, "Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside," she continued, "And now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes," she added, turning back to face the courtyard.

"I'm very sorry for your troubles," Korra admitted, "but actually-"

"That topiary is supposed to be an _eel swan_," she began to shout angrily down at the courtyard, interrupting Korra and making Gun lower his head in fear, "not a turtle duck!" she exclaimed.

"We're gonna be here a while, aren't we?" Ben realized.

"Oh yeah…" Korra replied with an annoyed look on her face. Back in the new home of the airbender recruiters, everyone was gathered inside as they congregated around a table.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Jinora asked.

"Kai?" Tenzin called out, standing up from his seat.

"Kai, little bro," Bolin beckoned, coming down from the stairs.

"He's not over here," Bumi said, bursting through a door.

"Nor here," Gingka said after looking into a room.

"Not here either," Rainbow added as she came out of a door to one of the upper rooms.

"I don't think I've seen him since we landed," Asami noted.

"I knew that kid was no good," Mako realized, crossing his arms, "He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again," he noted.

"We have to find him," Jinora stated.

"What's the point?" the firebender asked rhetorically, "He obviously doesn't care about us," he added.

"Yeah, the kid's a thief too," Rex mentioned, "Don't see why we'd have to waste our time just chasing him around…" he said, crossing his arms.

"But he's my new little brother," Bolin said, "He's probably lost, and scared," he said out of thought.

"He is just a little boy," Tenzin began, "and he's our responsibility," he added, "Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far, we can't lose him," he explained. The evo sighed.

"Fine," Mako agreed grudgingly, "Bolin and I will find him," he said.

"I'll come with," Rex chimed in, "I'll give the hermanito the what-for once we find him," he added.

"I'm going too," Gingka said, walking over, "Besides, it'll be nice to walk around for a bit," he noted, "You wanna come along Rainbow?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," she replied, running down the stairs, seating herself on a couch, "Besides, somebody's gotta keep an eye on Ben," she added jokingly, making the beyblader grin. Back at the palace, the Earth Queen was still exclaiming orders to her workers.

"No, to your left! Your other left!" she shouted, turning back to Korra and Ben, "Do you have these problems with your servants?" she asked them.

"We don't really have servants," the Avatar replied, "But, Your Majesty," she began, "the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se," she explained.

"Airbenders in Ba Sing Se," the queen said skeptically, "Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Before we left Republic City we got some reports," Ben replied.

"Hmm," the monarch said," Well, before I even consider helping you," she began, "I'll need you to do something for me," she said.

"Um, what?" the Omnitrix bearer asked in surprise.

"Oh, of course," Korra said, kind of disappointed, "What is it?" she asked.

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here," the queen told them, "Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments," she added, "Go collect my money and bring it back here," she ordered. The two Team Omniverse members glanced at each other before bowing to her.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they said simultaneously. The queen then gestured for the two to leave with Gun. The secretariat hurriedly tried to walk the Omnitrix bearer and the Avatar out, but the latter pushed him away, causing him to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Bolin, Mako, Rex, and Gingka were all searching for Kai, now near a bridge.

"Kai, did you go fishing?" the earthbender called out, "You under the bridge?" he asked loudly. The beyblader smacked himself in the face at the earthbender's sheer stupidity.

"This is ridiculous," the evo said as he and Mako looked around, "Looking for Kai like this; it's like finding a needle in a haystack!" he admitted angrily, then realizing something, "Oh great, now I'm stealing lines from Applejack…" he noted.

"Who?" Mako asked, making the evo blush suddenly.

"Eh… no one special…" he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You said Kai was a thief, right?" Gingka asked as he approached the two, while Bolin was still searching over the water, "He might just be trying to pickpocket someone," he suggested.

"Yeah, but there's no way anyone wouldn't notice-" Mako stopped his sentence as he suddenly saw a gust of air blow out from an alley at a well-dressed man, making his robes go up for a few seconds. They came back down as his hat also dropped to the ground. Kai then came out of the alleyway, picking up the hat.

"Here, sir, let me help you," he offered, picking up the man's hat and giving it to him.

"Oh, thank you, young man," he said, fixing the hat properly as the boy helped fix his robe, going around him, "What a strange sudden breeze," he noted as the boy stopped.

"Yeah, that was really weird," Kai admitted as he had something in his hand.

"Thanks for your help," the man said in gratitude as the boy placed a wad of money into his bag upon his belt.

"Kai!" Mako shouted, having seen everything. The boy turned to them, grinning widely with a salute as he slid away, "Get back here!" he exclaimed, beginning to chase after him with Gingka. The beyblader then reached for his beylauncher.

"Here, let me just-!"

"No, we don't wanna look like we're trying to hurt him," the firebender noted in interruption, "So no weapons," he told him.

"Fine," Gingka agreed as they continued to pursue the boy.

"Kai, it's us!" Bolin yelled, "Mako, Rex, Gingka, and Bolin, your new family!" he added, running along to chase after him with Rex. As the pursuit continued, a rickshaw stopped as Kai turned a corner, with Mako and Gingka still chasing him. The boy slid underneath a rickshaw, but Mako jumped to the side of a building's wall, jumping over it as Gingka did the same on the other side, with the two of them about to land upon him. The young airbender barrel rolled to evade them, standing back up and running down an alleyway, having the firebender and the beyblader continue to chase him. Rex ran through, seeing the two rickshaws in his way. His legs then suddenly transformed into a pair of massive orange super metal boots with spikes on the soles. He jumped over the transports with his Punk Busters, landing down and reforming his legs from them, following Mako and Gingka through the alley. "Excuse me, coming through," Bolin said politely as he squeezed in between the two rickshaws to get through as the people around the area were surprised by what they had already witness, "Pardon me," he apologized, pulling a big grin as he found his way through, "No, no, carry on," he said to the people as he ran off after his brother and his friends. The chase continued up to the monorail station, where Kai ran up the stairs, getting onto one part of the train as Mako, Gingka, Rex, and Bolin came up and ran into another section of the transport, unbeknownst to the boy. As he brisked across to monorail, he bumped into the firebender.

"What are you doing running around robbing people?" he asked.

"I was just practicing my airbending," Kai lied, pulling a large grin.

"Yeah right," Mako replied, "Let's go," he told him, grabbing his top, "You're in big trouble," he said, about to pull him away. The boy then cleverly slid out of his top, leaving it in the firebender's hand as he fired a blast of air at him, knocking him and his brother back while Gingka jumped off of the wall and was about to grab him. Kai then fired another blast of air at the beyblader, hitting him against the transport's roof, and then having him crash to the floor in a heap. The boy then exited the train just as Rex ran after him, forming a Smackhand on his left arm, about to grab him. But then, the train door closed on the large metal gauntlet just as Mako and Bolin ran over.

"Hey!" the scarfed firebender yelled, banging the side window with his hands. Kai just smiled and waved at them as the train left the station.

"Ergh!" Rex grunted as he reformed his arm, pulling it away and flailing it around as the door fully closed, "I'm gonna get that kid…" he said angrily as he felt his hand. Gingka then arose from the floor, battered from the airbending blast he felt earlier as he rubbed his head.

"Your little brother, huh?" Mako asked Bolin angrily.

"Yeah ..." the earthbender replied, sweating a little, "Just a lovable little scamp, isn't he?" he asked.

"Reminds me of my little brother," the firebender said as he looked out the window, "Gingka, are you all right?" he asked the beyblader.

"I've felt worse…" he replied as he walked over, "So, where are we headed?" he questioned.

"_Designated express line to the lower ring. Next up, Poh Kong Station,_" an intercom voice announced.

"Oh boy…" Rex said as the train exited from the Upper Ring. A while passed before the monorail arrived at the station, making a hard brake. The doors of the transport then opened, allowing the four teens to get shoved out by the other passengers as they kept moving.

"All right," Mako said, "Let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring," he suggested, noticing a woman showing her ticket to a ticket master, who then let her onto the train. However, as the teens tried to barge their way through, he ended up blocking them.

"Passports and tickets," he said to them.

"We can pay, hold on," Bolin pleaded as he and his brother checked their pockets for money, but weren't finding anything, "Where's my money?" he asked himself as both he and brother suddenly realized something, staring at each other in disbelief, "No, Kai wouldn't—" But the earthbender did realize that it was the airbender boy who robbed them, with his eyes widened as his brother stared at him, "Aww, man," he groaned, pulling an exaggerated expression of dismay.

"I don't suppose you guys have something…" Mako said, turning to the two Team Omniverse members.

"Not being from around this universe, no…" Rex replied.

"Sorry," Gingka apologized.

"All right, beat it you four," the ticket master began, pushing the boys back, making them yell, "before things get ugly," he noted to them. Mako then glanced to the other side, noticing two Dai Li agents. Both of them stared back at the firebender and his companions. The scarfed man then stared back at ticket master, turning around and leaving with Bolin, Rex, and Gingka. As they all walked outside the station, the train left as they were now within the city's lower ring, with messed up and dirty streets.

"The bad news is we're stuck here," Bolin told his brother, "The good news is," he began, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "we can go the bathroom wherever we want," he noted. The other three just glared at him with blank stares as he relinquished his hold on Mako, looking somewhat dejected.

**X**

The next morning, dust billowed and flew all over as the Future Industries airship had taken off, with Asami piloting the vehicle as Korra, Ben, and Rainbow were with her on the bridge.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?" the beauteous girl asked.

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault," the Avatar replied, turning to Asami, "I doubt anything will happen," she added, "I think Her Majesty just likes ordering us around," she mentioned, "But I'm glad you guys came along," she said to Ben and Rainbow.

"Oh yeah, no problem," the Omnitrix bearer replied, walking up to Korra and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Once we're done with this, we'll be finding all those new airbenders," he added.

"And the sooner the better!" the rainbow haired chimed in as she walked up to them, "Though it's kinda boring that we're just gonna collect some cash for 'Her Majesty'…" she admitted.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "It's like she's giving us the runaround for a reason…" he said out of thought, placing his right hand on his chin.

Back at the house that the team was staying in, Jinora had awoken, dressed in her red pajamas as she stretched her arms and legs. She then glanced at something upon the table in the room. It was an MPG, but she didn't realize that. She picked it up, looking at it closely as she blinked.

"Jinora?" a voice said, making her jump as she turned to see her father right there behind her.

"Oh, hey dad…" she said, holding the MPG behind her back, putting it in her pocket, "Uh, I think Korra, Ben, Rainbow, and Asami left to get the tax money for the Earth Queen," she mentioned as he yawned.

"Well… I hope that goes well," he replied, "Did the boys come back home last night?" he asked.

"I don't think so…" she replied, looking down worriedly. Back in the Lower Ring, an ostrich horse hauling a cart passed by an alleyway, where Mako, Bolin, Rex, and Gingka were sleeping. The beyblader was leaned up against a wall, next to the evo, the earthbender was covered in newspaper, and the firebender was resting next to the trash.

"Ohh man," Bolin groaned after he arose from his newspaper pile, "aww I think I slipped a disc sleeping here," he noted tiredly as Gingka woke up, standing back up, "It's been awhile since we spent the night in a trash pile," he added as he pulled out an empty can from the back of his shirt while his brother awoke, "It's about how I remembered," he said bluntly as Rex got up.

"I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night," Mako noted, brushing a banana peel off of his head.

"I know," Gingka said, "We could always fly out with Rex, but…"

"Knowing the Earth Kingdom rules around here, I don't think that they'd be cool with that," the evo finished for the beyblader.

"I'm worried about Kai," Bolin added, "he's just a little kid out there on his own," he noted, "He's probably really scared," he said worriedly. However, the young airbender was currently living in the lap of luxury as he was lying down in a bed, ringing a bell. A waiter then came through the door, pushing a cart of food towards him.

"Your breakfast, Master Fong," the servant said, removing the domes to reveal the food. Kai then flicked a gold coin to him.

"Keep the change," he told the waiter as he left, "I love Ba Sing Se," he said in satisfaction as he reclined back into the bed. Back on the Lower Ring streets, the four teens were wandering around. Bolin was holding his stomach as they all walked along.

"Fwoo, I'm getting really hungry," he said. Suddenly, he gasped, seeing a fruit stall come into view, "Haah, we might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old fruit stand scam," he said, gesturing toward the stall, "Come on," he beckoned, grabbing his reluctant older brother by the arm and dragged him to the fruit stand, where flies surrounded the fruit.

"We should let them do this," Rex told Gingka, "Apparently, they're the experts…" he added.

"Whatever you say," the beyblader replied with a shrug. The earthbender wrapped his arm around his brother as their ploy was about to begin.

"You remember how it goes," Bolin began, "I push you into the stand," he continued, doing a shoving motion, "you scream," he added, raising his voice, "I pretend to faint," he finished, placing his hand on his head dramatically.

"I don't want any part of it," Mako told him, ceasing his acting, "Besides, look at this fruit," he pointed out, seeing the food as bruised and moldy, with flies buzzing all around it, "it's disgusting," he said, "We don't want to steal this," he added. Suddenly a man wearing a headband arose from under the stand, holding a basket of fruit.

"Hey," he began, pointing at Mako, "you trying to steal my fruit?!" he asked.

"No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit," the firebender replied, making the man's eyes widen for a moment in surprise.

"Oh, you're too good for my fruit?" he asked as he leaned over, resting his on a stack of apples, several of collapsed into mush under the pressure, "This is the best fruit on the block," he told him.

"So you want me to steal it?" Mako asked. The man showed the two his fist.

"Just try me, buddy," he replied, kissing his bicep, "Go ahead," he said.

"I'm confused," Bolin said bluntly, chiming in, "Are we stealing the fruit or not?" he asked.

"I knew it," the man said in realization, "Thieves!" he shouted, about to leap at them. The two brothers turned around and tried to escape, but the man jumped out of the stand, tackling them to the ground.

"Hey!" Gingka exclaimed, running over to the three as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the man, "Let them go man," he said, making him sweat a little out of stress.

"You think I'm gonna be scared of your puny sword?" he asked rhetorically. Rex then ran over, forming his right arm into the B.F.S., pointing it at him as well.

"This scare ya?" he asked rhetorically, making the man gulp in fear.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. The group turned to see another man wearing a headband and raggedy Earth Kingdom clothes.

"Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit," the man on top of the two brothers replied.

"Sir, we were just trying to prevent a fight," Gingka added as he put his sword away, while Rex reformed his arm from the B.F.S. as the man looked closely at the two supposed thieves with a stern stare.

"Bolin? Mako?" he said in surprise as his eyes widened.

"How do you know our names?" the firebender asked as he was being squashed against the ground.

"Yeah," his brother agreed, "I mean I'm famous so I get that," he began, annoying his brother, "but how do you know his name?" he asked.

"You look just like San," he replied, making their eyes open wider, "Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are," the man began, "They're your cousins!" he said, "My brother San's kids," he added, making his son's eyes widen as well. Elsewhere in the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko's dragon had entered the frozen land with his master and the Southern Water Tribe Chief Tonraq on his back. The beast roared loudly as it entered the city. Later, both leaders entered into the throne room of the two Northern Water Tribe Chiefs and cousins of the Avatar, Desna and Eska, who were both slouching on their thrones until they saw the ones who entered.

"Lord Zuko, Uncle, this is a surprise," the male twin said as he stood up from his throne with his sister.

"Finally something interesting happens," Eska realized, rolling her eyes, "Ruling the tribe is so tedious," she added bluntly.

"Then you should enjoy this," Zuko mentioned, "We need to check on a secret ice prison in the western tundra," he explained, making the two twins both pull a smile.

"Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him," the man now known as Chow said to his nephews as they, plus Tu, Gingka, and Rex were all gathered on the balcony of a building," Then we saw your pictures in the sports magazine with your bending team," he began, "and Bolin, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!" he added.

"Yeah, they're not really comedies, but uh ..." Bolin responded, somewhat upset.

"Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender or an actor or something if I lived in a mansion in Republic City like you guys," Tu bragged, "You don't know what it's like here on the streets," he told them, "You gotta be tough," he noted, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, tough's just one thing you gotta be when you're my world," Rex whispered to himself, chuckling.

"Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets," Bolin replied to his cousin, "We were homeless, then we were kinda in a gang, then we lived in a gym-" Before Bolin could finish his story, Chow dragged him and Mako into their home, where over a few dozen people were staying.

"Hey everybody!" the man exclaimed, "Look who's here, San's kids: Mako and Bolin," he said, shoving them inside. Gingka and Rex followed inside as they saw everyone start to smile.

"No way," one said in disbelief.

"Come in," another greeted.

"Welcome," someone else said in greeting. Just then, an old woman came up to them.

"Is it true? After all these years?" she asked, somewhat happy to see them.

"Boys," Chow began, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "this is your grandmother, Yin," he introduced.

"Aw, it is so wonderful to finally meet my long lost grandchildren," she said, hugging Mako and Bolin while they hugged back, "Where is San and your mother?" she suddenly asked. The two brothers then glanced at each other in surprise.

"Wait," the earthbender began, "you mean you don't know?" he asked back, making Yin frown worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Mako apologized, "they were killed when we were little," he told her. Tears began to form up in their grandmother's eyes upon hearing the news. Meanwhile, Korra, Asami, Rainbow, and Ben had all arrived at the village within the desert south of Ba Sing Se. The four of them approached the building where the tax money was being stored as the Avatar looked around aimlessly, noticing villagers hiding their faces away from the area.

"Uh, Korra are you-?"

"I see it," the Avatar interrupted Rainbow, "I don't like the looks of this," she said, "Let's hurry up and get out of here," she noted as a Royal Earth Kingdom guard opened the door to the building.

"You here to pick up the tax shipment?" he asked.

"Go ahead and load it on the airship," Korra replied, gesturing towards the vehicle. A few moments later, four guards were bringing the tax money to the airship in a cart.

"Something doesn't fit right…" Ben noted as he looked around, seeing no one else in sight. Suddenly, a red light appeared in the sky, getting his and everyone else's attention. They then all heard the sounds of revving engines coming closer. Just then, four motorcycles jumped up a ramp into the area, with two men on each one. An armored truck accompanied two other motorcycles as they all headed towards the airship. The Royal Earth Kingdom guards ran off in fear, dropping one of the sacks of gold.

"So much for our escorts," Asami said bluntly, fitting her electrical glove onto her right hand as the vehicles all approached the four of them.

"Maybe we should have brought everybody else," Korra admitted.

**X**

"At least this isn't some boring pickup now," Rainbow added as the motorcyclists circled around the four of them, wielding spears, clubs and various other weapons.

"Woo hoo!" they all exclaimed excitedly as they all screeched to a halt around them as a shirtless man with a skull-painted face, green dyed hair, and a long black beard with a green strip approached the four teens.

"Step away from the gold ladies, and you won't get hurt," he ordered.

"Um, hello?" Ben called out, "Dude, right here," he said, pointing to himself.

"He probably thinks that you're too much of a sissy to be a man," the rainbow haired girl said, making him blush angrily.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Knock it off you two," Asami told them as Korra stepped forward.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se," the Avatar proclaimed.

"Aww, we love gals with spirit," the man said, "suit yourself!" he yelled, lunging at Korra, about to kick her. However, she evaded his swing, kicking his leg as he fell back down in a heap to her left. She subsequently earthbended two motorcycles, throwing them up into the air with their drivers. The others began to retreat, but the Avatar earthbended them all off of their wheels. A few of the men ran over to try and grab the tax money, but they were stopped by Rainbow, who kicked one of the men in the chest, ducking from the other's club swing, and then karate chopped him in the neck, throwing him onto his partner.

"And that's how it's done," she said proudly as a shadow loomed over her. Meanwhile another motorcycle charged towards Asami and Ben, but the Future Industries leader charged forward as well, jumping and grabbing the driver with her legs, throwing him to the ground as his bike crashed.

"Asami!" the Omnitrix bearer cried out as she was about to be hit by another bike, but an earthbended wall from Korra knocked the motorcycle away. "Phew…" he said in relief. Then, two bikes began to charge at him, the men aboard them ready to strike with their clubs. Ben dodged the first one, but got hit on the left shoulder by the second. The men cackled as they braked hard, turning back around to face the teen who was holding his shoulder. "Seriously?!" he exclaimed, "Is there ever gonna be a day where I don't get hurt now?" he asked rhetorically, sliding the lid of the Omnitrix forward, letting the dial pop up, "Come on watch," he begged, "give me Armodrillo!" he yelled, slamming the dial down, transforming in a green flash of light as the motorcycles revved back towards him. His skin became orange as his hair began to grow down to his back. His chest grew out as well, with his clothes now becoming a green crop top, skirt, and thigh-high boots as he was becoming the female alien. The Omnitrix symbol was now upon her belt as the light subsided.

"Well, could've been worse…" Starfury admitted as she formed star bolts upon her hands. She then fired them at the motorcycles, blasting them as the men all fell off of the vehicles in a huge heap. "Yep, definitely could've been worse," she said with a grin, flying off after a few more bikes. One of the motorcyclists then snagged a sack of gold with his spear, but Korra quickly reacted, airbending the men off of the motorcycle before they could get away. Asami then charged towards another bike, as the man there tried to strike her with his spear. He missed however as she jumped above him, back flipping as she electrocuted the man with her glove, knocking him off the motorcycle as the driver ran into Starfury, who lifted his bike into the air, flinging him off, and then tossed it aside.

"Let her go!" Korra screamed, getting the attention of the Tamaranean and Asami as they both came over to her, seeing that the leader of the barbarians had Rainbow grasped by the neck in his right arm, struggling to get out.

"Give me the tax money, or all I'll have to do is squeeze…" he threatened taking a tighter hold of the girl that was now his hostage. Korra and Asami gritted their teeth in frustration, but Starfury just smirked.

"Buddy, you just dug your own grave," she bluntly quipped.

"I what?" he asked. Suddenly, Rainbow transformed with her magic, with her wings slapping the barbarian leader right in the face, knocking him back as she flew. He then saw the rainbow haired girl turn around, giving him a right hook to his face, then a left hook to his left arm, and then finally a swing kick with her right leg to his right side, knocking him across the ground in a heap. The barbarian leader then ran away as the girl deactivated her magic.

"Retreat, retreat!" he ordered as he jumped onto the armored truck with all the other barbarians aboard, "You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar!" he yelled as they drove away, "That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!" he shouted.

"Why do I get the feeling he's right?" Korra worriedly asked Asami.

"Because he is," Starfury replied as she came down, "The Earth Queen's just exploiting her power over her citizens," she explained, "It's not like it's unfair or fair to everyone," she added, then turning to Rainbow, "Nice job with the fake-out there," she complimented.

"Yeah," the rainbow haired girl began, "I was kinda hoping to stay away from the magic since those guys weren't benders, but whatever," she admitted, "You did pretty good yourself," she complimented, "You know... for a…" she began, covering her mouth as she struggled to contain her laughter, "… a girl!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly, making the Tamaranean blush.

"Seriously?" she said out of annoyance, "We're going back to that joke?" she asked rhetorically as Asami and Korra joined in on the laughter, making her sigh as she tapped the Omnitrix symbol at her belt, transforming her back into Ben.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get this money back to Her Majesty and get the report on those airbenders," he noted, heading over toward the cart of cash. Back in the Western Tundra of the North Pole, a blizzard raged on outside as Eska, Desna, Tonraq, and Zuko had all arrived at the secret prison. The doors to the building were opened by members of the Order of the White Lotus as they entered.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?" the female twin asked as they all walked through the doors.

"I'd like to put my tailor in here," her brother noted, "He never gets my cuffs right," he added, looking at his shirt's cuffs, "They're so ... crease-y," he said. A lift then came up as the fence gate before it opened for Zuko and the group. A few moments later, the lift went down to the bottom cell.

"We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very special prisoner," the former Fire Lord explained, "She's a powerful firebender named P'Li who can create explosions with her mind," he told them, "Ironically, I hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar myself once," he noted, making everyone in the lift stay in awkward silence, "... Didn't work," he added.

"Don't feel bad," Eska reassured, "I tried to kill Korra after she ruined my wedding," she said bluntly, "It happens," she noted.

"Let's just focus on keeping this woman in prison," Tonraq said as the door lift opened, allowing the group to walk out. The level was practically a frozen tundra where the prison cell was located. A retractable bridge extended towards it with the group aboard.

"The intense cold prevents her from firebending," Zuko explained as they came closer.

"There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here," Desna noted.

"That's what we thought about the other three prisons," the Fire Lord replied. The woman inside the prison was shivering as she heard them come.

"There must be something exciting going on," she noted as the retractable bridge stopped extending, "No one interesting has visited me in thirteen years," she added.

"Don't get used to it," Tonraq told her.

"He's out, isn't he?" P'Li asked, "Mmm, I'm feeling warmer already," she said. Back in Ba Sing Se, Mako, Bolin, Gingka were having dinner in their family's house, grouped around the table with everybody.

"This is so great!" the earthbender exclaimed, "We never had a family before," he noted, "Now we've got one, two, five ... eleven ... a big family! Yeah!" he yelled excitedly as dozens of people were in the room.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Gingka said in gratitude, "I'm sorry if Rex and I are causing a burden or anything…" he apologized.

"Oh no, that's quite alright," Chow replied, "You two enjoy your food," he said, having the beyblader and the evo go back to eating their rice.

"So why did Dad leave Ba Sing Se?" Mako asked.

"Oh, he always had big dreams," his uncle replied, "He couldn't wait to get out and see the world," he continued, "Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous," he added, "He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand," he kept going, "But San was determined to leave, and they had a huge fight," he said as Yin grew a sad look on her face and turned away, "And that was the last time they ever spoke," he noted, then noticing his mother's expression, "Oh, um ... sorry, Mom," he apologized. She regained her composure as she turned to Mako and Bolin.

"Come with me," she beckoned, "I have something to show you," she said. A while later, the grandmother and her grandchildren were in a different room, with the old woman holding a paper as she had a decorative box on her lap. "This is the only letter we ever got from San," she said, "It says he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation, and had two wonderful sons," she added, gesturing for the two of them to sit down with her, "He sent this picture of you all on his birthday," she continued, holding up the picture of the boys with their parents when they were younger, much to their surprise.

"Look, Mako!" Bolin said, "Dad's wearing your scarf!" he noted.

"I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother," Yin began as Bolin was fighting back tears, "but you have her eyes," she told Mako, "I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy," she said as her earthbender grandson sniffed and wiped away his tears. The firebender then looked at his scarf, feeling downcast after hearing what his grandmother said.

"I'm sure they would want you to have this," he said, taking off the scarf and draping it around her neck. She smiled, hugging her grandson as Bolin joined in as well.

"Your Majesty," Gun began as he, Korra, and Ben were all gathered in the palace's throne room, with the two Team Omniverse members bowing to the queen, "The Avatar and Ben Tennyson have returned with the tax payments," he noted to her as the two stood back up.

"Finally," the queen said out of relief, "Secure it in the vault," she ordered.

"It's being done as we speak," the secretariat replied.

"So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city…" Korra began.

"…We can get our job done a whole lot faster," Ben finished, crossing his arms.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect," the queen admitted to them, "There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se," she stated, "So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow," she said, gesturing for them to leave.

"You can't be serious!" the Omnitrix bearer yelled.

"You make us do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries, and then you just want to send us away?!" the Avatar asked angrily, "We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders!" she shouted, "We know there are some here!" she yelled, making the monarch raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Get her out of my sight!" she ordered to Gun. Ben and Korra began to walk away, but they both stopped as the Avatar turned back and pointed at the Earth Queen, inadvertently knocking Gun down.

"This isn't over!" she screamed, "We're going to find the airbenders!" she yelled, walking out in a huff with the Omnitrix bearer. Back at the brothers' family's home in the Lower Ring, Bolin was happily chowing down on food while everyone sat by the table still.

"You know, San would've been so proud of you guys!" Chow told his nephews, "Traveling the world with the Avatar? He would've loved that!" he exclaimed.

"We actually need to get back to the Avatar in the Upper Ring," Mako noted, "We're supposed to be helping her find airbenders in Ba Sing Se," he explained, suddenly making everyone else in the room gasps.

"What? What happened?" Bolin asked as he quickly looked around the table.

"One of our neighbors started airbending about a week ago," his uncle told them, "A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up," he continued, "No one's seen him since," he said.

"They say the Earth Queen's locking all the airbenders up somewhere, and using them for experiments," Tu mentioned.

"Tu!" Yin exclaimed, "Don't talk like that about Her Majesty!" she yelled, then blowing a kiss and bowing to a portrait of the queen on the wall, "Long may she reign," she said.

"This is great though!" Rex noted, "Now we know where all the new airbenders are," he added, placing his hand on Gingka's shoulder, "Isn't that great news?" he asked.

"Yeah," the beyblader began, "except for the fact that there could be one kid joining them soon," he said, making the evo blink in surprise.

"Oh no…" he said as he realized, removing his hand from Gingka's shoulder.

"If those Dai Li agents snag him up, we're never gonna find him," the beyblader said, walking off with Rex.

"We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra," Mako noted as he and Bolin both got up from the table, with the latter grabbing a stack of buns.

"I hope Kai is okay," the earthbender said as they were about to exit. Meanwhile as the evening sky darkened, a nobleman was suddenly brushed back by a gush of air, knocking his hat to the ground. Kai then came over and picked it up.

"Here, sir, let me help you," he offered, holding the hat with a sly look on his face. Later, he turned a corner, walking down a dark alley as he held a bag of gold after another successful pickpocket. His eyes widened as he suddenly saw a Dai Li agent standing at the end of the of the alley. Beads of sweat appeared on Kai's forehead as he turned back to see another agent blocking the path out the alley. He then ran to his right, about to climb over a door and escape, but the agents then both fired rock gloves at him, trapping him by the arms. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked in shock as the bag of gold he had fell to the ground, "I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, "I'm with the Avatar!" he yelled. Later, he was thrown onto the rocky surface of a room, now wearing gray attire, and looking all beat up. He glared at the Dai Li agents who threw him in.

"Welcome to Her Majesty's army, First Airbending Regiment," one of the agents said as more people were gathered in the area, "From now on, you live to fight for the Earth Queen," he said as Kai's anxious, shocked face grew darker as the prison door closed, keeping the light out.

**END**

** Talk about a good chapter to start off the weekend! Anyways, if you guys are really interested and invested, maybe we can try a Q&A session with some of the characters. Remember, only appropriate questions since I'd rather not have to deal with the dumb ones. No new scenario this time around, and I think the fourth chapter should be here by some time during the week. Fortunately, I do have a three-day weekend next, so that should give me a lot of time. **

** Until then, I'll see you guys later!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


	4. In Harm's Way

** Folks, welcome back to "Change"! Now, as I stated within the last chapter, there'll be a Q&A session per each chapter before we begin the next part of the story. And wouldn't you know it, we already have our first question.**

** Omarnosian10: I have a Question for Ben. Why didn't he make the dating rule only affect Team Omniverse? Skyla's not a member, so Ben shouldn't have a problem with Gingka dating her.**

** Ben: Oh boy… **

** Gingka: *****who just returned***** Go ahead and explain why, hero. **

** Ben: Alright, look. The dating rule was only meant for Team Omniverse, but I did see how relationships like Gingka's got put in danger whenever he brought Skyla along to another universe, or such. I had it thought out just to keep everybody safe. **

** Gingka: Psh. Yeah right. **

** Ben: I'm serious. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship. I just didn't want your girlfriend to be put in any danger. Not to mention that you get way too distracted with her… **

** Gingka: Doesn't matter. Skyla's just as capable of protecting herself. **

** Ben: *****sighs*******

** Anyways, we appreciate any more questions anyone may have for the characters of the story or me. With this all said and done, let's continue "Change" with "In Harm's Way"! **

_**Airbenders are mysteriously disappearing in Ba Sing Se, including Kai. The Earth Queen denied any knowledge of the airbenders, but Korra and Ben refuse to give up their search. Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin met their long lost relatives, who told them that Dai Li agents have been rounding up airbenders for the queen's army. And at a prison in the north, Tonraq and Lord Zuko prepare for Zaheer's imminent attack.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**IN HARM'S WAY**

P'Li breathed out her cold breath as she remained looking outside of her cell, where two guards were stationed. On the surface, Tonraq, Eska, and Desna were waiting as Lord Zuko returned to them upon his dragon, known as Druk. The beast landed on the ground heavily before the waterbender chiefs.

"Did you see Zaheer?" the Southern Water Tribe chief asked the former Fire Lord.

"The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way," Zuko replied as he turned to see the strange blizzard coming towards them. Tonraq eyed the snowstorm carefully.

"That's not a snowstorm," he realized, "that's him," he said, gritting his teeth as he and the others began running towards. The gust of snow was being created by Zaheer's airbending, who in fact was upon a treaded truck being driven by Ghazan, who kept the wipers on to see clearly. The reborn airbender was now dressed in a winter coat as he continuously covered the vehicle with the snow. The truck then jumped out of the airbended cloud as the airbender and Ming-Hua leaped off of it, running towards the group. "I put you away once, Zaheer," Tonraq began, "and I'm going to do it again!" he yelled, waterbending a punch, and then an ice block at the criminal, who dodges both attacks with ease. The airbender ducked his head from another shot of water launched at him by the chief, and then blasted him air, sweeping him off of his feet. Meanwhile, Desna and Eska were attacking Ming-Hua, throwing multiple ice shards with their bending at a rapid pace, but the armless waterbender dodged them all. The twins tried to stop her by creating a field of huge ice spikes, but she maneuvered through with her watery arms before landing behind the two, jumping off of an ice pillar, and freezing them both in blocks of ice. The criminal waterbender then froze her watery arms beneath her legs as she was still in midair, forming the ice into a drill as she span downward, penetrating through the ground, beginning to glide downward as her water arms reformed, towards P'Li's cell of the prison. A White Lotus sentry firebended at her, but she easily dodged it by grabbing onto a slab of ice, and then landed on him, defeating him with little trouble. The other sentry attempted to waterbend at her, but she quickly struck him with her right water arm, freezing him against the wall in ice. The prisoner inside the cell looked to see water seeping through her door, then suddenly freezing as it began to bend. The ice melted, and the door fell off of its hinges. The armless waterbender then walked in.

"Ming-Hua," P'Li said, somewhat surprised.

"Let's get you out of here," the armless waterbender replied, striking the metal chains that restrained the woman with her water arms, breaking them into pieces. The firebender then stood up, removing the cuff upon her forehead, revealing her "third eye" tattoo. A few moments later, she was clinging onto Ming-Hua's as the armless waterbender was climbing up to the surface with her using two ice axes upon her water arms.

"We _could_ have just taken the elevator," P'Li noted, "Show-off," she said. The armless waterbender extended her left water arm out of the hole she created into the prison, lifting her and the firebender out. But as they looked up, they saw Druk about rain down upon with a powerful breath of fire. However, the "third eyed" firebender redirected the fire around her, protecting herself and Ming-Hua. "I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm," she said menacingly, taming the fire. She then breathed in, suddenly firing a shot of energy from her tattooed eye, exploding on impact with the dragon, making him roar in pain. Meanwhile, Lord Zuko was dueling against Ghazan near the truck, dodging rocks from the earthbender as he tried to counter with his blasts of fire. The bearded man deflects his shots with another rock, before splitting it in half. He threw both halves, the first of which the former Fire Lord deflected, but the second struck him, knocking him down across the snow. At the same time, Tonraq tried to subdue Zaheer, firing a few ice shards at him from midair as the airbender dodged them while he landed. The chief then suddenly turned around, seeing P'Li right there. The firebender then used her combustion blast again, exploding on impact even as the waterbender chief tried to defend himself with an ice wall. Zuko arose as he heard the revving of the truck's engine, seeing it being driven away with all four criminals. Inside, P'Li and Zaheer embraced each other as they had succeeded. "I thought I'd never see you again," she told him as they held on to each other still.

"I never doubted," the airbender replied, kissing her right on the lips. Ghazan glanced at the two as he continued to drive the truck.

"Really, right now?" he asked rhetorically as the vehicle fled the scene. Back in Ba Sing Se's Lower Ring, Mako, Bolin, Gingka, and Rex were all waiting patiently inside the brothers' family's household.

"I've got 'em!" Tu exclaimed as he burst open the door, carrying four booklets, "These passports should get you into the Upper Ring," he added.

"Awesome!" Bolin said happily, "Tu, you're the best cousin that a guy could have!" he complimented, making the rest of his family glance at him with saddened looks, making him realize his mistake, "And my other cousins as well," he added, "Yeah. Yeah, you're all the best," he told them, making his family all smile. The two brothers, along with the beyblader and the evo, got up and took the passports from the muscular man.

"Thanks," Mako said in gratitude, "I know this wasn't easy," he added.

"We appreciate the help," Gingka said, bowing to him.

"All right dudes, let's hit the road!" Rex exclaimed as he walked out with the beyblader.

"It's such a shame you two must leave so soon," Yin admitted, coming up to her two grandsons, making them turn to her before they could leave.

"I wish we could stay," her firebending grandson replied, "But if it's true the Earth Queen is forcing airbenders into her army," he began, "we have to do something about it," he said.

"I love you both," his grandmother said, "Come visit again," she added, hugging her long lost grandsons.

"We will, Grandma," Mako replied as everyone else joined in on the group hug.

"I love you too, Grandma," Bolin said, "And Chow, and Tu, and Meng-Meng, and Chow Junior," he continued, "and there he is: Big T and Little T, and Medium You, and ... and ... and what was your name again?" he asked bluntly as Rex and Gingka stood outside the door, waiting for them patiently as they smiled. Back at the current residence in the Upper Ring, Korra just a protective glove in anger, being worn by Asami, who was now dressed in combat attire. Beside the two, Rainbow Dash had her magic activated with her blue jacket off as she was sparring against a bipedal tortoise-like creature, who had large fins for arms, stumpy legs with brown toes, greenish skin, brown spots on his upper legs and shoulders, and black lines under his green eyes. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his chest as he was being knocked down by a very frustrated rainbow haired girl.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to us!" the Avatar exclaimed as she dodged Asami's counter-attack, kicking her left protective glove, "I can tell by that stupid little queenly smirk of hers!" she yelled, firing punches at both gloves, "And I can't believe we helped her," she added, punching a little harder than before, "I should have known she was using us!" she shouted. Jumping up and spinning, attacking her friend with an air kick, knocking off her right glove as she stumbled back.

"Well, hey!" Asami yelped, "I think I can use a break," she said, "You letting off steam is starting to," she began, unstrapping her left glove, "hurt. A lot," she added, shaking her arm around in pain.

"Sorry…" Korra apologized.

"Why don't you tell her that?!" Terraspin shouted, getting their attentions they turned to see that he was being brutally beaten back by a barrage of kicks from Rainbow, falling straight down to the ground on his shell, "Egh…" he groaned as the girl landed upon him, on his chest.

"Come on Ben!" she shouted, "Aren't you mad that the Earth Queen's lying to all of us?" she asked, reeling back her right arm for a punch.

"I am!" the Geochelone Aerio shouted back, "It's just that I'm not gonna go on a major rampage to find the airbenders!" he added loudly.

"Ugh, you _are_ such a sissy!" Rainbow yelled, about to strike him. Terraspin then suddenly let out a blast of air from the holes on his chest, propelling the girl into the air before she could hit him. He then got back up and leaped over her head, much to her surprise, and came down on top of her in a cloud of dust as they impacted the ground. Once the cloud cleared, the Omnitrix symbol upon the Geochelone Aerio's chest began to beep, timing out in a green flash, turning him back into Ben as he was pinning the girl by her wings.

"Ergh…" she grunted, trying to remove herself, "What's the big idea?!" she asked angrily.

"Look," he began, somewhat frustrated, "Just because we got turned away by 'Her Majesty', that doesn't mean _I _or anyone else are gonna leave Ba Sing Se," he explained while she stared at him in wonder, "We're gonna get those airbenders one way or another," he continued, "and if we have to sneak around and start searching for them ourselves, then we'll do that," he finished, "Any more questions?" he asked, leaning his head down sternly. Rainbow blinked for a moment before pulling a sly grin.

"Yeah," she began, "Could you be any closer to my face right now?" she asked teasingly. The Omnitrix bearer blushed intensely, pulling his head back.

"Uh, I… uh… didn't mean to-!"

"Sike!" she exclaimed, kicking him in the chest, knocking him off of her, and having him roll down across the grass in a heap.

"Oh…" he groaned as Rainbow stood back up, chuckling all the while.

"Rex was right," she admitted, "You are a glutton for punishment," she added, making Asami and Korra chuckle as well.

"I'm getting used to it…" he said with an annoyed look on his face, standing back up. Just then, the four of them saw Pabu chittering as he ran forward, noticing something. Rainbow's ear twitched as she heard something as well. They all turned to see Mako, Bolin, Rex, and Gingka running toward them, panting.

"Mako, Bolin, Gingka, Rex!" Asami noted as the four boys halted themselves, "You're okay," she realized, "Where have you all been?" she then asked. The earthbender caught his breath before replying.

"We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Lower Ring," he began, acting out the scenes he described with his body, "Slept in trash pile. Met our family. Grandma tears. Mako's scarf," he continued, suddenly throwing Pabu onto his head, mimicking the royal headgear of the monarch, "Earth Queen. Lying," he finished, slumping down to the ground in a heap.

"Can you interpret that?" Asami asked as she and the other three had no idea what he had said.

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking away airbenders and _forcing_ them into her army," Mako replied.

"At least, that's we've heard," Gingka added, crossing his arms, "We didn't find Kai out of all this mess, so that's our biggest concern…" he noted.

"She _was_ lying," Korra realized angrily, "I knew it!" she yelled just as Rainbow deactivated her magic, putting her blue jacket back on, "I swear, the next time I see her-"

"It's the Queen," Asami whispered in interruption, making the Avatar soften as she looked to see Earth Kingdom guards approach, carrying a sedan.

"Quick! Pabu. Shirt," Bolin commanded the fire ferret as he opened his shirt up, which the animal then jumped in, chittering in protest, "I know. Sorry," the earthbender apologized, "Kinda sweaty," he added.

"So, who told you about the airbenders getting forced into the queen's army?" Ben asked in a whisper to Rex.

"Mako and Bolin's family," he replied, making his and Rainbow's eyes widen in surprise. The Earth Queen then came out of the sedan with Gun right beside her.

"Good. You're here," she noted, "Gun, tell them the news," she told him.

"We've received word from the Yang Province," the secretariat told the group, "There have been reports of airbenders there," he added.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" the queen asked, "It's the very thing you've been looking for," she said.

"Thank you!" Korra thanked very sarcastically, "That is just the most wonderful news," she added, "Ever. Yay," she cheered falsely.

"We'll be sure to head there some time…" Ben replied as he crossed his arms.

"So, I assume you and your friends here will be leaving immediately-" She suddenly sneezed repeatedly with unease as Pabu was wriggling around in Bolin's shirt. She then grasped onto Gun, struggling to breathe, "Is there an animal in my presence?" she asked angrily.

"N-no, Your Majesty," he stuttered in reply, "I would never allow an animal near you," he added as Bolin folded his arms innocently. However, Pabu's bushy tail popped out of his shirt, causing the earthbender to quickly clasp it and slide away unnoticed, sweating nervously all the while. The queen sneezed again, with her secretariat rubbing her nose for her.

"If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's _your_ head," she threatened, poking his forehead with her jewelry covered fingers, "Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know," she told the group, "He'll see to it that you're on your way by evening," she added.

"Uhh, this evening?" Korra asked, "I'm not sure about leaving so soon-"

"Because our airship is having engine trouble," Asami interrupted in reply, "It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs," she added as the queen sneezed continuously, walking off with Gun, sneezing again onto his sleeve.

"Thanks for buying us some time," the Avatar said in gratitude as the monarch had left. Back in their residence, the team was having a meeting over the issues that they now faced.

"…and that's the gist of it," Gingka finished as sat upon the stair steps.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders," Tenzin stated.

"Those people should not be forced to join an army!" Korra added angrily.

"Yeah, they're totally being used as weapons!" Rainbow agreed.

"Well, technically, the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens," Bumi chimed in, making everyone stare at him silently, "What?" he said, noticing the glances, "It's true," he noted.

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending?" Jinora asked worriedly, "He might have been taken too," she said.

"That's what we thought after we didn't get him and found out about the others," Rex admitted, crossing his arms.

"Probably not," Bolin replied, "He's surprisingly difficult to catch," he began, "like a— like a little, greased hog-monkey," he added.

"But, what if he was?" the young airbender girl asked, still worried. Korra then came up to her, squatting down and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jinora," she reassured, "We'll find him," she told her, "We just need to figure out where to look," she added.

"I bet they're under Lake Laogai," Mako noted, with his hand at his chin as everyone stared at him, "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books," he admitted, "The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake," he explained.

"Mako's right!" the airbender girl exclaimed, "It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders, and I know how to check it out without being caught," she added, "I can project my spirit into it!" she said, making Korra's eyes widen.

"You mean that out-of-body thing you did to help giant, spirity Korra, Ben, and Naruto that time?" Bumi asked.

"You can still do that?!" Tenzin asked on in shock.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence," Jinora admitted in reply, "but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it," she said.

"All right, that sounds like a plan!" Ben agreed excitedly.

"Let's go get Kai out," the Avatar said, placing her right hand on the airbender girl's left shoulder, "Let's get all the airbenders out," she added.

**X**

Back within the Dai Li fortress, the airbenders were all gathered in a single room, standing in pairs, with one on either side of the area. An agent stepped forward.

"You are the property of the Earth Kingdom," he told them, making Kai glare at him, "You will become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost," he added, "It is your duty to serve the Earth Queen," he said. The airbenders then began to practice against their opponents, two of which fired air blasts that were redirected, and countered by their sparring partners, knocking them away. Kai redirected his opponent's blast and was about to attack him fiercely.

"Go easy on me!" he begged, stopping him from attacking, "I'm not that good," he noted out of wanting mercy. The young boy then threw out a weak air blast, which the man easily dodged. They both smiled at each other, but then, the Dai Li agent approached them.

"Never show mercy!" he shouted sternly at Kai, "Now attack your opponent," he began, "and this time, like you mean it!" he added. The boy fired a strong air blast upon his command, easily knocking the man out.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"A soldier never apologizes to his enemy!" the agent yelled.

"I'm not a soldier!" Kai retorted.

"You will be when I'm through with you," the agent said, walking off as the boy looked down, feeling downcast about his current situation. Meanwhile, Korra, Ben, Tenzin, and Jinora were all riding upon Oogi down to Lake Laogai. Moments after they arrived, the airbender girl was sitting in a meditative stance as the others stood by her.

"If anything goes wrong, come back immediately," her father told her.

"I will," she replied, letting him walk off. She closed her eyes as the others watched her meditate carefully. Within an underground fortress that appeared to be completely flooded, her ghostly spirit appeared. She saw the water occupied by fish as she faded off into different areas of the former base, not finding a single person, let alone an airbender. She then faded away, returning her spirit back to her body. She stood up after opening her eyes.

"What happened? What did you see?" Korra asked.

"The airbenders aren't there!" Jinora replied, "It's completely deserted," she added.

"They're not down there?!" Tenzin said out of shock.

"Well, I don't think this place might've been the first on those Dai Li agents' minds…" Ben suggested, rubbing his chin.

"Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se," the Avatar noted, "Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?" she asked.

"I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring," she said out of thought, "or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring," she listed on, "or the maze of tunnels that connect the rings together," she continued, fidgeting with her fingers, "or they could be—" She was stopped as her father sighed.

"There are just too many places," he noted, "There has to be another way to locate them," he said.

"Maybe there is," Korra admitted, going over to Jinora, "How did you find me during Harmonic Convergence?" she asked, kneeling down to the girl.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just kind of focused on your energy," she explained, "I think our spiritual connection led me to you," she said.

"Maybe you can find Kai the same way," the Avatar suggested, "I know you two have a connection," she added, making Tenzin raise his eyebrow as Ben smirked.

"What do you mean "a connection"?" he asked, stroking his beard.

"How 'bout I lend a hand?" Ben suggested as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, letting the green holographic screen appear over it, "I think I might have an alien that can help boost your spiritual energy for a bit," he said, ceasing his scrolling through the screen as he slid the lid open, causing it to disappear. The dial popped up, and he slammed it down, creating a bright flash of green light. In the Omnitrix bearer's place after the light disappeared was a ghost-like alien, with green chains connecting to his neck and chest where the device's symbol was in the center, green cuffs on his arms, greenish white skin with black lines all over his ghostly body, one green eye, claw-like hands, and spikes upon his elbows.

"Who's that?" Korra asked as she didn't recognize the alien.

"Ghostfreak," the Ectonurite responded in his faint and whispering voice, "He was one of my first aliens back when I got the Omnitrix," he said, floating over to Jinora.

"And how come I'm only _now_ getting introduced to him?" the Avatar asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because there was a time I didn't like using him," he replied, "But that's another story," he added, avoiding the subject.

"You believe that this alien can enhance Jinora's spiritual projection?" Tenzin asked.

"I think so," the Ectonurite replied, placing his hands on the airbender girl's shoulders, "I'm practically a spirit," he began, "so if we combine our energies…"

"…Then maybe we can reach Kai!" she said excitedly.

"You sure that'll work?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," Jinora replied honestly, "Let me try," she said, going back into meditating as Ghostfreak closed his single eye. They concentrated carefully, and then suddenly, the Ectonurite faded out of their sight, much to their surprise. Back in the fortress, the Dai Li sergeant from earlier was shooting multiple earth discs to the airbenders, who were attempting to block the rocks thrown at them. Most of them were knocked back by the earth as it hit them hard, but Kai managed to block the attacks easily. The sergeant then fired another disc at the man the boy sparred with earlier. The young airbender reacted quickly, blowing the disc away with an air blast before it could strike his friend.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude.

"You again?!" the sergeant exclaimed angrily, "If you have time to help your friend, maybe you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!" he suggested, firing a plethora of earth discs at him. Kai managed to deflect the first two with his airbending, then dodged the next two, but was subsequently knocked down by the fifth and sixth ones, knocking him down across the floor. He struggled to get back up, grabbing his stomach as the Dai Li member walked up to him. "I guess you're not as good as you thought," he told the boy, who responded by shooting an air blast at him which he easily dodged. The sergeant then earthbended a shell around the boy, immobilizing him. "Throw him in the hole!" he ordered. Two Dai Li agents grabbed Kai, pulling him out of the earth shell, and then moments later, threw him into a prison cell, locking him away. The boy looked to the side sadly when suddenly, he noticed a flash of light appear, he turned in shock to see Jinora's spirit and Ghostfreak appear before him.

"Jinora?" he asked, still in a shocked state as he recognized the projection before him, but not the ghostly alien.

"It worked!" she exclaimed happily as she saw Kai.

"High five!" the Ectonurite shouted out of joy, raising his left hand, making the airbender girl's spirit glance at him with a blank look, "Or, we could save it for later…" he noted in a whisper, scratching his head with his hand.

"How are you here right now?" the young boy asked the two.

"Shh, quiet," she told him, "It's a high-level airbender move," she explained, "With a little spiritual stuff thrown in," she added, making him breathe a sigh of relief.

"For a second there," Kai began, "I thought you were a ghost," he admitted.

"Well actually, I'm a ghost," Ghostfreak said, pointing to himself, making the boy gulp in fear.

"Knock it off Ben," Jinora said, elbowing the Ectonurite, "It's good to see you," she said to Kai, making him relax, "We've been looking for you and the other airbenders," she continued, "We're going to get you all out of here," she added, "Where are we anyway?" she added as she and the ghost beside her looked around the cell.

"Underground somewhere," the boy replied, "Other than that, I don't have a clue," he added.

"We'll figure it out," Jinora told him, "Don't worry," she reassured as they were about to exit upwards.

"And Jinora!" Kai called out, stopping her as he paused for a moment, "Thanks," he said in gratitude, making her blush before she and Ghostfreak faded away, up to the surface of the place where the airbenders were. The two of them then looked back to see the temple that was under construction.

"The Earth Queen's Temple!" the airbending girl realized.

"Duh, someplace under construction would be the last place we'd think to check," Ghostfreak admitted, "I'll get to the others," he began, "you get back to Korra and your dad," he said, phasing out of the ground and flying off. Later at the team's residence, they were all congregating over the discovery.

"I can't believe Miss Queeny Smug Face had them right under our noses the whole time!" the Avatar shouted angrily.

"We have to get into that compound tonight," Tenzin began, "and get those airbenders out," he said.

"I agree," Ben said as he was transformed back from Ghostfreak, "No more playing nice guy," he added, "It's time to really take action," he said, punching his left hand with his right fist.

"I hear that!" Rex agreed.

"Ditto," Gingka chimed in.

"Now that's the Ben Tennyson I like to hear!" Rainbow said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he relinquished his hands to their sides, "So much for being the peacekeeper, huh?" she asked.

"Well, if it'll get you to stay quiet about me not doing anything," he began, "then yeah, I'm down for it," he replied, making the rainbow haired girl puff her cheeks as she crossed her arms, pouting as she turned away from him.

"All right," Bumi chimed in, getting everyone's attention as he had his own plan, "We go in under the cover of darkness," he began," two small insertion teams and a third on the outside," he continued, "Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium-sized bulldozer and ..." he kept going, "does anyone have a badgermole that knows Morse code?" he asked, getting a sigh in reply from his younger brother. Just then, a knock at the door got all their attentions.

"Oh great, not the Queen again," Asami noted, irritated by her supposed sudden arrival.

"Everyone, act natural," Korra told them as Tenzin went over to the door, "And Bolin –"

"I'm on it!" the earthbender interrupted, opening his outer shirt for Pabu to jump in, but the fire ferret chittered in protest, "What?" he said, "Hey, I'm not sweaty this time!" he yelled, pointing at his shirt. The fire ferret did jump in, wiggling around as his tail brushed against Bolin's face, making him yelp in surprise as he was already frustrated with his animal friend. The airbending master opened the door, revealing not the queen, but the Republic City police chief Lin Beifong, who walked in.

"The chief?" Rex asked in surprise.

"Lin?" Tenzin said in surprise as the officer walked past him, "What are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door.

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately," she replied, turning to him, "Her life's in danger," she said, making the Avatar and the other members of Team Omniverse widen their eyes in shock.

"What?!" she and Rainbow exclaimed, with the Avatar then moving toward the two.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq," she told Tenzin.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?" Korra asked on, still not getting a straight answer from the police chief.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped," she explained.

"How is that possible?" the airbending master asked out of shock.

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now," she replied.

"No ..." Tenzin gasped.

"All right, hold on!" the Avatar shouted, impatient and exasperated as she got their attentions, "Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on?" she asked angrily, "Who's Zaheer?" she questioned, "Why is my life in danger?" she asked on, calming down as Ben, Rex, Gingka, and Rainbow approached them. Tenzin exchanged a quick glance with Lin before he turned to the her.

"Shortly after we find out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you," he explained in reply, "Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them," he continued, "We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities," he finished.

"So _that's_ why you and my dad sheltered me away," she realized.

"It was for your own safety," Tenzin replied. Mako then stepped forward.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" he asked.

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them," Lin began, "but they never broke," she replied, "To this day, no one knows what their motive was," she added, "Now we need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you," she told Korra.

"That's nuts!" Rainbow exclaimed, "You expect her to leave when we're so close to our goal?!" she asked angrily.

"We need to keep her safe," Lin replied, making the rainbow haired girl cross her arms in frustration.

"No ..." the Avatar replied to the police chief, "I'm not running," she said.

"Korra, you don't understand," Lin told her, "These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before," she noted.

"Look," the Avatar began, "I'm not a little kid anymore," she said with determination in her eyes, "You don't need to protect me," she added, "I came here for one thing, to find airbenders and I'm not leaving without them," she stated.

"Same here," Ben said, walking up to her side.

"Fine," Lin agreed, "Let's get 'em and get out of here," she said, "Where are they?" she asked.

"In a military compound," Korra began, "and we're busting them out," she replied.

**X**

That night, spotlights roamed over the temple grounds as two royal guards were on patrol, searching the area as one of them carried a lantern. They then turned a corner, seeing Jinora standing there.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey!" the guard said, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar," his partner mentioned, "You shouldn't be walking around here all alone," he noted to her.

"I'm not alone," she replied, pointing behind the guards. The two then turned to see Korra, Bolin, Bumi, Tenzin, Mako, Rainbow Dash, and Rex in their fighting stances, much to their surprise. Just then, a flash of green light caught their attention as they turned back around to see a creature that resembled an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each of his wrists. He was muscular and had green eyes. He also had black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. Including that, he had a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his chest. He grinned widely, and then suddenly pounced on the two guards before they could run. The lantern they carried toppled aside, going out as the two were knocked out and tied up in ropes. Before the team entered the temple, the Omnitrix symbol timed out, turning Rath back into Ben as they were under the rafters of the building, out of sight. Inside, the group moved quickly, hiding from Dai Li agents within a dark stairwell as they passed. They waited for a few moments as they exited the area.

"Bumi, Rainbow Dash, Ben, Rex, and Korra," Tenzin began, "you five will come with me to find the airbenders," he said to them, "You four, find Kai," he told his daughter, Mako, Bolin, and Gingka, "We'll meet on the surface shortly," he continued, "Radio us if anything goes wrong," he added. The team then split into the groups the airbending master decided on, with the Avatar's group reaching the cell for the airbenders. However, the door was sealed tight by a lock.

"No problem," Rex said, "A little B.F.S. oughta take care of that!" he noted, about to form the machine on his left hand.

"Wait," Ben said, placing his hand on the evo's shoulder, "We wanna stay quiet," he noted, walking up to the door after he removed his hand, using it to tap the Omnitrix lid. He then slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up, which he slammed down upon, creating a green flash of light as his whole body turned into green slime, falling down to the floor. A projector with the Omnitrix symbol upon it rose out of the goo, having it rise up with it, into a form that was humanoid, yet amoeba-like, with green eyes and a beak-like nose. He then grabbed the lock with his left hand, using his acidic power to melt through the metal, having it steam up all the while.

"Good thinking Benjamin," Tenzin noted as they patiently waited for the door to be opened. Rainbow then glanced around, noticing no one else in sight.

"Hey, doesn't this all seem too easy?" she asked in a whisper to the Avatar.

"Yeah," she replied, "But at least this way, no one knows that we're down here," she added.

"This breakout is so boring though," the rainbow haired girl admitted, folding her arms behind her head in boredom, "I was at least expecting some action…" she added, making Korra grin with a raised eyebrow just as Goop made the lock fall right off of the doors, still steaming. The Polymorph then opened the sliding accesses, revealing the plethora of airbenders inside sleeping, awakening them upon viewing the light as the group members all entered.

"What's going on?" the airbender known as Yung asked, turning to face them, "Who are you?" he asked again as he viewed the group.

"I'm the Avatar," Korra replied, "and we're getting you all out of here," she said. The other airbenders began murmur as they all arose from their chambers.

"Everyone, please!" Tenzin pleaded, keeping them silent, "You must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work," he noted.

"What to work?" Yung asked, suddenly realizing something as his eyes widened, "We're sneaking out?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, and we must leave now," the Avatar replied.

"We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city," the airbending master added.

"Let's go everybody!" Goop called out as the Omnitrix symbol on his Anti-Gravity Projector began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben. Every airbender then began to run out of the prison, but Yung stopped in front of Korra and Tenzin.

"There's an airbender that's not here," he told them, "His name is Kai," he added, "We need to get him," he said.

"We're already taking care of it," Tenzin replied as everyone gathered outside the prison entrance.

"Topside, this is Papa Bear," Bumi communicated through a walkie-talkie on the radio as he crouched down, "The breezies are in the hold; cue the balloons!" he ordered.

"_What?_" Lin responded over the radio, "_Are you in trouble?_" she asked.

"No!" the retired commander responded, "We've got the airbenders and we're headed out!" he yelled, "Bring the airships!" he added, deactivating the radio, "No one likes code names anymore," he noted sadly.

"Copy that," the police chief replied from her vehicle, "Asami and I are on our way," she added, deactivating her walkie-talkie. The Future Industries airship and the police airship took off, rising into the air, along with the sky bison Oogi. Back in the prison, Kai was sitting miserably in his prison when suddenly, his door opened, making him look up to see Mako and Bolin.

"Come on," the firebender beckoned, "We're getting you out," he said as Jinora came in between them with Gingka behind her.

"Kai!" she exclaimed, running up to the boy and hugging him, then giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, smiling stupidly as he appeared frozen by the act of affection.

"Whoa-ho!" Bolin said, "Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this!" he noted slyly.

"Then don't tell him," his brother replied bluntly.

"How can I not?" the earthbender asked, "This is too juicy!" he exclaimed, making Gingka smack himself in the face while the firebender sighed.

"Thanks for coming to get me," Kai said to the two brothers, "I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets, and running away, and getting you stuck on that train…" he listed off as the two glared at him. But Bolin just sighed, giving the boy an embrace.

"We can't stay mad at you," he admitted.

"Yes we can!" Mako retorted, "I had a lot of money in that wallet!" he shouted.

"Haggle about it later," Gingka chimed in, "We gotta go," he noted.

"Guys, come on!" Jinora beckoned as they began to run out, going down a hall. They then all turned a corner, discovering their path was blocked by three Dai Li agents, one of whom was the sergeant from earlier.

"Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason," he noted, "Punishable by death!" he added as the three all threw rock gloves at the five of them. Gingka then suddenly pulled out his sword, slicing through the rocks with it, shattering them into dust. The agents all gasped as the beyblader gripped his sword handle tighter.

"Try us," he threatened, lunging at them. Back at the temple's entrance, Korra was peeking out from under the rafters, not seeing one person in sight.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Ben noted as he saw no one there as well.

"Come on!" the Avatar beckoned, "It's clear," she added. The airbender and the rest of the team all ran out, not noticing that Dai Li agents had been hiding upon the structure of the temple. They then jumped out, much to the whole group's surprise, quickly surrounding them as more agents came up the stairs, joining their forces.

"Great…" Rainbow sighed. Just then, one of the agents moved, revealing the Earth Queen there as well.

"So, you've discovered my elite army," she realized, "I see their loyalty still needs some work," she noted.

"Don't talk about loyalty when you don't even deserve it!" the rainbow haired girl shouted.

"These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons!" Korra exclaimed, "They have a right to choose their own paths," she added.

"These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen," the monarch replied snootily, "Taking them will constitute an act of war," she added, "If you disobey me," she began, "I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!" she threatened.

"They're leaving with us!" Korra responded.

"No, they're not!" the queen shouted. She then walked away, gesturing for her men to apprehend them. The first of row of agents then fired their rock gloves at the group, but then the airbenders all stepped forward, throwing blasts of air back at the Dai Li, breaking their earthbending attack as they attempted to hold their ground while the wind pushed them away.

"Rex! Rainbow!" Ben called out to his teammates as the wind blew around his body, tapping the Omnitrix lid with his hand.

"On it!" Rex replied, suddenly forming a pair of giant, blue glowing nunchucks upon his arms, swinging them around rapidly. Rainbow immediately followed by smacking her two fists together, creating a bright flash of light as her skin became light blue, and her wings, pony ears, and ponytail all formed as she began to hover in midair. Ben scrolled through the index screen, stopping as he came across the face icon of an alien with a strange, bat-like appearance. He slid the lid open, letting the dial of the device pop up.

"Let's how the queen likes this!" he exclaimed, slamming down on the dial with his hand, creating a green flash of light. His skin became bluish-white as his teeth became sharp and yellow. A green and black jumpsuit began forming around his new vampire-like body with flaps under his hands that resembled the wings of a bat. As the light vanished, in Ben's place was a vampire alien, wearing a green mask with spikes over his green eyes, with green markings on his jumpsuit, wearing also black gloves with green fingers that possessed sharp claws. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his waist.

"Another new alien?!" Korra asked over the force of the wind.

"Just get everyone out of here!" Whampire shouted. Rex then leaped forward, slamming down a few of the agents with his Funchucks, swinging them around at the soldiers. Rainbow flew in and tackled a few to the ground as the Vladat floated into the air, dodging a few rocks thrown at him by some of the agents. "All right," he began, "let's see how your friends like it!" he yelled, reeling his head back. He then threw it forward, spitting out three small, diamond-shaped objects from his mouth at the group of soldiers, one latching onto each of their foreheads, much to their surprise. The objects appeared to have light green eyes, little black horns, and black bat-like wings. "Now, attack!" the vampire alien commanded. Suddenly, without their control, the three agents began bending up rocks from the ground, firing them at the other Dai Li members, knocking them away to their surprise.

"Hey!" one shouted as he saw a fellow soldier get hurt by them, "What's the big idea?!" he asked angrily.

"We can't… control ourselves!" one of the agents responded, firing a rock glove at the soldier, striking him right in the chest and knocking him back, "Eh, sorry!" the man apologized, sweating as he continued to attack his own allies.

"How did you do that?!" Korra asked loudly as Whampire landed beside her, crossing his arms with a grin.

"They're called Corrupturas," the Vladat began, "Whampire can use them to control anyone's body, but not their minds," he explained as Rainbow tackled another agent to the ground as Rex reformed his arms from the Funchucks, now forming a large orange projectile cannon on his left arm, "That's why those three don't look like they're enjoying it too much," he added jokingly, noticing the three agents all sweating nervously as they kept earthbending at their allies, "So, what's the plan now?" he asked the Avatar.

"Working on it," she replied, now firing a blast of air with Tenzin as all the airbenders kept pushing back the agents who remained. Just then, Bumi saw the black airship hovering over the temple, ready to pick them up.

"Come on!" he called out. Some of airbenders then climbed up the structure while others remained to hold off the Dai Li. Back in the prison, Mako, Bolin, Gingka, Jinora, and Kai were still taking on the three agents they encountered, with the beyblader slicing another round of rock gloves thrown at him with his sword. The two benders then cam forward, firing attacks of fire and earth at the soldiers. The men successfully evaded the firebender's attack, but one of them was caught off guard, being slammed into a wall by an earth block from the earthbender. The other one charged forward, leaping up with an block of a earth to propel him towards them. Gingka reacted quickly, swinging his sword handle so that it struck the agent's head before landing in front of him, causing him to be dizzied long enough for the beyblader to punch him right in the face, knocking him out onto the ground. Mako then firebended at the last remaining agent, who stopped the attack with an earth wall. He then sent a rock glove spiraling past the beyblader and the brothers, grasping Jinora, and then pulling her back into his right hand as she struggled to try and escape his grip.

"Jinora!" Gingka exclaimed in shock. He then turned back to see Kai with angry look on his face. "Kai, let's go!" he called out, grasping his sword tighter in his right hand while he performed a simple half-tiger seal with his left. He then ran forward with the boy right behind him towards the agent, who fired a rock slab at them. "Wind Style: Tornado Burst!" the beyblader exclaimed, swinging his sword, making a burst of wind fly out from it towards the man as he dodged the rock thrown at him. At the same time, Kai jumped onto his back, firing an air blast from his legs at the soldier as well. The two attacks hit subsequently, with the first knocking Jinora out of the man's grip, and the second knocking the man down himself. The boy then stood over the grunting agent, placing his right hand on his hip.

"I guess I am as good as I thought," he told him smugly as he stood by the airbender girl.

"Let's move it!" Gingka yelled, having the four all run out with him. Meanwhile, the last of the airbenders entered Lin's airship, as she herself was in the control room, listening in on her walkie-talkie.

"_Everyone's in,_" Bumi communicated to her, "_Let's go!_" he exclaimed as the police chief began to fly the ship away from the temple. Upon the structure, Tenzin and Korra airbended away any Dai Li agents who attempted to climb the rafters to stop the escape. Back on the ground, Rex was blasting his opponents back with the earth from his Slam Cannon, knocking them down before they could bend the earth fired at them. Just then, a soldier grabbed Rainbow from behind grasping her by the arm as she struggled to get away.

"Hey!" Whampire shouted as he glided down towards them, "Let her go you jerk!" he exclaimed in his thick accent as he slammed his feet right into the agent, not only relinquishing his grasp on the rainbow haired girl, but also knocking him off of the platform of the temple.

"Thanks," Rainbow said in gratitude and relief.

"No problem," the Vladat replied. Suddenly, two agents landed behind him, whom the girl noticed.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed, pushing him out of the way as they fired rock gloves at them. She swung her left arm, bashing them into pieces, and then lunged at the men, knocking them down with a pair of punches. She smirked, putting her hands at her hips. "And now we're even," she noted jokingly, making Whampire smile.

"Ben!" Rex shouted as he now had his Smackhands activated, holding down a few more agents, "How much longer are we staying here?!" he asked loudly.

"I think I've got a minute left on the watch," Whampire replied as he scratched his chin while Rainbow came over to him, "Might as well book now," he suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" the evo responded, punching an agent back. He then reformed his arms and then formed his back into the Boogie Pack, flying off with the Vladat and the rainbow haired girl after Lin's airship. Back on the structure, Korra blasted away a soldier who attempted to reach her by leaping off an earth pillar with her airbending. Tenzin beside her then noticed Oogi floating overhead, whistling for the sky bison.

"Oogi!" he summoned, making the animal soar toward them. The airbending master and the Avatar then jumped onto him with their airbending spins, flying off, much to the Earth Queen's dismay as she witnessed.

"Take down those airships!" she commanded to two other agents. They then began firing rocks from the ground at the vehicles, one of which hit the ship, while the other narrowly missed Korra's head as it soared past.

"Where are the others?" she asked Tenzin.

"We need help!" Bolin screamed at the top of his lungs as he, Gingka, Mako, Jinora, and Kai were all running down the temple steps. The Dai Li agents then rose to new heights upon earth pillars, firing down at the escapees with their rock gloves. The Avatar then steered Oogi away from the airships, heading back down towards them as Whampire, Rex, and Rainbow boarded Lin's, looking back at the sky bison in worry as the rainbow haired girl and the Vladat both transformed back to normal, walking into the ship. "Everybody, hang on!" the earthbender warned as he then himself and his friends up into the air from the force of a bent up earth pillar, as Oogi flew over, catching them all.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Kai exclaimed as they were apparently safe. But suddenly, more rocks began hurdling at them as the Dai Li hadn't given up yet.

"It's about to get even more awesome," Gingka added as he stood up on the bison's saddle, taking out something from his belt.

"Gingka, what are you doing?" Korra asked as she turned back to see the beyblader holding a Poké Ball, opening it, letting the light from it spill forth, revealing the Pokémon from it as a Scizor, who was wearing a peculiar shoulder strap with a mysterious stone embedded in it.

"Zor?" he said in surprise, not expecting his trainer to call him out this suddenly.

"What's that?" Kai asked. Gingka then held out his left glove at his Pokémon.

"Scizor, I need your power for this," he said, "Will you help me?" he asked, getting a nod in reply from the Pincer Pokémon. The beyblader then tapped the stone upon his glove, creating streaks of light from it, and the stone upon Scizor's strap, connecting and becoming a bright white as the Pincer Pokémon transformed, much to the surprise of the others as they all gathered themselves upon Oogi. His pincers lengthened and developed serrations. The lower half of his claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside. His eyespots were now blue with a thin black rim. In addition, pieces of black armoring appeared on various areas of his body: a three-pointed crest on his forehead, striated coverings on his shoulders, and unmarked coverings on his thighs. His legs now resembled large, tapered spikes with white tips. A burst of wind came upon the finishing of his transformation, blowing past the group.

"Whoa…" Korra said in shock, "What was that?" she asked.

"Mega Evolution," Gingka responded, "Scizor, hit 'em with a Flash Cannon!" he commanded. The mega evolved Pincer Pokémon nodded, opening his serrated claws as a faint white light glowed from them while he turned around, aiming them at the temple gate. He suddenly fired large beams of white light from his pincers at the soldiers, exploding massively upon impact, causing the pillars the Dai Li agents were standing on to topple over in heaps, along with the men. Scizor then transformed back to normal in a bright flash of light, getting a thankful smile from Gingka before being returned to his Poké Ball by turning into red light as he re-entered. The Earth Queen watched in frustration as pieces of fur suddenly floated towards her.

"Bring me those airships now!" she ordered as the fur made her sneeze, "Oh, get it off me!" she yelled, sneezing again, "Get this fur off my-" Another sneeze interrupted her sentence, making her look disgruntled while her hat fell crooked and covered part of her face. The airships and Oogi had fully escaped the scene as Rainbow looked outside the window of Lin's vehicle in amazement. She, Ben, and Rex were all in awe from what they just witnessed.

"Wow…" the rainbow haired girl said, "So that's what that was," she noted, making the boys with her glance at each in wonder. At dusk the next morning, the airships had landed near ruins atop a range of hills in the desert. Tenzin and Korra were standing before the airbenders, who sat down as they listened.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders," the airbending master noted, "But now you do have a choice," he told them, "We can relocate you somewhere safe," he began, "or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple, to live in peace and train as Air Nomads," he said, "You are no longer anyone's property," he added, "What path you decide is up to you," he finished. A few of them pondered the decision for a moment before Yung stood up.

"I want to go with you," he said.

"Me too," another airbender agreed.

"Count me in," another said. As more airbenders agreed to go with Tenzin, tears formed in his eyes as he smiled. Moments later, he and Korra began exchanging their goodbyes.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple," the Avatar said to him, "I'll send more airbenders your way when I find them," she added.

"Be careful out there," the airbending master told her, "Stay safe," he said.

"I'll try," Korra replied, "Seems like wherever I go, I make a new enemy," she said out of thought.

"But you made some new friends too," Tenzin noted, "You did well, Korra," he complimented, placing a hand on her shoulder, then hugging her as she embraced him back.

"This is only the beginning," she said. Moments later, the airships then rose off from the ground, flying off into separate groups.

**END**

**Folks, a four-day weekend's coming up for me, so I'll be able to work my way through at least two chapters, maybe even three! Though still, I am greatly looking forward to how they all turn out in the end as I'm heading into the third term of my last year in high school. So now, let's continue the scenario story with Hypergogeta2012! **

** SCENARIO:**

** Mako: So, what's the plan?**

**Jeff Hardy: What are we going to do, you ask? Don't worry about that. We have plans...**

**John Cena: Let's just say we have to keep Rainbow Dash vs. Bray Wyatt trapped without having outside interference.**

** Korra: Trapped?**

**Roman Reigns: It also happens to be a stipulation for the match...**

**Dean Ambrose: And believe me, it is far more dangerous than an Extreme Rules Match.**

** Ben: More dangerous?**

** Gingka: That's… not comforting to know…**

**Erick Rowan: -looks at Rainbow Dash and tilts his head while wearing his mask- Hell in a Cell...**

** Rainbow Dash: Huh?**

**Hypergogeta2012: He said that the stipulation of your match is a Hell in a Cell Match! -presses a button on a remote-**

**-a large roofed cage like structure lowers down slowly to the ring, happens to be 20 feet tall, and hits the ground without any damage-**

** Bolin: Whoa… That thing is huge!**

** Hypergogeta2012: This cell happens to have pure steel all around, only 20 feet and weighs in on 5 tons. **

**Dean Ambrose: The rules of this match are that you have to win via pinfall or submission, no count out and no disqualification.**

**Jeff Hardy: And whenever you escape the ring, it'll be a smart move but you could still be inside the cell. Around the ring it's at least a few feet wide but should be enough to walk around the ring.**

**Roman Reigns: There are a few ways to escape the cage but it can be risky. One is to open the door, but it'll be locked with a chain to prevent it from opening. Or you can tackle your opponent through the side, but it could lead to breaking it and the whole cell could crash due to that.**

** Rainbow Dash: Okay… Go on. **

**John Cena: There'll be two referees for the match too. One inside the ring for the match and the other will lock the cage door, which means you and Wyatt will be trapped.**

**Erick Rowan: Trapped... like a criminal in jail...**

** Asami: So…**

**Hypergogeta2012: We have a plan to help Rainbow Dash during the whole match.**

** Rex: And your plan is?**

**Hypergogeta2012: My plan is to not help Rainbow at all!**

** Rex: What?!**

** Asami: How is that helpful?!**

**John Cena: Whoa, we're not finished yet. Think about it, Wyatt would want us to interfere, which mean we'll just be wasting energy and The Omniversal Wyatts, Lesnar, Kane, Harper, and Big Show will take advantage of it.**

**Jeff Hardy: And if they're the ones to interfere first, then they could be in the same situation. We can't guarantee that it'll do much, but it'll be enough to allow Rainbow to win.**

**Roman Reigns: But if we interfere and don't wait for them to do something like that, then there could be a 100% chance that Rainbow will lose, which means she'll have no choice but to become who she doesn't want to be, and follow Bray Wyatt.**

** Ben: No way that's happening.**

**Erick Rowan: -starts solving a Rubix Cube- Failure... never an option...**

**Dean Ambrose: So, what's it gonna be? We can use the plan to help Rainbow Girl win by herself by allowing them to interfere first... or we could interfere and all could be lost. Your choice...**

** Bolin: First option sounds good to me. **

** Mako: Seconded. **

**John Cena: Alright, it may not be good but you made the right choice to follow the plan.**

** Rainbow Dash: Okay. Guess that means we're all set. **

**Roman Reigns: Now all we have to do is keep waiting for the match to get ready...**

**Dean Ambrose: We all know this isn't just some match, battle, or fight... it's a huge war...**

** Korra: Yeah…**

**Jeff Hardy: And it'll be a war huge enough for us to never forget...**

**Hypergogeta2012: This is a one-shot opportunity to take out Bray Wyatt with the strategy I came up with...**

** Asami: And it's a strategy that's somewhat foolproof. **

** Gingka: As foolproof as it'll ever be…**

**Erick Rowan: Bray Wyatt... he will pay...**

**John Cena: Well, that settles all that we need. We got Erick on our side, the Hell in a Cell ready, and there's not even a fight yet. I'm gonna get myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and play WWE 2K15. Anybody wanna join?**

** Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Me! Me!**

** Hypergogeta2012: I'm down with that!**

**Jeff Hardy: Better than sitting around when there's no fight...**

**Dean Ambrose: I agree with that. I'm in a serious amount of boredom...**

** Gingka: You're always bored. **

**Roman Reigns: We got a war to wait, so there's no need to sit around for now, Believe That.**

**Erick Rowan: Yes...**

**John Cena: Awesome! Now who wants to tag team with John Cena?!**

** Rainbow Dash: I do! I do! **

**John Cena: Alright Rainbow, so which one you guys are going against us in the game? **

**Roman Reigns: How about going against the Roman Empire? Anyone one you think you can handle teaming with me?**

** Rex: I'll take a shot!**

**Roman Reigns: Rex's hand was up so he'll be teaming with a Powerhouse like me, Believe That.**

** Rex: Sweet!**

**Dean Ambrose: I'm betting on Roman and the other guy...**

**Jeff Hardy: I figure you would say that, but it's not that kind of contest Ambrose...**

**Dean Ambrose: Shut it...**

**Roman Reigns: -punches Dean's head-**

** Asami: Well, that happened. **

** Korra: Ouch…**

**Erick Rowan: You just got knocked out...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well it's too bad it won't stop him from getting up and talking like that again.**

**Ben: Yeah. Ambrose sure is a funny one. *****chuckles*******

**END SCENARIO**

**So folks, the next two chapters, "The Metal Clan" and "Old Wounds" should come out over the weekend. With that, the scenario story from Hypergogeta2012 should continue as well. **

**See you guys later!**

**~NegaiFreak**


	5. The Metal Clan

** Folks, we're back with more! Now to be fair, there'll only probably be two chapters added over the weekend. And this one does not contain any form of scenario. However, it is one of the longer chapters since the start of the story. And for those of you wondering about the stories of the other crossover characters, don't worry, more of them will show up soon. With that said, let's continue "Change" with "The Metal Clan"!**

_**Is there any place safe for the Avatar? First, President Raiko banished her from Republic City. Then the Earth Queen declared her an enemy of the Earth Kingdom after Korra rescued a group of airbenders in Ba Sing Se. And Korra has learned that Zaheer and his fellow criminals are after her. With Tenzin busy with bringing the new recruits to the Northern Air Temple, Korra's protection rests in Beifong's hands.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**THE METAL CLAN**

Out on an open field where the police airship was parked, the polar bear dog Naga leaped up, catching a leather ball in her mouth, and then making her way back to her owner, Korra, who was with Lin and Bolin, along with Pabu. She dropped the ball at her feet, allowing the Avatar to airbend around the toy and then launch it away from the airship, having her pet go on and chase after it.

"While you're playing fetch," the police chief began to Korra, getting her attention as the Avatar walked over, "four of the most dangerous criminals are hunting you down," she noted, "We should get moving," she said.

"Relax, we just got here," the Avatar reassured, "Besides," she began, "no one knows where I am except us," she added. Just then, Naga returned with the ball in her mouth, dropping it at the police chief's feet before her owner patted her on the head, "I think she wants you to throw it for her," Korra told Beifong. Lin just looked down at the saliva and grass-coated ball with the polar bear dog whining for her to play.

"I'll pass, thanks," she replied, looking away.

"We just got a call from the radio about another airbender," Asami called out as she and Mako walked over.

"Finally!" the Avatar exclaimed excitedly, "Where are they?" she asked.

"A city called Zaofu," Mako replied, making Lin become visibly uneasy and uncomfortable, "the home of the Metal Clan," he added.

"You know the place?" Korra asked Lin, noticing her reaction.

"Uhh... Never been," she replied uneasily, looking off to the side, "But I don't want you going there," she told her, "I would rest a lot easier if you were back at Republic City," she added.

"Sorry," the Avatar apologized, "but if there's an airbender in Zaofu," she continued, "then that's where we're going next," she finished walking off as the police chief glared to the side and put her head down in disappointment. Naga then bent down and nudged the ball over to her with her nose. The metalbender regarded the polar bear dog for a moment before bending out a cable from her armor and slapping it against the object, thereby puncturing it and causing it to deflate as she walked off. The animal was left upset after her toy was destroyed, whining as her tail sagged.

"Hey, does anyone know where Ben and the others are?" Bolin asked as he and his friends stopped at the airship entrance.

"I haven't seen 'em since we landed…" Korra replied with a shrug, as did Asami and Mako.

"And first place goes to the champ!" Rainbow Dash's voice exclaimed as the girl herself running over to the four, all sweaty.

"Whoa," the firebender said as she halted, panting, "Were you training the whole time that we've been here?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Running, exercising, you name it," she replied, wiping her arms of sweat, "Those guys got into the mix of it too," she added, pointing behind her. Everyone looked to see Gingka and Rex jogging over, panting heavily after they halted.

"Man…" the evo breathed, putting his hands on his knees, "I don't know how you do it Rainbow…" he began, still panting, "but you can run a mile in like a minute…" he complimented as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, while the beyblader beside him brushed his scarf over his face.

"Say, where's Ben?" Korra asked, realizing the Omnitrix bearer wasn't among them.

"You mean the rear end?" Gingka asked, pointing behind him as the group looked out to see a short, fairy-like alien with blue skin. He had purple fairy-like wings and blue hair that stuck straight up. He wore a green, dress-like outfit with black zigzags. He had two, three-fingered hands and white gloves over them, and his feet had two toes on them. His eyes were green with feminine eyelashes, and has pink markings on his cheeks and chin. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his chest. He flew over slowly, breathing heavily while Rainbow suddenly burst out laughing.

"You were desperate enough to turn into Pesky Dust?!" she asked, still chuckling, "Oh, that's a riot!" she said, laughing even louder. Korra joined in as well, while the Nemuina approached, still panting.

"Well…" he began in his high-pitched, trilling, feminine voice, "I wanted to get XLR8 and get back here soon, but…"

"The watch decided to be a jerk again, didn't it?" Rex finished, crossing his arms as he stood back up.

"Ben, we just ran and exercised," Gingka noted, "You don't need to waste your time with the Omnitrix," he added.

"Bet you would've gotten back here faster without changing," Rex added on, making the Nemuina frown.

"Well, I gave up, okay?!" Pesky Dust replied as he floated over to Rainbow, "And as for you," he began to her as she was still laughing, "how can you expect me to run a mile, do some exercises, and then run another mile back?!" he asked angrily. The rainbow haired girl kept chuckling.

"S-Sorry!" she apologized, covering her mouth while she still giggled a little, "But you know," she began, "I would've thought that you'd be used to stuff like that," she noted.

"What do you mean?" the Nemuina asked, crossing his arms.

"You and I both play soccer," she replied, "Drills like those should be first nature to you," she added.

"Okay, maybe you have a point…" Pesky Dust admitted, "But still, we're complete opposites on the field!" he noted, "I'm a goalie, and you're a striker," he added, just as the Omnitrix symbol began beeping, "We totally have different training methods," he noted.

"Well you know what they say," Korra began as she stopped laughing, "opposites attract," she noted, making everyone around expect for the Nemuina laugh, who sighed as the device then timed out, transforming him back into Ben.

"Besides," Rainbow began as she ceased her chuckling, "you could stand to practice without your aliens for a while," she suggested.

"Oh, so now you're teasing me because I'm nothing without the Omnitrix?" the device bearer asked sarcastically, "That's _so _nice of you…" he said ironically.

"Well, she does have a point," Asami chimed in.

"You should at least understand the basics of combat training," Gingka noted as well, "Every one of us has had that type of practice at some point in our lives," he added.

"And I have too!" Ben retorted.

"With your aliens…" Rex noted additionally, "Dude, you've gotta start training without those funky monsters…" he told him.

"Well, you use your powers!" the Omnitrix bearer argued.

"And what if they failed?" the evo asked back, making Ben cringe, "Face it dude, we've all trained and fought without our powers at some point in our lives," he explained, making him sigh.

"All right, cool the teasing and let's go get this new airbender," the police chief chimed in impatiently, getting everyone's attention as she walked up the ramp to her airship.

"For once, I agree with her," the Omnitrix bearer added out of annoyance as he made his way up to the vehicle in a hurry, with everyone else in tow. Rainbow and Korra smiled and gave each other fist bumps for their success. A while later, the airship went through the clouds and was flying over the city of Zaofu, a place made entirely out of metal with area divided into large metal lotus flowers. The eight teenagers all looked out the windows with amazement in each of their eyes.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Bolin exclaimed, "An entire city made of metal!" he noted excitedly, "Wohoho, you should feel right at home, Beifong," he added to the police chief. She was seated on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed as the pets were sitting next to her.

"Hmm..." she said unexcitedly, making Korra frown at her behavior.

"So Gingka," Rex began as they kept eyeing the majestic city below, "how long have you had that Key Stone and Mega Stone you told us about?" he asked curiously.

"About a couple of months," the beyblader replied, "Mega Evolution wasn't exactly I picked up right on the spot," he added, "I had to train for countless days to understand the power of my Key Stone, the Scizorite, and my bond with Scizor himself," he explained.

"Maybe I could get Mega Evolution someday…" Rainbow suggested as she rubbed her chin.

"That is if Tennyson will ever let you," Gingka noted.

"Oh, yeah…" the rainbow haired girl sighed as she glanced at the Omnitrix bearer.

"I wouldn't do that!" he claimed as everyone began to look at him, "I'd be fine with Rainbow going over to Ash's universe and becoming a trainer," he said, "Not to mention that I'd like to master Mega Evolution myself someday…" he admitted.

"Maybe all of Team Omniverse's main members will…" Gingka suggested as the airship was approaching a landing pad nice and steadily.

"Now that I think about it," Rainbow began, "our team name's a little… mediocre," she admitted, "No offense," she apologized.

"No, none taken," Ben replied, "But the truth is, I can't think of anything better…" he added.

"Hmm…" Korra said, rubbing her chin in thought, "Maybe we can work on it after we get the airbender here," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rex chimed in. The airship then proceeded to land at one of the stations, where metal armored guards were waiting. Being a metalbender, one of them span a crane around, firing a string of cable out of it to hook under the vehicle, pulling it in gently as it touched the pad. Two metalbenders subsequently bent and built out an intricate metal stairway up to the ship's entrance.

"Yeah!" Bolin exclaimed as he ran out excitedly, with the rest of the team walking after him more calmly, except for Lin, who remained slumped on her seat, very uninterested.

"Aren't you coming?" Asami asked the police chief as everyone else stopped with her.

"What's there to see?" she asked back rhetorically, "It's metal. Big whoop," she mocked, waving them off, "Just find the airbender and let's get moving." she said, "And don't tell anyone I'm here," she demanded, pointing at them.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"I can get why you don't wanna come," Ben began, "but why don't want us to let anyone know-"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," the police chief interrupted, "Just do what I say," she ordered.

"Fine," the Avatar replied out of annoyance with her, rolling her eyes as she walked off with everyone else, "You got it, Chief Crankypants," she added mockingly. Lin just stared off as the rest of the group exited, with the exception of the animals still on board. Once the eight of them exited, they approached a man in green and yellow robes with a white beard, and a piercing from his nose to his left ear. With him were two escorts, dressed in the metal armor.

"Avatar Korra," he greeted as they came forward, "It is an honor to meet you," he stated, bowing with his hands clasped, "My name is Aiwei," he introduced. Korra bowed back.

"Thanks for having us," she said in gratitude.

"Is this everyone?" the man asked, gesturing his hand toward the group, making the Avatar look behind her.

"Yup. Just us," she replied, "So, can I meet the new airbender?" she asked politely.

"Of course," Aiwei began a little stiffly, gesturing his palm out as Gingka raised an eyebrow in surprise, "right this way," he said, having the team follow him and his escorts into a docking elevator. The two armored metalbenders then closed the gate behind them and began to descend downward from the dock. Elsewhere on Air Temple Island, Ikki and Meelo were guiding two of the new airbenders, who were dressed in Air Acolyte clothes, around the area.

"And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats," the airbender girl explained as they all approached Daw, who was in the robes as well, "And this is Daw," she introduced as he stopped eating and turned to look at his new, fellow airbenders while Meelo was picking his nose, "He's a new airbender too," she added, "like you guys," she said. The man suddenly airbent himself out of his seat, dropping his rice bowl, standing up as he bowed to the new benders.

"It's so nice to meet you," he greeted, "How exciting. New friends," he noted.

"Excuse me, hello?" a voice interrupted, making the whole group turn to see a man slide a door open, with a gray hood covering his face, "My name is Yorru," he introduced, removing his hood, revealing his bald head and clean shaven face, along with a familiar scar upon his left eyebrow, "I heard this is the place to come if you're a new airbender," he said to the group.

"You got that right, stranger," Meelo replied, suspicious of the visitor as he crossed his arms.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago," the man began, "I woke up and suddenly I could do this," he told them, bending out a small wind vortex upon his right palm.

"Mom! Aunt Kya!" Ikki exclaimed excitedly, getting their attentions as they turned to see the man there, "We got another one!" she screamed, raising her arms in glee. Yorru smiled, somewhat eerily. Meanwhile, back in Zaofu, the team was with Aiwei, traveling inside a tram car on a rail line over the magnificent metal city. Bolin looked outside in awe of the place, putting his hands against the windows while the others watched from afar. The car then passed a large metal monument of a woman carrying a block that had the symbol of the Earth Kingdom upon it.

"That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Beifong," the guide introduced, "who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of," he added, "Here," he began, "everyone is encouraged to reach his, or her, highest potential," he explained.

"That's incredible…" Rainbow said in awe as she eyed the statue.

"Wouldn't it be great to meet someone like her?" Ben asked as he put his hands on his hips. The earthbender then suddenly gasped as he realized something.

"Does Toph live here?" he asked excitedly, "Are we going to get to meet her?" he asked on hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Aiwei replied, making Bolin sigh as he dropped his arms down in disappointment, "She would visit from time to time," he began, "but years ago she left to wander the world," he continued, "in search of enlightenment," he finished as the whole team was somewhat downcast while the tram was shrouded in darkness as it entered a tunnel, "No one has seen her since," he added as the transport was on its way to one of the metal lotus flower areas. It exited through one last tunnel before stopping at the terminal before the household.

"Wow," Korra said bluntly upon viewing the beauty of the place, "Is this where the airbender lives?" she asked as everyone exited the tram, regrouping.

"Yes," the guide replied, "But first, her mother wants to meet you," he noted. A few moments later, the group was escorted into a section of the household where they witnessed eight metalbenders practicing over a metal lotus flower as four of them fired metal cables to the ceiling, swinging upward.

"Training?" the Avatar asked as the four metalbenders still at the bottom started bending the petals for the teammates above them to land on. They bounced from petal to petal while the others watched.

"Not exactly," Aiwei began to reply, "they are rehearsing for a dance premiere next month," he said as two of the dancers jumped into the center, where the others closed the flower. They then opened it, revealing the two female dancers inside, posing with graceful poise. One of them, who had a braided black ponytail glanced over, noticing the team as Rex blushed, blinking in surprise.

"Is she looking at me?" he asked.

"Who?" Asami said, confused.

"The dancer with the ponytail," the evo began, "was she looking at me?" he asked curiously, still blushing.

"You have no chance with her," Gingka replied bluntly, making Rex blush even redder while the beauteous girl beside him laughed. At the same time, one of the female dancers who wore clothing darker than that of her teammates turned to see the group behind her. She then clapped to the metalbenders.

"That's it for today everyone," she told them, walking over to the team. The female dancer Rex noticed then brushed her hair aside, glancing over toward the group before she walked off with the others. The evo blushed again, but was suddenly elbowed by Gingka right in the chest.

"Like I said," the beyblader began to say, "no chance," he stated.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that that's not the only reason you hit me…" Rex noted, rubbing his chest in pain as the woman approached, having light gray hair and tannish skin.

"Allow me to introduce the matriarch of the Metal Clan," Aiwei began, "Suyin," he introduced.

"Please call me Su," she said, pressing her fist into her palm in greeting as she bowed to the group, "Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra," she greeted as the Avatar bowed back, "And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami," she added, noticing the others with her.

"You've done your research," the firebender noted.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city," Suyin replied, "With that," she began, noticing the other half of the group, "I take it that these people are your friends from Team Omniverse?" she suggested.

"You're right," the Omnitrix bearer replied with a small laugh, "My name's Ben," he introduced, "That's Rex," he added, gesturing to the evo, "Gingka," he continued, gesturing to the beyblader, "and our latest member, Rainbow Dash," he finished, gesturing to the rainbow haired girl, who smiled at the metalbender.

"So, you're a dancer," Korra noted to Suyin.

"Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites," she listed in reply, pulling out a finger for each profession she had, "You'll find people here have many skills and interests," she noted. At that moment, Aiwei then leaned into her ear, whispering something to her. She widened her eyes upon hearing what he had to say, then looking onto the group unhappily. "Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?" she asked, upset.

"What?" the Avatar responded out of surprise while Bolin clasped his hands over his mouth, "I, uh, I didn't," she pleaded, "I mean..."

"Oh..." the earthbender said, still in shock.

"How did you know I was lying?" Korra asked, giving up the act.

"I'm a truth seer," Aiwei replied, "When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase," he explained, bewildering the entire group of teens, "I can sense the most subtle of changes," he added.

"Figured as much," Gingka admitted bluntly.

"Wait, you knew that he knew Korra was lying?!" Rex questioned in shock, "How?!" he asked.

"I could tell by the reaction in his voice after she lied," the beyblader responded, "Being a shinobi now, I guess it's just second nature to me…" he added.

"You have sharp ears, young man," Aiwei complimented.

"Hm," Gingka replied with a grin as Rex stared at the beyblader in wonder.

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city," Suyin noted gratefully.

"Wait," Rainbow chimed in, "so he can tell if anyone's lying? At any time?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," the advisor responded.

"Hmm…" the rainbow haired girl pondered, rubbing her chin as she glanced back at Ben, who grimaced nervously.

"Rainbow," he began, "what are you thinking?" he asked worriedly as she turned to face him.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, obviously lying, "Just wondering though… do you like me?" she asked, surprising the Omnitrix bearer as he jumped back in surprise.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed, "Rainbow, why are you asking me that?" he asked, blushing a bright red.

"And if you lie, Aiwei's gonna know," she added smartly.

"Well, then I won't answer," Ben responded, crossing his arms while the others just watched them in bewilderment.

"Come on!" Rainbow pleaded.

"No," the Omnitrix bearer said.

"Please?" she asked.

"Rainbow, I'm not answering the question," Ben stated as the group behind them began to chuckle.

"Oh, just admit it," she said, smirking at him.

"No, I won't say that I like you!" he shouted, but then realized he admitted his feelings as the rainbow haired girl smiled, "…Even though I just said it…" he said bluntly, "Perfect…" he added, smacking himself in the face.

"Ha!" Rainbow laughed, "I knew it!" she exclaimed with a jump.

"Then why did you need to go through all that trouble?!" Ben asked angrily.

"So you'd cave in and say so," she replied, "Plus, the more people that know," she began, "the more they'll try to convince you to give up that dating rule," she said, "Along with me of course," she added. Korra, Gingka, and Rex glanced at each other nervously as even though they too were against the rule, they understood how Rainbow was overdoing the push against Ben's boundaries.

"Right…" he said, stepping forward to Suyin, "Anyways, we came with Republic City's Chief of Police," he told her just as the Avatar stood by him.

"But she didn't want anyone to know she was here," she chimed in additionally, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized.

"Lin's here?" the Metal Clan matriarch asked, somewhat surprised and excited, "Well, I would love to say hello," she said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Korra asked.

"You're joking, right?" Suyin questioned back, only getting silence from the teens as they stared at each other awkwardly. She sighed, feeling hurt as she looked off to the side. "Lin never told you about me," she realized, upset.

"No," the Avatar responded, "Why would she?" she asked.

"I'm Lin's sister," Su replied, getting reactions of surprise and disbelief from the whole team, all shocked by the news. Back on the police airship, the chief was looking out the windows, eyeing the city of Zaofu as her image reflected in the glass.

"I found out why you're so against coming here," Korra suddenly stated, making Lin turn back in alarm to see the team with Su, with an annoyed look on her face, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" she asked.

"_Half_-sister," the police chief responded as she crossed her arms, turning to face them. Suyin was now wearing black and dark green robes, along with metal garments over her arms and around her neck. She also had a tiara over her forehead, with a small green jewel upon it.

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" she stated, putting her hand over her heart, "We're blood, Lin," she began, "and after thirty years, the least you could do is say "hello"," she said.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," Lin replied bitterly as everyone in the ship looked somewhat concerned as she was quite angry.

**X**

"You two haven't spoken in _thirty_ years? How come?" Korra asked in shock as everyone looked on at the conversation.

"Ask her," Su responded, gesturing to her sister, "I've tried," she claimed.

"Oh, don't put that on me," Lin argued, "You're the one who tore our family apart," she said.

"And you've done a bang up job keeping it that way," her sister noted smugly.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" the police chief asked out of annoyance.

"Look, we can stay here arguing about the past all day," Su began, "but that's not reason the Avatar came here," she said, turning to Korra, "My daughter is thrilled to meet you," she told her.

"Lin, your niece is the new airbender!" the Avatar exclaimed, "Isn't that amazing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Terrific," the police chief responded blankly. Back at the household, Su was touring the group around as they had come across a field with metal columns, where a metal disc ricocheted between them, with a player on each side defending at the goal line.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing," the Metal Clan matriarch introduced, "They're playing a game called Power Disc," she explained as the two brothers continued to throw the disc around, "They invented it all on their own," she added. Wing then shot the disc to his brother, who then redirected with a swift kick, ricocheting it between the multiple columns. It came back to him again, allowing him to fire it across the wall. His brother attempted to intercept the metal disc with a leap, but failed to catch it as it slammed into the net, allowing the buzzer to go off loudly with a bright red light. "Oh, nice power, Wei," his mother complimented while Wing pounded his hands against the ground, grumbling in defeat.

"Ha!" his brother laughed, "Wing goes down!" he said insultingly.

"I'm so proud of those two," Su added.

"Wow…" Rainbow said in awe after viewing the match, "It's like air hockey… with soccer!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Come on Ben!" she beckoned, grabbing the Omnitrix bearer's arm, "Let's try it!" she suggested.

"But Rainbow, we're not metal-AH!" he yelped as Rainbow tossed him into the ring, about to slam against the ground. He quickly slid the Omnitrix lid open, letting the dial pop up for him to hit it back down, transforming in a green flash of light. When it subsided, the light revealed a humanoid alien that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. Black stripes were designed upon his face, similar to a mustache, and he had four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He had three spikes upon his head, and he wore a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He also had black, fingerless gloves with green cuffs. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his belt. He rolled over upon the ground of the field, stopping with a sigh of relief as Rainbow jumped in after him.

"I was about to say that we aren't metalbenders!" Four Arms yelled, turning around to see her walk up to him, "We can't really play this Power Disc game without it…" he noted.

"So?" she said with a shrug, "We can adjust," she stated, "After all, everyone's encouraged to reach their highest potential," she added, making the Tetramand sigh again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wing asked as he approached with his brother with the disc in his hands.

"Yep!" Rainbow replied, snagging the disc from him, "No way I'm gonna let this chance pass!" she exclaimed, activating her magic as her skin became light blue, her ponytail grew out, and her pony ears and wings appeared. She then flew over to one side of the field as the brothers exited the field.

"Perhaps we can spend a few minutes watching some rookie Power Disc players," Su suggested as both of her sons approached.

"Yeah, this should be fun," Korra admitted as she sat down to watch.

"Give us a good show Tennyson!" Rex shouted from afar.

"Rex, I don't even wanna do this!" Four Arms yelled back.

"How 'bout a little wager?" Rainbow suggested, getting the Tetramand's attention as he turned to her, "If you can score on me once before I score ten times," she began, surprising him greatly, "then I'll stop teasing you for good," she finished, making him grin excitedly.

"Okay then…" he replied, punching his two left palms with his two right fists eagerly as he ready to take on the bet.

"Ooh…" Wing and Wei both said curiously.

"This is going down for real," Mako realized with a surprised look as he crossed his arms. Bolin, Asami, and Gingka were intrigued by the challenge as well, while Su turned to Korra.

"Pardon my curiosity," she began to the Avatar, getting her attention, "but are those two, as you'd probably say in your generation, an item?" she asked.

"Well…" Korra began unsurely as Rainbow and Four Arms both got into position, "based on what I've already seen with them around…" she continued, "…I'd say their relationship's pretty complicated," she admitted.

"Rainbow certainly acts as if they're a dynamic duo," Su noted.

"Probably," the Avatar agreed, "...But who knows with Ben though," she added.

"Zero serving zero!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed as she threw the disc into the air, kicking it with all her might at the Tetramand, who guarded the goal. He used his bottom left arm to deflect the disc and knock it up into the air.

"Remember, you can only hit the disc from your side!" Wing shouted.

"And if it drops, re-serve it!" Wei added in exclamation. Four Arms then jumped off of one of the metal columns smacking the disc right toward the goal, but then, Rainbow flew in and struck it with her foot, sending it flying towards the goal. The Tetramand tried to react quickly, but as he landed back on the column, he lost his footing, tumbling down onto the ground as the metal object slammed into the goal, having the buzzer sound off with it.

"Woohoo!" Rainbow exclaimed as she flew down to the ground, "Score one for the striker!" she said, smugly crossing her arms.

"Egh…" Four Arms groaned as he arose from the ground, rubbing his head.

"And just like that," Bolin began in an announcer's voice, "the fearsome Rainbow Dash takes the lead at one to nothing against the all-powerful, Ben Ten!" he exclaimed.

"More like all for naught…" Gingka noted jokingly.

"I heard that!" the Tetramand yelled, crossing his upper arms in thought, "Maybe strength isn't what I need to score…" he pondered, snapping his fingers upon his bottom left hand as he then used his bottom right one to slam the Omnitrix symbol at his belt, shrinking himself down a little in a green flash of light as he transformed into XLR8.

"So, he's going for speed against speed, huh," Asami noted as the Kineceleran picked up the disc in his goal, ready to launch it.

"And now we shall see if this sudden change in players helps Ben Ten win this match!" Bolin shouted, now pretending that he had a microphone.

"Zero serving one!" XLR8 exclaimed, putting his visor down as he tossed the disc up, kicking it off of a column rather quickly. Rainbow intercepted it, kicking it back to the Kineceleran as they exchanged a flurry of blows on the disc.

"Whoa!" Korra said, somewhat surprised. Lin however, appeared uninterested. The rainbow haired girl then swung her right arm out as hard as she could, sending the disc spiraling towards the net. The speedy alien quickly ran over to intercept it, but the force of the metal object knocked him into the goal as well, letting the buzzer go off again.

"Ugh…" the Kineceleran grumbled as his visor came up, revealing his dizzied face as the disc was in his lap.

"Yes!" Rainbow exclaimed gleefully, "Two down, eight to go!" she noted.

"You done yet Tennyson?" Rex asked loudly as XLR8 stood back up.

"No… I'm good…" he responded barely, holding the disc in his left hand, "Maybe another alien's what I need…" he suggested, slapping the symbol on his chest with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he now transformed into a humanoid hawk alien. He had sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He had a short beak. The alien was covered in brown feathers and also had a white mohawk. He wore a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. He also had a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker.

"Shouldn't you lay off on switching from alien to alien?" Gingka asked the bird-like alien.

"Don't worry about it," Kickin Hawk replied, "I'll make this quick and easy…" he said, "Zero serving two!" he exclaimed, throwing the disc up and then flipping into the air, kicking it with all of his might with his right foot towards Rainbow's net. However, she easily used her leg to not only intercept the disc, but also fire it back right at him. "Whoa!" he yelped, ducking before the metal object slammed into the next again, making the buzzer go off.

"Like a game of chicken…" Mako noted, very shocked.

"H-How did you-?"

"I got my powers this time," Rainbow interrupted, "so it's gonna take a lot more than Kickin Hawk to surprise me!" she claimed excitedly, now up three to nothing.

"And it looks like Ben's been backed into quite a corner!" Bolin exclaimed, still using his announcer voice, "How will he recover?!" he asked loudly.

"A little Humungousaur oughta turn things around," the humanoid hawk suggested after he picked up the disc from the net. He then slammed the dial upon his vest hooker, but instead of turning into the Vaxasaurian, he transformed into a yellow, fat, and somewhat "plump" blob-like alien who wore a pair of green underpants with white stripes on it. He had elephant-like feet with three toes and bear-like hands with three claws. He also had wart-like bumps on his forehead and both arms. His Omnitrix symbol was located on his belly button.

"Uh, what?" The Worst said in surprise, looking himself over, "WH-WHOA!" he stuttered as the weight of the disc in both hands above his head made him fall backwards, right over the goal line, making the buzzer sound off again.

"Oh boy…" Korra said bluntly as Gingka smacked himself in the face.

"This is actually going by more smoothly and quickly than I could've imagined," Su noted.

"Great," Lin chimed in, "Now only if they could end it here," she said impatiently, getting a frown from both her sister and the Avatar. Moments later in the game, the Omnitrix bearer was transformed into a crystalline humanoid. His body was mainly purple, with black dots and lines all over him. He was wearing a green jumpsuit. He also had three crystal spikes on his shoulder and arms, a large one pointed from the top of his head, and ones upon his knees. He also wore green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His face now had one green eyes and a magenta, crystal chin that also resembled a mouth guard, and four crystal spikes on his head. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his right pectoral. He threw the disc out from midair, having it ricochet off a couple of columns before Rainbow intercepted it, kicking it right down at the net. Chromastone tried to fly down and grab it, but to no avail as he hit the ground hard while the disc slammed down into the net.

"Egh…" the Crystalsapien groaned as he slammed the Omnitrix symbol again. He then transformed into a gorilla-like creature made of building blocks in red, yellow, and blue, with black lines all over his body. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his chest. After he grabbed the disc and threw it, Rainbow quickly kicked it away, sending it spiraling right at him. Bloxx grinned however, thinking that he had the upper hand as he shape-shifted himself to completely wall off the goal. Unfortunately, the disc slammed right through him, into the net, breaking the Segmentasapien into pieces. He rebuilt himself, angrily growling at the rainbow haired girl as he slammed the Omnitrix symbol again.

"Okay, this is becoming a little too repetitive…" Gingka noted. The others who were watching were quickly becoming tired of Ben's failed attempts. The Omnitrix bearer was now transformed into a large robotic-like humanoid with yellow plated armor, including a helmet that had his long ears protruding out of it. He had a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, including bolts upon his shoulders, and a metal circle on top of his head. His fingers, tail, and the black parts of his limbs had small, horizontal line designs upon them, his feet were yellow while his toes were grey, and his arms, upper arms, and thighs were chain like. His forearms and shoulder were bulky as well. On top of that, he had the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest. He grabbed the disc with his right hand, pulling his jackhammer piston back, and then ramming it in, launching the metal object right towards Rainbow at a blinding speed. However, she kicked it upwards having it spin in the air for a moments, much to Armodrillo's surprise. She then flew up to the disc, swinging her arm at it with all her might, slamming it into the net behind the Talpaedan before he could even react.

"Ergh!" he grunted in frustration, hitting the symbol on his chest with his hand again, this time transforming into Humungousaur. But later, he too ended up flopping as Rainbow kicked the disc he threw, knocking it against a column and then right into the net again for her eighth goal. The Vaxasaurian growled as he slammed his hand upon the symbol on his sash, morphing once again. His body was becoming crystalline, with pale green crystals forming over his head and his arms. There were also two crystals shards sticking out of his back as his head was now razor sharp. His clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, with a green belt that had the Omnitrix symbol upon it, and black pants down to his feet, where green was on the soles of them. He grabbed the disc, throwing it up into the air before he formed his right arm into a blade, slapping the metal object, having it ricochet across the field. Rainbow did get to it once again though, quickly kicking it past the Petrosapien, and into the goal again.

"Nine in a row!" she exclaimed flying around excitedly while Diamondhead dropped to his knees.

"Huh… huh…" he breathed as he was already worn out from the challenge.

"What's the matter Ben?" Rex asked, "Losing your edge?" he questioned on.

"Hey, I've given her at least a bit of challenge!" he yelled, "I mean, come on," he began, "how much time have we spent down here?" he asked rhetorically.

"Six minutes," Mako noted bluntly, causing the Petrosapien to widen his eyes in shock.

"Eh… what?" he said, raising an eyebrow to the firebender.

"He said that it's just been six minutes since you guys started playing," Asami replied.

"Are you serious?!" Diamondhead asked.

"Well, both of us are on the edge of victory now," Rainbow noted.

"Yeah," the Petrosapien agreed, "but this time, I'm taking the win!" he proclaimed, slapping the symbol on his belt. He morphed in a green flash of light into a magnetic humanoid alien. His neck disappeared as his entire head became covered in metal, with a yellow, eyebrow-like crest forming over his eyes. His hands became crab-like claws and his feet became yellow and pointed. His body had become black and yellow with his metallic head in between the arch created by his large shoulders. The light vanished, revealing him as the alien with the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest.

"Saving the magnet man for the last round?" the evo noted, "Clever…" he admitted. The Biosovortian then used his ferrokinesis to lift the disc out of the goal as he faced it.

"Time to end this!" Lodestar exclaimed, suddenly turning around, firing the disc unknowingly right at the column before him. It ricocheted off of it quickly, coming back and hitting him on the head as it went into the net for the tenth time. The Biosovortian's head span rapidly after the hit, with the alien falling to the ground on his backside in dizziness, while the Omnitrix symbol began beeping.

"Ten up, and ten down!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed as she deactivated her magic, landing upon the ground.

"And that's it!" Bolin exclaimed, "Rainbow Dash takes the astonishing victory of ten to nothing!" he shouted, "Aaahhhh…" he said, mimicking the voices of a cheering crowd.

"Well, that ended sooner than I expected," Su noted.

"At least it finally ended," Lin said out of annoyance. Suddenly, a green flash of light enveloped the field as Lodestar turned back into Ben. Rainbow then came over, offering a hand to him.

"Good game," she said out of sportsmanship as the Omnitrix bearer frowned. He got up himself, scraping dust off of his shirt.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically to the girl's surprise, walking off as he held his back in pain.

"All right," Su began, "Wing, Wei, you two can get back to your game while I show the rest of the group around," she noted to them as Ben and Rainbow came up from the field. A while later, the team arrived at a gallery area, filled with multiple metal sculptures. There, a man with dark Metal Clan robes and long black hair was metalbending on one of them, adjusting its appearance. "Huan, I'd like you to meet the Avatar and her friends," the man's mother introduced, "And your Aunt Lin," she added.

"Nice to meet you," Korra greeted.

"Hey," he replied, not even looking back, making the Avatar have a perplexed look upon her face.

"Wow, that's a really nice ... banana?" Bolin said, unsurely as he rubbed his head, "Yes, very, very lifelike," he complimented. The sculptor sighed.

"It's not a banana!" he yelled at the earthbender irritably, turning around sharply, "It was inspired by Harmonic Convergence," he began, "represents the dawning of a New Age," he said, "Obviously," he noted. Mako, Asami, Gingka, Rex, and Rainbow all had amused looks on their faces towards Huan explanation.

"Oh, yeah, no, uh, I can, I can totally see that," Bolin replied, still unsure while the others began to walk off, "I can, oh, let me stand here," he noted, forming a frame with his hands as he looked closely at the metallic structure, "Yes, I can see that now," he said, "Yes. Thank you," he added in gratitude, but then started to speak in mocking fashion, "Banana," he whispered to his brother who passed him, "I mean, that's a banana right?" he asked as they all walked away.

"Gah!" Ben yelped in pain as they were heading over another section of the household.

"Hangin' in there, tough guy?" Rainbow asked as he was rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't ask," he replied, standing up straight and walking past the rainbow haired girl, making her blink in surprise. The group was then coming across a young lady in brighter green robes, reading a book, sitting upon a bench as they approached.

"And this is my daughter, Opal," Su introduced. The girl on the bench then turned to them to her surprise.

"Wow, Avatar Korra," she realized, closing the book and standing up, "I can't believe you're really here," she said, "You are so amazing," she complimented.

"It's great to meet you, Opal," Korra greeted.

"Opal. That's a beautiful name," Bolin added nicely. She blushed.

"Thanks," she replied, brushing her hair.

"I'm Bolin," the earthbender greeted, extending his right hand out for a handshake.

"Opal," she responded, shaking his hand, "but, uh, you already knew that," she realized, blushing out of embarrassment. The Avatar then glanced back and forth between the two with amused curiosity. But Bolin began to look off awkwardly just before Lin stormed in.

"Great. We've found the airbender," she noted, "Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here," she told the group.

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin," Su introduced jokingly.

"Really?" Opal asked, "I've always wanted to meet you," she told the police chief, "My mom has told so many stories about you," she added.

"I'm sure she has," the chief replied coldly, obviously annoyed as her niece stood there, perplexed by the woman's behavior.

"This really isn't gonna end well…" Rex realized.

"No duh," Gingka added, crossing his arms.

"So I've set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal," Su explained, chiming in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Korra apologized, leaning to the side, "But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple," she said.

"That sounds amazing," the airbender girl noted excitedly.

"Nonsense," he mother replied, "This is where Opal's home and family are," she added, "You can train her here," she said.

"I guess I could help her get started," the Avatar agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Lin shouted, "We're leaving," she ordered.

"She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after me," Korra noted.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be," Su reassured, "This is the safest city in the world," she noted as her sister rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Now I'll see you all at dinner," she told them, "And come hungry," she added, "My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth," she said jokingly, walking off.

"All right!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Ben, isn't this exciting?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, sure," he replied blankly, rubbing his right shoulder again.

"You know I'm starting to see a vivid pattern between you and Lin…" Rex noted, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Well, that's her fault," the Omnitrix bearer blamed bluntly as he walked off out of annoyance, much to their surprise.

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister?" Korra asked the police chief, "She seems nice," she noted, making the chief glare at her, "Come on, we can stay a little while," she told her, making her seethe while looking off to the side, growling. Later, at sunset, Opal and the Avatar were in the garden, preparing to practice their airbending. "Okay. Let's see what you've got," she said.

"I'm not very good," the young airbender noted unsurely.

"That's okay," Korra reassured, "I've never been a teacher before," she began, "so we're in the same boat," she said, making Opal smile. She then got into a quick stance for a demonstration, "You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground," she explained, walking around her, "Why don't you try it with me?" she suggested. The girl then followed her movements as they began circling each other. Soon, the two both bent out streams of air from their arms which circled them as well, while they continued their movements. "Wow. You're a natural," the Avatar complimented.

"You really think so?" Opal asked, "Thanks," she said in gratitude. Meanwhile, back on Air Temple Island, a female airbender was training upon the spinning gateway panels, with them slamming against her, sending her tumbling out. She rubbed her head as Meelo, Daw, Yorru, and another male airbender looked on.

"You call yourself an airbender?" the young boy asked sternly with his pet lemur upon him, "Disgraceful!" he mocked. He then sternly pointed at the spinning panel, prompting Daw to run in next. However, he too suffered as the first gate he came across knocked him back onto the ground. "Be the leaf!" the airbender shouted at the prone Daw.

"But, I don't even know what that means," he responded. Just then, Yorru walked past them calmly, causing the two to look up curiously. He somersaulted through the front panels, avoiding every other gate as the rest of the group looked on in surprise. Kya walked up to observe the man as he nimbly avoided the panels, finally somersaulting through the last ones. He then turned to the panel, clasping his hands in respect.

"Now, that man's a leaf," Meelo noted, very impressed.

"A student is only as good as his master," Yorru said as he approached them, bowing to the airbender boy while the panels stopped spinning. He bowed back respectfully.

"Great news!" Kya chimed in, "I just got a message from Tenzin," she noted, "He's with a whole group of other airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them," she explained, making Daw and the other two airbenders smile in delight, "We leave first thing in the morning," she added.

"And the Avatar is with him?" Yorru suddenly asked.

"No…" the waterbender replied, slightly confused, "Apparently she had to split off from Tenzin," she told him.

"That's unfortunate," he said disappointedly, "I was really looking forward to meeting her," he added. Back in Zaofu, the metal panels surrounding each section of the city began to fold up and close. Back in Su's household, the group was all seated at a table, prepared for dinner.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure," the chef that stood before them all began, having already given them their meals for the evening, "I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad," he explained.

"Stunning," the Metal Clan matriarch complimented. The bearded chef with tattoos on his arms bowed to her before walking out of the dining room as Lin glared angrily, with the culinary master coming across another man who was wearing glasses, bowing to him before he passed him.

"Sorry, dear," the glasses wearing man apologized, "I'm going to have to take dinner to my office," he said as a younger man passed him with a stack of paperwork in his hands, "I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel," he added.

"Well, don't let me stand away an inspiration," she replied.

"You're the best!" he said, jogging away from the doorway.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son," Su told Korra as she was chewing on her food, "He engineers all my husband's projects," she added.

"Five kids," Lin noted, "What a nightmare," she said.

"No, no," her sister replied, "My children are a blessing," she admitted.

"Yeah, mom used to say that too, but she never meant it," the police chief said mockingly, getting a glance from Su in return. Bolin then bit into the meat, looking somewhat nervous, but his expression once he began chewing it.

"Mmmm," he said, very impressed, "I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said "pea tendrils"," he began, letting out a big laugh, "but this is delicious," he admitted. Opal laughed beside him as well.

"I know, right?" she said, "I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life," she noted.

"Oh. I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets," Bolin noted, getting a sympathetic look from the young girl beside him, "I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be," he added.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, "I didn't know," she said.

"No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past," the earthbender reassured, "Things are great now," he added, "I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution," he began listing as Opal was quite interested, "became _a mover star_, and now, I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation," he finished.

"Wow," the airbender said enviously, "Your life sounds so exciting," she noted.

"GAH!" Ben suddenly yelped, grabbing at his right shoulder again as he dropped his fork.

"Everything alright?" Su asked as she and Korra looked worriedly at the Omnitrix bearer.

"Eh, yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just a little sore from earlier…" he admitted.

"Still?" Rex asked, "Dude, you need to take it easy if you're pushing yourself like this," he explained.

"Besides, didn't you go through ten aliens at once during that game?" Bolin asked, "That's gotta put a lot of strain on the watch…" he noted.

"It's happened before," Ben replied as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, revealing the holographic screen with only the green caution symbol upon it, "The watch just needs to recharge for a while," he said, grabbing his cup and taking a sip of his drink.

"You know," Wei chimed in, getting his attention, "how did a guy with powers as awesome as yours end up looking like a chump out there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wing noted, "You got totally creamed by your girlfriend," he teased, chuckling with his brother.

"She's not my girlfriend," the Omnitrix bearer said defiantly.

"Not yet, anyway," Rainbow chimed in, "But, he'd probably be able to beat me if he didn't even transform," she said.

"If only!" Wei said mockingly, laughing loudly. Suddenly, Ben slammed his fist against the table, standing up sharply.

"All right, that's it!" he shouted, "You can tease me all you want about the dating rule or whatever," he began, "but when you start making fun of me when I'm not transformed into an alien, then you're crossing a line," he stated angrily.

"Uh, Ben, that wasn't what I was trying to say," the rainbow haired girl claimed, "I'm just trying to get you to practice without your aliens for once," she admitted, "Think about it, you could beat me in another game of Power Disc if you stayed on defense rather than play offense," she explained.

"Oh gee," the Omnitrix bearer replied mockingly, "I guess I didn't get that message from you constantly kicking my butt this whole time!" he yelled, surprising everyone as an awkward silence filled the room. He sighed, about to walk out of the room.

"Uh, dude, where are you going?" Rex asked as the Omnitrix was about to exit.

"Out to train," he replied, "My way," he added, excusing himself with a bow as he left. Rainbow then turned to Korra and Su.

"Did I… overdo it a little?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," the Avatar replied bluntly, "But Ben kinda overreacted too, so…"

"I'll talk to him," Gingka said suddenly as he stood up, "Besides, he and I have some unfinished business to take care of," he added, "If you'll excuse me," he said politely, bowing to the Metal Clan matriarch before he exited.

"Huh…" Rainbow sighed worriedly, going back to eating her food.

"How's your search for the new airbenders going?" Su asked Korra, changing the subject.

"Honestly, not great," she replied, "We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen," she admitted.

"Oh, she's horrible," the Metal Clan matriarch said, "She thinks she can just do whatever she wants," she added.

"Sounds familiar," Lin chimed in.

"What?" her sister asked.

"Nothing," she replied, putting her cup down in annoyance.

"I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated," Su explained, "Don't you agree, Korra?" she asked.

"I... I haven't really thought about it too much," the Avatar admitted.

"Well, you should start," Su suggested, "The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it," she began, "or step aside," she finished.

"Hey, everyone," Lin chimed in, "My little sister is an _expert_ on world affairs now," she pointed out very sarcastically.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you?" the matriarch asked, having heard enough, "Because _I'm_ right here!" she shouted. Her older sister glared at her bitterly before turning away.

"Sorry we're late, everyone," Varrick called out, coming into the dining room with his assistant Zhu Li, as they were both dressed in Metal Clan robes. Bolin gasped excitedly upon seeing the industry leader.

"Varrick!" he exclaimed, then getting an immediate glance from his brother, making him cease his excitement.

"Who's that?" Rainbow asked.

"Big top business leader from the South," Rex replied, "His name's Varrick," he added, "and the girl that's with him is his assistant, Zhu Li," he explained.

"And how do you guys know him?" the rainbow haired girl asked on.

"He tried to kidnap the President to start a war," the evo responded bluntly.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock. Meanwhile, the man with the small moustache sat himself down at the table, right next to Asami.

"What are you doing here?" the beauteous girl asked.

"Great question, Asami," he responded, "I mean, what are any of us doing here?" he suddenly realized, "Wow, food for thought," he noted, "Any who, how's our company doing?" he asked, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet upon the table.

"You mean _my_ company?" she replied, "Future Industries reverted back to me after _you_ plotted to abduct the President," she said.

"_Allegedly_ plotted to abduct the President," Varrick pointed out, "Never convicted," he noted.

"Uh, that's because you escaped prison," Mako chimed in.

"No, the universe decided to set me free," the industry leader responded, putting his feet down and sitting upright, "So, I looked up my old friend Suyin here, pitched her a few ideas, and _bam_!" he exclaimed, smacking the table, "We're in business together!" he said.

"Varrick's heading up my new technology division," the matriarch added.

"I've seen the future," he began dramatically, "and the future is, _magnets_!" he exclaimed, pulling one out and then tossing it aside, "I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it," he explained, "But that's not all, I'm-"

"All right, enough!" Lin snapped, interrupting Varrick as she stood up, "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?" she asked her sister angrily.

"Ease up, Lin," Su reassured, "Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past, but that doesn't mean he should pay for it for the rest of his life," she explained, "My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master," she added, "People change," she noted.

"You haven't," her sister accused, throwing her chair aside angrily as she walked off, heading out.

"Lin!" Korra shouted. But the police chief exited, firing her cables to slam the door behind her shut.

**X**

A while later, Mako, Bolin, and Rex were all in the bathroom, where the firebender was styling his hair, the evo was washing his hands, and the earthbender was brushing his teeth.

"So, you and Opal seemed to hit it off dinner," Mako noted to his brother as he gelled his hair, "I think she's really into you," he added, looking into the mirror while Rex flicked his hands back and forth, ridding them of water.

"Yeah, I know," Bolin mumbled in reply as he still had the toothbrush in his mouth, "She's sweet and pretty and super nice," he said, "Too bad she's not my type," he noted.

"Right, I forgot," his brother joked, still styling his hair, "Your type is dumb mover star or psycho ice princess," he said mockingly.

"And we both know how those turned out," Rex added, chuckling. The earthbender then spit his toothpaste into the sink.

"You know, that hurts a little bit," he admitted, "Right ..." he began, pressing his right hand against his chest, "here," he said sadly. But then, he looked back at the mirror, raising his eyebrow after realizing something, rubbing his chin. "Maybe you're right, bro," he admitted, licking his finger and then adjusting the tip of his hair, "Maybe Opal is Bolin material," he realized, "Thanks," he said in gratitude, "Yeah!" he said with a wink to his own reflection. Meanwhile, back on the Power Disc field, a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body was holding a metal disc in his hands. His feet were tan with three toes. He had three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wore black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He also bore the Omnitrix symbol upon his forehead. He then floated the disc up with his gravitational abilities, seen by his hands being covered in a bright green light.

"Lousy," Gravattack began, firing the disc into the net, making the buzzer go off, "no-good," he continued, shooting the disc in again, "selfish," he kept going, throwing the disc in once again with his gravity manipulation, "ungrateful spoilsport!" he yelled, this time just throwing the disc with his own right hand. However, it deflected off of the columns, striking him in the head before it fell to the ground. "Gah…" the Galilean groaned as he rubbed his rocky head in pain.

"You know, that's not gonna help you win," a voice noted. Gravattack turned to see Gingka jump onto the field, walking towards him.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, "Look, can this wait?" he asked picking up the disc with his gravity powers, "I really need to do this," he said.

"No, it can't," the beyblader replied, grabbing the disc before it could float to the Galilean, "Usually you never let words like that get to you," he said, making Gravattack sigh as he sat down on the field while threw the disc aside.

"I know…" he realized, "Even when I don't have the Omnitrix working," he began, "I never even considered going through training as just… well, me," he explained.

"I bet the reason you're feeling so uptight about it now is because of Dash, right?" Gingka asked.

"Huh… yeah…" Gravattack sighed as the Omnitrix symbol began to beep, "Don't know how, but she's definitely got me on the ropes," he added before the device timed, transforming him back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Look," the beyblader began as the Omnitrix bearer stood up, "as much as I want you to get rid of the dating rule," he continued, "I don't want you to give up that easily," he said, "You wouldn't look like a good leader for our team then," he added.

"Um… what?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Here's the deal," Gingka said, "I train you, and you promise to give up the rule when the time's right," he explained.

"Well, that sounds okay, but-"

"Please, just do it," the beyblader pleaded in interruption, "You're not gonna get anywhere in Power Disc if you don't learn from what you're already good at," he explained.

"And that is… what exactly?" Ben asked.

"Playing defense," Gingka replied, unlatching his sword hilt from his belt, making the Omnitrix bearer cringe a little.

"Whoa, dude, what are you gonna do with that?" he asked nervously.

"Relax," the beyblader reassured, "I'm just gonna spin the hilt around and see if you can try to catch it with both hands," he explained, "You're a goalie, so this should be second nature to you," he added.

"Well, all right then," Ben agreed. Gingka then began spinning the sword hilt in front of the Omnitrix bearer as he eyed it closely, waiting for the moment to clasp it with both of his hands. He threw his hands down quickly, but he only managed to catching nothing but air as the hilt struck his right hand. "Ow!" he yelped.

"That's what happens when you don't focus," the beyblader noted, "Again," he said, spinning the hilt. Ben paid close attention with a serious look on his face as he tried to clasp down on it multiple times, failing, but getting closer to his goal. Meanwhile, Korra and Rainbow were inside the household, admiring a model of Zaofu upon the table in the study.

"Ooh…" the rainbow haired girl said in awe.

"You know," Su began, getting the two girls' attentions as she walked in, "before I built this city, there was nothing here," she noted, "I wanted to make my mark on the world," she said.

"It's amazing," the Avatar complimented, "Thank you for being so welcoming," she said in gratitude, "And I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting," she apologized, sitting down on a couch while Su sat on one across from her.

"I'm sorry too," Rainbow apologized, sitting next to Korra, "Guess I pushed Ben a little too far, and well… y'know…" she admitted.

"That's quite all right," Su reassured.

"Anyways, can I ask what happened with you and Lin?" the Avatar asked.

"It's complicated," she responded, putting her hand against her head, "We didn't have a normal childhood," she told them, "Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police," she explained, "Because mom grew up in such a strict house," she began, "she gave us all the freedom in the world," she continued, "hoping we'd figure out our own paths," she finished.

"That sounds like a good thing," Korra noted.

"And in a way it was," Su agreed, "But we both ended up fighting for mom's attention," she added, "Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop," she noted, "I was ... more of a rebel," she admitted, "Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out," she told them, "When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the world," she continued, "I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a travelling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in a desert," she listed, "It took me a while, but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family," she told them, "So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband, and created a place I could truly call home," she explained.

"It sounds like you've created the perfect life here," the Avatar said.

"Almost," the matriarch added, downcast, "I've always wanted Lin to be a part of it," she admitted, "but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around," she said. Korra and Rainbow both looked away sympathetically as they understood the situation. Outside the household, Opal was training upon a pavilion firing a couple of air blasts from her hands before finishing with a burst of wind upon the ground.

"Hey, lil' lady," a voice began flirting. She turned to see Bolin there, leaning against one of the pavilion's columns, "Wow, you really blowin' me away with your _airbending_," he said flirtatiously, pretending to perform the techniques himself, "Ahhh, woo-woosh, psst," he sounded off, mimicking the wind.

"Why are you acting weird?" Opal asked.

"Why are _you_ acting weird?" the earthbender asked back.

"I don't like how you're talking to me," she responded, walking off, much to Bolin's surprise. He quickly chased after her before she came down the steps.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized, stopping her, "I just get really self-conscious when I know when a girl likes me, and I-I end up looking stupid," he admitted.

"Who said I liked you?" Opal asked with a smirk.

"Oh no," the earthbender realized as she began to smile, "But I thought ... Mako said-"

"Just kidding," the airbender interrupting, "But, do me a favor and stop trying," she noted, making Bolin look crestfallen, "Well, don't stop trying," she realized, "Just stop trying so much," she told him, "Just be yourself," she said.

"Huh. Be myself…" he pondered, "Yeah, I guess I can give that a shot," he admitted. The two then looked at each other for a few moments, somewhat romantically as unbeknownst to them, Korra and Rainbow had arrived at the pavilion. The Avatar cleared her throat, making her presence known as the two turned to see her and the rainbow haired girl.

"Oh, hey Korra, Rainbow," Opal greeted as she stepped away from Bolin.

"Can I steal you away from Bolin for a minute?" the Avatar asked, "I need your help with something," she said.

"Sure," the airbender replied.

"Also, do either of you happen to know where Ben is?" Rainbow asked, chiming in.

"Haven't seen him since dinner…" Bolin responded.

"Neither have I…" Opal added.

"Huh…" the rainbow haired girl sighed, "He's probably still mad at me for teasing him…" she realized. Korra then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rainbow, Ben's probably just trying to think of what to say to you tomorrow," she reassured, "But, for right now, you should get some rest, and not worry about it," she advised her. The rainbow haired girl smiled, walking off as she waved goodbye to the others. The Avatar then left the area with Opal, who bid farewell to Bolin before she went off. Back on Air Temple Island, the evening sky loomed over the land as Yorru walked into a room, filled with ancient airbender artifacts. He looked at a small shrine of an Air Nomad, taking the amulet that had the sculpting of a guru upon it, and opening it up, noticing the inside inscription.

""Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind."," he read to himself.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. He turned to see Ikki there in her pajamas, "No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy," she told the man.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"What were you reading?" the young girl asked as he squatted down to her.

"A poem by Guru Laghima," Yorru replied, "the wisest airbender who ever lived," he added.

"Ikki," a voice interrupted, as the two turned to see Kya standing at the doorway, "you should be in bed," she noted, "C'mon," she beckoned.

"Night," the girl said as she exited, passing her aunt.

"Good night," Yorru replied as he and the waterbender were left alone.

"You seem to know _a lot_ about airbender history for someone who _just_ got airbending," Kya noted suspiciously.

"I've always admired the culture," he responded.

"And you moved through those gates like a natural," the waterbender added, "Where did you say you were from?" she asked, still suspicious as she raised her eyebrow.

"A small village up north," the man replied, "You've probably never heard of it," he pointed out.

"Wait," Kya said, suddenly realizing who the man really was as her eyes shot open, "Zaheer!" she exclaimed, bending out water from the fountain in the study at the airbender, who blasted it away with a burst of wind. The waterbender had the liquid floating around her, firing ice projectiles at the man. He took a staff and smashed the shards into bits before leaping out through a window, breaking it. He then opened the glider upon the stolen object, preparing to escape from the roof. Just then however, Kya leapt out of the window, with water tendrils on either arm. "I need some help!" she yelled out as she caught Zaheer with her right tendril to his surprise, before jumping down to the ground and slamming him down onto the water of a small pond. She then froze the water while he was stunned, but he quickly recovered, leaping away in the nick of time, having only his right leg get frozen in ice. But he easily broke through it, blowing off another water attack with a blast of air in the process. The waterbender then bended the water around her again, riding a wave towards him, directing all the water to the airbender. However, he jumped back before it crashed down, and then blasted Kya with wind, knocking her out against the wall of the building. He then ran to pick up his staff, but before he could, a fire blast blocked his way as he jumped back, seeing two White Lotus sentries running toward him.

"Hold it right there!" one commanded as they both fired fire blasts at the airbender, who nimbly dodged all of their shots. He then pulled the staff to him with his airbending, using it to block another fire blast before blasting air at the sentries, slamming them against the roof of a pavilion before falling into the water. He then saw the water fly out of the pond, going over and spiraling around Kya, who had regained consciousness. The two stared at each other for a few moments before the waterbender directed a strong blast at him, which he span out of the way from, sending a large blast of air toward her with the staff. It struck, slamming her against the wall, knocking her out.

"Sorry, I won't be joining you at the Northern Air Temple," Zaheer apologized, "I'm afraid I have other plans," he said, flying off after he opened the reddish-orange glider staff. Back in Zaofu, Ben was still training with Gingka on the Power Disc field as the beyblader continued to spin the sword in front of him. He then threw his hands together, finally, clasping the sword hilt.

"I did it!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed, "About time after thirty plus tries…" he noted, letting go of the hilt.

"Not bad," Gingka admitted, "But that did take you a while," he noted, "Not to mention I was going easy on you…" he admitted.

"W-What?" Ben asked, "You mean this whole time after all that, you were actually going easy on me?!" he questioned worriedly, getting a nod from the beyblader. He sighed deeply.

"Hey, don't go down on me yet," Gingka said, "You don't try, you'll never learn," he noted, "Now let's do this," he finished, beginning to spin the hilt again at a more rapid pace.

"All right, fine…" the Omnitrix bearer groaned as he looked at his red, swollen hands, "But we better not be doing this all night," he added, "I'm not going a day without sleep," he said, readying himself.

"I make no promises," the beyblader replied with a grin. Ben frowned as he carefully eyed the sword hilt as quickly as he could, then throwing his hands together suddenly. To his and Gingka's surprise, he actually caught it.

"D-Did that just happen?" the Omnitrix bearer asked in disbelief, "Did I really just do that?" he asked on with his eyes widened.

"Congratulations," the beyblader complimented, pulling the hilt away and placing it back on his belt, "I think you're ready to face Rainbow again," he admitted.

"Whoa, whoa, after just missing over dozens of times," Ben began, "and then suddenly once I catch the thing on your fastest speed, you think I'm ready?" he asked.

"Well, what else do you need?" Gingka asked.

"More training," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "Like hand-to-hand combat training," he noted.

"So, you want some basic taijutsu?" the beyblader noted, "Sure you wanna keep going with those swollen hands?" he asked, noticing the redness of the Ben's.

"Nah, I'm fine," he replied, "Besides, we're all encouraged to reach our highest potential here," he added with a grin. Gingka smiled back as the two got into fighting stances, preparing to spar. Meanwhile, down at the guest houses, Lin was inside her room, now dressed with just her undershirt of a white tank top as she read a newspaper, sitting on a chair. The door to her place then knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. The door opened, revealing Korra peeking herself in.

"Hey, it's me," she greeted, "I brought someone who wants to talk to you," she said, opening the door further to reveal Opal was with her.

"You want to talk?" the police chief asked as she folded the paper up, placing it down on the table in front of her, "Then talk," she said, crossing her legs and arms.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you," Opal apologized as she walked up to her aunt, "When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you," she added, "I heard so many great things about you from mom and Grandma Toph," she continued, "So, I guess I was kind of sad you didn't wanna get to know me," she admitted as Lin looked on, obviously annoyed, "Believe me," she began, "I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming some times," she said, "But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it," she finished. A few moments passed as the police chief finally opened her eyes after listening to her niece.

"Get out," she ordered suddenly.

"Sorry," Opal apologized in shock, "did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Get out!" Lin shouted, seething. The airbender started to tear up, running out of the room as Korra looked on helplessly, approaching the police chief.

"What's your problem?" she asked angrily, "Don't get mad at Opal," she added, "I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in," she explained, "But I guess I was wrong," she admitted.

"Why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family!" Lin yelled, standing up .

"Su's right," Korra realized, "You're never going to change," she said as the police chief turned away, "You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman," she added, storming out of the room, slamming the door shut as she left. Lin meanwhile put her right hand on her face, with a single tear running down her cheek.

**END**

** And with that, five chapters are done! I gotta say, I never thought I'd get this far this quickly. But I'm apparently able to surprise myself time after time. Any who, for those of you who have any questions, whether they be for me or the characters, feel free to ask! I'd like to see a few people take a chance with it. And it's completely harmless. Just try to give only appropriate questions, all right guys?**

** With that all said, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


	6. Old Wounds

** Welcome back to "Change" everyone! Now that we're finally heading into the more emotional-driven arc of the season, I just want to clarify that there are going to be questions answered before the chapter begins, and then a scenario at the end of the story, as usual. **

** Ben: Right now, I think we've got a couple of new ones from the last chapter.**

** Me: Well then, let's take a look. **

** Omarnosian10: I have 2 questions for you: 1. Are you going to put in a Marvel Character in the team? 2. You're putting in a flirty character for Ben, why didn't you do Felicia Hardy from the Marvel Universe? MLP is too girly and I HATE girly shows.**

** Me: Good question. Spider-Man from the "Spectacular Spider-Man" series is a Marvel character that does share a part within the team as an honorary member. But, he won't be having any part within this story, so apologies there. There might be a few other members, perhaps someone from the X-Men, or even another teen hero, but for now, Spidey's the only one I can think of. And as for that other question-**

** Rainbow Dash: Who do you think you're calling girly you little-?!**

** Ben: *****holds her back***** Ease up Rainbow! **

** Mako: Yeah, the guy just asked an innocent question. **

** Rainbow Dash: *****sighs***** All right, fine… **

** Me: So anyways, it appears you're a big Spider-Man fan. But the reason I chose Rainbow Dash for the role of Ben's love-interest is well… she isn't as girly as you may think.**

** Rainbow Dash: Thank you. **

** Me: Plus, I should mention that this story goes off from the Rainbow Rocks crossover I did a while back, but you probably haven't seen it if you don't like MLP. And again, this Rainbow Dash is from Equestria Girls, meaning that she's a full-on human, so don't get any weird ideas. **

** Bolin: So… that's it? **

** Korra: I think so. **

** Me: Well all right then. Time to go into another chapter of "Change" with "Old Wounds"!**

_**Lin Beifong has a sister. After arriving in Zaofu, Korra met Opal, a new airbender whose mother is Lin's estranged half-sister. Suyin and her daughter welcomed Lin with open arms, but she wanted nothing to do with them. At the same time, Ben Tennyson is currently in training for a rematch again Rainbow Dash in the game of Power Disc. Meanwhile, Zaheer infiltrated Air Temple Island, looking for the Avatar. After battling with Kya, he escaped and is now a wanted man in Republic City.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**OLD WOUNDS**

Morning arrived over Zaofu as birds flew over the metal domes of the city. Suddenly, they all began to open up slowly, revealing the buildings within. Meanwhile, the team and Suyin's family were all gathered at the dining room table for breakfast, with the exception of Lin, Ben, and Gingka.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" Mako suddenly asked as they all continued to enjoy their breakfast.

"She's probably off sulking in her room," Korra replied out of annoyance.

"I know she has a problem with me," Su began, "but she had no right to yell at Opal last night," she stated. Just then , Wei and Wing ran in, getting everyone's attention as they came over to the table. "All set for your power disc game, guys?" their mother asked while the two were busy taking a few pieces of fruit.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt," Wing responded as he snatched an apple from his brother.

"I wanna power disc your face," he said insultingly, smacking him in the stomach as he bit into the apple, causing him to choke on it for a moment, "You should come play with us," he suggested to Korra.

"Oh," she responded, somewhat surprised, "I don't think I'd be much competition, since I can't metalbend," she admitted.

"Really?" Su questioned, "Lin never offered to train you?" she asked.

"Nope," the Avatar replied, "And I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting Equalists," she listed quickly, "It was a busy few months," she said.

"Well, it's probably for the best," the matriarch noted, "I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher," she added, chuckling with Korra for a moment, "As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements," she said, "I'd be happy to show you the basics," she offered.

"Really?" she responded, "That would be great!" she said.

"You should try it, too," Opal noted to Bolin, who flinched visibly after taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Uh, nah," he replied, "I'm more of an earth guy," he admitted, "The dirt, rocks; y'know, maybe some light gravel," he listed off, "That's kinda where my heart is," he said.

"Okay, Earth Guy," Su responded, "Well, let me know if you change your mind," she pointed out to the earthbender. Just then, she noticed Rainbow had barely touched her breakfast, looking off into the distance, somewhat worriedly.

"Hey, are you up for a game of Power Disc?" Wei asked the rainbow haired girl as she turned to face them.

"Uh… maybe later," she replied nervously, "I'm kinda not in the mood for a game right now…" she admitted.

"Not in the mood for a game?" Korra questioned, very surprised, "Rainbow, are you still worried about what happened with Ben last night?" she asked, getting a nod in reply.

"You shouldn't have to withhold yourself because of how he reacted," Su noted, "Maybe you can go talk with him later," she suggested, only to have Rainbow look away worriedly.

"By the way, where is he?" Asami asked, "I haven't seen him, or Gingka since dinner last night…" she noted.

"Who knows what happened…" Rex responded as he took a big bite of his breakfast, "Tennyson's probably regretting what he had to say to you too," he told Rainbow.

"I know, but still…" the rainbow haired girl began, "I feel like I'm the one who started it, even though I didn't mean for things to turn out like this…" she admitted.

"Well, that makes two of us," a voice suddenly chimed in. Everyone turned to see Ben and Gingka standing at the doorway, with the Omnitrix bearer having scrapes all over his arms, and bandages covering his hands up to his knuckles.

"W-Wow…" Rainbow stuttered in surprise, "Didn't think that you'd show up for breakfast this late, if at all…" she admitted.

"Heh," Ben chuckled, "Nah, I'm just here to grab a bite before heading back out," he replied, walking over and grabbing a piece of fruit from the basket. Su then noticed his beaten down arms.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" she asked.

"Training," Gingka responded as the Omnitrix bearer tossed him an apple, "Which reminds me," he began, "Rex, we're gonna need your help," he said to the evo.

"Aw, but dude!" he exclaimed, "This is best breakfast ever," he said, still chewing on his food. The beyblader only gave him an eyebrow raise, making him sigh deeply. "All right, fine…" he agreed.

"So, this training's for what exactly?" Mako asked.

"Just me," Ben replied after biting into a pear, "As in me as a human," he added, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"Well, we're glad to see that you're broadening your horizons a little," Su noted, "But please, try not to overexert yourself," she pleaded.

"Right," the Omnitrix bearer responded, "And I'm sorry for last night," he apologized, "There was a lot of emotions going through my head, and well…"

"It's all right," the matriarch replied, "Be sure to train as best as you can out there," she added to motivate him, getting a nod in reply.

"And Rainbow," Ben began, getting her attention, "can we have a rematch today?" he asked, "Y'know, best two out of three?" he added on. The rainbow haired girl blinked for a moment before pulling a grin.

"I'd like that," she replied, making Ben smile before he jogged out.

"Hold on, just let me finish my-WHOA!" Rex yelped as Gingka pulled him out of his seat and dragged him out of the dining room as well.

"Why would you wanna rematch against him?" Wing asked, "You totally creamed him last time!" he noted.

"For some reason, I think this match might turn out a little differently…" Rainbow admitted, making the others all smile in response. Suddenly though, Su's necklace appeared to be trying to come off as the cutlery began shaking. All the silverware and metal plates then flew off the table, causing everyone still in the room to hurriedly duck for cover. All the cutlery then stuck onto a man in a suit, which was apparently plugged into something with the long wire sticking out of his back. The person then opened the visor of the suit's helmet, revealing himself to be Varrick.

"It worked!" he exclaimed, "Zhu Li, mark it down," he noted, "Magnet suit test successful," he said as everyone peered out from under the table, obviously surprised, "Power down," he ordered as his assistant came to the doorway with the remainder of wire around her. She pulled it tightly, unplugging it, making everything drop from the suit, "On to phase two," the industry man began as stepped away from the cutlery, "Zhu Li cleans up this mess," he noted, with his assistant hanging her head in disappointment.

"Well, there goes my breakfast…" Rainbow groaned, crossing her arms. Meanwhile, Lin had just walked outside of her room, feeling her head in discomfort. She then turned to notice two Metal Clan guards leaning against a wall, chatting as she made her way towards them.

"How many push-ups did you do last night?" the male guard asked the female guard, "'Cause I did like fifty," he noted.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" the police chief asked angrily as she approached them, getting their attentions, "Get back to work!" she ordered. She then began to groan uncomfortably, putting her hand upon her face.

"Is everything all right here?" Aiwei asked, chiming in as Lin turned to see him there.

"The Avatar is in danger," Lin began, "and these two knuckleheads are just standing around chit-chatting," she claimed, gesturing toward the guards.

"Don't worry," the advisor reassured, "Zaofu is the most secure city in the world," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be the judge of that," the police chief retorted, moving her shoulder away from his hand, "I'm going to check every inch of this place," she stated, about to walk away, but not as Aiwei blocked her path.

"Lin, you do not have to work while you are here," he noted, "You need to relax," he said.

"I'm fine!" she claimed, but then began groaning again, moving her hand up to her neck.

"It doesn't take a truth seer to know that you are under a dangerous amount of stress," Aiwei explained, "If you don't deal with your suppressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health," he began, "... and your job," he added.

"I'm not interested in talking about my feelings," the police chief retorted.

"You won't have to say a word," the man reassured, "I know a great acupuncturist in town who will be able to help you," he noted, handing a card to Lin that he pulled out. She took it, eyeing it for a moment.

"Hmm," she pondered. Elsewhere, within the vine-infested spirit wilds of Republic City, Zaheer, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and P'Li were all hidden within an apartment that had already been infected with the plants. The firebender, waterbender, and earthbender all sported new sets of clothing, each matching their respective colors of their elements. The airbender was meditating upon the floor as the others watched him.

"Seems like you made quite the stir on Air Temple Island," his girlfriend noted to him, "The cops are swarming the city looking for us," she added.

"You still want to try to take out the president?" Ghazan asked.

"No," Zaheer replied, "he'll have to wait," he said, "We leave today," he stated. Moments later, the group of four looked out from the trees to see the streets of the city that weren't vine-infested, noticing a truck parked beside the curb. "There's our ticket out of here," the airbender said. A man was lifting boxes into the trunk of his van at the moment, when suddenly, a water whip grasped him by the back and pulled him to the side of the truck. He gasped, terrified as he saw the airbender and P'Li glare at him while he was in the grasp of Ming-Hua's left water arm. She was using the right as an ice dagger, holding it at the man's neck.

"There's no money! I just made my last delivery!" he claimed as his life was being threatened.

"We don't want money," Ming Hua replied sinisterly. Meanwhile, back in Zaofu, Lin was down in an operating room, lying upon a bed as she looked upward now without her armor over her upper body. The acupuncturist was metalbending needles out of a tray, stopping them right above the police chief.

"How many of those things are you gonna stick in me?" she asked.

"I'll be placing several needles on each of your acu-points," the man replied, "There's nothing to be scared about," he added, about to lower the needles, but the police chief quickly lifted her head.

"_**I'm not afraid of needles!**_" she claimed angrily, stopping him.

"Please," he pleaded, "close your eyes and take a deep breath," he said. Lin did so, and the needles were slowly placed into different spots of her upper body. "This process corrects an imbalance in your chi," the acupuncturist explained, "Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure," he added.

"I can't feel a thing," she responded.

"That's unusual," he noted, placing his hand at his chin in thought "Your chi must be powerfully blocked," he said, "We're going to need more needles," he added, bending more needles upon the police chief, "Acupuncture often taps into peoples' buried memories," he noted additionally, "These memories can sometimes be difficult to process," he explained.

"Huh, buried memories," Lin said skeptically as needle was placed upon her forehead, "Uh-huh," she said, suddenly tapping into one of her distinct memories.

***Flashback*******

_A younger Suyin and two other boys were relaxing inside of a living room, looking at jewelry they had collected when they all saw the door open, seeing Lin walk inside with her dark hair and appropriate appearance. _

"_Su, what are you doing home?" the officer asked, putting a hand on her hip. Her sister laughed. _

"_Wow, you almost look like a real cop!" she complimented, getting but an annoyed glance in return._

"_You're supposed to be in school," Lin noted as she crossed her arms._

"_Oh no, are you gonna tell Mom?" Su asked sarcastically, "It's not like she's going to care," she added. The officer then noticed the boy who was sitting on the couch opposite of her sister, rummaging inside of a backpack filled with valuables. _

"_Where'd you get all that stuff?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Oh, it fell off the back of a truck," the boy responded as he closed the bag._

"_What are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Lin questioned her sister._

"_They're my friends and you have no right to call them that!" she yelled back, "Come on guys, let's get out of here," she said, grabbing the bag, about to leave. Her sister put her hand on her shoulder, halting her from exiting._

"_Su, stop," the officer said, but only got her hand slapped off by her._

"_Get your hands off of me!" she shouted._

"_You have so much potential," Lin noted, "You're ruining your life!" she yelled._

"_At least I have a life!" she yelled back, leaving the room with her friends, shutting the door as her sister looked on with a glare._

** *****End Flashback*******

Lin was quivering upon viewing her memory, sweating all the while. Back at the household, Ben was panting, putting his hands on his knees as he was still training with Rex and Gingka outside in the garden.

"Hah… hah…" the Omnitrix bearer breathed heavily, "So, how 'bout that?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Dude, you really surprised me," Rex admitted, "Never thought you'd be so motivated enough to practice for even an hour without your aliens," he began, "and you did that in two!" he exclaimed.

"Well…" Ben began, "I'm a lot… more motivated…" he said, "Think I'm ready to face Dash in a good game of Power Disc?" he asked Gingka.

"No doubt," the beyblader replied with his arms crossed, "Obviously, you won't be able to do any offense as a human…" he noted, "but you can do a lot with your defense," he added.

"Besides, once you get a hold of the disc," the evo began, "you can go all out with any alien you want!" he said.

"Any alien?" the Omnitrix bearer asked rhetorically, grinning with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… uh… not any alien like uh… The Worst… or uh… something…" Rex stuttered in reply, making Ben chuckle.

"Come on," he beckoned, "Let's get Rainbow and get this match good and over with," he said. He then jogged off, with the two teens following him. Korra and Su then came out to a yard with multiple pedestals that had meteorites upon each of them. The two stopped near one upon a lower pedestal.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders," the matriarch noted, "The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend," she explained, breaking off a piece of the object with her bending, slowly moving it to her hand. She then bent it into a star shape, followed by a diamond.

"That's amazing!" Korra exclaimed.

"Here, try it!" Su said, tossing her the meteorite piece after reforming it to its original state. She caught it, eyeing it closely.

"Okay," the Avatar responded, holding the object in her right hand while waving her left over it, concentrating carefully. Nothing seemed to happen, and then suddenly, a crack was heard behind her. She and Su turned to see Bolin there with Pabu on his shoulder, watching them, standing behind a large rock. He quickly hid himself from their view. "Bolin? Is that you?" Korra asked.

"No!" he responded nervously.

"What are you doing?" the Avatar asked, making the earthbender step out from behind the rock.

"Oh, hey ladies," he greeted, "Just uh ... I was just looking for Pabu," he lied as the fire ferret was upon his shoulder, "Pabu!" he cried out.

"He's on your shoulder," Korra said, obviously noticing the animal's presence. Bolin's eyes shifted to his pet.

"Oh, look there you are!" he said delightedly, "You know, I thought something was chewing on my ear," he noted, "Probably gonna need to get a shot," he added, "Pabu has sort of a ... a venom, a venom," he lied, "Anyways, so what are you guys doing?" he asked, "You metalbending over here or something?" he questioned on.

"Want to give it a shot?" Su asked, gesturing toward the remaining meteorites.

"Nah, it's okay," the earthbender replied, "I mean, only like one earthbender in a hundred can metalbend," he noted.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear," the matriarch responded, "The only thing limiting you is your attitude," she said.

"Well, maybe I'll just ... I'll just stay and watch," he admitted, then bending out rock stump from the ground behind him to sit down upon. Korra then turned back to the meteorite, still making the movements she had done earlier.

"Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal," Su advised. The Avatar concentrated carefully as the meteorite began to shake, suddenly transforming with her hand's movement, changing its shape.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "I'm metalbending!" she realized.

"Wow," Bolin responded in surprise, with a downcast catch in his voice, "you picked that up really, really quick," he noted, "Guess you're that one in a hundred," he added, upset.

"Great job, Korra," Su complimented, placing her hand on the Avatar's shoulder. Back in the operating room, Lin was still quivering as another memory entered her subconscious.

***Flashback*******

_The officer was driving her police carriage speedily across the Republic City streets. Just then, another officer's voice came on the radio. _

"_Calling all units," the man on the radio began, "Property reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor," he continued, "Suspect's vehicle headed south on Hallow Boulevard," he finished, "Units responding, identify," he said. Lin picked up the radio. _

"_Unit three responding," she replied. Suddenly, she saw the criminal carriage drive right by her, and she quickly turned around, pursuing after it with her car's sirens going off. She chased it down the roads, avoiding pedestrians as the situation was becoming a bit dangerous. She then fired her cables out from her left arm at one of the back wheels of the criminal carriage, ripping it off, causing the vehicle to swerve wildly, stopping with a crash at the side of the road. Two people came out and tried to get away, but Lin jumped out of her carriage, trapping them with the cables at her belt. As she pulled them in she heard a familiar voice._

"_Leave them alone!" it shouted. Lin turned to see Su step out of the driver's seat of the wrecked vehicle. _

"_Su?" she said, horrified and shocked. _

***End Flashback*******

Lin suddenly opened her eyes with a startled gasp, sitting up. The needles suddenly all flew out of her, piercing against the walls and objects in the operating room. She breathed heavily while drenched in sweat, and then came down from the table, about to leave.

"Wait!" the acupuncturist exclaimed, with a few needles stuck to his head, "Leaving in the middle of a session could make you sick!" he said.

"I'm done here," the police chief responded as she went out, clearly in an unsafe condition.

**X**

A while later, Lin was in her room back at the household, with her face in her hand after reminiscing such awful memories. Her door suddenly opened up, and she turned to see a hallucination of Korra as a teenage Suyin.

"Are you going to stay in your room feeling sorry for yourself all day?" she asked. The police chief shut her eyes and tried to focus, as she believed she was hearing her young sister talk. The image of her then began to fade to the Avatar. "You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her last night," she stated angrily, "Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly noticing her tired appearance, "You don't look good," she noted. Lin suddenly got up, walking off just as Korra walked in.

"I'm fine!" she claimed, heading out the door, but she stumbled at it, groaning uncomfortably on the way out. Later, she arrived back at the acupuncture room, barging the door open, startling the man who had been placing the needles back onto their tray. She groaned as she leaned against the doorway.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, sweating madly.

"I tried to warn you," he claimed, "Come with me," he beckoned as he went over to the worn down police chief, "Let's go finish the session," he advised, helping her back onto the metal bed, and quickly put a needle in the point on her forehead, "Just relax and breathe," he told her as she began to go back into her memory.

***Flashback*******

_Lin slammed her fist against the wrecked carriage, bending it slightly._

"_So, you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?" she asked, very angry._

"_I didn't steal anything. I just drove the car," Su replied, "I owed my friends a favor," she added, "It's not a big deal," she said nonchalantly. _

"_I'm not letting you get away with this," the officer stated. Her sister laughed in response._

"_Oh, what are you going to do, Officer? Arrest me?" she asked rhetorically, waving her off as she began to walk away. _

"_Don't even think about taking one more step!" Lin shouted. Su stopped momentarily upon hearing her sister's threat, but ignored it, walking away still. Infuriated, the officer fired the cables from the right side of her belt, wrapping around her sister's right wrist. She responded in frustration by forming a knife on her metal band of her left arm, breaking free of the cables, sending them back towards her sister. They sliced her right cheek, causing her to scream in agonizing pain as Su looked on in shock at what she had just done. _

***End Flashback*******

Lin was still grunting and twitching upon the table, but otherwise, kept her eyes closed. Back in Republic City, the truck that had been hijacked earlier by Zaheer's group was approached by an officer at a bridge's gates.

"Good afternoon," he greeted to the man who was driving, being the one that was threatened earlier, "Where are you off to today?" he asked.

"I, uh, got a delivery to make at Bao Yu," he stuttered in reply, "I should be back later today," he said, handing his papers to the officer, while unbeknownst to the official, Ming-Hua still had her ice dagger ready, threatening the man.

"You all right?" the official asked, noticing the man's odd behavior.

"Yeah, just a little tired," he admitted, pulling at his shirt, "One more pick-up, then I'm clocking out," he said.

"I thought you said you had a delivery?" the officer realized, making the man turn to him nervously.

"Did I?" he said, confused as he continued to sweat.

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck," the officer ordered as Ghazan, P'Li, and Zaheer all knew they needed to make their move. The driver then got out of the truck, suddenly running off screaming. Another cop chased him while the interrogating officer and two others went to the back of the vehicle. He twisted the handle, but was then blown back with the other cops by a powerful force of wind from Zaheer as the doors flung open.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled as Ming-Hua went up to the driver's seat of the truck, getting it away through the gate while police cars began to trail the group. P'Li went to the open back doors and blasted three of the cars with her combustion blasts, but the rest managed to continue trailing them. Ghazan then lavabended the surface of the bridge, causing the rest to stop dead in their tracks in magma, allowing the whole group to escape unharmed.

Back in Zaofu, Ben and Rainbow Dash had just gotten on the Power Disc field while Wing, Wei, Mako, Asami, Rex, and Gingka stood above the stage as spectators.

"Dude's gonna get totally creamed by his girlfriend," Wei noted.

"Yeah," his brother agreed, "and she's got some skills for a non-bender," he added. The beyblader sighed at the two of them as he looked back down at the field, seeing the rainbow haired girl transform with her magic, floating upward with her wings as she held the disc in her hands.

"So, how do you wanna do this again?" she asked.

"Best two out of three sound good?" Ben asked in reply, getting a nod from her. He then took his position in front of his net, and much to Rainbow's surprise, he didn't transform.

"Uh… aren't you gonna change?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet," the Omnitrix bearer responded, punching his left hand with his right fist, "Just give me your best shot," he said, cracking his knuckles. The rainbow haired girl blinked for a moment, but grinned as she then threw the disc down, having it ricochet off of the columns before she flew down, kicking it as hard as she could right towards him. He stood his ground, readying his hands as the metal object span rapidly his way. He then clasped them upon it, stopping the disc before it could hit the net.

"What?!" Wing & Wei exclaimed in surprise simultaneously.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said in awe.

"Well…" Mako noted, impressed as he grinned.

"Guess all that training paid off, huh guys?" Asami told the two Team Omniverse members.

"Yeah," Rex began, "but at a cost though," he pointed out, noticing Ben's grimace as he winced.

"Gah…" he cringed, "I didn't think it would sting that much…" he admitted as he held the disc in his left hand while using his right to tap the Omnitrix lid, making the green holographic screen appear over it. He scrolled through it quickly, finding the icon of a scarred alien face. He then slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up, and then slammed on it with his hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. His body began to morph, with scars and stitches appearing on certain areas of his body, bolts forming on his arms and back, and greenish lightning rods sticking up towards the sky from his shoulders. He had a muscular body with a human nose. His hair was short, but still had evident sideburns. His skin had several uneven seams, combining grey-brown skin with darker grey skin. He also had large pink scars across his chest and right arm. He had the bolts on his neck, one on each shoulder, elbow, and three in his back. The bolts were bronze, and resemble a fathead screw with a green light in the crease. His belt was green with white stripes, which had white bolts in them, and another bolt as a buckle. His turrets were now green with screws on them; and the coils were white and featured green bulbs at the tips. His gauntlets were green with bolts on their knuckles, and his pants were a greenish-black color, and his "boots" are now copper with three green slits in them. His teeth became yellowed and uneven. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was embedded in the flesh of his right pectoral, with several deep scars protruding from where it resided.

"Mako, have we ever seen that alien before?" the Future Industries leader asked.

"Nope," he responded, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"That's Frankenstrike," Gingka pointed out to them, "But I'm not sure that's a good choice…" he admitted.

"Now to play offense!" the Transyllian exclaimed, tossing the disc out against the columns, having it ricochet back to him as he cloaked his right fist in green electricity. As the disc flew back towards him, he struck it with all his might before Rainbow could even react, sending it into the goal in a hurry, making the buzzer sound off.

"All right Tennyson!" Rex exclaimed excitedly while the others clapped.

"I gotta say," the firebender began, "I'm impressed," he admitted. The rainbow haired girl then flew down, grabbing the disc from the goal.

"Nice shot," she complimented.

"Thanks," Frankenstrike replied, "Now I only got one more to go!" he noted, punching his left hand enthusiastically.

"Well don't too cocky yet," Rainbow retorted, "I'm just warming up!" she exclaimed, flipping the disc out of her hands and kicking right off of a column, sending it right toward Frankenstrike's head, but also heading above the goal.

"That's gonna-" But the Transyllian's realization was interrupted as the disc hit his left coil, deflecting right into the net, making the buzzer go off. "…Miss?" he said in shock, looking back at the girl as she somersaulted in the air in joy.

"Oh boy…" Rex said, realizing the uncertainty of Ben's victory.

"Yep," Gingka agreed, "He picked the wrong alien for this one…" he noted. Frankenstrike then grabbed the disc, throwing it out back onto the field as Rainbow intercepted it in midair with a swift kick, sending it spiraling off of another column, right towards the Transyllian. He reacted quickly, slapping the disc away, only for her to kick it off another column, about to go in the net. The monster alien ran towards it, knocking it away again as he stumbled, falling onto the ground in a heap. The rainbow haired girl easily got to the disc again, and slammed right into the net with a right hook, making the buzzer sound off.

"Woohoo!" Rainbow exclaimed as she span around excitedly. Mako put a hand up to his face in agony while Asami and Gingka sighed.

"I guess all that training didn't translate right away with his aliens," the beyblader noted.

"But at least he made a goal this time," the firebender noted.

"Plus, he'll get better," Rex noted, "It's just a matter of time," he said.

"Ha! Knew it!" the twins exclaimed together, high fiving as the Omnitrix symbol on Frankenstrike's pectoral began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he turned back into Ben. At the same time, Rainbow flew down to him, then deactivating her magic as she landed in front of him.

"Huh…" the alien watch bearer sighed as he stood back up, "So, that turned out well…" he said sarcastically.

"Duh!" the rainbow haired girl said, "Of course it did!" she claimed, "You blocked my shot without changing," she began, "even when I had my magic!" she exclaimed, making him smile, "I might've beaten you," she added, "but that doesn't mean that I'm not impressed with your progress," she admitted.

"You know," he began, "I think we both said some things that we might've regretted yesterday…" he noted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed, "Lin was kinda right when she told us to cool the teasing," she admitted, "So, are we cool again?" she asked. Ben grinned.

"Frosty," he jokingly replied holding out his hand for a fist bump. However, Rainbow instead suddenly embraced him tightly, much to his surprise as he slightly blushed. "Uh, okay," he said, "Hugs work too," he noted, hugging the girl back, making her blush.

"Aww…" Asami said, adoring their reconciliation. The boys all grinned as things appeared to be patched up. Meanwhile, in the meteorite garden, Bolin was sneaking up on a pedestal with a metallic rock, whistling innocently. He then stood up and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly with his hands as he tried to bend it. After failing once, he took another stance, squeezing it even more tightly, but to no avail as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Bolin," a voice greeted from behind, making the earthbender widen his eyes in shock as he turned to see Opal there.

"Opal!" he exclaimed, hiding the meteorite, "Oh, wow, you ... really know how to sneak up on someone," he noted.

"What are you doing?" the airbender girl asked.

"Oh nothing, you know, just ... " he began, putting the meteorite back behind his back, "just thinking about my body and mustaches that I might have in the future," he lied, just as the rock fell off the pedestal.

"You're acting weird again," Opal noted worriedly.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I wasn't really thinking about all my mustaches. I'm-I'm just frustrated," he admitted, "I've been trying to metalbend and I can't figure it out," he said with a sigh, "Don't tell anyone, okay?" he requested.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"Because it's embarrassing," he replied, "This isn't the first time I've tried, and I've been wanting to metalbend ever since I heard about Toph," he explained, "Your grandmother is my biggest hero!" he added. Opal then walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My mom grew up learning from Toph," she noted, "Just go train with her," she told him, "Stop being so scared," she said.

"You know what? Maybe I am scared," Bolin admitted, "But what about you?" he asked, "I know that you want to go to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it, because you're afraid too!" he noted.

"You know what?" Opal questioned, "You're right," she realized, "I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom," she said.

"Look at us!" Bolin exclaimed, giving her a little nudge on the shoulder, "Talking about our feelings, supporting each other," he listed off.

"It's nice," the airbender admitted as they looked down upon the lovely, gleaming city. Back in the acupuncture room, Lin was still gritting her teeth as another memory came to her.

***Flashback*******

_Su and Lin were sitting together in their mother's office, as the officer had her cheek covered by gauze and bandages. The two glared at each as Toph back to her desk. _

"_What were you thinking?" she asked her youngest daughter, "And what were you thinking?" she asked the officer, "You two have put me in an impossible position," she stated angrily. _

"_You're mad at me?" Lin asked in surprise, glaring at her sister, "She's the one who was running around with criminals!" she yelled as Su glared back at her._

"_This is all your fault!" she exclaimed._

"_I was doing my job!" the officer shouted. _

"_All right, enough!" Toph shouted, "Here's what we're going to do," she began to say, "Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible," she told her. _

"_What?!" her young daughter exclaimed, "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked. _

"_You'll go stay with your grandparents," her mother replied, "Lin, give me the arrest report," she ordered, taking the papers from her daughter and ripped them up, much to the officer's surprise._

"_Mom, what are you doing?!" she asked, "You can't cover this up!" she yelled, "There were witnesses!" she noted. _

"_I'm the Chief of Police!" Toph stated, "I can't have a daughter in jail!" she added. _

"_So, once again, Su gets to do whatever she wants and there are no consequences," Lin realized angrily, crossing her arms as her mother sat down, putting her head in her hands. _

"_This is our only option," she told the girls. _

***End Flashback*******

The acupuncturist removed the needles from Lin with his metalbending, having finally finished the process.

"You're going to feel a bit fragile, so it's probably best if you take it easy for a little while," he explained, moving the sharp objects away. The police chief then sat up.

"I don't need to rest," she responded, "I need to do something I should've done a long time ago," she said, getting on her feet and walking out of the door. Back at the household, Su was observing Korra metalbend with another meteorite, shape-shifting it into various objects.

"Congratulations," the matriarch complimented, "You're the first metalbending Avatar," she stated as the Avatar stopped, catching the metallic rock and holding it in her left arm. Just then, Bolin came over, with Pabu upon his shoulder again.

"So, umm," he began awkwardly, "I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn metalbending," he admitted to Su, who walked up to him, "I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something of a couple years so," he noted unsurely as she then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get started," she said. Suddenly, the ground beneath them cracked and a meteorite fell off of a pedestal and broke. They all turned to see Lin had done that, looking angry as she panted.

"I think Lin is mad about something," Bolin whispered to Korra, very nervously.

"Su, it's time we talk," Lin said as she continued to breathe heavily.

**X**

Moments passed as the two sisters stared down one another.

"After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?" Su asked mockingly.

"When we were in Mom's office that day," Lin began, "you could've taken responsibility for what you did," she told her, "But instead, you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away," she noted angrily.

"Mom didn't throw her career away," her sister replied, "She retired the next year," she noted, "She was a hero," she added.

"You think she _wanted_ to retire?" the police chief asked rhetorically, "She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you that she didn't feel worthy of her badge," she claimed.

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past but-" Lin's scoffing interrupted her sentence.

"You made _some_ mistakes?" she asked sarcastically.

"Lin," Su began, quite hurt by her questioning, "Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out," she told her, "If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now," she stated, "I've been a different person for a long time," she said.

"You think that just because you live in a big, fancy house, and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person?" her sister asked, becoming visibly frustrated, "Maybe you could fool everyone else, but you can't fool me," she retorted, "I see right through you," she noted, making Su look at her in surprise.

"You know what, Lin?" she asked, "You're the one who hasn't changed," she said, "You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself," she mocked, "No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago," she added. Lin reacted angrily, throwing a rock toward her sister, which she deflected with her wrist, breaking it to bits. "Okay," she began, taking a fighting stance, "I guess this is how it's going to be," she said, rushing toward her sister, bending out a fissure to trip her, and then knocked her down into a pedestal with a meteorite. The police chief got back up quickly and hustled back over, bending a staircase at her sister while she blocked it with a metal panel from the ground. Su then bent the panel toward her, but she evaded it with a backflip, landing on the ground hard as small earth fragments came up from the ground. She threw the rocks at her sister, who dodged them all by weaving through them.

"Should I stop them?" Korra asked Bolin as they witnessed bits of gravel fly around, before hitting the ground.

"You don't have any siblings," the earthbender replied as more rocks were flung, "fighting is all part of the healing process," he noted while Su cartwheeled away from her sister's earthbending attack. Meanwhile, Baatar, Huan, Wing, Wei, Ben, and Rainbow Dash ran over, onto the pavilion.

"What's going on?!" the Omnitrix bearer asked as he and the rainbow haired girl looked worriedly on at the duel.

"Go Mom!" Wei shouted, shouldering his twin brother aside.

"We gotta stop this!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, jumping down and running towards the two.

"Ben, wait!" Rainbow called out. Su then metalbended a panel right towards her sister again, who easily slid away and avoided it, but it now was heading for Ben.

"Look out!" the matriarch exclaimed. The Omnitrix bearer reacted quickly, jumping up and flipping over the panel before it could hit him, landing on the ground on his own two feet.

"Whoa…" Korra said in shock, while Bolin's mouth hung wide open.

"How did I do that?" Ben asked himself as he blinked.

"Kid, move it!" Lin yelled, bending more rocks at him that were intended for her sister. He somersaulted out of the way while she jumped back, both avoiding the pieces of earth.

"Listen," the Omnitrix bearer began, "you two need to both calm down and talk this over!" he shouted, putting both of his arms to try and get them to reconcile. Suddenly though, metal shards flew over his head, making him duck as he covered it. "Su!" he shouted at the matriarch.

"Sorry Ben!" she apologized.

"Just get out of the way!" the police chief screamed as she bended a large rock slab at the two of them. Before Ben could react, something smashed the earth piece into dust. He looked up to see Rainbow Dash there with her magic activated as she flew in front of him.

"Come up with a plan next time before you head into danger like that!" she shouted at him, turning back to Lin, "Nice moves by the way," she complimented.

"Thanks," he replied with a grin, turning to Su.

"So, what's the plan?" the rainbow haired girl asked as she was now back to back with the Omnitrix bearer.

"You take Lin, I'll take Su," he responded, tapping the device's lid and sliding it open, letting the dial pop up.

"Got it!" she said with a thumbs up, racing at the police chief in midair. She threw out a few punches at her, which she dodged, but was driven away as the rainbow haired girl pushed her back. Ben then slammed the dial down, transforming in a green flash of light as his body morphed into the form of Armodrillo, with his yellow plated armor. He turned his right hand into a drill, piercing it into the ground, and using his piston to shatter the earth towards Su. She reacted by bending up an earth wall, which collapsed into dust upon coming in contact with the shattering earth. While his vision was clouded by the dust, the Talpaedan didn't see Su fire metal shards from her wrists out at him, deflecting off of his armored body as he stepped back.

"Su, you need to settle down!" he ordered, reforming his hand. He then ran at her, aiming a punch with his left fist, but she dodged it with a cartwheel away as he bashed the ground. The matriarch then bent up slabs of rock, throwing them at the Talpaedan, who crushed them into bits with his raging fists. Meanwhile, Lin bent a meteorite out at Rainbow, knocking her away as she tried to keep her at bay. The rainbow haired girl then rushed out towards the police chief, ready to ram into her. But instead, the woman grabbed her, tossing her aside into the water of a small river in the yard, having her splash in.

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" Lin shouted as she ran back towards her sister and Armodrillo.

"Oh, I'll stay out of it…" Rainbow muttered as she stood up, shaking the water off of herself. Armodrillo got caught in an earthbending trap from Su, and then took a couple of rock slabs in the chest, knocking him out of the trap, but also pushing him back long enough for the matriarch to run right at her sister. The Talpaedan then noticed Rainbow fly out of the water, soaring upwards speedily. He then turned both of his hands into drills, digging into the ground beneath him, tunneling under. Lin then bended the Harmonic Convergence statue made by Huan at her sister, which she bended away, sending it smashing into a metal wall.

"My sculpture!" the sculptor said as he dashed over to survey the damage done, putting a hand at his chin, "Actually, it looks ... kinda better now," he admitted. His mother then metalbended three panels toward Lin while she had back-flipped away. The police chief knocked the first two aside before catching the third, throwing it behind her as she pivoted around, bending up more rocks from below at her sister. She nimbly dodged them all, near a metal wall as her sister jumped up and threw another rock. The matriarch reacted quickly, metalbending the wall, pulling a tree out of the ground as she used it to shield herself from the earth slab. She then deflected the rest of the wall outward, hitting it against Lin, knocking her onto the pavilion steps nearby as the family watched. The police chief breathed heavily, grunting as she stood back up.

"You've got it out of your system?" Su asked rhetorically as she walked up to the bridge over the river.

"Not quite yet!" Lin responded angrily, bending a set of steps to the pavilion up, charging at her sister while she did the same, using a boulder from the ground. Suddenly though, Opal came down airbending both slabs of earth away, preventing them from harming each other any further. At that moment, Armodrillo burst out of the ground, grasping Su tightly as she was stunned from earlier.

"Ergh!" she groaned, "Ben, please!" she pleaded to the Talpaedan.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting go until you cool it," he replied in apology as his hands reformed. Just then, Rainbow flew down, landing right in front of Lin, and punched her in the face with her left fist, knocking her back as she stumbled. "Rainbow!" the alien exclaimed.

"Well, you said to take her!" the rainbow haired girl replied, "I'm just doing it any way I can…" she said, crossing her arms.

"What were you two doing?!" Opal asked angrily, chiming in, "You're sisters!" she yelled, "Why would you want to hurt each other?" she asked, evidently upset. Su panted in exhaustion, looking down in guilt for what she had created as Armodrillo released her. Lin breathed heavily as well, and suddenly fainted, falling to the ground. Korra luckily slid in and caught her head before it hit as well.

"Did… I overdo it?" Rainbow asked innocently as her ears flopped down in worry. The next day, she, Ben, Mako, Bolin, and Korra were standing outside of the police chief's quarters, wondering if she would ever come out.

"Uhh, who's gonna knock?" the Avatar asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe Rainbow should try," the Omnitrix bearer replied, making her cringe a little, "since she's the one who punched her yesterday…" he added, glancing at her.

"Hey, you said that it wasn't my fault that she fainted!" the rainbow haired girl yelled at him.

"I know," Ben said, "I just don't want Lin to think that," he noted as she blinked. Korra then suddenly pushed Bolin closer to the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Not me!" he pleaded, backing away, "You're the Avatar, why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Uhh, I can," she replied, "But I just thought that you-"

"I'll do it," Mako interrupted, going to the door, leaning against it and knocking on it, "Uhh, Chief," he began, "you've been sleeping for sixteen hours," he noted, "We just wanted to make sure that you're okay," he added. Suddenly, the door was pulled open, making the firebender fall to the ground. The whole group then looked to see Lin, who was now in Metal Clan attire, yawn and stretch out her arms.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully, walking off. The whole group looked surprised by her sudden change in attitude, especially from what happened yesterday.

"Okay, maybe I did overdo it…" Rainbow bluntly admitted as the firebender stood back up. A while later, the police chief was seated at the dining table, with a drink placed in of her by the chef, that had a small leaf upon it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I call it the kale nutsco," the chef replied, "It's a mixture of kale coconut water and walnuts," he explained. Lin then picked up the glass and sipped the whole thing completely.

"Not bad," she complimented. Just then, she saw Opal standing at the doorway to the dining room. The girl then began to walk away. "Opal, don't go," her aunt requested, "Please sit down," she pleaded, "I want to talk to you," she said. Her niece came into the room, somewhat uncomfortably before sitting down beside her aunt. A few awkward moments passed before the police chief spoke up. "Look," she began, "I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things," she continued, "and ... well," she stammered, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other night," she apologized.

"It's okay," the airbender reassured.

"Your mother and I have a complicated relationship and ..."

"It's probably difficult for you to be here," Opal interrupted, making Lin smile.

"You're a smart young woman," she complimented, "and an excellent airbender," she added, "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple," she noted.

"There's a part of me that wants to go," her niece admitted, "but ... I don't want to upset my mom," she said.

"When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother," her aunt told her, "I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy ... " she said, "but it didn't," she stated, "You need to make your decisions based on what you want," she explained, "Don't make the same mistakes as I did," she added. Opal smiled, hugging her aunt. A while later, she opened the door to her mother's office, where she and Baatar were, about to have some tea.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" she asked, coming inside and shutting the door. Later, Lin was standing outside in front of a bronze statue of her mother, admiring it. Su then approached from behind her.

"Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple," she told her sister, "I guess you had something to do with her decision," she suggested.

"Well, I was just ..."

"It's okay," her sister interrupted, "I'm glad she was honest with me," she added, "I want her to do what makes her happy," she said, "Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I made the mistake of giving Opal too little," she explained, "I think it's about time I let her choose her own way," she admitted, closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them back up, "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger," she apologized, "I can't imagine what my life would've been like if Mom hadn't sent me away, if I had stayed in the city ..."

"You'd probably be in prison," Lin interrupted bluntly.

"You're probably right," Su responded with a laugh, "Mako told me that you're an excellent police chief," she added, "Republic City is lucky to have you," she continued, "I know Mom is proud," she said as the police chief looked back at the statue of Toph for a moment, "Can we move on?" the matriarch asked, "I'd love for you to be part of my life again," she admitted, "There's plenty of space in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around," she noted, "I do need a new co-director for my new dance performance," she added on.

"Whoa! Slow down," her sister pleaded in response, "How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?" she asked.

"Deal," Su replied, holding out her hand for a handshake, which Lin gladly accepted, smiling all the while. Elsewhere, Zaheer's group had gone off into the outskirts of the city, with their truck parked beside them, sitting around a campfire as the airbender was meditating.

"We should've grabbed one of those cops," Ming-Hua told them, "Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding," she noted.

"She could be anywhere," Ghazan added.

"We'll find her," P'Li reassured, "It's just a matter of time," she said, turning back to her boyfriend, who opened his eyes.

"She's with the Metal Clan," he stated.

**END**

** How do you like the intensity of all these situations? The sheer shock of what's to come for our heroes has only reached its halfway point since the next chapter of the story is basically a filler episode. But, thanks to the crossover characters, three more new ones will appear for "Original Airbenders"! Now folks, time to get into the scenario finale. Let us begin!**

**SCENARIO:**

** John Cena: This is where this war is gonna be big enough with this Hell in a Cell Match.**

** Asami: Wow. A full blown war against a bunch of wrestlers… How'd this all start?**

** Rex: Bray Wyatt. **

** Ben: And once we beat him, it'll be all over. **

**Roman Reigns: One win against Bray Wyatt will not, and believe me, will not be as satisfying as you want it to be.**

** Ben: Wait, what?**

**Jeff Hardy: Despite how dangerous this match is, it will never end. Not yet...**

**Dean Ambrose: Consider the last fight with Wyatt and this fight with him a 2 out of 3 falls type situation. **

** Gingka: So then, this is just…**

**Erick Rowan: One match till the final battle...**

**Hypeergogeta2012: We were thinking that once Rainbow wins this match, we think it's best to end it with a match that can beat all 5 of them.**

**Dean Ambrose: It's not just some match... but it's a tag team match...**

**Jeff Hardy: A five on five Elimination Tag Team Match. Same rules but if one person of each group gets pinned, submitted, counted out, disqualification, or a knockout, then that person will walk out of the ring due to elimination.**

**Hypergogeta2012: The match will keep up until all members of either group get eliminated.**

**Erick Rowan: One person goes... the rest go on...**

** Korra: And what do you know? Five of us, five of them. I think Team Omniverse can handle those junk-heads. **

**John Cena: We'll talk about this when the match is over. Cause right now we have some company...**

**-Brock Lesnar comes by but a bit far from the ring, along with Paul Heyman, who was holding the WWE World Heavyweight title, as his theme starts playing-**

** Ben: Well, look what we have here…**

** Rainbow Dash: Yeah. The same guy I beat is the one who's gonna fall first if he messes with me. **

**John Cena: In only a few weeks at the Royal Rumble event, I gotta deal with not only Lesnar but with Seth Rollins also in a Triple Threat Match.**

** Bolin: Triple Threat Match?**

**Hypergogeta2012: It's a match where three people have to be in the same ring and fight each other, which means that Lesnar might lose that championship without being pinned or being submitted. It has to be one fall only.**

**Bolin: Oh, okay… I still don't get it though…**

**John Cena: To be honest, I suffer a lot of beatings and injuries for the past 12 years of my life and career. And Rarity was wrong about that match we mentioned back then. The real punishment was that because of an injury blocking me, I had to watch my own father get kicked in the head by Randy Orton back in 2007.**

** Mako: I… uh… I'm sorry about that…**

**Jeff Hardy: John wouldn't care about the pain he's been given. He only cares for those who suffer in the same situation he's been put in.**

** Gingka: Hm. **

**-Luke Harper comes by as his theme starts playing and stood next to Lesnar on the right-**

**Erick Rowan: -tries to fight Harper-**

**Roman Reigns: -blocks Rowan and brought him back- Don't even think about it, Rowan...**

** Rainbow Dash: What's with him?**

**Dean Ambrose: Ever since being 'free' from Bray Wyatt, Rowan and Harper had a bit of a rivalry due to Big Red helping out Cena.**

**Hypergogeta2012: But because of the likes of Triple H, Kane, Show, and Rollins, Harper is always the winner...**

**-Kane comes by and stand next to Lesnar on the left, without only his shirt, wearing a left elbow pad, left wristband, and a right fingerless glove while his theme was playing-**

** Korra: Is he serious? **

**Jeff Hardy: Do some of you really think Kane would fight in a suit he's wearing?**

**Dean Ambrose: I knew that Kane looked more like a big tube of toothpaste...**

**-Big Show comes by and stands next to Harper when his theme is playing-**

** Rex: I am so ready to take the big man down. **

**Roman Reigns: Big Show really thinks he can be man enough to put me down, but all he does is take advantage of the people who get hurt, especially me.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Oh yeah. A giant like Big Show, it's extremely impossible to lift him up... unless if you're strong enough to do so...**

**-the images just flash as the lights turn off and Bray Wyatt walks slowly to the ring with lantern in his hand while his theme is playing-**

** Ben: And so he finally shows up… **

** Korra: Well, this is it… **

**Dean Ambrose: Too bad for him: I'm gonna make him cry when I break that rocking chair he always sits on whenever he comes to the ring.**

**John Cena: More like you'll anger him and it'll somehow make him more deadly because of it...**

**Dean Ambrose: Hey, he deserves it anyway... you can't control someone who's unstable...**

** Asami: Uh… is that the reason he's always acting crazy?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Dean never goes to a hospital no matter what type of injury he gets, especially when he got stomped in cinderblocks, which he thought was pretty cool.**

**Korra: Ouch…**

**Bray Wyatt: -enters the cell and gets in the ring as he stood up and blows the lantern out-**

** Rainbow Dash: All right. Let's get this over with. *****takes off jacket and hands it off to Ben, activating her magic as she goes into the cell and climbs into the ring*******

**-the lights turned back on as The Omniversal Wyatts appear out of nowhere and stand in front of the four enemy superstars-**

**Roman Reigns: I actually prefer those freak clones of yours to be wearing masks like they used to.**

** Rex: Well, at least they don't exactly look like us anymore with those freaky masks. **

**Erick Rowan: -glares at Rex and tries to walk to him-**

** Rex: Wh-What did I say?!**

**Jeff Hardy: -blocks Erick- Easy there Big Red. Rex didn't mean to get you offended, he was only judging Kane and the Wyatt clones.**

** Rex: Oh right. You wear a mask too…**

**Erick Rowan: -takes his mask off a bit- I don't like to be offended... -puts his mask back on-**

**-the referee from WWE named Mike Chioda comes into the ring while another ref remains out of the cell and locks the cage door with a chain and lock-**

**John Cena: Like I said, both Rainbow and Wyatt are trapped inside the cell, unless if some people would try to interfere.**

** Korra: And that's what were gonna do after they try, right?**

** Ben: Bingo. We just have to hope Rainbow can hold out long enough. **

** Mako: With the cage over her like that, she can't fly around as freely. **

**Jeff Hardy: Sometimes being trapped in a Steel Cage or Hell in a Cell can really be a pain but for superstars who are creepy, darker, or deadly would call it pleasure or paradise.**

**Roman Reigns: -tsk- I would understand if I was in a match like that...**

**Dean Ambrose: Go figure, I dealt with it only once...**

**Erick Rowan: -starts solving a Rubix Cube- Cages... extremely painful...**

**Hypergogeta2012: No doubt about it. But something tells me that Bray Wyatt wouldn't to allow Rainbow's dark side to come out in order to make her turn into a monster.**

**John Cena: That kinda reminds me when The Undertaker had been refusing to fight Kane due to the fact that they're half-brothers but Kane would force him to make an exception... and it worked.**

** Bolin: Oh, the build-up is intense! I feel like I'm about to watch a probending match bro! **

** Mako: Same. But there's a whole lot more at stake…**

**-the ref Chioda signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he did, as the Dash vs. Wyatt match begins-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****dashes toward Wyatt*******

**Jeff Hardy: Some people can always say that a match like this can change a person's life.**

**Dean Ambrose: I'd say that's not true, but that would make me a liar...**

**Erick Rowan: A person's life... won't be the same...**

** Hypergogeta2012: Well, not anybody's life can change due to something like this...**

**Roman Reigns: But it doesn't matter Rainbow's changes or not, this is what needs to be done. And you can Believe That.**

** Ben: That's for sure. **

**John Cena: One way or another... this war must end...**

**END SCENARIO **

**Folks, be on the lookout for another chapter over the week, because I'm going to be taking a long break to study for a lot of stuff back in school. Plus, the next chapter should be easy to deal with, but the others afterward have a lot of detail I wanna put in each of them. So stay tuned!**

**~NegaiFreak**


	7. Original Airbenders

** Welcome back to another chapter of "Change" everyone! Now do keep in mind, there will be new character introductions from Team Omniverse here (BTW, the team name will be changed within the next chapter. Just a fair warning) in this chapter. So most of you can envision that not a lot of this will include crossover characters. So, apologies there. On the other hand, we got another question!**

** Omarnosian10: Are there going to be OC Aliens in the story?(Besides Starfury).**

** Me: Unfortunately Starfury's the only OC alien in this fic, and as a heads-up, she only shows up for one more chapter in the story. So basically there'll be no other OC aliens, or OC characters. I'm not sure if that's good or bad in your opinion, but all things aside, thank you asking all these intriguing questions. Perhaps we could get others to try and ask some too. Hopefully. With that said, let's continue "Change" with "Original Airbenders"!**

_**The Air Nation is reborn. Thanks to the energy shift from Harmonic Convergence, certain people have acquired airbending abilities including Bumi, Kai, and Opal. Although the new recruits show a lot of promise, they still have a lot to learn. While Korra remains safe in Zaofu, Tenzin brings the new airbenders to the Northern Air Temple to begin their training.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**ORIGINAL AIRBENDERS**

Far away at the reaches of the Northern Air Temple, colorful spirits were mingling and flying about as at the place itself, Tenzin was telling a story to the various new airbenders.

"His pupils pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused," he continued to tell, "just like he had each day during summer," he said as all the other airbenders were sitting there, all but one listened with disinterest, "Instead he meditated and got his nourishment from the universe," the airbending master told them, "So when Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast on which island?" he asked, making the interested man raise his hand.

"Oooh! Oooh!" he exclaimed, hoping to be picked.

"Anyone besides Otaku," Tenzin began, "who already studied this in his acolyte training?" he asked.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" the airbender continued pleading.

"And is answering every question," Tenzin added, somewhat annoyed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Otaku yelled. Having had enough, the airbending master finally looked at the pupil, prompting him to answer. "Whaletail Island!" he said excitedly.

"That is correct," his teacher replied, "Again," he noted, "Now, on day ninety-eight ..." The continuation of Tenzin's story was interrupted as all the recruits broke out in laughter. He turned to see that his brother had the rabbit spirit Bum-Ju poking out of his collar as he capered about with his tunic over his head, while speaking in a falsetto.

"Greetings, air people," Bumi said in his silly voice while he waved his hands around, "I come seeking boring stories to take back to the Spirit World," he joked. The rabbit then flew out of his tunic, causing his friend to yelp as he fell to the ground in a heap, making everyone laugh again. Jinora laughed as well, but her father then shot her a glare, having her quickly sit back in a disciplined posture while she cleared her throat. Moments later, Tenzin was riding upon his sky bison Oogi through the sky, showing off their magnificent tricks to the recruits, who were all in awe. He and the animal then landed back on the ground as the airbender pupils stood up excitedly, while the airbender master stepped down from his sky bison.

"That was incredible!" Kai exclaimed, "When do we get to fly around on our own sky bison like that?" he asked eagerly.

"Only after many years of practice and intense training," Tenzin replied, making the recruits all moan, "Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you," he added.

"What about those?" the boy asked making the airbending master raise his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced to his left, "It's a whole herd of bisons," he noted, seeing the animals flying across from the temple, just gracefully.

"Actually, the plural of bison is bison," the teacher noted as he walked up to the group.

"Whoa! Cool! Wow look at that!" the recruits all said in awe.

"Can we ride those?" Kai asked as everyone still admired the sky bison.

"No, that's a wild herd," Tenzin replied, "It would take many years to tame them," he added, "Now, let's get back to our lessons," he beckoned.

"Dad!" a voice called out, making everyone turn to see two saddled sky bison carrying numerous new airbenders, including Pema, Rohan, Kya, Ikki, and Meelo. The young girl waved while the boy pointed out the other bison behind theirs. "We brought you more airbenders!" he yelled as the bison slowly descended onto the ground. The recruits excitedly went over to meet their fellow companions as the airbending master was being ignored.

"Okay, everyone is dismissed," he stated, "We'll just pick this up ... tomorrow," he sighed, approaching the bison as his wife and sister disembarked, "How is everything in the city?" he asked the two.

"Well," Pema began, "we had a little scare but everything is okay," she replied, "Zaheer infiltrated the air temple," she told him.

"What?!" Tenzin exclaimed, alarmed, "Is everyone all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Everyone's fine," Kya reassured, "I fought with him, but he got away," she noted, "And he stole some old necklace that had something to do with ... Guru ... Lak...shmir," she added, puzzled by the name.

"Guru Laghima," her younger brother answered, somewhat unsure.

"Right ... " she replied, "You know I can never keep all those gurus straight," she admitted, "There were like a million of them," she noted, "Remember that long, boring story about that guy who never ate?" she asked as Pema raised her eyebrow to her husband.

"Yes ... I remember," he replied, not amused. Just then, a temple volunteer wearing air acolyte clothing came up to them.

"Avatar Korra is calling on the temple's radio," he told Tenzin. A while later, the airbending master picked up the microphone to the system, now seated inside a small section of the building.

"Are you all right?! Where are you?" he asked worriedly into the speaker.

"With Beifong's sister in Zaofu," Korra responded from the communication room of the estate, with Mako, Bolin, Ben, and Rainbow Dash with her, "We're totally safe," she reassured, "unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin," she noted with an annoyed look on her face.

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin questioned.

"Not exactly," the Avatar replied, "We got a call about an airbender and it turned out to be Su's daughter Opal," she explained, "She'll be headed your way soon," she added.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "That's wonderful!" he said.

"She _is_ wonderful," Bolin chimed in suddenly, shouldering Korra aside as he began speaking, "and pretty, and so smart, and she smells like flowers ..." he noted, blushing, but then saw the annoyed look on the Avatar's face, "Sorry," he apologized, "Bolin, out," he stated, sliding away.

"You know," Tenzin began, "I'm beginning to wonder if should have taken Gingka, Ben, or another Omniverse team member to help me look after the airbenders…" he explained, somewhat downcast.

"How's the training going?" Korra asked, worried for her teacher.

"Not so well, I'm afraid," he answered, "No one seems to be interested in the hard work of becoming part of the Air Nation," he said.

"You need to give yourself a break," the Avatar told him, "Let Jinora and the kids help you out," she suggested, "and what about Bumi?" she asked, "He was a naval commander," she began "maybe he has some ideas about how you get people motivated," she noted.

"Bumi?!" Tenzin exclaimed in alarm and anger, "He's my worst student," he stated.

"Yeah, but he loves to organize people," Korra added, "If you ask him for help," she began, "you can trick him into taking more responsibility by making him think the whole thing was his idea," she explained cleverly.

"Hmm…" the airbending master said in thought, "That actually sounds like a good plan," he admitted, "You're turning into a pretty wise Avatar after all," he complimented.

"Conflict resolution," the Avatar stated, "it's what I do," she said. Meanwhile, Jinora and Kai were out over the edge of the temple walls, looking over the mountain ranges as the observed a herd of sky bison fly over a lake.

"We should go down there," the boy suddenly said, "I want to fly one of those bisons," he added.

"I don't know," the airbender girl admitted, "We might get in trouble," she noted.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Kai suggested, "We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone," he said, making her smile a little.

"I guess it would be all right," she said. The two then picked up their glider staffs and opened them, flying down towards the lake. Several spirits looked up to see them soaring overhead, along with some flying beside the airbenders. A little bird-like spirit squeaked below Jinora, making her smile at the creature. Both airbenders then flew over a small mountain ridge, catching the sights of the bison below, near a watering hole.

"Look! Baby bisons," Kai pointed out as one of the calves was grooming itself while two were wrestling with each other, "How come they're on the ground?" he asked.

"Air bison calves can't fly after a week or two after they're born," Jinora replied, "So the entire herd will stay near the ground, near the valley," she explained as the boy angled his glider downwards as he flew below.

"Let's go see the babies," he said excitedly.

"Be careful," the girl noted, "The mothers are very protective," she told him. The boy landed in front of the calves, folding his glider, proceeding to pet one of them. One stepped forward, allowing Kai to rub his head gently.

"Aww, look how cute!" he said as the calf proceeded to lick him on the cheek.

"Kai, get out of there!" Jinora screamed as she saw an adult bison approach him and babies. The boy turned, dropping his glider staff as he saw the mother prepare to charge at him. His eyes widened in fear as the bison stampeded right at him. In the nick of time though, the airbender girl flew in and grabbed him out of harm's way with her legs.

"Wow," he said as they landed away from the bison, "you really saved me down there," he noted in gratitude, still in shock somewhat while Jinora dropped to her knees in relief, "You know, you're an incredible airbender," he complimented.

"Well, I've been training for a long time," she noted.

"Then, why don't you have tattoos like an airbending master?" he asked curiously.

"My dad says I'm not a master yet," the girl replied, downcast.

"You can do everything your dad can," Kai noted, sitting down right next to Jinora, who turned to him, "Plus, you have all those spirit-y powers," he added, "If anyone's a master, you are," he stated, making her blush as she looked away. Back at the temple, Bumi was out in the courtyard with three other airbenders, telling stories as he had his Air Nomad top removed, now wearing just a singlet. He chuckled.

"And so, we bring the net down on head pirate, and he looks around real sad and says," he continued, ""I knew I should have followed my dreams and become a dentist."," he said, making an impression of the man. Yung was there among the group and laughed.

"How come you grow up to be so cool," he began, turning his smile into a glare, "while Tenzin became such a stick-in-the-mud?" he asked.

"Well, I guess cool is something you're born with," the former commander replied, just as the airbending master himself walked out to the courtyard from a small passage way.

"Bumi, can I talk to you?" he asked his brother while the other airbenders walked away in annoyance.

"Let me guess," the brother began, "you want to criticize me for something…" he said.

"Actually, I need your help," Tenzin admitted while his brother began to dig at his ear with his pinky finger.

"Oh yeah?" Bumi asked, "With what?" he questioned on.

"I don't think I'm doing well with the new airbenders," his brother admitted, "and everyone knows you're a natural leader," he noted, smiling awkwardly at his brother while he removed his pinky from his ear with a pop.

"True, I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award," he noted, "twice," he added as Tenzin developed a skeptical look, but then forced a pleasant smile.

"What would you do if you were in charge?" he asked, "Help me be more like you," he told him.

"I'd love to," he replied, standing up at attention, "You've gotta use military discipline to whip these troops into shape," he explained, "The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down," he continued, punching the air with his left fist, "so you can build them back up," he said, raising both hands, "Rule with an iron fist," he noted, clenching his hand into one, "Show them who the master is," he finished, waving his fist very closely to his brother's face.

"Thanks for the insight," he replied in gratitude.

"My pleasure," Bumi responded as they both smiled. The next morning at daybreak, all the airbender pupils were resting within the dorm room. Suddenly though, Tenzin barged in carrying a horn in his hands. He then breathed deeply, and then blasted air through it, waking all the recruits up with starts while it sounded off.

"Dawn patrol!" he exclaimed sternly, "Everyone up!" he yelled as the other began muttering while rubbing their eyes, sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Bumi asked, "It's barely light out," he noted.

"I'm taking your advice," his brother replied, "I'm going to break you down and build you back up!" he explained as the former commander stared at him in disbelief and regret, with dark circles over his eyes, "Now get moving recruit!" he yelled, making him sigh deeply.

**X**

Later that morning, Tenzin, Jinora, and the other airbender recruits were all jumping up the mountainside, with the master arriving at the top first, followed by his daughter. Kai came up, stumbling as his tunic flew over his head, which he quickly removed while the other airbenders grunted as they propped themselves up the plateaued summit.

"Nothing like a ten mile hike first thing in the morning," the airbender master said happily as some of the pupils were shivering.

"Don't these robes come in a warm bison fur version?" a male airbender asked, rubbing himself to keep warm.

"No! Of course not," Tenzin replied. Bumi slumped down onto the ground, on his backside.

"If it weren't so cold," he complained, "I'd go right back to sleep," he said.

"Then, this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique," his brother noted, "Airbenders are able to warm themselves only with their breathing," he explained, sitting at the ledge of the mountainside, "Everyone get into the lotus position," he said, closing his eyes, "Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping," he added. His brother then crawled up next to him.

"You know when I said that thing about an iron fist-"

"Hush!" Tenzin interrupted, "Meditation time," he said, "Focus," he noted, making Bumi sigh as he crawled back and sat in his meditative position. A while later, the whole group was back at the temple, with the recruits all sporting dark circles under their eyes from fatigue. They were in a courtyard, filled with multiple wooden posts in the center.

"Can we go back to bed now?" the former commander asked tiredly.

"Now that we're refreshed and loose from our hike and meditation, it's time for a balancing exercise," Tenzin said, leaping up with his airbending, standing upon a post with just one leg, while the other was crossed over his waist, "The key is to maintain your heaven and earth connection," he explained, pulling out a feather from his robe, making it levitate in a small vortex of air as it span, "Now you try," he told them. Moments later, the students were all struggling to complete the exercise that the master had done so easily as they all wobbled. "Back up your posts!" he yelled to them, "It's not hard if you concentrate," he added while Bumi was still struggling to maintain balance and levitate the feather. He then fell off, hitting the ground on his backside with a yelp. "Get back up!" his brother yelled, getting right in his face, "What's the matter, you can't handle it, soldier?!" he shouted. The former commander glared at him before sliding out of his view, all while the feather slowly drifted back onto his face.

"Don't you think you're a little hard on them?" Jinora asked as she stood beside her father.

"Don't worry, they can take it," he reassured, "You'll see," he added, then noticing Otaku's struggles as lemurs swarmed over him, "Ignore the lemurs digging in your ears," he noted to the glasses wearing airbender, "Concentrate on your breathing and you won't even know they're there!" he said. But the recruit lost his balance, falling off as the lemurs took over his post. By mid-morning, the recruits were all gathered within another courtyard, where Tenzin was shaving Daw's head, much to his discontent as he saw the pieces of his hair drop down in front of his face. "When the head is shaved, an airbender is able to feel the wind around him," the airbender master explained, "It is both humbling and freeing," he added.

"Hey," Kai whispered to Jinora while the lecture continued, "you want to go sneak away and check on the baby bisons?" he asked.

"Shhh," the airbender girl shushed, "You should be paying attention," she said, somewhat surprising the boy. But he merely shrugged, walking away with a bored look on his face. Tenzin then polished Daw's scalp with his robe, making it gleam brightly.

"All right, who's next?" the airbender master asked.

"I'm not sure I want to shave my head," Yung admitted with a raised hand.

"That's fine," he replied, "shaving your head is a personal choice," he noted as Daw widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed with his now bald head.

"Anyone else?" Tenzin asked, getting shakes from everyone in refusal, "Fine!" he yelled, "Then we can get to our next training exercise," he began, "obstacle course," he stated with everyone moaning in agony as they all walked off while Jinora approached her father.

"You're pushing too hard," she noted to him, "Maybe we should give them a break," she suggested.

"Jinora, I have this under control," he reassured, leaving the area as her daughter slightly glared at him. A while later, all the airbenders were up on the obstacle course, where one female bender was weaving through spinning bells that were upon wooden platforms. "Concentrate!" Tenzin yelled from afar, "Remember, airbenders move like the wind," he told them as the female bender got through the last of the bells, smiling thankfully. The next thing she knew though, she was struck by a watermelon, plunging into the mud below the platforms. The fruit turned out to originate from a cannon, where Ikki was loading melons in from the top of the weapon, and Meelo was doing the firing, smirking all the while. Kai was running through the course skillfully, avoiding the shots of fruit as he approached a rope obstacle, where Otaku was hanging for dear life while the previous bender from before crossed over, just before being struck by another melon. The boy airbender ran through the rope, causing the glasses wearing bender to lose his grip and fall. Kai then found himself confronting the next obstacle: a cactus-ridden field with balancing poles upon it. "Stay light on your feet, and you'll never feel the stinging rash cactus," the airbending master noted as the boy easily leaped through the balancing poles, passing others before he accidentally crashed into Yung, causing them both to fall into the cactus patch. Moments later, the boy was leaping up the cliff, blasting air from his feet as he overtook Otaku and Bumi. He made it up, along with the glasses wearing bender as the former commander stood upon the ledge with unease. "Everyone is waiting for you, Bumi," his brother said, "If you don't make it over the next thirty seconds, they'll _all_ have to run through the course again!" he noted, somewhat threateningly.

"You can do it, Bumi! Come on!" the recruits cheered. The former commander then leapt to the next ledge, grasping onto it with all his might. Unfortunately, he could only hold on for a few seconds as he then plunged into the mud with a holler after bouncing off of a few ledges. His tunic draped over his eyes as he sat up from the dirty water.

"Get back up the wall, recruit!" his brother beckoned, making him grit his teeth angrily, "You're letting your fellow airbenders down," he mentioned.

"I'm finished!" Bumi snapped, very frustrated as he removed the tunic from his eyes, standing up, "I've never wanted to be an airbender and I'm too old to be back in boot camp!" he yelled, wallowing his way out of the mud, "Count me out!" he stated.

"Fine, quit!" Tenzin exclaimed furiously as he looked down upon his brother, "We don't need your attitude in the new Air Nation!" he added.

"Master Tenzin," Daw began, getting his attention as he turned to him, "when do we get to go home and visit our families?" he asked.

"Go home?" the airbending master questioned, "You just got here," he noted.

"When's dinner?" a female airbender asked, "I'm starving," she mentioned.

"Can I change out of my robe now?" Yung asked, "It's itchy," he noted, looking depressed.

"This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison," Kai added bluntly as Tenzin had his hand over his face in agony.

"I'm tired of all this complaining!" he finally snapped, "Jinora, take over!" he ordered to his daughter right beside him.

"Does this mean, I'm the master now?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied, "just lead them through some basic exercises," he added.

"Well, since I'm a master," his daughter began, "when do you think I can get my tattoos?" she asked.

"What brought this on?" her father asked back.

"I was just talking to Kai," she replied, "and he was asking me, so-"

"Kai?!" he exclaimed in interruption, "What does he know about when you should get tattoos?!" he asked angrily as the boy slid behind Yung in fear, "The answer is "no"! You're just a little girl!" he yelled.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Jinora said defiantly, "I can airbend _just_ as well as you," she noted, "I know _everything_ about our culture and history, and I have a stronger connection with the spirits that you ever will," she stated, storming off and shoving her father out of the way, "Lead your own class!" she yelled, leaving, much to her father's dismay and surprise.

"Ikki, Meelo, you're up," he told his other two children, disregarding what had just happened, "Just lead them through the Bagua circle," he added as his young son smirked, racing over to the recruits.

"Look to your left!" he ordered, "Look to your right!" he commanded, making the airbenders do just that, "One of those people will not make it out of here alive," he noted bluntly to them. A while later, Jinora was dejectedly looking at a few sky bison soaring beyond the temple as Kai walked up to her, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry if what I said got you in trouble with your dad," the boy apologized.

"It's not your fault," the airbender girl replied, "He just can't believe that I'm grown up now and I don't need him telling me what to do like one of his recruits," she explained, looking away out of annoyance.

"I know something that'll cheer you up," Kai noted, smiling. Later, the two flew down to the valley on their gliders to where they had located the bison herd yesterday. Much to their surprise however, the whole area was empty as they landed, closing their staffs.

"Where did all the spirits go?" Jinora asked as she looked around.

"Where are the babies?" Kai asked as well. All of a sudden, the girl yelped as a net caught her by surprise. The boy turned to see a man there with a net launcher, having trapped her. He quickly reacted, using his staff to fire a blast of wind at the rustler before he could fire at him. He then was about to help Jinora out of the net, but suddenly, earth walls came up out of the ground before him, blocking his path. He turned around to see more rustlers, with one firing a net at him. A while later, the two airbenders were dragged back to a campsite, where the men threw them down onto the ground, right behind the group's leader, who was wearing a sky bison fur coat. He sat in front of the fireplace of the camp as the two looked up to see him.

"What are these kids doing in my camp?" he asked, not turning around.

"Caught them sneaking around," a rustler replied, "We thought they might tell someone we're here," he added.

"They're those new airbenders," the leader realized, "Must be living up in the temple," he noted, standing up, and turning around to reveal his black-bearded face, "Hurry up and gather the rest of the gang and let's get out of here before someone comes looking for these kids," he ordered, "I'll take them to Ba Sing Se," he began, "with the rest of the fresh meat," he added as Jinora and Kai listened to the proposition with fear in their eyes.

**X**

Back at the temple, Tenzin was trying to meditate in an empty room, while still reminiscing about the recent events.

"Tattoos. How could she think-?" he said, interrupting himself, "Focus. Breathe," he told himself, inhaling and exhaling, "Bumi ruins everything," he said, "Inhale. Focus," he told himself as his wife approached, kneeling down next to him.

"Taking a little break from teaching?" she asked, making him open his eyes.

"I've failed," her husband replied sadly, "Bumi quit," he began, "and the rest of the airbenders want to go home," he noted, "Can't they see that I'm trying to rebuild an entire culture?" he asked rhetorically.

"You know," Pema began, "just because these people can airbend, it doesn't automatically make them Air Nomads," she explained.

"Tell me about it," Tenzin said.

"I remembered when I moved out of my parents' house to become an Air Acolyte," his wife remembered, "That first night I was so scared and lonely, and the bed was so hard," she mentioned.

"It's actually better for your back," the airbending master noted, making Pema scowl at him, "Sorry," he apologized.

"The point is," she began, "I really wanted to be there, but it still took time for me to adjust to feel like I was a part of it all," she explained, "These people are probably feeling the same way," she noted, "You have to be patient," she told him.

"Now I know how Korra feels when I'm talking to her," Tenzin realized, then giving his wife a kiss, "Thank you, Pema," he said in gratitude, standing up, and walking off. Moments later, the airbending master arrived outside, seeing his brother talking to Yung and another airbender, while Bum-Ju was on his shoulder. He then approached them. "Bumi, I want to apologize for losing my patience," he said, getting his attention as the former commander folded his arms angrily.

"I'm not talking to you," he replied, turning around and walking right past his brother, with Bum-Ju still squeaking.

"Hey!" Tenzin yelled as he was going away, "Get back here!" he ordered, but his brother didn't respond, making him sigh as it appeared things would not be resolved so easily, "Where's Jinora?" he asked the other two airbenders.

"I saw her fly off on her glider with her boyfriend," Yung replied.

"What?!" the airbending master exclaimed, "Her boyfriend?" he asked, suddenly realizing who was with his daughter, "Kai!" he muttered, walking off in a huff. Back at the rustlers' camp, the baby sky bison were all locked in cages upon a flatbed truck as the gang leader, Ganbat went over to check on them with a sly smirk on his face.

"How can you steal these bison?!" Jinora asked angrily as she was locked within a cage with another animal, getting his attention, "They're endangered," she noted.

"That's why they're worth so much," he responded, "The Earth Queen and her fancy friends pay big money for bison steaks and other weird meat," he explained, "I even heard she ate her dad's pet bear," he added.

"You're disgusting," the airbender girl said insultingly as the gang leader just walked off with a grin.

"Hey," Kai called out from the cage right beside Jinora, with another bison in it as well, "do that spirit beaming thing you did to find me," he said as the girl turned away, curling up into a ball with a sad look on her face, "Go to the temple for help," he added.

"I can't. I'm all cramped in here and I need quiet and time to focus," she responded, "But," she suddenly realized, "maybe I can send a message," she admitted, closing her eyes, focusing for a few moments, "Spirits, I need your help," she said. All of a sudden, a bird like spirit appeared in front of her, "Go find Bum-Ju, tell him we're in trouble," she told it in a whisper. The spirit then flew out of the cage on its way to the temple. Back there, Bumi was sitting with Bum-Ju, conversing over the recent events.

"No, I don't think I should apologize," the former commander told the blue bunny spirit, "Tenzin just wants to boss everybody around," he noted, "I'm too old for that," he added, getting a chitter from the bunny, "Well, let's face it," he said, "I'm just not cut out to be an airbender!" he admitted, only getting more chitters from the spirit, "Well, that's your opinion," he replied, looking away as Bum-Ju then curled up, closing his eyes. Just then, the spirit that was sent by Jinora flew down, landing next to the bunny spirit, waking him up as they began to converse. After a few moments, Bum-Ju then crawled onto Bumi's leg, squeaking to try and inform him of what happened. "Wait, did Jinora send this spirit?" he asked, noticing the bird-like creature, "Is she in trouble?" he questioned on, grasping the blue bunny. The two spirits then flew off, with the former commander giving chase. Moments later, he found himself at the other courtyard were Meelo and Ikki were guiding the rest of the airbenders in their exercises. "Jinora's in trouble!" he called out, getting all of their attentions, "We have to go get her," he said.

"How do you know?" Otaku asked.

"Bum-Ju's friend told me," Bumi replied.

"You're able to communicate with the spirits?" the glasses wearing airbender noted, confused.

"More or less, I get the gist," he responded, "Let's go," he beckoning, waving his arm for them to come along.

"Shouldn't Master Tenzin be dealing with this?" Daw asked, "I don't want to get into trouble…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"Master Tenzin isn't here," Bumi noted, "It's up to us," he said, "Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison," he told his niece and nephew, "Airbenders," he began, "move out!" he commanded. A while later, the group gathered all upon a couple of sky bison, following the bird-like spirit through the air, and then landing on a cliffside overlooking the camp. The former commander spied on the men down there through a telescope, noticing the two airbender trapped in the cages with the baby bison. "Bison rustlers," he noted, "They've got Kai and Jinora locked in crates," he added, "Looks like they're getting ready to leave, we'll have to move fast," he said, turning back to the group.

"I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight with some bison rustlers," Daw admitted, "I can tell without that telescope that they're mean-looking…" he noted, obviously scared.

"Listen," Bumi began to the airbenders as he stood up, "this is what we've been training for," he said.

"We haven't been training that long," Daw noted, standing up beside him.

"That's not important now," the former commander reminded them, "Remember how we persevered together on that obstacle course?" he asked.

"You actually quit," Otaku said bluntly, getting an annoyed look from Bumi.

"Well, I'm not quitting now," he responded, "I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone," he began, "but we're airbenders," he noted, "and there aren't many of us so we've got to stick together," he added as they all stood up proudly, "They've got two of our own in cages out there, and we're not leaving until we bring them home," he stated.

"Leave no airbender behind!" Meelo added proudly, pumping his fist. Back down at the site, a rustler closed the cage doors on another bison calf as it whimpered, while the man locked the crate. Meanwhile, Kai took out two twigs with his hands and began picking at the lock.

"In. Down. And twist," he told himself in order, hearing a click as the lock fell to the ground. He jumped out of the cage while the bison with him tumbled out onto the ground. The boy then jumped up to Jinora's cage, about to relinquish her from the trap.

"Free the bison first," she told him. Just then, a hand grabbed Kai, making him turn to see one of the men there as he pulled him away from the cage.

"Hey! What are you doing out?" he asked, holding him by the tunic. The boy immediately reacted by spinning with his airbending and throwing the man aside, into another rustler. Unfortunately, the attack also alerted the rest of the lot as they began to charge after him. Meanwhile, the airbenders began to jump into the fray, catching the attentions of the men as they saw them rush in. They fired air blasts at the men, who all blocked the attacks by bending up earth walls. Kai prepared to attack Ganbat with an air blast from his legs, but the lead rustler ducked and turned around, knocking the boy away by bending up earth from the ground. As the airbenders continued to blast air at the earth walls, hoping to strike the rustler, one man fired a net right behind Daw. However, the feel of the wind upon his bald head from the force of the blast enabled him to sense the attack, with him quickly ducking from it and spinning around to blast the man down with wind. Ganbat formed a wall with his earthbending that split the airbender group, but Meelo was able to leap up that wall, landing right before the lead rustler, and then blasted him away with air before he could strike him with earth pillars. Two female airbender then came around the wall, riding on an air scooter driven by Ikki, sneaking up on a rustler behind the walls. The two girls then jumped down ambushing him with simultaneous blasts of air before he could attempt to hit them with rocks, knocking him out against the wall. They smiled at each other as the little airbender girl came up to them. However, they hadn't noticed two other men about to fire nets at them.

"Look out!" Ikki exclaimed as she saw them coming, making the girls duck while she was about to blast both nets away. Suddenly though, a large blast of fire zoomed by, incinerating both of the nets, much to the airbenders' and the rustlers' surprise. They all to turned someone by the fireplace, with a torch in his hand. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consisted of an open-collared, one-sleeved, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which was zipped and tucked into his white, knee-length trousers. The sleeve was on his left arm as he had a thick, black wristband on his right. He had a red mark just below his shoulder, along with a scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

"So, you wanna play, huh?" he asked approaching the rustlers slowly in his open-toed sandals.

"Who is that?" one of the airbender girls asked.

"Beats me…" Ikki replied unknowingly. The man then inhaled the flame upon the torch, sucking it in completely, grinning all the while as he threw the stick away.

"I-Is he some kinda weird firebender?" one of the rustlers asked, stammering a bit.

"Doesn't matter," his partner responded, reloading his net gun, "Just nab him, and let's get the heck outta here!" he yelled as the other rustler loaded his gun. The pink-haired man before them then reeled his head back.

"Fire Dragon…" he began as the nets were launched, "…ROAR!" he exclaimed, shooting a huge burst of flames from his mouth, incinerating the nets and hitting the men there, knocking them out as they fell with smoke coming from their bodies. "Heh!" he laughed, moving his arm across his lips, "Told ya not to mess with me!" he said, running out after the other rustlers while the airbenders stood there in shock.

"I don't think he's a firebender…" Ikki noted, having been very surprised. Just then, her uncle let out a war cry as more airbenders charged into the camp, knocking down rustlers one by one. Another tried to snag Bumi with a net as he was distracted, but suddenly, something leaped out of the forest, slicing the trap into pieces before it could even hit the man. He turned to see a Pikachu there on all-fours, with his lightning bolt tail glowing a silvery white.

"Pikachu?!" the former commander exclaimed, "But that means…." he realized, smirking as he turned to the rustler that fired on him, "Oh, you boys are in for it now…" he noted, putting his hands at his hips. Just then, bright blue bubbles and razor sharps bursts of wind were shot down at the rustlers, knocking them all down to their surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" one of them yelled, standing back up with the others. They all looked to see a Froakie and a Fletchinder come out from the forest, standing by Pikachu and Bumi.

"These your friends?" the former commander asked the Mouse Pokémon, regarding the water type and fire/flying type.

"Pika!" he replied with a nod, making him smile.

"Don't think your little friends are gonna be much help at this point!" a rustler shouted. Suddenly, someone else jumped from the trees, making them all turn to see someone leap out of the trees, wearing a red cap with a white brim and a white semi-circular piece upon it, a blue, short-sleeved jacket with white stripes down the arms and the zipper, black pants, red and black sneakers, and black, fingerless gloves. He clasped his hands together as he was right above the men.

"Lightning Style: Discharge!" he exclaimed as a cloak of electrical aura enveloped his body, with sparks of electricity flying down, zapping the men below. They fell down in heaps as the boy landed behind them, turning around to see Bumi.

"Thanks for the assist cadet!" the former commander shouted to the boy with a thumbs up.

"No problem Bumi!" he replied, running off in a flash with his lightning cloak still activated. The Pokémon chased after him as Meelo was continuing to tussle with the last of the rustlers that were still standing. They managed to corner the boy by an earth wall built up earlier, but then suddenly, a shuriken flew by, getting all of their attentions as it stuck itself into the ground beside them. They turned to see a man running towards them, with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair, along with whiskers upon his cheeks. His outfit was a black and orange jacket with a red swirl crest on his back, orange pants with a holster at the right knee, black sandals, and black bandana wrapped around his forehead with a symbol upon the metal over it. He also sported bandages all over his right hand, the rest of which couldn't be seen due to his long sleeve. He jumped up, spin kicking the men that were about to nab the airbender boy, knocking them out instantly.

"Naruto!" Meelo exclaimed excitedly, recognizing the man. The spiky haired ninja smiled back at him, then looked to see the cap wearing boy palm another rustler, knocking him out onto the ground, and the pink-haired man kick down some others.

"Natsu! Ash!" he called out to both of them, "Let's get this over with!" he yelled, beckoning them to come over.

"You got it!" the Pokémon trainer responded, "Froakie, hold 'em all down with your Frubbles!" he called out to the Bubble Frog Pokémon. The creature then leaped up, reaching into the foamy substance upon his back with his hands, grabbing it and throwing bits of down at the rustlers, sticking them against the ground. However, Ganbat ran to the truck amidst all the confusion, starting it up and driving it away with the rest of the bison calves, and Jinora.

"Kai!" she called out. The boy airbender then got back up, grabbing his glider staff and opening it, pursuing the truck by air. Naruto noticed as well, taking off after them by foot.

"Guys, come on!" he shouted as Natsu and Ash followed him.

"Pikachu, Froakie, stay here!" Ash told the two Pokémon, "Fletchinder, help us out!" he called out to the Ember Pokémon, who then flew after Kai. Meanwhile, Tenzin was riding on Oogi in midair when suddenly, three adult sky bison flew past them, knocking his back a little to his surprise. The airbending master then looked down to see the bison all approaching a truck driving off in the distance.

"What's going on down there?" he asked himself, squinting to see if he could get a closer look. To his horror, he saw his daughter trapped in a cage with a bison calf, and many others caged up upon the truck's flatbed.

"Kai! Help!" the airbender girl screamed as the boy continued to glide towards the truck. In the meantime Naruto, Natsu, and Ash all ran across the mountainside, jumping onto the cages, making the girl flinch in surprise as she looked up to see them.

"I'm coming Jinora!" Tenzin stated, taking a tighter grasp of Oogi's reins as he flew down.

"Jinora!" Naruto yelled from above the cages, getting her attention as she looked up to see the three Team Omniverse members there.

"Guys, free the bison!" she told them, grasping onto the bars of her crate.

"Don't worry, we've got it," the ninja replied, "Natsu can you-" His sentence was interrupted as he saw the fire mage lying down upon the cages, grabbing at his stomach in pain.

"Eugh…" he moaned as Naruto and Ash looked at him with blank stares.

"Eh, never mind," the shinobi said, taking a kunai out of his holster, kneeling down as he tried to pick the lock of her cage. Meanwhile, the Pokémon trainer then noticed Kai and Fletchinder approaching, with the boy catching up and slamming his way into the driver's seat of the vehicle, knocking Ganbat down as the truck swerved, with Natsu falling off while the Ember Pokémon flew in and latched himself to Jinora's cage with his talons, using his beak to try and pick the lock with Naruto. The lead rustler regained control, restraining the boy by shoving him against the seat as he drove. He then looked on in shock as he saw something approach.

"What the ...?" he said as Tenzin directed Oogi to nudge the truck, allowing Kai to leap off onto the sky bison. Another bison then landed in front of the truck, swinging his tail, creating a burst of wind that not only stopped the vehicle, but also sent Ganbat flying out through the windshield, stunning him as he tumbled across the ground.

"Whoa…" Ash said in surprise as he and Naruto were a little shaken from the blast. Just then a click was heard as Fletchinder had successfully picked the lock, letting it fall as Jinora lifted the cage door, jumping out while the bison calf came down with her, falling onto the ground.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude to the Ember Pokémon.

"Fletch!" he chirped happily in reply. Meanwhile, Ganbat was struggling to get back on his own two feet as the other adult bison landed before him, with Kai leaping off of Oogi angrily as Tenzin followed.

"You got me…" the rustler leader admitted, weakness in his voice, "I give up," he said, but didn't get a peaceful response as the boy airbender swept a gust of air at him from his staff, flinging him against the truck with a thud.

"You think you can kidnap Jinora," Kai began as he approached him, "and all these baby bisons?!" he asked angrily, throwing the man upward with his bending before slamming him against the truck once more. Before he could strike again, Tenzin grabbed his staff, halting him.

"Kai, that's enough!" he yelled, "An airbender never attacks a defenseless opponent," he stated, pausing for a few moments before smiling, "But that was very good technique," he noted. Just then, Ganbat stood up, trying to run off.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash exclaimed, pulling out something from his belt. It turned out be a Poké Ball, which he enlarged by pressing the button in its center, "Hawlucha, Flying Press!" he called out, throwing the ball. It opened, and the light that spilled forth from formed into the Wrestling Pokémon, who soared speedily through the air in a white aura with afterimages appearing behind him before he slammed down on the lead rustler, pinning him against the ground.

"Ugh…." he groaned.

"Lu Cha!" Hawlucha cried as his trainer and Naruto jumped down from the truck.

"Dad!" Jinora exclaimed in delight as she embraced her father tightly, while he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said as the two boys approached, getting his attention, "Thank you for helping save Jinora and rounding up that scoundrel," he told them, making them smile.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from afar, getting their attentions as they turned to see Natsu stomping his way over, with scrapes all over his face, arms, and legs, "Thanks a lot for leaving me back there!" he yelled angrily, gritting his teeth.

"We're sorry Natsu…" Ash apologized as Fletchinder perched himself on his shoulder, "But your motion sickness didn't exactly help us there…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, don't blame me for- Hm?" Natsu interrupted himself as he noticed the airbending master among them, "Oh, hey," he greeted, holding out his hand to him, "You must be that Tenzin guy who's trained Korra," he noted, "I'm Natsu," he told him, shaking his hand politely.

"Nice to officially meet you," the master said.

"Um, who are these guys?" Kai asked curiously, chiming in.

"They're friends of Korra," Jinora replied for her father, "and they're also members of Team Omniverse," she mentioned.

"Wow…" the boy said, amazed.

"We better head to the campsite," Ash noted, "Pikachu and Froakie might not be able to hold their own against the other rustlers, even with the airbenders…" he explained.

"What?!" Tenzin exclaimed in alarm, "There are more of them?" he asked, somewhat worried. However, Naruto crossed his arms with a grin.

"Everything's all under control," he said reassuringly.

"RASENGAN!" a voice similar to the ninja's suddenly exclaimed, with a huge explosion of dust appearing afterwards in the distance. The group then all smiled, knowing the danger had ended. That evening, the spirits had returned to the valley while the bison were now free to graze about the land. In the meantime, Ganbat got locked up inside one of the cages, with cuffs over his wrists. He looked sullen as it was Bumi who had put him away.

"Maybe you boys haven't heard," he began to the men as they were all locked in the cages, "but there's some new airbenders on these parts," he said, "And you never mess with an airbender's bison," he added as he walked off with the others.

"Without my shaved head, I'd never could have dodged that net," Daw told a few of the airbenders while he rubbed his head as Tenzin passed by, "I really felt it coming at me," he noted, "You guys should _totally_ get shaved," he suggested.

"I'm proud of you," the airbending master said to his brother, "Your connection with the spirits and natural leadership," he began, "you remind me of Dad," he complimented.

"Well," Bumi began, "if it wasn't for those boys coming in when they did," he continued, "I don't think we'd be able to hold them all off," he admitted, pausing for a moment, "I'm sorry I've been causing you so much trouble," he apologized, "I guess I was just scared of not being able to measure up as an airbender," he admitted with a sad look on his face, "You know, even though I'm Aang's son," he began, "I never really felt that I was a part of the Air Nation before," he noted. His brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are now," he reassured, making him smile. His kids were with the bison herd, with the two youngest playing with the bison calves, along with Froakie and Pikachu, while the eldest was snuggling up against the mother bison with Kai and Fletchinder there as well. The adult licked Jinora playfully, making her laugh.

"They're so friendly now," the airbender boy noted as he petted the furry animal, with the Ember Pokémon perching himself upon his shoulder.

"Fletch, Chin!" he agreed, chirping happily as Kai smiled.

"The bison are the original airbenders," Tenzin told them as he walked up with Ash, Natsu, and Naruto, "They recognize their own kind," he added. Froakie and Pikachu then came over, climbing onto their trainer's shoulders as he smiled. The airbending master then kneeled down before his daughter, allowing her to embrace him once again.

"I'm sorry for running off," she apologized.

"We're just lucky no one's hurt," her father reassured her.

"I know," Jinora said as he pulled himself back, holding her by the arms.

"Speak for yourself man…" Natsu muttered, getting an elbow jab from Naruto in response.

"But I also realized that perhaps I was too harsh on you," Tenzin told his daughter, brushing her hair aside with his fingers.

"Does that mean I can get my airbender tattoos?" she asked with a sly look on her face.

"It's hard for me to believe that my little girl is grown up enough to have her tattoos," her father admitted, "But I promise I'll think about it," he responded, "Fair enough?" he asked.

"Yeah," his daughter replied.

"By the way," Tenzin began, turning to face the boys behind him as he stood up, "how did you three get here like this?" he asked, "It seems all too coincidental that you'd randomly show up here of all places…" he noted, stroking his beard in wonder. The three Team Omniverse members glanced at each other with uncertain looks in their eyes.

"We're surprised too…" Naruto responded, pulling something out from his pants' pocket, "All of us got together and said we'd go and help Korra search for more airbenders," he began, taking out his MPG, "and we thought locking onto her MPG location would take us right to her," he explained.

"That's peculiar…" the airbender master noted, "Korra's in Zaofu right now, recruiting another airbender," he said just as Jinora's eyes widened, "I don't see how-"

"Oh no…" his daughter realized, interrupting his sentence.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked. The girl then pulled something out from her tunic, showing them that it was an MPG.

"Is this Korra's?" she asked nervously, getting gasps of surprise from them.

"Where did you get that?" Tenzin asked as the Pokémon trainer took hold of the object in her hands, taking it from her.

"Back in Ba Sing Se…" his daughter replied, "I thought it was just some plain old artifact…" she admitted, "but I guess Korra must've left it lying around without realizing it…" she said, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Ash reassured, "If it wasn't for you having this, we wouldn't have been able to help you out," he noted with a grin.

"Fro Froakie!" the Bubble Frog Pokémon croaked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu added.

"He's right Jinora," Tenzin added, "You have the ability to become an even greater airbender than I ever could've hoped for," he realized, making her smile.

"Jinora, look!" Kai called out, getting everyone's attention, "They're flying!" he exclaimed as the bison calves began to awkwardly ascend, bleating and kicking their feet aimlessly.

"I guess everyone is growing up," the airbending master realized as he saw the babies soar upward.

**END**

** Folks, that may have been a less than satisfactory chapter, but the next one's gonna feature a whole lot of action, and a whole lot of character development. Particularly for Ben and Rainbow Dash. But before I go into the next scenario, I think I should inform you guys on a few OC character abilities. Now listen, I have Ash and Gingka the way they are as members of Team Omniverse so they can at least seem powerful. And if you've noticed, yes, I've deliberately kept Gingka from utilizing Pegasus in this fic so far. Why? You'll find out later. But anyways, I think I should go into Ash's OC abilities. **

** For one, Ash has developed Lightning style chakra, making him a force to be reckoned with as he had developed a lightning cloak, similar to the Raikage's. In fact, the Raikage was the one who helped Ash control his abilities and teach him a few jutsus. However, due to his physique, Ash's attacks are nowhere near as lethal as the Raikage's are, but they are effective in neutralizing opponents. He learned his own techniques from training with Hinata and Pikachu, and also hasn't shown them off to his friends back in his universe. Mainly because he's afraid of what they'll think. **

** Moving on, the scenario story is reaching its climax. So let's get right back into it!**

** SCENARIO:**

** Rainbow Dash: Take this! *****is about to punch Wyatt*******

** Bray Wyatt: -catches Rainbow with a Sister Abigail-**

** Korra: That's… not good…**

**Dean Ambrose: Now that's what I call a bad start...**

** Ben: Keep it together Rainbow! **

**Jeff Hardy: A bad start can't always affect what's gonna happen at the end though...**

**John Cena: That's true, so we don't know who could win this. Not even a debate could decide all this...**

** Bolin: Should we get in there now?**

** Mako: Wait for the right moment bro…**

**Bray Wyatt: -laughs as he throws Rainbow out of the ring and goes out as well-**

** Rainbow: *****crashes against the cage bars***** Ah! *****rubs her head***** You jerk…**

**Bray Wyatt: -grabs Rainbow by the head and throws her to the side of the cell and throws her to the steel steps-**

** Gingka: Shoot!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Ouch... not the type of situation I was expecting...**

**Rex: That cage is a death trap for her…**

**Roman Reigns: Cages are made for destruction and pure pain. But it's not made to last forever, and I mean that this match can always end.**

**Erick Rowan: Never ending battle... no such thing...**

** Rainbow Dash: Ugh… *****struggles to get back up*******

**Bray Wyatt: What's the matter Rainbow? We could have been friends... -laughs-**

** Rainbow Dash: You lousy… **

**Bray Wyatt: -puts Rainbow on the side of the cell face first and then puts her back in the ring-**

** Ben: Rainbow! That's it, I'm getting in there! **

** John Cena: Don't forget, we still have to keep an eye on them, to check if they have the thought of interfering.**

** Ben: Ergh… Fine. **

**Roman Reigns: Judging by the look on Harper's face, our plan will be able to work soon...**

** Korra: *****activates firebending on her hands***** 'Bout time!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well Harper has always been loyal to his Wyatt Family name. So nothing can make him understand...**

**Bray Wyatt: -tosses a four steel chairs in the ring, puts a table in, and goes in while holding a kendo stick-**

** Bolin: Uh… What's he doing?**

** Gingka: Something bad…**

**Bray Wyatt: -walks behind Rainbow and begins assaulting her with the kendo stick-**

** Rainbow: Urgh! **

**Dean Ambrose: -stares at his own kendo stick- **

**Gingka: Uh, dude? Are you okay?**

**Jeff Hardy: Ambrose hasn't been much the same since losing to Wyatt in an Ambulance Match and had a leg injury.**

**Dean Ambrose: -hits himself in the head with the stick and it breaks after 10 times-**

** Bolin: Sheesh…**

**Erick Rowan: Better?**

**Dean Ambrose: Oh yeah, I'm better... but I'm not satisfied...**

**Bray Wyatt: -takes Rainbow out with a drop suplex and pins her-**

**-the ref Chioda counts to 3 but Rainbow kicks out at 2-**

**John Cena: Alright Rainbow! You got this! You're a soldier! Never Give Up!**

** Ben: Come on Rainbow!**

** Korra: Go for it!**

**Dean Ambrose: So, is Rainbow Girl ever gonna think of unleashing her dark side? Cause she's getting killed out there...**

**Roman Reigns: Dean, nothing personal but I would knock you out real bad. But you're lucky that we can't waste our energy.**

**Jeff Hardy: He does have a point though. It's like she's just holding back her darkness, allowing Wyatt to try to control her.**

**Erick Rowan: And he'll turn her into a monster... just like how he turned me into one...**

**Hypergogeta2012: I'm sure if Rainbow realized it but if she did she would have let her darkness out sooner...**

**Bray Wyatt: -picks up the chair and tries to assault her with it-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****grabs the chair before it can hit her***** You know what I always say… I'm as awesome as I wanna be! *****uppercuts Wyatt and kicks him away*******

**Bray Wyatt: -falls to his knees-**

**Dean Ambrose: Ha! Now that freak should understand the pain he's been giving others!**

**Hypergogeta2012: That's for sure. But despite feeling the pain, anybody's always willing to keep up...**

**Jeff Hardy: No doubt about it...**

** Rainbow Dash: *****flies over Wyatt and hits him from above with a swift kick*******

**Bray Wyatt: -falls face first to the floor-**

** Rainbow Dash: *****pins Wyatt***** You're mine now!**

**-Chioda counts but Wyatt kicks out at 2- **

** Asami: Aw, she almost had him!**

**Bray Wyatt: -bends his legs and extends his arms as he lifts his torso up and stands on his hands and feet, doing a crab position called the Spider Walk, creeping Rainbow out-**

** Ben: What the heck?**

** Asami: Th-That's a little…**

**John Cena: -shudders- I really don't like how Wyatt's in that position...**

**Hypergogeta2012: I know. With him looking at someone upside down due to being in that position... It may be because he does yoga, but the way he does it is disgusting.**

**Erick Rowan: Bray Wyatt is something you shouldn't underestimate...**

**Bray Wyatt: -crawls slowly to Rainbow while remaining in his Spider Walk-**

** Rainbow Dash: St-Stay back!**

**Bray Wyatt: -rolls to his knees as he laughs- Come on Rainbow! Let it out! Do not unleash your dark side! Unleash the monster you really are!**

**Rainbow Dash: *****angered***** Don't bother trying. 'Cause I'm not gonna do either against a punk like you! *****punches him back with all her might*******

**Dean Ambrose: Finally... Rainbow Girl has unleashed her dark side. Cause she was getting killed anyway...**

** Ben: I don't think she did that… **

** Korra: Looks to me like she just got really angry…**

** Rex: Is that her dark side? **

** Ben: Well, considering how it helped those sirens from before, I'd say so. **

**Roman Reigns: Dean, just shut it before I'll use some of my energy on you...**

** Gingka: *****sighs*******

**John Cena: Don't mind those two. From where we live, sometimes friends can act like that towards each other.**

** Gingka: I know… **

** Rainbow Dash: HIYAH! *****punches and kicks Wyatt in midair, pushing him back*******

**Bray Wyatt: -takes a few of Rainbow's hits and throws her out of the ring as he places the kendo stick on the top turnbuckle, making it point straight at the other-**

** Ben: What's he up to this time? **

**Bray Wyatt: -takes Rainbow out with a running crossbody-**

** Rex: What the?!**

** Asami: Oh no…**

**Jeff Hardy: I'm actually surprised that some guys who are that big can do high flying moves.**

**John Cena: I could say the same thing myself. I mean I couldn't believe that I was able to perform a hurricanrana, and I'm only in the heavyweight class.**

**Erick Rowan: -looks at Korra and tilts his head before looking at his Rubix Cube- Anybody can be mysterious...**

** Korra: Uh… okay. **

**Bray Wyatt: -sets the table at the other turnbuckle-**

** Bolin: Guys, he's doing something! **

** Mako: Could be a little more specific there…**

**Bray Wyatt: -grabs Rainbow and pushes her to the turnbuckle, forcing her to hit face first on the kendo stick-**

** Mako: Ooh…**

**Dean Ambrose: Well it was her fault for not letting that dark side out in the first place...**

**Jeff Hardy: And whose side are you on?**

**Dean Ambrose: Neither for your information...**

** Korra: Ugh, what a jerk!**

**Roman Reigns: Just don't go overboard with Dean. It's how he acts as a lunatic...**

**Bray Wyatt: -tries to send Rainbow through the table-**

** Rainbow Dash: Don't think so! *****grabs Wyatt and throws him down, pinning him*******

** -Chioda counts again but Wyatt kicks out at 2-**

**Big Show: -pushes the outside ref away and grabs the cage door and forced it open by breaking it-**

** Asami: Uh, guys?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Ouch. With strength like that, I knew that would happen...**

**Dean Ambrose: I even wonder how did that freak got in the cell when I was fighting Seth Rollins.**

**Kane and Harper: -enter the cell along with Big Show as Harper leads the Omniversal Wyatts-**

**Brock Lesnar: -stands there as his team goes into the cell but gets in after-**

** Ben: That's way not good!**

**John Cena: We better get a move on now!**

**Hypergogeta2012: I'll stay put in case of anything you need from me!**

** Mako: Thanks!**

**Big Show: -puts the door back up and jams it, forcing it to stay closed without the lock-**

**Wyatt, Kane, Harper, and Show: -began assaulting Rainbow-**

** Rainbow Dash: Agh! *****falls down onto the turnbuckle*******

**Brock Lesnar: -remains standing outside the ring with the Omniversal Wyatts- **

**John, Erick, and Roman: -try to open the door with their combined strength but it's no use-**

** Rex: Great. Now what?**

**Jeff Hardy: Any ideas on how to open a door that's made of steel?**

**Dean Ambrose: -grabs Ben's arm and dials the Omnitrix- Maybe the alien guy can use one of his toughest aliens -slams the Omnitrix, transforming him into Starfury by mistake- Whoops...**

** Starfury: Seriously?! **

**Dean Ambrose: And I thought Goldust was weird enough but this one takes the cake...**

** Starfury: Oh, once this match is over, you are so getting it. **

**John Cena: -facepalms- Any other ideas?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well if you can't ask Ben due to a certain somebody for not keeping his hands to himself, to can always ask Rex.**

** Rex: Oh yeah. Right! *****activates B.F.S. and slices the door open*******

**John Cena: Alright, now let's go! -enters the cell and goes in the ring with the other superstars-**

**Roman Reigns: -Superman Punches Big Show and began assaulting him-**

**Jeff Hardy: -fights off Kane, using his adrenaline and charisma to dodge from every attack-**

**Erick Rowan: -gives a beating to Harper, not letting him escape-**

**John Cena: -fights Lesnar with everything he can use against him-**

**Dean Ambrose: -starts punching Wyatt like crazy while Wyatt tries to escape-**

**-Naruto and Ash Wyatt runs to the cell and enters, along with a Natsu Wyatt, and out numbers Team Omniverse and the superstars-**

**John Cena: Looks like we could use some reinforcements! -gets taken out by Lesnar's German suplex-**

**Roman Reigns: You think?! -keeps fighting Big Show-**

** Korra: Let's go! *****jumps into the ring with Mako and Bolin, knocking out a few of the Omniversal Wyatts with their combined bending*******

** Starfury: Come on you guys! *****enters with Gingka and Rex, and they too help take out a few more members, with the exception of the Natsu, Naruto, and Ash Wyatts*******

** Gingka: Great…**

**Jeff Hardy: It's about time the original Ash, Naruto and Natsu comes in... -takes Kane out with a Twist of Fate-**

** -Natsu, Naruto, and Ash suddenly appear, jumping into the cell-**

** Natsu: Fire Dragon Iron Fist! *****cloaks his right fist in flames and destroys the remaining Wyatts*******

** Starfury: Perfect timing. **

** Ash: Sorry we couldn't get here sooner… **

** Pikachu: Pika! **

**Bray Wyatt: -escapes the cell and climbs it-**

** Rainbow Dash: Oh no you don't! *****flies after him*******

**Dean Ambrose: -carries a kendo stick and follows Wyatt-**

**Hypergogeta2012: Oh boy. Whatever is going to happen, it sure isn't gonna be pretty...**

** -Team Omniverse and the others exit the cell, while they all see the events taking place on top of the cell-**

**Dean Ambrose: So Rainbow Girl, think we got this freak cornered?**

** Rainbow Dash: You know it! **

**Dean Ambrose: Well then, let's get him! -starts beating up Wyatt with the stick- **

**Bray Wyatt: -takes Dean out with a Sister Abigail, forcing the top doors to be open-**

** Rainbow Dash: Take this! *****hits Wyatt with a swift kick*******

**Dean Ambrose: -hangs on the cell door as he looks up at Wyatt-**

**John Cena: Oh boy, looks like we all better get out before this gets out of hand!**

**Jeff Hardy: We better bring our enemies with us just in case!**

** Roman and Erick: Got it!**

**Dean Ambrose: -runs and tackles Rainbow, Wyatt, and Rainbow Wyatt through the doors as they fall and crash through the four tables that had been set up by Kane-**

** Rainbow Dash: Let's end this! *****punches at Wyatt*******

**Bray Wyatt: -dodges and grabs Rainbow, kisses her forehead and takes her out with a Sister Abigail and pins her-**

**-Chioda begins counting to 3 but Rainbow kicks out at 2-**

**Bray Wyatt: -tries to hit Rainbow with another Sister Abigail-**

** Rainbow Dash: No way… *****dodges***** whatsoever! *****pins Wyatt*******

**-Chioda counts and hits 3 as Rainbow Dash defeated Bray Wyatt in the Hell in a Cell-**

** Ben: *****transformed back from Starfury***** All right, you did it!**

** Korra: Way to go Rainbow!**

** Bolin: Woohoo!**

**Luke Harper: -carries Wyatt as he and the enemies escape-**

**John Cena: Alright Rainbow Dash! You did it!**

**Jeff Hardy: Despite the odds, our plan worked! And you took out Wyatt in a dangerous match!**

**Dean Ambrose: -stands up- Way to go Rainbow Girl...**

** Rainbow Dash: *****deactivates her magic***** Thanks…**

**Roman Reigns: Believe That!**

**Erick Rowan: Our victory is glorious...**

**Hypergogeta2012: And now we get set for our 5-on-5 elimination tag team match!**

**Rainbow Dash: *****climbs down and embraces Ben***** Thanks for sticking with me all this time…**

**Ben: No problem. Here you go. *****hands her the jacket, which she puts back on*******

**Natsu: All right! I'm fired up for this 5-on-5 tag team match! So, who's gonna do it? **

**Rex: Beats me right now. **

**Ben: We'll have to wait till next time I guess. **

**END SCENARIO**

**With that set, I should inform you that the next chapter, "The Terror Within" will not come out until next weekend at the latest. A lot's going down in school, especially with me being accepted to four colleges already. So, I wanna try and keep my grades up and steady throughout the rest of the year. **

**But, I am willing to try my hand at a Q&A session for one chapter. Mainly because I want more people to try and ask questions, and to pass the time before the next chapter comes out, which will be pretty long I would suspect. So, any questions you have, the characters or I will answer them. Until next time folks!**

**~NegaiFreak**


	8. The Terror Within

** Hello folks! Snow days are abound for me, so we're gonna power our way through to "The Terror Within"! Now as I mentioned in the last chapter, this one is going to be a bit more lengthy, with a lot of crossover elements and some character development. But first, let's answer a few questions from one of our guests. **

** Guest: 1. Can Rex's weapons be metal bent?**

** Rex: I dunno… Maybe we should try with one of my builds. *****creates B.F.S. on his right arm*******

** Korra: All right Rex, I'll just-**

** Bolin: Ooh! Ooh! Can I try?! **

** Korra: Uh… Sure, but Bolin, I don't know if you can…**

** Bolin: No, no. I got it. *****goes up to Rex and starts attempting to metalbend****, grunting loudly* Ergh…! **

** Rex: Uh dude? I don't think you can metalbend…**

** Bolin: Just give me a second… *****tries again, and fails***** Okay, I give up. **

** Korra: *****sighs***** Guess it's my turn… *****easily metalbends B.F.S. upward***** Ta-Dah! **

** Rex: And by the way, it doesn't hurt. **

**Guest: 2. Was that little moment between Rex and Kuvira a foreshadowing or just a teaser?**

** Rex: *****blushing***** Well, uh… I dunno… Maybe that was just me thinking like an idiot there… **

** Me: For the record, I put that in as just a little teaser. But no, I don't ship anyone with Kuvira, mainly because she's an antagonist for the next season. **

**Guest: 3. Will the team return to help Korra in Book 4?**

** Me: Of course they will! I'm not saying I'll be making a fanfic on it soon, but I will consider it. It's just that there's a huge time gap between Book 3 and Book 4 and therefore, there might be some character changes. **

** Guest: 4. I'm considering my own Ben 10/LoK crossover with Ben hooking up with one of the girls. In your personal opinion, which LoK girl do you think would be a good love interest to Ben?**

** Me: Hmm… Tough question to answer. Either Korra or Asami would be good fits, but in the end it's a hard decision to make, especially with how things are now. If I had to choose, I'd have Ben be with Korra, as she seems to be more of his type.**

** Korra: Make sure you don't pair me with Ben in this story. That'd be the last thing I'd want…**

** Me: Trust me, I know. Anyways, time to get back into "Change" with "The Terror Within"!**

_**Korra is now the first metalbending Avatar! After training with Su Beifong, Korra quickly picked up the new skill, and Bolin is hoping to follow in her footsteps. Meanwhile, the airbender Zaheer is closing in on Zaofu. By his side are the lavabender Ghazan, the waterbender Ming-Hua, and the combustion bender P'Li. But what do these mysterious criminals want with the Avatar?**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**THE TERROR WITHIN**

The sun shined brightly over the metallic city of Zaofu, as at the Beifong Estate, Korra was letting the wind rush through her hair as she was about to spar with Wing, who was on the other side of the yard. He then lifted and fired two meteorites at her, which she span away from easily, sending out metal cables from her belt at him. He ducked from the first one, and then flipped away from the second as it struck the ground, allowing him to stomp down on it with his right foot. He then bent the cable he had trapped back at the Avatar, knocking her down onto the ground upon impact as it wrapped around her. She grunted as she glared back at her attacker.

"I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!" Wing exclaimed with a fist pump. Meanwhile, his twin brother Wei, wasn't having as much fun beside him.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend," he said, very bored, and frowning as he was supposed to be sparring with Bolin, who was still struggling to grasp the metalbending concept. Just then, Wing earthbended a trail towards Korra, who cartwheeled and dodged it easily.

"Hang on, I think I got it," the earthbender noted as he held a meteorite in his hands, "Let me just try this," he said, attempting to bend the metallic rock with his teeth clenched. However, he failed to bend it even slightly as it fell to the ground, "Nope, okay maybe if I-" He was suddenly cut off as his sparring partner nailed both sides of his body with slabs of metal that were upon the ground. "OW!" he yelped in pain.

"Trial by fire," Wei noted, "It's the best way to learn metalbending," he added, bending up and tossing a meteorite towards the earthbender as Mako and Asami were approaching. Bolin cringed, quickly ducking from the rock, kicking up a pebble, and throwing it back towards his attacker, striking him on the forehead before he could bend up another metallic rock. "Agh!" he groaned in pain.

"Whoo, nice shot, Bolin!" his brother complimented as Wei grabbed his head with both of his hands, making little moans of pain as well, "But I thought you were supposed to be practicing metalbending, not earthbending," the firebender noted as he came up with Asami. The metalbender rubbed his now red forehead as he groaned.

"Yeah," he agreed, "cheater," he said, crossing his arms.

"Mako, metalbending is extremely difficult," Bolin responded as he trotted over, rubbing his right arm, "No one gets it right away," he began, "if they can get it at all!" he shouted, "It's not normal!" he exclaimed. Just then, he glanced over to see Korra, who kicked away a meteorite, and then bent her cables out at Wing, latching him by the leg and throwing him down to the ground before he could throw another one.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered, reeling her cables back in, jumping excitedly, "Metalbending champion!" she exclaimed, flexing her muscles.

"Oh sure," Bolin said sarcastically, "She's the Avatar," he noted.

"Heads up!" a voice yelled from the distance. The group turned around to see Rainbow Dash fly over in midair with her magic activated, sparring against a creature that was a red, mollusk-like alien. He had four line-shaped eyes, along with two on his chest with crab-like features on his stomach, which appeared to be crab legs forming a rib cage. The hood over his head appeared to be rough, and he had what appeared to be barnacles on his arms, legs, and hands. He also had three spikes on the back of his legs and seemed to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers were sharp claws and his overall armor was a shade of dark red, mixed with black parts around his midsection and his arms. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was at his chest. He lunged at the rainbow haired girl, almost striking with his fist as she narrowly dashed aside. She then came in with a few kicks to the Orishan, but he put his arms up, enduring the attacks long enough to grab her leg and throw her aside. She flew right back at him, but he swung his leg out, blocking her from hitting him, and then knocked her aside again with his left arm.

"Whoa, nice!" Korra complimented. Water Hazard then rushed forward, knocking Rainbow back with a few punches, pushing her back to the edge of the yard, right before the river below.

"Have you been practicing without trying to use your powers?" Asami asked the Orishan.

"Yeah," he replied, "I figured since it helped me defend myself against Rainbow in Power Disc, it'd probably work in training too," he explained, "Though, I'm kinda playing cheap using Water Hazard…" he admitted, scratching himself on the head with his claw.

"Don't go easy on me just because you wanna practice without having to use your water blasts!" Rainbow yelled suddenly, "If you wanna spar with someone like me, you gotta go all-" Her explanation was interrupted as the Orishan fired a water blast from his right palm at her, knocking her down into the river below with a huge splash.

"Was that _all out_ enough for ya?" he asked sarcastically as water dripped down from the girl's body while she sat up, coughing.

"Ha, ha…" she laughed sarcastically in reply, then letting out a big sneeze.

"Here," Korra began, bending out her cable to wrap around the rainbow haired girl, "I gotcha'," she said, pulling her back out from the water, reeling her cable back in as the girl shook herself, ridding the water upon her clothing.

"Brr…" Rainbow shivered, rubbing her arms, "Thanks a lot…" she said sarcastically to the Orishan.

"Hey, you're the one who said that you didn't wanna take this easy…" Water Hazard noted as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest, transforming himself back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to completely drench me!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, so it's totally okay if I get hurt," the alien device bearer began to realize sarcastically, "But when you get hurt, it's the end of the world," he noted mockingly.

"That's so not true!" Rainbow argued.

"You make it sound that way though," Ben said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Ugh!" the rainbow haired girl groaned, crossing her arms she looked away. The others had watched the conversation with confused looks, wondering how this came to be.

"Uh… haven't you guys made up already?" Korra asked curiously with a shrug.

"Oh, we have," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "It's just that Rainbow doesn't like to admit that she's lost most of the time," he noted, "Even after she lost to me the very first time we sparred," he added.

"I hate losing…" the girl muttered with puffed cheeks. She then deactivated her magic, with her blue skin, pony ears, ponytail, and wings all vanishing in a bright flash of light. Korra and the others then walked up to the two while sounds of clashing metal were heard in the distance.

"What's that noise?" Mako asked.

"Must be Gingka and Rex," Ben noted, unfolding his arms, "Those two haven't done a lot of training since they came on our airbender search…" he realized.

"Speaking of that," Korra began, getting his attention, "has anyone else replied to your message about the search mission?" she asked.

"Nope," the Omnitrix bearer replied with a shake of his head, "Looks like everybody's practically busy this time around," he said. Just then, a faint green glow began to emerge from his pants' pocket, catching the attentions of everyone else around him.

"Great timing," Asami said as Ben pulled his MPG out of his pocket, pressing the center button. All of a sudden, a green hologram of Naruto appeared before upon the device.

"Naruto?" the Omnitrix bearer said in surprise, "How've you been?" he asked.

"_Been great, thanks,_" the ninja replied, rubbing the back of his head, "_I just wanted to call and let you know that we're all here at the Northern Air Temple with all the airbenders,_" he explained as Ben blinked in surprise.

"Wait, slow down," Korra chimed in, "We? The Northern Air Temple?" she asked, very confused.

"_Oh yeah,_" Naruto realized, "_I'm with Ash and Natsu here at the Temple, helping out the new airbenders,_" he added, "_We kinda had the idea to go help you search for more, but then we all ended up here…_" he noted.

"How did you end up at there of all places?" Ben asked, "Don't tell me you used the MPG's randomizer function…" he added with a skeptical look.

"_Actually…_" the jinchuriki began, "_we all locked on to Korra's MPG before taking off,_" he continued, "_but it turns out Jinora had it with her, 'cause she said something about it looking like an artifact back in Ba Sing Se…_" he noted unsurely.

"What?!" the Avatar exclaimed, "There's no way I…" Korra stopped her sentence as she felt about her midsection almost desperately trying to feel for the object, "…I did lose it…" she realized after a few moments, making Ben let out a little chuckle.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked Naruto.

"_Well, it depends I guess..._" he began to respond, "_We could come over to you guys and bring Korra's MPG along with us,_" he continued, "_or we could stick around at the temple and help out there,_" he finished, letting the Omnitrix bearer think it over as he rubbed his chin.

"Sounds like you'd get a lot more manpower," Wing noted.

"And the more the merrier!" Wei added excitedly.

"Actually, it might be better to let you guys stay where you are…" Ben admitted.

"Huh?" the twins said simultaneously in surprise.

"That's true," Mako stated, "Those airbenders aren't exactly safe with the Earth Queen probably hunting them down…" he noted.

"And with guys like Naruto and Ash there to defend them," Bolin realized, putting his hand at his chin, "Man, I think that's a good idea," he admitted, putting his right fist in his hand.

"That sound good?" the Omnitrix bearer asked.

"_Totally!_" Naruto replied, "_Oh, and Korra,_" he began, getting her attention, "_Ash says he misses you,_" he said teasingly.

"_I-I never said that!_" Ash's voice stuttered in exclamation as his hologram suddenly appeared on the MPG, with Pikachu on his shoulder as his trainer was trying to shove the jinchuriki. The Avatar laughed.

"I missed you too Ash," she admitted, getting his attention as he turned to see her, his hologram blushing a little.

"_Uh, thanks,_" he responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"_Pika pika!_" Pikachu cried out with a wave, just before the holograms disappeared from the device, ending the call.

"Well, that takes care of that issue," Ben said, putting his MPG back in his pocket.

"Sorry for losing my MPG…" Korra apologized dejectedly.

"No worries," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "Just… make sure not to lose it again next time," he noted bluntly, getting a frown from the Avatar.

"TORNADO SMASH!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from afar. Just then, they all turned to see a huge burst of dust just beside them, while the wind rushed violently across the yard, causing everyone to all cover their eyes as the dirt flew by. Suddenly, they all looked to see Rex thrown out of the dust cloud, landing against the ground hard with his arm having been formed into a bladeless B.F.S. He grunted as he sat back up, reforming his limb from the broken weapon just as Gingka jumped down, landing in front of the evo with his sword pointed at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rex yelped as he inched back, frightened by how close the tip of the blade was to him, "Dude, I give…. or yield or whatever!" he pleaded. The beyblader then sighed as he sheathed his sword back into his hilt.

"You're getting pretty sloppy with your builds," he noted bluntly, taking out a Poké Ball from his belt, "And don't go telling me that you're just trying to relax," he began, "because I know for a fact that you've had too much of that free time," he added.

"Oh, gee…" the evo said sarcastically as he stood up, "So now _I'm _the one who hasn't through enough practice?" he asked rhetorically.

"Pretty much," Gingka responded with a grin, making Rex frown. He then enlarged the Poké Ball, ready to throw it.

"We've all been practicing a lot during this trip," Korra noted, "I've learned metalbending," she began, "Ben and Rainbow have been… working their problems out with sparring most of the time," she continued, making the two of them blush for a moment, "and now you guys are starting to get into the mix," she noted.

"Well, we have to," the beyblader responded as he threw the ball, letting it pop open. The light that then spilled forth from it formed into the Pincer Pokémon, Scizor, "Team Omniverse needs to make sure you're well-protected," he added.

"Dude, don't worry so much about it," Ben chimed in, "Su assured us that Zaofu's the most secure place in the world," he began, "and while it's warranted," he continued, "I don't think training all the time's gonna help you," he noted.

"Hmph," Gingka grunted in response, "Come on Scizor," he beckoned, walking away from the group.

"Si… Sciz!" the Pincer Pokémon yelped in surprise as he followed his trainer. The Omnitrix bearer then sighed deeply.

"Ben, you must've done something to make him so upset," Rainbow noted, chiming in on the conversation.

"And I know what it is..." he replied with another sigh.

"The dating rule thing with Skyla?" Asami asked.

"No, it's more complicated then that," Ben responded, "Ever since the Fourth Great Ninja War, he's slowly been… well… changing," he explained.

"But you and the others went through that kind of thing too, right?" Korra questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," the Omnitrix bearer agreed, "It's just that I think Gingka went through a whole lot more during that time," he realized, "It didn't seem like anything bad happened at first," he began, "but he's starting to seem a bit more like…"

"…like Sasuke?" Rex asked, chiming in to everyone's surprise.

"Unfortunately," Ben replied, "I think it's best that we let him be right now," he suggested.

"Well, all right then," Asami agreed, "It's time to get cleaned up," she told the group, "Tonight's Opal's farewell dinner," she noted, making Bolin's eyes widen in surprise. He sighed deeply.

"Now I gotta say bye to Opal?" he realized, "This is the worst day ever!" he yelled, slumping his shoulders as he walked away sulkily, much to the group's amusement. Later that evening, everyone was all seated at the dinner table as the chef walked by, giving the girl of the night her plate, with veggie wrapped food upon it.

"Thanks for making my favorite meal," the airbender said in gratitude to the bearded man.

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal," he told her, "No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do," he added, walking off the serve the remaining plates in his hands.

"Every time I eat raw kale," Bolin began, getting her attention, "I'm going to think of you," he said.

"You're so sweet," she replied.

"This stinks…" the earthbender noted, "We were just starting to get to know each other," he began, "and now you're off to the Northern Air Temple," he said, looking very depressed.

"We'll be together soon," Opal noted, "You guys are coming up after finding more airbenders, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Bolin replied, "but that's ... in the future," he noted, "Ugh, I hate the future!" he groaned.

"Until then," the airbender began as she held a piece of her veggie wrap in front of him, "we'll always have kale," she said, letting him bite into it as she smiled.

"Heh," Ben chuckled, noticing the romantic interaction between the two, "Looks like Bolin's got his issues figured out," he noted with a grin.

"You two got your issues sorted out?" Lin suddenly asked, referring to him and Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, totally," the Omnitrix bearer replied after taking a bite of his food, "I mean, it's kinda usual for Dash and me to get in a little spat once in a while…" he explained as the rainbow haired girl glanced over, chuckling, "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A spat?" she asked back, "You make it sound like we're a couple," she noted, leaning closer to him.

"Well, isn't that what you want us to be?" Ben asked rhetorically, much to her surprise as she leaned back, blushing.

"Apparently all that training gave somebody a confidence boost…" Korra noted, impressed.

"Yeah…" Rainbow agreed, still blushing.

"I just don't wanna look like I'm getting pushed around whenever you guys tease me," the Omnitrix bearer explained, folding his arms behind his head, "That wouldn't make me look like a good leader," he added, making the girls chuckle.

"Don't worry Ben," the Avatar reassured, "You're always gonna be a good team leader," she said, letting him smile.

"Kid," Varrick began, getting Bolin's attention while he was still chewing the kale, "can I give you some relationship advice?" he asked, leaning towards him.

"Umm, no," the earthbender replied bluntly after swallowing.

"Well, your loss," he stated, seating himself straight in his chair, next to Asami, "Zhu Li!" he called out, snapping his fingers, "bring the, uh, thing," he told his assistant, who suddenly appeared behind him, handing him a contraption from a bag, "Check out my latest invention," he began, showing the object to the beauteous girl, being a device with a knob in the center and a red, yellow, and green indicator on top, "an airbender finder," he told her.

"Wait, that can find airbenders?" Korra asked, pointing her fork at the device as Asami took it.

"Cool!" Rainbow exclaimed, "With something like that, we'll be able to find ten times as many airbenders as we would on a single day!" she noted excitedly. The Future Industries leader then pointed the device toward the Avatar, moving it up and down to try and get some kind of reaction, but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't it be doing something?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow as he peered over.

"Maybe it's because Korra's not only an airbender?" Rainbow suggested, perplexed. The Avatar was confused as well.

"Uh..." she said, anticipating the device to do something.

"I think it's broken," Asami told Varrick, handing the airbender finder back to him.

"It's not broken," he responded, upset, "She needs to _airbend_ into it!" he yelled, waving his fingers around as if he was doing a bending motion, grabbing the device, "How else do you expect the thing to work?!" he asked rhetorically and angrily, not looking pleased.

"Airbender finder, my foot…" Rainbow muttered, taking a sip of her drink from the glass. From the other side of the table, Mako was straining to hear the conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked with a quick, heavy sigh, "I can't hear anything," he noted, "I hate sitting down here!" he shouted, grabbing his glass as he then glanced to see Aiwei sitting down to the left of him, staring at the truth seer awkwardly as he had witnessed his sudden outburst, "Uh, not because of you," he tried to say.

"I can tell you're lying," the man replied dryly, making Mako slump in his chair and sip his drink with an embarrassed expression. Just then, Suyin tapped her glass, getting everyone's attention, having hit it three times before she stood up with it raised.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please," she said as they all looked over, "Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple," she noted, placing her right hand upon her necklace, "Opal, none of us could be more proud of you," she complimented, "You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend," she began, laying her hand on her daughter's shoulder, bending down a bit, "and soon to be airbending master," she added as the girl leaned against her mother's shoulder, allowing her to give the girl a little kiss on the head. Her sons all watched the slightly emotional scene with mixed reactions as the twins sniffled, while Huan rolled his eyes at their affection. "Here's to Opal," the Metal Clan matriarch toasted, "May she help lead us into the new era!" she stated as everyone raised their glass high for the toast. Just then, a loud boom echoed, making them all cringe in shock as they flinched.

"What the heck was that?!" Rex asked in exclamation as he accidentally spilled his drink.

"It's Gingka," Ben responded, "We better go make sure he didn't hurt himself…" he added, standing up from his seat with Rainbow and Korra. Su and Rex quickly followed them out of the dining hall, out to check on the beyblader. Outside, he had been sparring with the Mega Evolved Pincer Pokémon, breathing heavily as he was on a knee, with his sword pierced into the ground.

"Sci… Scizor…" Scizor said, noticing the scrapes and scratches his trainer had suffered.

"No… I'm fine…" he responded, trying to get back up on his feet, "Let's just… keep training…" he told him, standing up.

"What you really need to do is ease up on yourself," a voice said, making the beyblader turn to see Ben there with Rainbow, Korra, Rex, and Su.

"Ergh…" Gingka groaned as he sheathed his sword, with the Pincer Pokémon transforming back into his original form in a bright flash of light, "You don't need to worry about me," he said.

"Yes, we do," the Omnitrix bearer stated, "Look, I'd normally let you carry on and do your thing," he began, "but this time you're pushing yourself way too hard," he noted, "Just try to rest up, all right?" he suggested as Scizor trotted over.

"Sci, Scizor Zor," he advised his trainer, who then took out his Poké Ball from his belt, returning him to the containment in a bright red light. He then walked off, without any words to the others.

"I advised you all not to overexert yourselves, but…" Su stopped herself as she looked down.

"He's… gonna be fine…" Ben reassured, somewhat unsurely, "Gingka's always had to deal with stuff like this…" he noted.

"You know, the one I've noticed while being on this trip," Rex began, "is that he's never used Pegasus for anything," he said.

"Think that's part of his problem?" Korra asked as the Omnitrix bearer rubbed his chin.

"Dunno…" he admitted, "But I don't wanna let it slide," he added, "Rex, can you try talking with him tonight?" he asked the evo.

"Emphasis on the word 'try'," he responded, "But yeah, I'll do it," he agreed. Later at sunset, an airship took off with Opal inside, waving goodbye to her friends and family, minus the presence of Gingka. Some of the group members waved back to her as a guard that was among them pulled out a radio walkie-talkie from a metal bag near her own hip.

"Lock it down for the night," she ordered, walking off as the ship had left the estate's boundaries. Bolin stopped his waving, looking a bit saddened.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning," Lin told Korra and the others with a smile, heading off to her quarters. The earthbender sighed solemnly and followed her leave, while the Avatar reassuringly wrapped her left arm around his back in comfort, walking away with him just as the metal petals for each section of the city began to fold up, and close harmoniously. That night, Gingka was in his room of the guest houses, sitting on his bed in a black shirt and boxers, with his headband and scarf removed. He was holding a pair of goggles in his right hand just as the door creaked open. He turned to see Rex standing there, tossing his jacket aside onto the other bed in the room.

"What are you doing here?" the beyblader asked, turning his head back.

"Well, one," the evo began, "this is my room," he said, "And two," he continued, "Ben says someone needs to talk with you," he noted, lying down upon his bed.

"About what?" Gingka asked.

"You acting as if you need to get any stronger than you already are," Rex replied, "I'm not sure how'd Ben would want me to put this," he began, "but I think you're stressing a little too much over something that doesn't have to do with our mission," he explained.

"A lot happened in the Great Ninja War that I'd like to forget…" the beyblader said as he put the goggles he had upon the dresser, "Having been through that Infinite Tsukuyomi…" he began, "I just wanna be able to defend myself," he said.

"Well, you weren't the only one to go through all that," the evo noted with a yawn, "Ash, Hinata, all those other shinobi…" he began, "they suffered the same things you did," he noted.

"Hm," Gingka said with a grin, "Maybe you are right…" he admitted, "Somehow, someway, everyone has a fear…" he added.

"And what's yours?" Rex asked.

"… The fear of losing myself to someone I'm not," he replied, "And if you've noticed by now, I haven't used Pegasus at all to try and hone my skills," he explained, "I wanna be a better shinobi…" he added.

"But isn't beyblading a part of your skill set?" the evo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You do have a point," Gingka admitted, "But there's always more to the story," he noted, lying down on his bed.

"Like what?" Rex asked, "Dude, don't leave in the dark with this," he begged, "Just tell me what's up," he said.

"I'll tell you," the beyblader responded, "but not tonight…" he said, shutting off the lamp upon the dresser, and then began to fall asleep as he closed his eyes. Rex let out a big sigh, but also fell asleep moments later. Outside, the guards were patrolling the surrounding parks and guest houses as they walked around the perimeter of the estate. Unbeknownst to them, the small group of Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P'Li had come in, running across a trail in the park, under a bridge. The airbender peered out as he saw a guard holding a staff above, surveying the area around the bridge before walking to his next post. Once he did, the criminal waved his hand to signal that the coast was clear, enabling the group to continue moving forward. They then managed to clear past the sheltered walkway as a guard missed spotting them while they used the cover of darkness to sneak past undetected. They were heading towards the guest houses on the far end of the estate. Inside one of the rooms, Bolin was snoring loudly as he now wearing a white tank top and green & white striped boxers for bedclothes. Pabu was curled over the earthbender, who had a blanket over himself as well. Suddenly though, the fire ferret perked up with a squeak.

"Kale, kale, kale ... Opal ..." his owner mumbled in his sleep. Pabu then leapt off of the bed and onto the window sill, noticing the four criminals pass by outside. He then began to paw against the glass and squeaked loudly in alarm, jolting Bolin awake with a start. "What? What's going on?" he asked, sitting up as his pet continued to shrill, much to his annoyance as he sank back down to his pillow, "Pabu, sleep!" he yelled as quietly as possible, as his brother was in the room as well. Back outside, P'Li and Ghazan ducked themselves down an alleyway between two of the apartments upon Zaheer's direction while he and Ming-Hua settled themselves under a window. The two crouched down as the waterbender raised her left water tentacle to the glass, forming a small ice sickle on the end. She began to use it to cut through the window as inside, Korra was asleep in her bed, wearing a white tank top with grey sweatpants, along with her hair completely undone, while her polar bear dog Naga slept on the floor in front of her. Ming-Hua finished the cut as the sickle carved out a circular hole in the glass, which she then encased in water, quietly moving it away as her other tentacle arm was raised up, holding three darts before the penetration in the glass. The polar bear dog then suddenly awoke after her ear twitched, about to let out a loud bark. But then, the darts struck her right by her neck, making her fall unconscious as she fell to the ground, whimpering. The Avatar woke up to the sound, then noticed Zaheer throw another dart through the hole. She jumped out, about to firebend at the criminal, but was struck by the dart on her leg, causing her to tumble right before her animal friend. She twitched as she slumped back down onto Naga, her eyes seeing P'Li and Ghazan inside her room before she completely lost consciousness. Back in the brothers' room, Pabu jumped back onto his owner's bed to get his attention as he woke up again. "Huh? What?" Bolin asked as the fire ferret was upon his chest, chattering at him, "Oh, Pabu," he groaned in annoyance as his pet jumped back onto the window sill, "It's not play time right now," he told him, "Okay, we are seriously going to have to have a talk-" The earthbender stopped himself as he suddenly noticed the Avatar being held captive by the fleeing fugitives. "What the heck?!" he exclaimed in shock as his eyes widened as his brother began to stir, "They've got Korra. They've got Korra!" he screamed as his brother woke up completely. The two then exited the room as quickly as they could and went outside, slamming the door open.

"Let her go!" Mako ordered with a blast of fire from his fist, while his brother sent a boulder out at the criminals. However, P'Li managed to redirect the fire, and Ming-Hua knocked the boulder away with her water arms, using one of them to shoot a line of the liquid at the boys. Mako quickly evaporated it away with his firebending, just as the others joined in on the counterattack. Bolin built up a small earth wall to block a rock sent at them by Ghazan, enabling him and his brother to get behind a pillar for cover. "They've got Korra!" the firebender boy yelled as more attacks flew by, getting the attentions of the guards as they began shining spotlights onto the criminals, whose cover was up as sirens sounded off. Ben, Rex, Gingka, and Rainbow Dash all burst out the doors, seeing the scene for themselves. The Omnitrix bearer was now wearing a black shirt with green boxer shorts, while the rainbow haired girl was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt with red sleeves and collar, and the rainbow lightning mark in front of it as she wore blue pajama pants.

"What's going on?!" she asked worriedly as she saw the group in the spotlight, also noticing Korra there with them, unconscious still.

"Mako, what's happening?!" Ben yelled out.

"They're trying to kidnap Korra!" the firebender responded as a rock flew by, "We have to stop them!" he exclaimed.

"On it!" the Omnitrix bearer replied, tapping the lid of the device, allowing the green holographic screen to appear. After a few seconds of scrolling, he slid the lid open, letting the dial pop up as the hologram disappeared. He slammed down it, creating a green flash of light as he transformed, with his skin becoming amphibious, being light blue and white. As the light vanished, he was revealed to be a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs, with pointed fins. He had green eyes with no pupils with dark, black outlines and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his front of his mouth.

"Guys," the Amperi began, "let's do this!" he exclaimed as his fins sparked wildly.

"You got it!" Rainbow responded as she smacked her fists together, transforming with her magic in a bright flash of light as her wings and pony ears formed with her blue skin, along with her ponytail growing out. Rex reacted as well, forming a large orange projectile cannon over his arm, using its maw to grab the earth upon the ground, giving him ammo as he pulled his goggles down to his eyes. Gingka unsheathed his sword as well. The four of them were prepared to lunge right at the criminals.

"So much for the element of surprise," Ming-Hua noted bluntly.

"Back-up plan," Ghazan stated. P'Li then turned and fired combustion blasts at the guards operating the lights, destroying them easily as she then turned around, shooting another blast that redirected itself towards Mako and Bolin, knocking them down upon impact, sending them tumbling down right near Asami's door just as she got outside, running over to help them as she wore a dark purple nightgown.

"We can't let them take her…" the firebender said with a grunt as he sat up.

"I don't think they're going to get far," his friend noted, "Look!" she pointed out. One of the guards attempted to attack the group, but was easily overpowered by another one of P'Li's combustion blasts. They tried to flee, but then AmpFibian flew overhead, using his top two tentacles to fire blasts of electricity at Ghazan, knocking him down with a yelp as he dropped Korra.

"Get up!" Zaheer ordered as Rainbow flew in, about to grab the Avatar. The airbender quickly reacted, using his staff to repel the flying girl away with a swift gust of wind. His girlfriend was about to blast her, but the Amperi stretched his tentacles out, grasping his teammate and pulling her away before the shot exploded in midair. Rex then fired blasts of rocks at the foes, knocking back the females of the group as they were the ones struck. Zaheer fired a concentrated air blast at the evo, which he dodged, somersaulting aside as he reformed his arm from the Slam Cannon.

"Wind Style: Tornado Pierce!" Gingka exclaimed as he jumped forward, throwing his sword outward at the criminal with a powerful blast of air. The airbender countered with his own, creating a giant burst of wind that knocked the beyblader back, as the same was done to Zaheer. Just as Ghazan had picked himself back up with Korra in hand, slabs of metal stopped them in their tracks as they were bent up by Lin, Su, Wing, and Wei, who added onto the pile to trap the criminals completely as more guards rushed over.

"We have you surrounded," one guard stated, "It's over," she added, "Release the Avatar!" she commanded. Rainbow and AmpFibian flew down, landing beside the metalbenders as Mako, Asami, and Bolin ran up with Rex and Gingka. The evo then pressed something on his goggles, seeing something through their thermal vision function.

"Uh, guys?" he said, getting their attentions, "I'm getting a major amount of heat change in that trap…" he noted, making them look over to see lava suddenly flow out from underneath the metal slab pile, making Lin jump back upon an earth pillar, making the Amperi and the rainbow haired girl fly back, and making the metalbending guards use their cables to propel themselves away from the substance as it melted through the pile, creating a moat around the criminals that could now be seen, with Ghazan having accomplished the act.

"No way!" Bolin said in disbelief, "That guy's lavabending!" he pointed out, somewhat excitedly, "That's awesome ... ly not good for us," he realized as everyone exchanged worried looks.

**X**

"Whoa!" Rainbow exclaimed as she dodged a few combustion blasts from P'Li, zooming down to try and get Korra. Ghazan then blasted the magma from the moat upwards, blocking her path as she quickly turned and zoomed into the range of another blast from the combustion bender. However, before she could fire the blast, AmpFibian fired blasts of electricity her, zapping her down and letting the rainbow haired girl fly back. "Thanks," she said in gratitude to the Amperi.

"We need a plan before we can try to get Korra," he told her.

"I know," she responded as the group below them began firing on their comrades, who hid themselves behind a makeshift barricade of metal slabs, "It's just that they've got all kinds of tricks up their sleeves…" she noted as another combustion blast exploded upon a metal slab below. Just then, the Omnitrix symbol began beeping upon AmpFibian's mouth.

"Time's almost up," he realized, about to float back down, "Just keep them occupied however you can until we come up with something," he told her, "And don't be reckless," he added.

"I'll try," she responded with a smirk, but then instantly span out of the way of another combustion blast as it exploded beside her while the Amperi flew back down, with the Omnitrix symbol timing out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben as he ran over to the group that was hiding behind the metal slab. Meanwhile, Korra was regaining consciousness as she saw her kidnappers defend themselves.

"I'm going to create some cover," Zaheer told the group, "We're getting out of here," he stated, then spinning his staff as he began to create a mask of smoke from Ghazan's lava. Rainbow immediately noticed and flew down, speeding around the moat in midair in the opposite direction, cutting out the smoke mask before it could completely cover the group. A Metal Clan guard then stepped out from the metal slabs, using the cables upon his wrist to catch the airbender, reeling him off of the island while another guard used a panel to block a lava attack from Ghazan. Zaheer blew the cables aside before he landed on the ground, just as more guards went over to attack him. He blew away one while blasting a slab of earth away from another that tried to attack him with it. Over near the island, Lin and Bolin fired rocks out at the remainder of the criminals, while Mako did the same with fire blasts, they were however blocked easily by Ming-Hua's water arms. Gingka was hiding behind the slabs with Rex and Asami, then noticing the criminal airbender being attacked by the guards.

"He's mine," the beyblader stated as he stood up, running towards the fight beyond, while the police chief and the brothers crouched back down.

"Hey, dude!" Rex exclaimed, but Gingka just kept on charging for the man, lunging at him with his sword. The two then clashed their weapons, neither of them breaking as they appeared to reach an immediate stalemate.

"So, you're the one known as Zaheer, right?" the beyblader asked before jumping back, readying his sword again as the man didn't respond, "All right then…" he said, lunging at him again.

"Four of them, huh?" Ben counted as he crouched down next to Asami, "Are they the ones who've been after Korra?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are," Lin responded, just as P'Li launched another combustion blast, redirecting it so that it would strike the group from the side. But then, a metal panel was bent out, shielding them from the explosion. They all turned to see Wing, Wei, and Su there, running over to the group. "How did they get in here?" the police asked her sister as another explosion occurred, making them all flinch.

"I don't know," the matriarch replied, "but we're not letting them escape!" she noted as they looked over, seeing three guards bending the metal slabs together to create a makeshift bridge to the island, while one tried to distract the criminals by firing rocks at them. As two began to cross though, Ghazan immediately noticed them, bending up the lava, and knocking them down with the slabs.

"There's no way to cross that moat," Asami noted as they peered out.

"Yes there is," Ben retorted, tapping the Omnitrix lid as he got her and everyone else's attention, "I can move through the lava on foot, but they're probably gonna be able to keep me back," he explained as he slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Mako asked, "Can't she just swoop in and grab Korra?" he noted, unsurely.

"Already been tried," the Omnitrix bearer responded, "Is there any other way we can cross over to that island?" he asked as Su looked up at the ceiling dome while smoke emerged all around.

"We don't need to cross. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables," she replied.

"That's a great idea," her sister agreed sarcastically, "Except we'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees us," she noted, just as another explosion occurred, making the group flinch in surprise.

"She's a combustion bender," Su noted, "If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily," she explained.

"Bolin can land a shot," Mako suddenly told her.

"I can?" the earthbender questioned, surprised.

"You have to take her out right before we drop down," the matriarch explained, running off.

"I do?" he asked, surprised, and somewhat concerned.

"All right, it's go time!" Ben exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix dial, transforming in a green flash of light. When it vanished, the light revealed him as a humanoid-like creature wearing a heavy, oven-like suit with a grill plate in front of his face. There was a handle up on the top of his head, and his suit had bolts at his wrists, shoulders, chest, knees, and ankles to keep it closed.

"Rex," the Prypiatosian-B began, "cover me if I need help," he told him.

"Got it," the evo responded, readying the Slam Cannon upon his left arm, using its maw to grab more earth. NRG then leaped out from the slabs of metal, charging into the lava as Lin and her nephews ran off after Su.

"Make way for NRG!" the Prypiatosian-B exclaimed as he sauntered through the magma.

"What the heck is he?" Ming-Hua asked.

"Doesn't matter," Ghazan responded, "Just make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the Avatar," he told her, then noticing Rainbow still flying overhead, avoiding P'Li's combustion blasts with ease. He grinned as he then bent up two similar lava shuriken from the moat, throwing them up at the girl. She immediately saw them come at her, and span out of the way.

"Whoa…" she said in awe, "That was cool!" she admitted, but then the shuriken came right back at her, "But that's not!" she exclaimed, covering her head with her arms to try and defend herself.

"Rainbow!" NRG exclaimed, firing a few radioactive blasts from his grill plate, smashing the shuriken to bits before they could even touch her.

"Th-Thanks!" she stuttered in gratitude.

"Just keep your head in the game!" the Prypiatosian-B shouted.

"Got it!" she responded, just as the radioactive alien was being knocked back by waves of lava from Ghazan, while P'Li still targeted the rainbow haired girl with her combustion blasts. Meanwhile, at the top of the dome, the twins, their mother, and their aunt were getting ready to drop down as two guards had latched cables around the sisters. Wei held a radio over his shoulder as he pulled out a walkie-talkie from it.

"Open the hatch," he said into it. The access then opened, revealing the lava moat surrounding the island below.

"If we get in trouble, metalbend us up," Su told her sons.

"We're in position," Wei said to the boys below through the walkie-talkie.

"Copy that," Mako responded through his, "It's Bolin time," he told his brother, attempting to motivate him.

"All right," the earthbender said, "Bolin time. Bolin time!" he yelled, all fired up as he stood and bent a boulder at P'Li. She ducked however, avoiding it as the other two criminals began immediately firing more attacks toward the slab they were ducked under. Rex fired a few shots from his Slam Cannon, but as he ran out of ammo, the criminal firebender launched another combustion blast at him. He then reformed both of his arms into small, navy blue, metal gauntlets that formed blue energy shields in front of his face, protecting him from the explosion. Bolin attempted to fire more rocks at P'Li, but her fellow criminals struck back, with attacks flying back and forth over the lava moat. Amidst the confusion, NRG couldn't get to Korra as Ming-Hua blasted him back with lines of water from her watery arms. "I can't get a clean shot!" the earthbender shouted as he and his brother ducked under the slab from the simultaneous attacks.

"You have to!" Mako yelled. Just then, another explosion boomed over their heads, and they then saw the evo go flying across the yard, tumbling over the ground as his hands reformed from the Block Party as he groaned.

"Rex!" Asami exclaimed as she dashed over to check on him.

"_Are we a go?_" Wei's voice asked from the radio, making Mako quickly pick his walkie-talkie up.

"No go!" he replied loudly.

"_Copy that, we're a go,_" the metalbender responded unknowingly.

"I said no! Wait!" the firebender shouted, but was too late as Su and Lin dropped down from above. He then peered back at the criminals, who were now focusing their attacks on NRG, pushing him back with their simultaneous attacks. P'Li then glanced up for a moment, spotting the sisters coming down upon the group. "Bolin, take the shot!" he ordered to his brother, firing a few blasts of fire to try and distract them. The combustion bender prepared to launch her attack, but Bolin quickly reacted, bending up a pebble and then firing it right by Ghazan and Ming-Hua, hitting the criminal firebender right on the forehead. She was stunned, and an explosion occurred just above her and the other two, knocking them all down. "Ha, ha!" the firebender laughed in victory, "Nice job, little bro!" he complimented. Su and Lin then landed upon the island, with the latter picking up Korra while the former bent up a pillar at Ghazan, knocking him back before he could get back up. The cables then began to reel them back up, but armless waterbender wrapped right water tentacle arm around the police chief's leg, halting her from leaving.

"Hey!" Rainbow exclaimed, getting the criminal waterbender's attention as she turned to see her zoom in, "Let her go!" she yelled, punching her right in the face, making her grip on Lin relinquish as she was knocked down. The two sisters then began to move up, with the rainbow haired girl about to head off with them, until her neck got caught by the waterbender's other tentacle arm. She was being choked as Ming-Hua pulled her over to her face, gritting her teeth angrily.

"You lousy, wretched-"

"Um, excuse me," a voice interrupted, getting her attention as she turned to see NRG standing right behind her, "but can you let her go?" he asked rhetorically in his accent, knocking her aside with his left arm, relinquishing the grip she had on Rainbow, allowing her to breathe rapidly. He then fired a radioactive blast right at the waterbender's feet, slamming her into one of the slabs upon the island's edge, knocking her out for the moment.

"Huh, thanks," the rainbow haired girl thanked again, "You've already had to save my butt three times tonight," she noted with her hands at her hips.

"Make sure Korra gets up there safely," the Prypiatosian-B told her.

"Got it!" she replied, flying upwards after Su and Lin. Meanwhile, Zaheer was finishing up his fight, blasting two guards away with an air sweep from his staff. However, Gingka ran right at him, clashing his own sword with his staff, cutting the wood slightly in some areas.

"Wind Style: Triple Tornado Pierce!" the beyblader exclaimed as he jumped, throwing out three separate blasts of air from his sword. The airbender countered by spinning up a vortex of wind, blocking the blasts, and then knocked Gingka away with it, making him drop his sword as he tumbled across the ground. Zaheer then looked up to the Avatar being evacuated on Lin's shoulder.

"No!" he exclaimed, opening his glider staff and flying up with it in pursuit of the sisters while Rainbow was following them. She noticed the airbender flying after them and dashed over, latching onto his legs to try and weigh him down.

"Don't even think about it you jerk!" she yelled at him as he tried to shake her, while still flying toward the sisters. He then span and blasted air at the police chief with his legs as the rainbow haired girl struggled to hold on. Lin avoided it, but ended up twisting her cable a little, letting Zaheer come directly toward her as she dangled helplessly while NRG found himself crossing the lava moat back to the other side, watching the events unfold as the Omnitrix symbol timed out, transforming him back into Ben. Suddenly though, Su bent her sister's cable away from the criminal, and then took the opportunity to fire metal shards from her arm at his glider, puncturing holes in it as he began to fall back down with Rainbow still latched to him.

"Thanks," Lin said in gratitude to her sister as they kept going up.

"Looks like you're grounded!" the rainbow haired girl quipped. Zaheer grunted, spinning around and shaking the girl off of him as he continued to float down. "Oh ho," she chuckled, "Don't think I'm letting get away like-" Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, her magic vanished with her blue skin, pony ears, ponytail, and wings all disappearing. "-that?" she said, with her eyes then closing up as she plummeted down. The others below gasped in shock.

"RAINBOW!" Ben screamed, running out toward her as Mako, Bolin, Asami, Rex, and Gingka all watched in horror. The Omnitrix bearer then slid the lid of his device open, and then slammed down on the dial that popped up with his hand, transforming in a green flash of light. He became a humanoid grasshopper with significantly large hind limbs. He has a green film connected to his leg joints and legs. He had the same green color scheme as Stinkfly, having a large green horn while wearing green overalls with black stripes all over. To top it off, he bore the Omnitrix symbol upon his stomach. He jumped forward, launching himself far enough to catch the rainbow haired girl in his arms before she could hit the ground, jumping off of the side of the dome next in order to land back down on the ground. She had a weak look in her eyes as she blinked to see the creature holding her.

"Ben…. I…" she managed to say weakly as Crashhopper set her down against a pillar of the walkway.

"Stay here," he told her, then running off and bouncing back towards the island. Zaheer had landed back down with his fellow criminals, who had regained consciousness.

"We've failed!" he yelled angrily as he folded his staff's glider wings, bending the smoke around them and then firing it back out, successfully creating cover for his group as Crashhopper hopped back over while it blinded the others, and additionally cooled the lava moat into hardened rock.

"They're gone…" the humanoid grasshopper noted as the smoke cleared, surprised.

"Where did they go?" Lin asked her sister as they were back atop the dome.

"They can't be far!" Su realized, picking up a walkie-talkie, "Guards, search the entire estate!" she ordered through it as her sister worriedly looked at Korra, who was still unconscious. Back inside the dome, Crashhopper's Omnitrix symbol timed out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben before he ran up to Rainbow, who glanced up at him with a weak expression in her eyes.

"Ugh…" she groaned as the alien watch bearer crouched down to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so…" she responded weakly.

"What do you think happened back there?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…." she began, still struggling to talk, "Maybe you were right…" she admitted.

"Uh, what?" he said, confused, "Right about what?" he asked.

"Right about me having limits…" she replied, "I think I reached mine during that fight…" she said, making Ben blink in surprise.

"Well, hey," he began, "can you still use your magic?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I just need to recharge…" Rainbow replied, "It's no biggie," she added, forcing a grin. The Omnitrix bearer however, looked at her with an immediate sense of worry, as this was something she hadn't experienced before.

"Come on," he beckoned, picking her up bridal style, "Let's get you back into bed," he said as she closed her eyes in his arms, breathing slowly as she began to sleep.

"Hey, dude," Rex called out as he came over with Asami holding him by the arm as he limped slightly on his right leg, "We're gonna head inside and meet over what the heck just happened," he told the Omnitrix bearer, then noticing the slumbering Rainbow Dash in his hands.

"I'll show after I put Rainbow back in bed," Ben replied, walking off with her back towards the guest houses as Mako, Bolin, and Gingka sauntered over, all having been surprised to see what had just taken place. A while later, in Su's office, Korra was rested upon a couch as she woke up, with Aiwei beside her as the matriarch, Lin, the brothers, the Future Industries Leader, the beyblader, and the evo all watched in anticipation as the truth seer held a green bottle towards the Avatar.

"This should neutralize the shirshu toxins," he noted as he held her head with his hand while using the other to tilt the bottle over her mouth, letting the liquid from it pour into her mouth. Her hand then slowly twitched as she was able to lift a finger. Suyin put her hand over chest in relief, but her sister angrily turned to her, with her fists clenched at her sides.

"How could you let this happen?!" she asked angrily as Korra brought a knee up, "You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world," she added, very upset as the Avatar tried to sit back up.

"It is," Su responded, "I don't know how this happened," she admitted, "Obviously this was a well-planned operation," she noted, frowning at her sister, "so don't blame me," she said. Just then, the guard captain appeared at the doorway.

"We searched the entire estate," she told them, "But there's no sign of them," she stated.

"Well, keep looking!" Lin ordered, making the lead guard bow, and then depart.

"Sorry if we couldn't do much to help," Rex apologized to Su as he stood up, no longer feeling any pain in his leg, "But Lin's got a point," he agreed, "How did this all happen?" he asked as Aiwei stood up.

"It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu," the truth seer explained in reply, "They must've been working with someone," he noted as Korra sighed, placing a hand upon her hand as she sat up.

"Th-the guards," she stuttered, "It had to be one of them," she realized.

"I agree," Aiwei said.

"Question them all!" Su ordered, "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" she stated angrily, storming out of the room. Back in the guest houses, Ben was sitting upon Rainbow's bed as she slept, resting soundly as the Omnitrix bearer yawned.

"Aw, man…" he groaned, fatigue in his voice, "I should probably get to the others…." he began with another yawn, "…soon…" he noted, looking back at the rainbow haired girl again with tired eyes, "Maybe… maybe I should get some shut-eye for a few minutes…" he admitted, lying down on the bed beside the girl, "Just… a few minutes…" he muttered, closing his eyes. Outside, Rex and Bolin were walking by, about to head back into their rooms.

"You know…" the earthbender began with a big yawn, "After something like that," he began, rubbing his eyes, "I really wanna get some sleep," he said tiredly.

"Same," Rex agreed, "Did you happen to see if Tennyson passed by before the meeting ended?" he asked as they stopped right by the guest house room where he and Rainbow were sleeping.

"I don't think so…" Bolin responded, "I mean, Ben probably wanted to make sure that Rainbow's all right since she kinda powered down in that last fight…" he noted just as the evo glanced at the window, noticing the two sleeping in the same bed, "You shouldn't have to-"

"No way," Rex interrupted with his eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" Bolin asked, stammering a little. The evo then walked over to the window.

"Look," he pointed out as the earthbender turned around to see Ben and Rainbow sleeping in the same bed. He gasped out of shock, clasping his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"Oh my gosh!" he whispered loudly as he went over to the window as well.

"If only I had a camera for this…" Rex muttered as he smirked.

"Wait, wait," Bolin said as he pressed his face against the glass, "Should we tell the others about this?" he asked, removing himself from the window.

"Nah, not yet," the evo replied, "We'll let 'em sleep," he added, "But I'm sure they'll be surprised when they wake up in the morning," he noted with a grin. The two then left, heading back to their respective rooms. The next day, he, Korra, Gingka, Mako, Lin, and Su were all inside an interrogation room, where Aiwei was seated on one side of a small table, while guards came in one by one, sitting on the other side as they were questioned. Time elapsed as the truth seer tried to find any form of lie within any of the guards.

"What is your full name? Where were you last night? Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?" he asked guards one by one, but their responses didn't provide any evidence.

"My name is Zhu Guan," one young male guard replied.

"I was patrolling the south wall of the Beifong estates," an older male guard responded.

"I have absolutely no knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap Korra," a young male guard said. Aiwei looked back at the group, shaking his head to signal that the guard was not the culprit. Korra looked at Lin, feeling defeated as they couldn't find the one they were searching for. The police chief then nodded to the truth seer to question the next suspect.

"What was I doing last night?" Varrick asked as he was being questioned, with his assistant Zhu Li beside him, "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks," he replied, "Lyme disease is a serious killer," he added as everyone else stared at him in disbelief and boredom, "Then I did my nightly Varrick calisthenics," he began, standing up and putting his leg on the chair to demonstrate the workout, "followed by thirty minutes of breath holding," he finished, ceasing his exercise, "I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it," he noted. The group was somewhat disturbed by the explanation as Aiwei had his hand on his head, Korra had her hand over her mouth, Mako had pinched his nose bridge in annoyance, Su had her hands clasped in front of her mouth, and Gingka & Rex both let out sighs.

"That won't be necessary," the truth seer told him, allowing the business leader and his assistant to leave the room, closing the door behind them.

"Maybe it wasn't a guard after all," Lin suggested, "Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain," she noted, "Aiwei," she began, "why don't you question Su?" she asked.

"Lin, stop!" Korra shouted, "Your sister wasn't involved!" she yelled.

"No," the matriarch responded, walking over to the chair on the other side of the table, "I'll gladly be questioned," she said, "I have nothing to hide," she added sitting down. The truth seer looked to the side, a little reluctantly, but went on with his interrogation.

"What is your full name?" he asked.

"Suyin Beifong," the metalbender replied, "I'm the daughter of Toph and the only sister to Lin," she began, glancing at her, "and I had nothing to do with the attack last night," she told him. Aiwei then turned back to the police chief.

"She is telling the truth," he said as Korra sighed with frustration.

"This is a waste of time!" the Avatar shouted, "Just bring in the next guard!" she ordered. Another young male guard walked in moments later, sitting down.

"Give me your name and tell me where you are from," Aiwei told him.

"I'm Hong Li," he responded, "I was born and raised here in Zaofu," he added.

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?" the truth seer asked.

"No," the guard replied after a few silent seconds, making Aiwei stiffen as he leaned forward.

"Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?" he asked on.

"No, of course not," Hong Li responded.

"You're lying," Aiwei noted calmly.

"What?!" the guard exclaimed in shock, "No, I'm not!" he claimed as Su walked and stormed up to him.

"How did they get in and out?!" she asked angrily, grabbing him by the armor, pulling him out of the chair, and slamming him against the wall, "Where are they now?!" she asked.

"I don't know!" he responded fearfully, "I'm telling you, I didn't help them!" he claimed.

"You're a traitor to the entire clan!" Su shouted.

"I suggest we search his place," Aiwei noted, making Hong Li's eyes widen and quiver with fright. Gingka noticed this, glancing back at the truth seer with a skeptical look. Meanwhile, back at the guest houses, Rainbow and Ben were still asleep in the bed, the two of them dreaming soundly. The rainbow haired girl then began to stir, her eyes slowly opening as she lied upon her side, facing the Omnitrix bearer.

"Ugh… Ben…" she groaned, closing her eyes up again after seeing him in bed with her. Suddenly, she opened them back up, realizing that he was there. "AH!" she yelped, waking the boy up with a start as he tumbled off of the bed.

"Whoa!" he yelped, hitting the floor with a thud as Rainbow flinched. She then looked over to see him sit up, groaning as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing in my room?!" she asked loudly, blushing a little as she sat up on the bed.

"Egh… your room?" he questioned, "What are _you _doing in my…" The Omnitrix bearer stopped his sentence as he saw the girl's jacket hung upon a coat rack in the room. "Oh no…" he realized, putting his hand up against his head.

"Wh-What?" Rainbow stuttered, looking at him worriedly.

"I must've fallen asleep last night while making sure you were okay…" he replied, "Sorry for scaring you," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The girl blushed a little redder.

"Thanks for saving me again…" she said in gratitude.

"Can you still use your magic?" Ben asked. The rainbow haired girl closed her eyes for a moment as she focused, then suddenly transformed with her magic in a bright flash of light as her blue skin, wings, pony ears, and long ponytail appeared.

"Phew…" she sighed in relief as she looked herself over, "I guess that just means I have to know how long I can use it…" she realized, looking down sadly as she deactivated the magic.

"How long do you think?" the Omnitrix bearer asked as he stood up.

"Not sure exactly…" Rainbow replied, "Maybe about… ten minutes?" she suggested, "Ben, I'm honestly not sure…." She stopped her sentence, widening her eyes as she noticed something, blushing.

"What is it?" the Omnitrix bearer asked.

"You don't think anyone saw us through the windows… right?" she asked with a worried look on her face as she pointed at them. Ben blushed a little as he turned back to see them as well.

"Uh, I-I doubt anybody n-noticed…" he stammered in reply, but was also concerned as he and Rainbow both gritted their teeth nervously. Meanwhile, at an apartment complex in the city, Aiwei, Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Gingka, and Rex were investigating Hong Li's place, searching the room as the earthbender went into the kitchen, crouching down and opening up an oven, not finding anything in disappointment, and then opened a cupboard above after standing back up. His brother and the beyblader were searching through piles of papers on a desk, with the firebender picking up a small written note.

"We got something!" he called out.

"What?" his brother asked with his mouth stuffed with cookies. He then put the jar they'd been held in back down on a counter, eating the food as he and everyone else walked over to Mako and Gingka.

"It looks like it's from them," the firebender noted as he read the note, ""Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous."," he read off of it.

"And look at this," Asami pointed out, handing Aiwei a book. He opened it as Mako and Rex leaned over to take a look.

"These are the guards' logbooks," the truth seer noted, "All their schedules and routes are in here," he added.

"That explains how they got in so easily…" the evo realized, crossing his arms.

"That guard knows everything," Korra stated, "We have to get him to talk," she said.

"Let's go confront him with this evidence right now," the firebender told them.

"No," Aiwei stated, making the teens all glance at him in confusion, "Let's give him a little time to sweat it out," he suggested, "He will talk eventually," he noted, walking away as Mako and Gingka developed slightly suspicious looks on their faces as they watched him leave. A while later, the group was back at the Beifong estate, checking out the cooled lava moat from last night. Naga was trotting around as well, sniffing the rocks while some Zaofu guards watched over the crime scene.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard _right now_," the firebender said in frustration.

"Same," the beyblader agreed, "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away," he noted, crossing his arms.

"I mean, how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals anyway?" Mako asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"That guard is only eighteen years old and has lived in Zaofu his entire life," the detective explained, "Zaheer and his gang have been in prison for more than thirteen years," he added.

"That's right," Gingka noted, "And he didn't seem too guilty to me either," he admitted.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"His fear," the beyblader responded, "It's unusual to see someone so afraid of being convicted when Aiwei found out he was lying," he explained.

"Ugh…" the Avatar groaned, "If only we had Ben around for the interrogation…" she noted, "Maybe he could've used one of his aliens or something to help," she suggested.

"Speaking of whom," Asami began, "I haven't seen him or Rainbow Dash since last night…" she said.

"Yeah…" Korra realized, "Where are they?" she asked as Rex then noticed something in the distance, grinning widely.

"Right there," the evo pointed out as he tilted his head to the side, having the group members turn to see the Omnitrix bearer and the rainbow haired girl approach, now dressed in their day clothes.

"Oh, uh, hey guys," Ben greeted nervously as he came over, "Good morning," he added.

"It's the middle of the day Ben," Korra pointed out bluntly with her arms crossed, making him blush out of embarrassment.

"Heh…" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I, uh," he began, "I mean, we had a late breakfast, so… uh…" he tried to say, but was becoming overly nervous.

"We slept in a little bit," Rainbow chimed in for him, smiling widely.

"Okay..." the Avatar responded as Rex walked over to them.

"Yeah, and how was your beauty rest together?" he asked teasingly, moving his eyebrows up and down as he came up to Ben, who's eyes widened upon realizing.

"Wait, together?" Asami questioned.

"What does _that _mean?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrow in concern.

"Oh," Bolin chimed in with Pabu on his shoulder, "Rex and I saw them sleeping in the same bed together last night," he said bluntly.

"What?!" the Avatar and the Future Industries exclaimed together in surprise.

"Bolin!" the rainbow haired girl yelled angrily as the secret was out.

"And that's all we did!" Ben claimed as he and Rainbow both blushed a bright red, "I'd been making sure she was all right from the fight against those guys," he began, "and then I accidentally fell asleep on her bed…" he explained, "That's all," he finished.

"Well, that explains why you didn't show last night," Mako noted.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder…" the Omnitrix bearer responded in sarcastic gratitude.

"That dating rule of yours is sure treading on some thin ice right now, huh?" Rex said, jokingly, nudging Ben as he glanced back at the evo with an annoyed and angry look.

"Anyways, what's been going on?" the rainbow haired girl asked, changing the subject.

"We've been questioning the guards about the attack," Gingka began, "and we found a suspect, along with evidence," he added.

"That sounds good," Ben noted.

"It isn't actually," the beyblader noted, "Aiwei told us to wait a while before we talk with him again," he told them, "I'm thinking that the guy wasn't involved with Zaheer…" he admitted, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but the six of us all saw the evidence," Korra said, "It's pretty overwhelming," she added. Just then, Varrick popped out from behind one of the melted slabs of metal, much to the group's surprise.

"Maybe a little _too_ overwhelming?" he suggested while holding stones in his hands.

"Hey, Varrick," Bolin greeted as Zhu Li came up as well, "What are you doing here?" he asked as the business man climbed over the slab.

"Collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li," he replied, showing them one, "That lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock," he noted, "and when you got callouses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on," he explained, giving a little nudge to Asami, "Or in my case, _feet_," he said, laughing as his assistant began rubbing a stone against the sole of his left foot, much to the disgust of the team as they all cringed, leaning back as Pabu jumped away.

"Eugh, yuck!" Rainbow groaned as she stuck her tongue out.

"What were you saying about the evidence?" Mako asked as he walked over to Varrick.

"I was saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one," he responded, "Look, if I was trying to set someone up," he began, "I would tell everyone he's guilty and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof," he explained.

"Oh," the firebender realized, "you mean exactly like what you did to me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, just like that!" Varrick exclaimed with his arms raised, "Remember how great that worked?" he asked, getting a glare from the detective, "Well, not for you," he noted, letting out a little chuckle.

"You're right," Mako realized as his eyes widened, "All the evidence points to this guard," he began, "but maybe he's just the fall guy," he suggested.

"But for who?" his brother asked.

"For the only person who can truly keep a secret in this city," the firebender replied, "Aiwei," he said, surprising the group as they all glanced at each other.

"Of course!" Rex exclaimed, "He's the last person anyone would think to question, since he's the interrogator and all…" he noted.

"Not to mention that he's a truth seer," Gingka added, "We have to find evidence to prove his guilt though," he said, getting nods from the group. A while later, the team of eight was outside Aiwei's home on the far reaches of the estate, with Bolin peeking into the window, not seeing a single person inside.

"He's not home," he told his brother in a whisper as he crouched back down from the window, "Or he's hiding in there," he suggested, then suddenly gasping, "Or he's invisible," he said out of thought, making Mako look at him very skeptically, "Probably just not home," the earthbender realized.

"We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Aiwei to Zaheer," the detective began, "otherwise Su won't believe us," he noted.

"Way ahead of you," Ben responded as he tapped the dial of the Omnitrix, letting the holographic screen appear over it. After a few moments of scrolling through the index, he slid the lid open, making the screen disappear as the dial popped up. He pushed it down with his right hand, transforming in a green flash of light. Orange fur grew all over his body as he was becoming an animalistic alien, with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail present. However, he grew three gill-like nostrils on each side of his neck, along with more defined teeth sticking out of his mouth. He went down on all-fours as the light vanished, revealing him as the Vulpimancer with the Omnitrix symbol upon a green and white collar around his neck.

"Good call," Korra said as they all entered the house, splitting up to search for evidence. Wildmutt sniffed around, growling a little as he was picking up familiar scents with his nostrils.

"Something the matter?" Gingka asked, getting a growl in reply from the alien dog as he continued to search the place.

"It's just an empty book," Asami noted, flipping the blank pages of one upon a table. Korra then picked up and put down a book that didn't appear to have any evidential value, while Bolin gained interest in a jar on a bookshelf as his brother was searching Aiwei's desk. The earthbender picked up the glass, holding it in his hand as he observed it.

"Huh, it's like a desert on a jar…" he noted calmly as Mako turned around to see him with it.

"Bolin, put that back!" he yelled, getting his attention, "We don't want Aiwei to know we were in here if we can't find anything," he explained, making the earthbender turn to put the glass in its original place, but didn't remember where that was, "You forgot where it goes, didn't you?" the firebender asked rhetorically, coming over and taking the jar from his brother, putting it back a few inches from its previous location. He then moved onto the end of the bookshelf, noticing strange white markings upon the floor as Gingka came over. "These look like scuff marks," the detective noted as he kneeled down to get a closer look, touching them, "I think this bookshelf slides open," he realized, standing up and pulling the shelf aside to reveal a cellar door down at the end of a small stairway.

"What do you think is down there?" Korra asked as she and the brothers went a couple steps down.

"Could be a storage cellar," Bolin suggested.

"Or it could be how Zaheer got in and out," Mako suggested more smartly. Just then, they all heard wild barks from Wildmutt atop the stairs, with him growling wildly.

"Sounds like Tennyson's gotten a whiff of something down there…" Rex noted as the Omnitrix symbol upon the Vulpimancer's collar began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he transformed back into Ben.

"We found our true culprit," he noted, rubbing his nose, "Those guys definitely came through here to get inside the estate," he explained.

"Nice find," Rainbow complimented, making him smile.

"Aiwei's coming back!" Asami suddenly called out, "Quick," she beckoned as the group all ran over, with the trio running back up the stairs as Mako closed the bookshelf behind them back to where it was, just as the truth seer entered, disturbed by the sudden appearance of the eight teens.

"What are doing in my house?" he asked angrily, glancing over them.

**X**

"You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city," Aiwei stated to the eight teens, "You had better have a good explanation," he added sternly.

"We do. We do," Bolin claimed, "We actually knocked on your front door and we thought we heard you say," he began, starting to speak in higher pitched voice to try and mimic the truth seer, "'Come in, I'm in the bathroom!'," he said, making everyone glance at him in annoyance with silence, "I don't even know why I'm saying that," he admitted bluntly, slumping down, "You know I'm lying," he noted, "and you don't even sound like that," he added. Rainbow then walked up to the earthbender, smacking him on the back of the head with her left hand. "OW!" he yelped in pain, rubbing his head.

"Great thinking, genius," the rainbow haired girl said sarcastically.

"We came here because things weren't adding up," Korra chimed in, "and we thought you might have some answers," she responded. Aiwei then gestured his right hand toward the couch behind him.

"Sit," he beckoned, "If you want to talk, let's talk over some tea," he told them as they all looked back at each other in surprise. Moments later, the truth seer had poured drinks for the eight of them upon the coffee table in fine teacups, with Asami and Gingka being the first ones to take a sip. "So, what is not _adding up_ exactly?" the man asked as he trotted away from the couches and chairs, "Hong Li was clearly lying," he began, "and we found evidence in his apartment," he noted.

"But don't you think it's weird how young he is?" Mako asked curiously, "How did he ever get mixed up with this group?" he questioned on as Aiwei walked towards the bookshelf.

"Perhaps through a relative, or maybe he was bribed," he suggested in reply, "We will find out those answers in time," he noted, "But if wasn't him," he began, "who do you think it was?" he asked. The group members all looked at each other nervously, as they all weren't sure how to respond. Ben then set his cup down on the table, putting his arms behind his back and tapping the Omnitrix lid.

"We don't know," Asami finally replied as Gingka reached for something upon his belts while setting his cup down.

"You don't think _I_ had something to do with this, do you?" Aiwei asked as he moved the jar on the shelf back to its original spot. Bolin cringed as he knew the jig was up, while the beyblader enlarged a Poké Ball beside him.

"We're just looking for answers," Korra responded.

"And you think you've found something, don't you?" the truth seer noted, looking down to see that the bookshelf had been moved, pausing for a few moments as the team members glanced at each other nervously, "You have no idea what is coming for you, Avatar," he then stated, suddenly turning around and metalbending a wall upwards, just as Mako got up. The firebender tried to hit him with a fire blast, but the metal wall completely blocked it, as it now concealed Aiwei and the sliding bookshelf.

"Big Chill can get right through that!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped forward, slamming down on the Omnitrix dial, creating a green flash of light. However, his body morphed into that of Chromastone, colliding with the wall, only making a little dent as he fell back on the ground.

"Aw…" the Crystalsapien groaned as he felt his head with his right hand. Korra then jumped forward, metalbending into the wall, but was only able to make a small rupture.

"Come on, he's getting away!" Mako yelled as the Avatar took a few quick breathes.

"I'm still a little new at this, so back off!" she shouted at the firebender.

"Scizor!" Gingka suddenly called out, with the Poké Ball in his hand popping open, the light from it forming into the Pincer Pokémon, "Bullet Punch on the wall!" his trainer ordered.

"Zor!" he responded with his pincers becoming a silvery white as he struck the wall again and again with them, rupturing it even more.

"Now try," the beyblader told Korra. She then took a deep breath, concentrating as she bent the wall again with all of her effort, finally breaking through the metal. The group ran down to the cellar, with the Avatar twisting the door handle to reveal a bomb strapped to an oil barrel, which promptly went off. The explosion caught the attention of one of the guards, as smoke emerged from the house.

"Everyone all right?" Chromastone asked as he had covered Rainbow from the blast. To their luck, Korra had airbended a sphere to protect herself, along with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Gingka was saved thanks to being covered by Scizor in his Mega Evolution, and Rex had used the Block Party build to defend himself. Smoke and fire now came from the cellar as everyone got up. The Omnitrix then timed out on the Crystalsapien, transforming him back into Ben.

"Ugh!" the Avatar groaned in frustration. The Pincer Pokémon then morphed back into his original form in a bright flash of light, allowing his trainer to return to his Poké Ball. The evo reformed his arms as he walked over with the Omnitrix bearer and the rainbow haired girl, investigating the damage to see if the man was still present.

"He's gone," Mako realized.

"Jeez…" Rex said, "And as if this wasn't already bad enough…" he noted, putting his hand on his head.

"Look," Korra pointed out, seeing a small opening further in the cellar covered by debris, "he must've escaped through there!" she realized, "Help me clear it out," she told Bolin. The two then earthbended together, revealing a tunnel entrance at the end of the room.

"So that's how they got in so easily…" Ben noted as Lin and Su ran down into the cellar, getting all of their attentions.

"What happened?" the police chief asked, "We heard an explosion," she noted.

"Where's Aiwei?" he sister asked on.

"Your trusted adviser is the one who betrayed us," Korra responded.

"He was lying about the guard," Gingka added.

"What?!" Su exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes moving side to side, "No!" she cried out.

"We confronted him and he bolted through here," the Avatar pointed out, showing the matriarch the tunnel. Her sister then stepped forward, slamming her foot against the ground, sensing the earth around her and through the tunnel.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him," she realized.

"And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here," Mako added.

"This is where Zaheer got in and out," Korra noted, "Aiwei was the traitor," she told Su.

"I ... trusted him," she admitted, quite saddened. Just then, the head guard ran in to meet them.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Aiwei is a fugitive," Lin suddenly told her, "Get all available guards to search the mountainside," she began, "and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!" she ordered, with the guard exiting upon her command. Ben then tapped the Omnitrix lid, sliding it open after a few moments of scrolling through the holographic screen.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Going after him," the alien watch bearer responded as he slammed down on the dial that had popped up, creating a green flash of light as he transformed into Armodrillo.

"Ben, wait!" the rainbow haired girl pleaded as the Talpaedan transformed his hands into drills, "I don't think that's such a good idea…" she admitted.

"If I find him, I'll let you know by MPG," he responded, "If I don't, I'll come right back," he said as his drills began to spin wildly.

"Promise?" Rainbow asked.

"Promise," Armodrillo replied, rushing forward and digging into the collapsed tunnel, while everyone waited anxiously. Lin then walked over to her sister, putting her hand upon her shoulder sympathetically. A while later, the group was all gathered back in Su's office, where they waited for the guards and for Ben.

"I can't believe this…" the rainbow haired girl said as she sat on the couch, nervously having her fists clenched over her skirt, "At first this was supposed to be a fun trip around the Earth Kingdom to find new airbenders," she began, "and now it's a hunt to the death…" she noted.

"Easy, Rainbow," Rex told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're worried about Ben, but he's gonna be fine," he reassured. Just then, the head guard appeared at the doorway to the office.

"What did you find?" Lin asked.

"We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him," she responded, "Just some fresh tire tracks," she added, getting a nod from the police chief, allowing her to depart.

"He had an escape plan all ready to go," Mako noted in frustration.

"I trusted him with my life," Su said, slumped on the couch, "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie," she admitted. Just then, Ben walked into the room, much to the surprise of Rainbow as she stood up.

"Sorry guys, I-" His apology was interrupted as the rainbow haired girl ran over and hugged him with all her might, much to his surprise. However, he embraced her back, giving off a somber look. "I wish we could've figured this out sooner…" he admitted as he let go of the girl.

"Of all the people in the world to be working with Zaheer…" Gingka noted, "It had to be Aiwei, didn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Whoever these guys are," the firebender began, "they're more powerful than we thought," he said, "and more dangerous," he added.

"That's why we have to find them," Korra responded.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked, somewhat surprised.

"We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei," the Avatar explained, "Naga can track his scent," she noted.

"And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer," Asami added.

"No!" Lin stated, "We're not hunting this group," she told them, "There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now!" she explained, "I'm taking you back to Republic City, where I can protect you," she said to the Avatar.

"If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere," Korra noted, "I have to stop them!" she exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous!" the police chief shouted, "You are not going!" she stated.

"Stop trying to protect me!" Korra yelled, "I'm the Avatar," she said, "This is my job!" she shouted.

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin yelled back.

"Enough!" Su exclaimed, breaking the argument, "Korra, listen to Lin," she told the Avatar.

"But ... they ..."

"Please," the matriarch pleaded in interruption, "Lin's only looking out for you," she noted, "I promise you, Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice," she reassured.

"Fine," Korra agreed reluctantly, "if you really think it's best…" she said.

"I do," Su responded.

"Thank you, Su," Lin said in gratitude to her sister, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"Everyone should get some rest tonight," the matriarch mentioned, "I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning," she added. Later, the eight teens were all gathered in a single guest house, wondering what they would do next. Gingka then suddenly slammed his right fist against the wall in frustration.

"I should've taken Zaheer down when I had the chance!" he shouted, punching the wall again, this time leaving a distinct mark.

"Well, hey," Rex began, grabbing the beyblader's arm before he could hit the wall again, "don't think you're the only one who feels that way," he stated, successfully getting him to calm down.

"Rex is right," Ben agreed, "We all wanted to do something more to stop him and his band of freaky benders," he explained as Rainbow was next to him, looking down somberly.

"I know, but still…" Gingka said as he shook the evo's arm off of his, "There's so much more we could've done…!" he stated, about to punch the wall again until he and the others heard a knock at the door. Korra went over and opened it, finding Su standing at the doorway.

"Su," the Avatar said, surprised to see her.

"You really think Naga could track Aiwei?" she suddenly asked, stepping inside.

"Definitely," Korra replied.

"Then, here," the matriarch responded, handing off two sets of keys to the Avatar, "There are two jeeps packed with supplies on the east gate," she explained, "They're all gassed up and ready to go," she added.

"What? Why?" Korra asked as Gingka came down and took one of the keys from her.

"Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me," Su responded.

"But you said – "

"I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time," the matriarch explained, interrupting Bolin, "Go," she beckoned, "I'll deal with Lin in the morning," she told them. The eight teens then glanced back at each other for a few seconds.

"Let's get this guy," Korra stated, making some of the group members smile.

"Looks like our journey's only begun…" Rainbow realized.

"But that's what makes it exciting, doesn't it?" Ben asked rhetorically, getting a smile in response from the rainbow haired girl. The Avatar went over and hugged Su, much to her surprise.

"Thanks," Korra said in gratitude, having the matriarch embrace her back. Later, the group found themselves riding out of Zaofu, with Korra leading the way on Naga, while others drove after her in the two jeeps, heading off on the hunt.

**END**

** And with that, we've gotten through eight chapters and have breached the 100,000 word mark! I think this story might actually turn out to be longer than "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover"! Anyways, feel free to leave reviews and questions as always, and I'll see you again next time!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


	9. The Stakeout

** Folks, welcome to "The Stakeout"! Couple of things to note, the last two members of Team Omniverse will be introduced in the next chapter, and there will be another scenario at the end of this one. For questions this week, I figured I could answer them from private messaging. So for those of you who asked, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **

** With that said, let's get back to "Change", with "The Stakeout"!**

_**Zaheer infiltrated Zaofu and attempted to kidnap the Avatar. After a harrowing battle, she was saved and discovered a shocking truth: Aiwei, Su's trusted adviser, has been working with Zaheer. This truth seer turned traitor managed to escape but Su tasks Team Avatar of tracking him down. Now the hunted becomes the hunter as Korra searches for answers.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**THE STAKEOUT**

Spirits casually mingled about overhead as the team of Korra, Ben, Gingka, Rainbow Dash, Rex, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were heading into a local Earth Kingdom village, still on their pursuit for Aiwei. Once they entered, the Avatar's polar bear dog stopped and sniffed the ground, recognizing the scent of the truth seer. The Future Industries leader and the beyblader pulled in their jeeps right behind her.

"Aiwei has definitely been through here," Korra noted to the group behind her, "Nice tracking, girl," she told Naga, petting her on the side.

"Let's ask around," the firebender said, "Maybe someone's seen him," he suggested.

"All right, let's go- uh…" Rex interrupted himself as he turned around from the front seat, next to Gingka as he put a big smirk on his face.

"What?" the beyblader asked as he removed the keys, placing them in his left pants' pocket.

"Take a look at that," the evo pointed out, letting him see that in the backseat of the vehicle, Ben and Rainbow were sleeping, leaning on each other for comfort. Gingka sighed as he got out of the jeep. "You know, maybe we oughta' let those two get their rest…" Rex suggested, getting an eyebrow raise from the beyblader in return.

"Tennyson," he said to try and wake him, "We're here," he added. The two in the backseat began to stir as their eyelids opened. They suddenly glanced at each other, then realized the position they were both in.

"AH!" the two yelped simultaneously, blushing as they backed away from each other.

"Uh, heh, heh…" Ben laughed, "Guess we… uh… dozed off there for a minute…" he realized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah…" Rainbow agreed, then blinking as she noticed the town they were in, "Hey, did we find Aiwei?" she asked.

"Not yet," Rex replied, "But Naga's tracked him coming through here," he noted.

"Guys, hurry up," Gingka beckoned as he walked over with the rest of the group into a building. The evo, the Omnitrix bearer, and the rainbow haired girl did follow, but showed concerned looks over the attitude Gingka was expressing. The group then all entered the tavern as Mako pushed the curtain aside at the entrance. Once they got in, some of the men inside began to glance at them suspiciously. Just then, Bolin turned to spot something on the wall, being a poster with his image upon it.

"Ohh look, they have a mover poster of me," he noted as his brother noticed it with mild surprise, "Must be big Nuktuk fans," he realized unknowingly, rubbing his hands together, "yeah, I should go out and say hello ..." he noted on as he stepped forward, but suddenly the firebender grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"No," he said, "Those are wanted posters," he pointed out as there were exactly seven of them on the wall, "and there's one for each of us," he continued, noticing that the rainbow haired girl did not have one, "except for Rainbow…" he noted as his brother slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "How come I don't get a wanted poster?!" she asked angrily.

"Uh, isn't that a good thing?" Asami asked back.

"Well, they have one!" Rainbow pointed out, referring to Ben, Gingka, and Rex.

"Because we've been in this universe before," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "It's not unusual for them to be tracking us…" he added, then suddenly widening his eyes as he realized something, "Wait, who exactly is after us?" he asked as the beyblader walked up to the posters.

""Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the Kingdom."," he read as Mako raised an eyebrow while Korra fumed behind him. The firebender glanced back at her nervously.

"I'm guessing this is because we took her airbenders?" he suggested.

"They weren't hers to keep!" the Avatar shouted in frustration, "I swear, if I see her pinchy little queen face again," she began as Asami and Rex glanced back into the tavern, their eyes widening as they saw something, "I am gonna-!"

"Uhh, guys ..." the beauteous girl interrupted in alarm. The group then all turned to see the various patrons of the bar eyeing them. One man pulled out a his sword from behind his back while another showed off his spear as they inched closer to the group. "We should get out of here," the Future Industries leader realized as they came nearer to them.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Ben noted as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, sliding it open after scrolling through the index, and then slammed the dial down with his hand, transforming in a green flash of light. His body became fiery and red hot as he was now Heatblast, much to the surprise of the patrons as they all gasped in shock. He then formed a fireball on his right hand, throwing it down and having it burst into flames on the floor for a moment, startling the men as they all jumped before the fire subsided.

"That's your only warning," the Pyronite threatened as he exited with the rest of the group. Korra stood at the doorway and gestured for all of the men to stay put before she left through the curtains. Back in Zaofu at the Beifong Estate, Su was speaking with two of the guards on the bridge over the river while her sister Lin approached.

"Where's everyone?" the police chief asked as she walked up, "I've been waiting to leave for half an hour," she added impatiently.

"And good morning to you, Lin," her sister greeted, "Now don't get mad," she began, "Korra's fine," she reassured, "I'm just waiting to hear if she'd tracked down Aiwei yet," she admitted.

"What?!" Lin exclaimed in alarm, furrowing her brows, "You let Korra go?!" she asked angrily, "I thought we were on the same page about this," she said, "and then you go and stab me in the back?!" she asked rhetorically, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic," Su retorted, "You can't control the Avatar's every move," she noted.

"I can try," her sister stated, walking off angrily past the matriarch over the bridge. Meanwhile, Naga still ran through the winding roads with Korra saddled upon her while the others followed in jeeps. Above them, Stinkfly was hovering overheard, searching from the sky for signs of the truth seer. The polar bear dog then ran up a small slope as the vehicles followed her closely. Once making it up, she began sniffing the ground, smelling the scent from something nearby. The Lepidopterran squinted for a moment as he stopped in midair, having noticed something.

"Guys!" he called out to the group below, getting their attentions as they looked up to the winged insectoid, "I see a jeep down there!" he shouted down to them. The cars stopped as the Avatar dismounted her polar bear dog while she sat down, then earthbending a giant boulder aside that had been concealing the vehicle as Stinkfly flew down beside it. "Bingo," he quipped as he landed. Just then, Naga nudged Korra from behind with her head, awaiting an award as she got her owner's attention.

"Oh ... Sorry," she apologized after realizing, "I forgot to bring treats but," she began as the polar bear dog whined, bending her head down as the Avatar affectionately rubbed her head, "good girl…" she complimented, trying to ease her pet's sadness. She however responded by whining again, turning around to walk away. Her tail whipped and slapped Korra right in the face, causing her to groan and hunch her shoulders at Naga's cold shoulder attitude as the others walked up to vehicle in the background, while the Lepidopterran crawled onto it. The Avatar came over as well.

"This must be his jeep," Asami realized, "He can't be far," she noted.

"Great!" Rainbow exclaimed, "So where do we look?" she asked excitedly. Mako then looked out into the distance, seeing a town in sight down the hills.

"Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis," the detective began, "and see if he's hold up there," he explained in reply.

"Yes!" his brother exclaimed, folding his arms, "I love it when you talk like a cop," he added.

"I'm coming too," Korra stated as the Omnitrix symbol timed out on Stinkfly, transforming him back into Ben.

"No," Mako responded, "You, Asami, and the others wait here in case he comes back," he told her, "Besides, we don't want to call too much attention to ourselves," he mentioned.

"All right," the Avatar agreed reluctantly.

"Ooh, Mako, Mako, Mako!" Bolin yelled out excitedly as he flexed his hands back and forth, "We should wear disguises and pretend we're going undercover!" he suggested, "That way," he began, placing a hand over his mouth and the other on his forehead, "no one will recognize us," he noted, "Haha, police work is so exciting!" he laughed. Moments later, the earthbender unzipped a bag of supplies from one of the jeeps, pulling out a bright yellow raincoat and draping it over his head and body, while putting on bright green goggled over his eyes. The two brothers wore identical disguises as the others glanced at the two with askance and unconvinced looks, seeming to be questioning the effectiveness of the costumes. "All right, now we need our undercover identities!" the younger brother noted, "I'm an ex-United Forces operative named Ting-Ting," he began regaling, "War was the only woman I ever loved, until Ivy came along and showed me what real love is," he continued, "Tragically, she was taken from me by my archenemy Dr. Razor, and he looked to–"

"Enough!" Mako shouted in interruption as he started walking down to the town below the hills, "Let's just find Aiwei," he stated.

"But I haven't even told your backstory," his brother noted.

"I'm a cop," the detective responded as he was heading down the slope, "I don't have a backstory," he said.

"Ooh!" Bolin exclaimed as he caught up to his brother, "You're good at this," he said as he chased him.

"Wait a sec!" Ben called out suddenly, stopping them as they turned around, "I'm coming," he stated.

"So am I," Gingka mentioned as he walked up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Mako admitted.

"Plus, if anyone's capable of going in there unnoticed," Rainbow began, "it's me," she stated, pointing at herself.

"Just because you're the only that didn't have a poster, it doesn't mean that the Earth Queen's forgotten about you," the Omnitrix bearer explained in reply.

"Unfortunately…" Rex added.

"Well, how do you plan to sneak in?" the rainbow haired girl asked Ben as she folded her arms behind her head.

"By using one of my aliens," he replied, tapping the Omnitrix lid, beginning to scroll through the holographic screen that then appeared over it.

"Right…" Rainbow agreed sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, "Because most of your aliens look like ordinary humans…" she lied just as he slid open, letting the dial pop up. He then slammed down on it with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed with his hair and chest growing out as he turned into the female Tamaranean Starfury.

"Nice choice," Asami complimented.

"Thanks," the Tamaranean replied, "Starfury's somewhat human-like," she began, looking herself over, "so at the very least, it's a good disguise," she said.

"Pff…" the rainbow haired girl snickered, covering her mouth with hand as she tried to prevent herself from chuckling out loud, but failed, "BAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly, "You're gonna go in as Starfury?!" she asked, still giggling, "Oh, that's a riot!" she screamed, rolling over on the ground.

"Huh…" the Tamaranean sighed, "Guess the teasing was gonna come back at some point…" she realized.

"Wait, what about Gingka's disguise?" Korra asked before they could leave. However, they all turned to see that the beyblader had taken off his jacket, scarf, and headband, putting the goggles around his neck up to his forehead. He rubbed his fingers through his hair, making it more scruffy.

"Will this do?" he asked the group.

"Uh, that totally works," Mako replied, deadpan at how easily he had altered his appearance.

"Let's go," Starfury stated as the four of them began to walk down.

"Good luck!" Rainbow called out, still giggling from earlier. The Tamaranean responded by pointing her left index finger back at her, firing a small star bolt at the ground before the rainbow haired girl's feet. She yelped with a jump, then looked back to see a smirk on the female alien's face. "Hmph…" she said, puffing her cheeks while she crossed her arms. The four spies entered the Misty Palms Oasis moments later, as spirits were lurking around the town, perched on rooftops and telephone lines. The four made their way down the street, coming across an ice spring in the center of the town, with spirit lounging around it as well. They then noticed a man sweeping and pushing three kiwi bird-like spirits outside the door of a tavern with a broom.

"_Shoo_!" he yelled, "Human customers only," he stated. The spirits scurried off as the four spies walked closer to the place, seeing the man sweeping the stoop to it.

"Let's see if this guy knows anything," Mako suggested as he and the others headed to the tavern, "Excuse me, sir?" he called out, getting the bearded man's attention as he walked up, removing his goggles, "We're looking for a man about sixty, balding, wearing glasses in a long green robe," he noted to him.

"And he's got this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear," Bolin pointed out, "Freaks me out," he added bluntly.

"Yeah, sure," the man replied, "Sounds like a guy who came in last night," he noted, "I told him I had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar," he said.

"That's him!" the detective responded excitedly, smiling hopefully as well.

"Any idea where he is now?" Gingka asked.

"Nah, afraid not," the man replied, "But he was right," he admitted with his posture now looking defeated, "My drinks are terrible," he stated, walking back inside his bar dejectedly while the spies looked on in shock. Meanwhile, Korra was overseeing the city from afar, sitting atop a boulder while Asami was searching Aiwei's jeep, with Rainbow lounging around in the passenger's seat of the vehicle.

"Bored, bored, bored…" the rainbow haired girl said over and over, "Once again, I get left behind while Ben gets to have all the fun…" she noted.

"Well, maybe you can help by looking for clues with me," the beauteous girl suggested out of annoyance, "Sitting around isn't gonna do much," she added with her hands at her hips.

"Fine…" Rainbow agreed reluctantly, getting out of her seat as she began to help Asami investigate the jeep. Just then, Rex came over to Korra, sitting next to her on the boulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. The Avatar sighed.

"I'm just frustrated," she responded as he removed his hand, "What does Zaheer want with me? What's his plan?" she asked. Just then, Asami slid up the driver's seat, reaching into the glove compartment of the vehicle, pulling out a small slip of paper.

"I don't know," she replied, looking at the paper with Rainbow, "But I think I found a clue," she told her, getting the Avatar's and the evo's attentions as they jumped down from the boulder, walking over while the other two girls stood up from the jeep. The Future Industries leader lent the paper to Korra, letting her read it.

"Xai Bau's Grove, sundown," she read, "This must be where and when Aiwei's going to meet Zaheer!" she realized.

"And there's progress," Rex noted with a smile. Asami then pulled out a map from the vehicle, placing it on the hood of the vehicle to try and find the location.

"All right," she said, moving her right index finger across the Earth Kingdom map, "Xai Bau's Grove…" she searched, "where are you?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a blue-colored spirit landed on the map, screeching loudly at the group. "Go away!" the beauteous girl yelled, waving her hands as more of them floated over the map, "I'm trying to find something," she stated as they all flew away.

"Hm?" Rainbow said in confusion as the spirits lingered around. Back at the Misty Palms' Oasis, Bolin and Gingka were waiting near the door of an establishment while Starfury and Mako had gone to do their own detective work. A purplish spirit then arose from an urn that was next to the earthbender.

"Well, aren't you a cute little spir-" The spirit then suddenly bit his index finger before he could touch it. "Ow! Hey!" he yelped, putting his appendage in his mouth to try and ease the pain while the beyblader sighed. Just then, the earthbender then noticed a couple standing under a tent, with the bulky man of the group nudging the girl to get her attention as the two eyed Bolin, much to his surprise. Mako then came out the door as Starfury trotted over.

"No luck here," the firebender said.

"Same," the Tamaranean added, "Just more guys ogling at me…" she noted out of annoyance.

"I think there might be a couple bounty hunters over there who recognize me!" Bolin pointed out in a stage-whisper, seeing the couple walk towards them.

"We've been made," the detective realized as he noticed, "Let's lose 'em!" he said. The four then fled down the market streets, with the couple close on their heels through every twist and turn.

"Ugh, I really didn't wanna do this…" Starfury said as she jumped up, spinning around and firing a star bolt down at the ground before the couple from her right hand, creating an explosion of dust that blinded them for a moment. The four then finally ducked down an alley, with the brothers hiding behind some boxes while the beyblader jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings. However, the Tamaranean was still in plain sight. "Oh, please turn me into something that can be invisible!" she pleaded down to the Omnitrix symbol at her waist before she tapped it, creating a green flash of light. She appeared to have vanished after the flash, being nowhere in sight. The female pursuer glanced down the alley, not noticing a thing as the brothers barely escaped her eyes from being concealed behind the boxes. They peeked out of hiding once she ran off just as Gingka jumped down.

"Okay, I think we're clear," Mako noted.

"Ben, where are you?" Bolin asked in a whisper.

"Right here," a voice squeaked. The earthbender squinted for a moment in front of himself to see a tiny, humanoid, insectoid-like alien with green wings, triangular feet, four small eyes around the Omnitrix symbol upon the center of his head, grey claws for fingers, and grey skin with green and black mixed upon parts of his body.

"Wow," Bolin stated bluntly, "You are really small," he noted.

"Well, being barely visible works too…" Nanomech quipped, "At least we didn't get caught," he added in his high-pitched voice.

"We should head back to Korra before someone else recognizes us," Mako mentioned as he was about to walk off, but just then, Aiwei nonchalantly strolled past the other end of the alley. The earthbender spotted him, yanking his brother back out of view, much to his surprise.

"We could," he noted, "or ... we could follow Aiwei instead," he suggested, pointing out to the end of the alley, "Look!" he pointed out. The brothers, the beyblader, and the nanochip alien all peeked out from the alley to see the truth seer stroll by, eating food from a box.

"I'll go after him," Nanomech said.

"Wait, why you?" the firebender asked.

"Because since Aiwei's an earthbender," Gingka began, "it's possible he can sense our movements," he noted.

"Right…" Bolin realized as the mechanical insectoid flew after the truth seer, following him down the streets past a pink building. He peeked out at him as he went into a room in the building, closing the door.

"Bingo," he squeaked. He then flew back to the group, down in the alleyway still.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

"Down at an inn just a few blocks from here," Nanomech replied, "It's pink; you can't miss it," he added.

"You three keep an eye on him," the detective told them, "I'll go get Korra," he noted. He then arrived to meet the group beyond the town moments later, having pulled off his disguise as he came over. "We found Aiwei hiding in an inn," he said, getting their attentions.

"That's great!" the Avatar exclaimed.

"We found something too," Asami added, handing Mako the letter she had found earlier, "It looks like he's gonna meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove," she explained.

"But we can't find it anywhere on the map," Rainbow noted as the beauteous girl checked it again.

"Let's go bust down Aiwei's door and finally get some answers," Korra told them.

"No," Mako responded, "Once Aiwei knows we're onto him, we lose our advantage," he explained, "I say we stake out his room and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him," he suggested.

"And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer," the Avatar noted with a serious look in her eyes.

**X**

A while later, the eight teens were all at the inn, with Ben being transformed back from Nanomech. They went inside while Naga and Pabu waited outside, with the fire ferret playing with a plant spirit, rolling across the ground with it.

"Good afternoon," Mako greeted to the old woman at the front desk of the inn, "We'd like a room on the ground floor," he told her, "across from 102, please," he added.

"Forget it!" the innkeeper responded, "Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room," she noted, making the firebender frown in annoyance.

"Well, that stinks," Rex said bluntly, folding his arms behind his head.

"And wouldn't we need two rooms for all of us?" Rainbow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's probably- Uh oh," Ben interrupted himself as he turned around to see the stalkers from earlier stop at the inn's entrance.

"We found you!" the man of the two stated, making the rest of the team turn around in alarm and get into fighting poses. Mako lit up a ball of fire over his right palm, and Korra bent fire daggers from the ends of her fists.

"Hey, no bending in here!" the innkeeper shouted, "Take it outside!" she yelled. Just then, Ben slammed the Omnitrix dial down, creating a green flash of light as his body grew into that of Four Arms, with the Tetramand cracking his knuckles excitedly. Rex formed his arms into the Smackhands, while Gingka pulled out his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," the man of the couple said, putting both of his arms out to appease the group, "We're not here to _fight_ you," he told them as goofy smiles appeared on both his and the girl's faces, "We're here to meet Nuktuk!" he exclaimed as the girl walked up to Bolin, pulling out a poster from the cylindrical container strapped around her with a pen in her right hand as the fire blew out in Mako and Korra's hands.

"We're your biggest fans," she said as she unraveled the mover poster, revealing the earthbender in Water Tribe clothing, carrying a lovely woman in his arms, "Could you make it out to Lily and Macao?" she asked excitedly, biting her lip.

"Okay, what is happening?" Rainbow asked in utter confusion as Rex reformed his arms from the Smackhands while Gingka sheathed his sword.

"Uh, I'd be happy to," Bolin replied nervously to the girl, "Always love meeting my fans…" he added, very disturbed as he began to sign the poster while the girl stood next to him, rubbing her fingers through her dreads excitedly. Her eyes widened as she realized something, pulling out an object from her pockets.

"Uh, from what I'm seeing," the rainbow haired girl began in a whisper to Four Arms, getting his attention, "is Bolin a movie star?" she asked.

"They're called movers around here," the Tetramand replied, "Bolin just happened to be a part of the first couple of blockbuster movers when he worked with Varrick," he explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rainbow asked on.

"You never brought it up!" Four Arms yelled. He then tapped the Omnitrix symbol at his waist with his lower right hand, transforming himself back into Ben. The female fan had pulled out a doll that looked just like the earthbender, holding it up to him.

"I made this Nuktuk doll for you," she said in a creepy tone, squeaking it in his ears. He was a little freaked out, but managed to pull a nervous smile.

"Aw, it's ... cute," he said as Lily squeaked the doll again in a sound of agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star?" the innkeeper asked, "I'd be happy to rent you any room in the inn," she told the group.

"Score!" Rainbow exclaimed with a fist pump.

"We'll just take the one across from 102," Mako responded to the innkeeper, still in shock after the fan encounter his brother had.

"But that room is too small for the lot of you!" she mentioned.

"Trust me," the firebender said, "it'll be perfect," he stated.

"Well," the woman began, "I'll put half of you in that room, and the other half in the room above," she explained, "That fair enough?" she asked.

"Sure!" Korra agreed. A while later, the half of the group of the Avatar, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were squished in their new room with Naga and Pabu being among them.

"I'd just like to say," the earthbender began, "for the record, this room is definitely not perfect," he said bluntly. Just then, the polar bear dog's tail whipped him right in the face. "Naga!" he yelled at her, spitting out the fur he got in his mouth as she was lying on the single bed in the room on her back while her owner and the firebender looked out the window.

"Bolin, it's fine," the detective told him sternly, "Besides, I bet Ben and the others got a room just like this above us," he noted, only getting an eyebrow raise in response from his brother.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed as she and the others were in a four bed room above the group below, "I can't believe Korra and the others decided to stay in that cramped room under us," she noted, sitting upon the top bunk of a bunk bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, their loss," Rex said, lying down on his bed near the door, "At least we have a good way to pass the time," he added, stretching his arms out.

"That's for sure," Ben agreed as he stood by the window with Gingka, looking outside and seeing Aiwei peeking out of his in the room across from them.

"There he is," the beyblader noted.

"So Rainbow," Rex began, getting her attention, "what are you missing in your universe being here?" he asked.

"Uh… not much," she replied, "I mean, there's the usual schoolwork and band practice and soccer-"

"Quiet," Gingka interrupted, "We need to keep track of Aiwei," he stated as he saw the truth seer close the drapes.

"What's got you so uptight?" the evo asked.

"Nothing," the beyblader responded, not turning to face him.

"Gingka, I don't wanna make it seem like we're ganging up on you," Ben began, "but we do need to know what's bugging you," he stated, "So talk," he told him. The spiky redhead sighed as he turned away from the window to face the group.

"Remember the Great Ninja War?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rex responded, "You told me that you've been wanting to be a better shinobi because of it," he noted.

"There's more to it than that," the beyblader added, "I was a in a fight against four reanimations with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji on the morning of the second day," he told them, "We were trapped in this weird, genjutsu prison or something," he continued, "and our physical bodies were dying out as we fought for our lives," he said.

"Wait," Ben realized, "I remember hearing about this," he admitted, "Isn't this when Pegasus-?

"Evolved into Samurai Pegasus, yes," Gingka finished for the Omnitrix bearer, "How it happened was because of these," he pointed out, removing his scarf, revealing his goggles around his neck.

"Your goggles?" Rainbow said, confused.

"What exactly happened?" Rex asked.

"One of those reanimations crushed these," the beyblader began to reply, pointing out the goggles, "and I completely lost it," he said, "Pegasus evolved out of my rage, not my spirit," he noted, "Even though I probably saved myself and those other four for the moment," he began, "I made my own enemy with my power…" he stated sadly.

"So that's why you haven't used Pegasus…" Ben realized.

"I couldn't accept the fact that my own beyblade had transformed under my sheer anger," Gingka explained, "I just can't face doing that," he noted, "Going back to that memory hurts," he added.

"Because those goggles are from Skyla, you're afraid of losing them," the Omnitrix bearer noted.

"Right," the beyblader replied with a nod.

"No need to always worry about it dude," Ben reassured, placing a hand upon his shoulder, "We're here to help," he added, making him smile. Meanwhile, back in the other room, Bolin paced back and forth out of boredom as the waiting continued.

"I thought stakeouts were supposed to be exciting," he told the group, "This isn't," he said, "At all!" he exclaimed additionally, stopping by the dresser in the room, "Ooh, I wonder if there's any snacks in here," he pondered as he opened the top drawer, only to find a couple of books inside. He closed it, opening the bottom one to find a game board with some game chips and a rulebook. "Hey, look! A Pai Sho board!" he pointed out as he pulled it out, "Mako, wanna play?" he asked.

"Kind of busy here, bro," his brother responded, making the earthbender frown.

"I'll play," Asami said.

"Oh," Bolin responded, "well, er, no offense but I learned street Pai Sho from Shady Shin," he began, getting an eyebrow raise from the beauteous girl, "and I am pretty good," he gloated with emphasis in his voice, "So, wouldn't really be a fair game," he noted.

"So?" the Future Industries leader said, "I learned to play from my dad, the diabolical genius," she noted cleverly, "I'll destroy you," she stated.

"Well," the earthbender realized, "looks we've got ourselves a Pai-Shodown," he noted. Later, the two had the board set up, placing their pieces upon it in the correct spots. "Ladies first," the mover star told Asami, allowing her to make the first move. After a few were exchanged, the beauteous girl stopped for a moment, putting her right hand up to her mouth as she pondered her next action on the board. "Uh, I don't mean to rush you," Bolin began, getting her attention, "but let's speed things up a bit," he said.

"Why?" she asked, "This game is all about slow, methodical strategy," she explained.

"No, it's not," the earthbender responded, "This is a fast-paced, edge of your seat, game of chance!" he exclaimed, "Don't think. Just go," he told her.

"I don't know what Shady Shin taught you," Asami began, "but it wasn't the real Pai Sho," she stated.

"Oh really?" Bolin asked sarcastically, "I think our friend, Mr. Rulebook might disagree with you," he said, waving the book around before opening it to the correct page, "The origins of Pai Sho date back over ten thousand years," he began to read, "It is a game of both strategy and chance," he added, pausing for a moment, "Wait," he realized, "how can it be both?" he asked.

"Let me see that," the Future Industries leader said, taking the book from him, "There have been countless variations of Pai Sho through the centuries and each culture has its own rules and variations of the game," she read.

"That's no help at all," the earthbender noted, "Korra, as the Avatar, you need to standardize these Pai Sho rules," he told her, getting her attention.

"Okay," she responded sarcastically, "I'll put that on my to-do list," she began, "right after bringing back the Air Nation and taking down the group that tried to kidnap me," she explained back to him.

"That's cool," Bolin replied, "Whenever you get to it," he added nonchalantly.

"Assuming we do find Zaheer, what then?" Mako asked.

"Then I make him talk," the Avatar stated, putting her fist in her hand.

"He was locked away for thirteen years, Korra," the detective noted, "and never broke," he added, "I don't think a little bending is going to intimidate this guy," he admitted.

"You have a better idea?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," the firebender responded, "we spy on them," he told her, "If Aiwei and Zaheer don't know they're being watched," he began, "they'll talk freely," he noted, "Then we'll find out who they are and what they want," he said.

"That's just like Pai Sho!" Bolin added as he was reading the rulebook, "In order to defeat your opponent, you first have to _know_ your opponent," he read.

"Then I guess I know you pretty well," Asami chimed in as she made couple of moves on the board with one of her pieces, "I win," she said.

"What?! Ugh!" the earthbender exclaimed in agony as he grabbed his hair, "All right, all right, you know what, that was just a fluke," he admitted rapidly, "Best two out of three," he dared. Later on though, the Future Industries leader had won again. "Oh, come on!" Bolin yelled, "Best four out of seven," he dared again, losing more and more as time went by, "Eight out of fifteen," he dared on while eating some noodles out of a box with chopsticks, but still lost more and more, "Seventeen out of… thirty-three?" he dared unsurely. Time kept passing on as it got close to sundown, with the whole group getting tired. Just then, the earthbender finally appeared to be close to victory in the game. "Ha, ha!" he laughed after making a smart move, "Looks like you're on the ropes this time," he noted.

"I can't believe it," Asami said in disbelief, "You might actually win this one," she realized. But right at that moment, Pabu leapt down from Naga and onto the board, scattering the pieces while he held the Bolin plush toy in his mouth.

"No! Pabu?!" his owner exclaimed, falling over on his side as he began to cry, "Why?" he asked as a ripping sound occurred, with the head of the doll falling off and rolling near him. Time kept passing as the sun was beginning to set.

"It's almost sundown," Korra noted as she looked out the window again, "Why hasn't Aiwei left yet?" she asked, turning back to Mako.

"Maybe he sneaked out when you weren't looking," Asami suggested.

"No," the detective responded, "I just saw him peeking out of his window fifteen minutes ago," he told them, "It's in my logbook," he added, pulling it out for them to see.

"I'm going over there," the Avatar suddenly stated, storming out of the room to the others' surprise.

"Korra, wait!" Mako yelled, "You're gonna blow our element of surprise," he noted to her as she went outside. From the room above, Gingka saw her heading towards the truth seer's room.

"Looks like it's go time," he noted as the other three came over and looked, "Come on," he beckoned, hustling out of the room with them. They all came down quickly, following the group that went out as the Avatar busted down the door to the room with a air blast from her right leg.

"It's over, Aiwei!" she stated, "Where's-?" She stopped herself as she saw the truth seer meditating upon his bed. "What?" she said in surprise.

"What happened?!" Rainbow asked as she and the others ran in. Bolin then leaned over, seeing the position the man was in.

"That's a weird way to nap…" he noted unknowingly.

"He's not sleeping," Korra responded, "He's meditating," she said, "Wait!" she realized, "Asami, Rainbow, Rex, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier," she told them, "Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the physical world!" she said, "It's in the Spirit World!" she realized, "I'm going in after him," she then stated, sitting upon the bed, right across from Aiwei.

"We'll watch him in case he wakes up," Mako reassured, "Be careful," he added to her as she began to meditate. Seconds later, her spirit successfully found itself in the Spirit World, in a forest-like area with a large whale spirit passing by overhead. She walked over past a few trees, stopping at one when she saw Aiwei standing on a nearby hill in front of another. She was about to walk out and catch him, but suddenly, Zaheer materialized across from the truth seer.

"What happened back in Zaofu?" he asked Aiwei, "You told me we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatar," he noted, "Because of you, we've all been compromised," he mentioned.

"No," the truth seer responded, "any evidence was destroyed when my library burned," he added.

"Where is your physical body now?" the criminal airbender asked as he walked up to him.

"At the Misty Palms Inn," Aiwei replied, "But there is no need to worry," he reassured, "I was not followed," he said.

"You left a loose end," Zaheer noted.

"I assure you," the truth seer began, "no one knows anything about us," he reassured.

"No," the criminal airbender responded, "_you_ are the loose end," he stated angrily, grabbing hold of Aiwei.

"Zaheer!" Korra shouted as she ran out from the tree. The vigilante looked back for a split-second to see her before teleporting away with the truth seer, having transported himself to a cliffside over a foggy abyss, which he then threw the metalbender into. He hollered as he fell through the fog, while the airbender stared at him over the rim, before teleporting himself again. Korra remained back at the tree, searching for signs of the criminal. However, he then appeared behind her, much to her surprise as she turned to see him.

"It seems Aiwei was mistaken," Zaheer noted, "He was followed," he realized.

"That's right," the Avatar responded, "We knew he'd lead us straight to you," she explained, "So what did you do with him?" she asked.

"He'll be spending eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls," the criminal airbender replied, "which just leaves the two of us," he noted with an evil smirk.

**X**

A few moments passed within the grove before Zaheer began to step forward.

"Don't move, Zaheer," Korra demanded, getting into a defensive stance, "You're gonna give me some answers," she told him. The criminal airbender just sat back down however.

"There's no need for aggression," he said as he sat right before the large tree behind him, "Neither of us has our bending," he noted, "and I'm not going anywhere," he added, "I'll answer whatever questions you have," he told her, "You deserve that much," he finished, pausing for a moment as the Avatar looked quite surprised, "What would you like to know?" the airbender asked.

"First off," she began, "who are you people, and why do you keep trying to take me?" she asked.

"We are part of a secret society, dedicated to restoring freedom to the world," he responded, "We are the Red Lotus," he stated.

"_Red_ Lotus?" Korra said in confusion, "Are you related to the White Lotus?" she asked.

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be," Zaheer replied, "But after the Hundred Year War," he began, "the White Lotus lost its true purpose," he told her, "Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar," he continued, "They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations," he explained, "So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society," he finished.

"That's a great story," Korra complimented sarcastically, "but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid," she noted.

"_That_ was Unalaq's idea," the airbender stated.

"What?" the Avatar said in surprise, "My uncle was part of the Red Lotus?" she asked. Back in the physical world, the four members of the said organization were hidden away in a bunker within the desert. Zaheer was in a meditative stance as his fellow criminals overlooked him by a campfire.

"Avatar Korra," he mouthed off to them in a whisper, getting their attentions, "Misty Palms Inn," he added, "Find her," he ordered.

"You two go," P'Li said to Ming Hua and Ghazan, "I'll stay here and make sure Zaheer's body is safe," she said. The lavabender and the waterbender then raced out of the bunker, headed for the desired location. Back at Xai Bau's Grove in the Spirit World, the conversation between the Avatar and the criminal airbender grew more and more intriguing as Korra had sat down to listen.

"I met your uncle when I was a teenager, after we had both joined the Red Lotus," Zaheer explained to her, "We learned about Raava and Vaatu, and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them," he continued, "disrupting the balance of the world forever," he noted.

"Avatar Wan wasn't foolish!" Korra argued, "He was trying to restore balance," she retorted.

"He closed the portals," the airbender noted, "severing humans from spirits," he added, "Even you realize the error in his ways," he mentioned.

"So all along," the Avatar realized, "you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu?" she questioned, "That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?" she asked.

"Yes," Zaheer responded, "and with members of the Red Lotus as your elemental masters," he continued, "we could've taught you so much," he added.

"It sounds like you were just trying to brainwash me so I'd do whatever you wanted," Korra explained.

"No, Korra," the airbender replied, "All I wanted was to show the Avatar a better path for the world," he explained getting a glare from her in return. Back in the physical world, the seven other teens overlooked her physical body with Naga and Pabu in the room as well while they waited for her spirit to come back while it had become dark outside.

"So… her spirit's in a place called the Spirit World?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow to Ben as she sat on a stool beside Korra.

"Yeah," the Omnitrix bearer responded as Rex walked over to the dresser in the room, "Right now, she's the only one on the team who can meditate in there," he began, "and the only one capable of facing Zaheer," he explained. Meanwhile, the evo had grabbed a set of keys left on the top of the dresser.

"These must've been Aiwei's," he realized, putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Well, what are we gonna do if we need her to get back up?" the rainbow haired girl asked.

"She has to be the one to leave," Ben replied, "We can't wake her," he added.

"Ugh," Rainbow groaned, "Why do you never tell me about this stuff?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"And like I said earlier," the Omnitrix bearer began, "you never ask!" he retorted, glancing back at her. Just then, Mako's eyes widened as he noticed Ming-Hua and Ghazan outside the window, loitering around the inn.

"Uh, I don't know how," he began, getting everyone's attention, "but Water Arm Lady and Lava Guy found us," he told them, making his brother gasp while Asami and Rainbow stood up in surprise.

"How?!" the beauteous girl asked, shocked while Gingka went up to the window, seeing them as well.

"I just said I don't know how!" the firebender retorted as Bolin crawled onto the bed, grabbing the Avatar by the shoulders.

"Korra, come on! Wake up!" he exclaimed, frantically shaking her to no avail as she stayed in spiritless-like state.

"Oh, are you really gonna make me do this?" Rainbow asked with a sigh as she reeled back her right arm for a powerful slap, but someone grabbed her arm before she could do it, "Hey, Be-! Uh…" She stopped as she noticed that Gingka had actually caught her arm.

"That's not going to work," he told her, "Until Korra comes back from the Spirit World on her own," he began, "she can't be awakened," he explained.

"What do we do?" Asami asked. Mako then went over and picked up the Avatar, placing her upon Naga's back, right over the saddle.

"Get Korra out of here," the firebender told the Future Industries leader, "Bolin and I will hold them off," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ben suddenly chimed in, "We're helping," he stated as Gingka and Rex came over to him, "It's time we sent Zaheer a message," he added, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," the evo agreed, "Five of us, two of them," he noted.

"But uh… what about me?" Rainbow asked as the Omnitrix bearer turned to face her.

"Listen," he began, "I need you to go with Asami and keep Korra safe," he told her.

"What?!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed, "There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun again!" she yelled.

"It's not about that anymore," Ben stated, "You need to make sure she doesn't fall into their hands," he explained, "I'm trusting you," he added, getting a blink of surprise from the girl.

"Got it," she replied with a serious look on her face. The two criminals outside continued to search for the Avatar within the inn complex, when suddenly, she came out of the room, riding off on Naga with Asami at the reins, while Rainbow was with them, having her magic activated as she flew beside the polar bear dog.

"The Avatar!" Ming-Hua realized. The polar bear dog turned a corner just as the waterbender fired ice shards at her, which she was able to avoid as they all managed to escape.

"Comin' in hot!" Ben exclaimed, getting the waterbender's attention before she could go after the girls, as he slid the lid of the Omnitrix open, allowing him to slam down on the dial that popped up with his hand, creating a green flash of light during his transformation. He became a humanoid frog alien, wearing a black and green outfit that had fingerless gloves, toeless boots, a large green stripe across the chest, green cuffs above his feet and hands, and a green belt with a white buckle. He was considerably tall and muscular, with a defined jawline and green sunglasses. The Omnitrix symbol was upon his upper chest, connected to an oxygen tank upon his back. He jumped up, striking Ming-Hua with his feet, knocking her down against a wall. Rex then leapt in the air with his Punkbusters activated, about to strike Ghazan. The lavabender however jumped out of the way, just as he smashed himself into the ground.

"Ho, ho," the evo chuckled, "I am liking these odds," he said. But just then, he saw Bullfrag get knocked back a water line from Ming-Hua's water arm, as she was about to go after the girls again.

"Stop!" Mako commanded as he ran out with Bolin and Gingka, firing a fire blast at the criminal waterbender. She used her watery arms to block it, then began to attack him back.

"Tornado Slice!" the beyblader exclaimed as he lunged forward with his sword pulled out, throwing it outward to fire a slashing burst of wind at the vigilante woman. She blocked it however, using her water arms together to form an ice shield, which broke on impact with the attack. The earthbender then began to attack Ghazan, bending up a trail toward him, but he jumped back, then turned the earth he used into lava, firing it right back at the boys, who all somersaulted out of the way as it burned into a palm tree. He then pulled out two lava rocks from the magma just as Rex reformed his legs from the Punkbusters. The lavabender threw them at him, which he shielded himself from immediately by using the Block Party on his hands, forming energy shields that saved him.

"Yeah…" Bullfrag noted, "About those odds again…" he began.

"They aren't exactly in our favor…" Gingka noted as the criminals eyed them confidently over the smoke from the magma. Back in Xai Bau's Grove in the Spirit World, the conversation between Korra and Zaheer continued.

"If my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid," the Avatar began, "why wasn't he caught?" she asked.

"He wasn't with us that night," the airbender responded, "and he covered up his involvement afterwards," he added.

"So he betrayed you," Korra noted, "just like he betrayed me," she mentioned.

"Yes," Zaheer replied, "He allowed me and my friends to remain in prison while he pursued his own selfish goals," he explained, "Unalaq becoming a Dark Avatar was never part of our mission," he said.

"And what is your mission, exactly?" the Avatar asked.

"I want what you want," the criminal responded, "to restore balance to this world," he admitted.

"I don't think our ideas of balance are the same," Korra replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaheer asked, somewhat surprising her, "You kept the spirit portals open," he noted, "But why stop there?" he questioned on, "Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning," he claimed.

"What do you mean?" the Avatar asked.

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate," the vigilante airbender explained in reply, "You've had to deal with a moronic president and a tyrannical queen," he noted, "Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?" he asked.

"No," Korra replied, shocked, "I mean, I don't really agree with what they've done," she admitted, "but taking out world leaders isn't the answer," she said.

"It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out, thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance," Zaheer noted, "True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down," he explained.

"But that won't bring balance," the Avatar stated, "It will throw the world into _chaos_," she noted.

"Exactly," the airbender responded after a grin, "The natural order is disorder," he stated, surprising her as he paused for a moment, "Do you know who once said, "New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old"?" he asked.

"No," Korra replied, very nervous.

"The wise Guru Laghima," Zaheer said, "An airbender," he added, making her look on at him with widened eyes. Back in the physical world, the battle at the Misty Palms Inn continued as Mako, Bullfrag, and Gingka were dealing with Ming-Hua up on the second floor wooden rafters as the firebender avoided her left water arm, tumbling across the wood as she ended up piercing through it instead. The attack gave him the chance to firebend a blast of fire right back at her, creating a burst of steam as she blocked it with her other water arm.

"Gotcha'!" the Incursean exclaimed from the steam as a long tongue jumped out and wrapped around the waterbender's torso. As it cleared, the firebender began shooting more blasts of fire at her. She was barely able to block them as Bullfrag's tongue was reeling her in. Just then, Gingka lunged forward, ready to pierce her in the chest with his sword. However, the criminal waterbender used her right water arm to grab him at that moment, and then tossed him aside, sending him crashing through the window of the group's room on the second floor. "Dinga!" the Incursean exclaimed with his tongue still out. Ming-Hua then pushed him and Mako back with her water arms, relinquishing the grasp his tongue had as it curled back into his mouth. She began attacking repeatedly, making the two grimace as the firebender grunted while trying to defend himself. Bullfrag was then slapped off of the second floor by her left water, getting knocked onto the ground.

"Tennyson!" Rex cried out as the Incursean got up on his knees, still shaken as he rubbed his head, "Could use a little help here!" the evo shouted as he and Bolin were being pushed back by Ghazan. Meanwhile, Mako jumped down from the second floor, running away from the waterbender, just as his brother leapt back, holding an earth shield in front of him. It didn't work well however, as the lavabender's attacks kept breaking through. Bullfrag then got back up, running after Mako. Meanwhile, Gingka awoke from being stunned inside his team's upper room, lying on a now broken bed, noticing his bag lying on one of the remaining beds as he sat up. He stood up and pulled his two belts off with everything still on it, grabbed the MPG out of his pocket, and stuffed them all into the sack. He then took out Scizor's Poké Ball, enlarging it, and then popping it open to allow the Pincer Pokémon to appear before him, after materializing from a bright light.

"Sci Scizor?" he asked his trainer as he took off his left glove, with the Key Stone upon it.

"Take my stuff and go after Korra and the others," the beyblader told him, much to his surprise, "I know I might seem paranoid," he realized as he put the Key Stone in the bag, "but trust me," he began, "she needs all the protection she can get right now," he said, "And keeping my stuff out of those guys' hands is what I'd like to do," he added.

"Zor!" Scizor responded after a brief pause, grabbing the bag and putting it around himself. He then ran out of the room through the door, leaping up and gliding away with almost all of Gingka's possessions as Ming-Hua noticed.

"What is that thing?" she asked herself with a raised eyebrow. Just then, Bullfrag jumped in and kicked her again, but only knocked her back a few steps as she was able to grasp him with one of her water arms, throwing him aside as he splashed into the pool in the center of the inn complex. The Omnitrix symbol timed out as he was submerged in the water, transforming him back into Ben as he surfaced, gasping for air. Rex meanwhile, was having no luck with even the Smackhands and Punkbusters activated to fight Ghazan, as the lavabender fired magma rocks back at him, which he barely managed to deflect away, and it still hurt for him to touch the hot objects.

"Ah…" the evo moaned in agony as his gauntlets were actually beginning to melt from the intense heat he experience, "Calor! Calor! Calor!" he exclaimed. Just then, he turned see Ming Hua bending the water around Ben, beginning to trap him in a sphere of the liquid. "Tennyson!" he called out, reforming his limbs from the builds. He then made the Blast Caster, throwing the tentacle-like whip out and wrapped it around the Omnitrix bearer, pulling him out before the waterbender could get him. He breathed heavily as water dripped from his clothes.

"Thanks…" he managed to say, still taking deep breathes.

"Dude, I don't know what to tell you," Rex began as he went over to Ben, picking him up from the ground by the shoulder, "but we're outmatched by these guys," he admitted as the criminals went back to harassing the brothers with their respective bending styles, "Sooner or later, one of them is gonna be able to hightail it outta here and go after Korra!" he explained.

"You have an idea?" the Omnitrix bearer asked as the evo relinquished his hold on him.

"Not the best one," he admitted in reply, "but we need a jeep to get it to work," he said.

"Well, what about the others?" Ben asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine!" Mako shouted, having overheard the conversation, "Just go and protect Korra!" he yelled as he was still being pushed back by Ming-Hua. The two Team Omniverse members looked back at each other and nodded, with Rex then forming an orange, levitating, motorcycle-like machine over his legs, with a helmet upon his head as he pulled his goggles down to his eyes. Ben got on with him as they rode off towards the outskirts of the town, out of the complex. Bolin was still being pushed back by Ghazan as the former tried to defend himself from the gushing lava with an earth wall.

"I can't beat this guy!" he yelled, "It's like I'm giving him ammo!" he pointed out, "Wanna trade?" he asked his brother. The firebender was chased to a wall, having to run up it and spin around to avoid another strike from Ming-Hua's water arms. He then hit her liquid arm with a fire blast, having it evaporate as he landed back down on the ground, turning around to get ready and strike again. But before he could, the waterbender pinned his left hand on the wall just before a doorway, freezing it in ice. She came up to him, grinning evilly as she then picked him off and threw him against another door, sending him crashing into it with a yelp before he fell unconscious.

"Mako!" Gingka screamed as he leapt down from the second floor, lunging at the woman with his sword. She moved to the side and dodged his attack, making him slide toward the wall and turn around. "Wind Sty-" But just he was about to swing the sword back at her, she struck him at the neck with her right water arm, knocking him against the wall. The beyblader suddenly heard the sound of breaking glass at his neck as he fell to his knees, stunned for the moment. Bolin looked back to see his brother and the spiky haired boy knocked down, and then attempted to attack Ghazan by bending up earth pillars at him. But the lavabender managed to break those, bending up magma rocks from the ground. The earthbender dodged the rocks as they were flung at him, and then jumped into the pool out of desperation, swimming to the bottom as he avoided more of the attacks. However, his consciousness began to fade from being underwater for so long, as he looked up to see Ming-Hua begin to bend the water around him, trapping him in a sphere of the liquid, and then brought him up to the surface, having him float overhead.

"Go get the Avatar!" she ordered to Ghazan, "I have these two under control," she noted, only referring to the brothers as she didn't remember Gingka. The lavabender then ran off as the waterbender picked up a now limp Mako. She then noticed the beyblader still on his knees by the wall, with small pieces of glass falling from his scarf. "Hmph, didn't see you there…" the criminal said as she walked over to him while Bolin arose from the water sphere, gasping for air, "Guess that's because you weren't much of a fight to begin with," she suggested, about to grasp him with her right water arm, but then he span his sword around slicing her water arm away rapidly, much to her surprise as he stood up.

"You…" he muttered, gripping the handle of the sword tightly, "You're…" he began, starting to scare her a little as she stepped back, "YOU'RE DEAD!" he exclaimed as a giant tornado suddenly formed upon his weapon, going as high as beyond the second floor of the complex by about six meters. Bolin gasped in shock as Mako awoke, startled to see the beyblader about to attack.

"Wh-What on earth on are you?!" Ming-Hua asked with a stutter.

"WIND STYLE," Gingka began as he jumped up, "SUPREME TORNADO SMASH!" he exclaimed, about to throw the tornado down onto all of them.

"Gingka, wait!" the earthbender yelled.

"We're here too!" Mako screamed. But the beyblader struck regardless, creating an explosion of dust and water as the tornado enveloped the inn complex. From afar, Scizor noticed the explosion from the outskirts as he landed on the ground.

"Zor?!" he cried out in shock. Elsewhere on the outskirts, Ghazan turned to see the event happen as well.

"What the heck was that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Just then, he noticed headlights shining towards him as he turned to see Ben and Rex charging towards him in a jeep, with the latter being the one driving.

"Okay, I understand you made a little alteration to my plan," the evo began, "but why not fill me in on the combo addition you made to it?" he asked as he continued to speed the vehicle right toward the lavabender.

"Trust me," the Omnitrix bearer responded, "it'll work better if he doesn't realize it," he said as he tapped the lid of his device, letting the green holographic screen appear over it. Ghazan got into a fighting stance as the jeep came closer.

"Uh, dude?" Rex said, getting Ben's attention as he slid the lid of the Omnitrix open after scrolling through the index, "He's gonna-"

"Wait for it…" his teammate interrupted. The lavabender then slammed his fist against the ground, making magma gush upwards right towards the charging vehicle. "Now!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed as the dial of his device popped, "Jump!" he yelled. The two heroes leapt out of the jeep, with Ben slamming the dial back down with his hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed with his arms growing out while the interior of his body became green with black lines, and the exterior became black with green lines. The Omnitrix symbol was upon the center of his head as he then suddenly merged into the evo's body, landing right behind Ghazan just as the jeep exploded behind them from the lava blast, bursting into flames.

"Tennyson?" Rex called out, not knowing where he had gone.

"Right here," Upgrade said in his electronic voice, making the evo jump in surprise as it sounded as if he was right next to him. Suddenly, the Galvanic Mechamorph's coloring enveloped Rex's body up to his shoulders, with the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest.

"Whoa…" he said in awe as he looked himself over, "This is like that time we fought Alpha back in my world…" he noted, looking at his arms.

"I know," Upgrade responded as he stuck his head out of Rex's chest, making the evo yelp in shock, "This combo of ours should keep you protected of any of his lava attacks," he explained.

"Okay," the evo replied, "As long as you don't keep popping your head out of my chest and freak me out, I'm good," he said, then turning to face Ghazan.

"So, you had your own trick up your sleeves," the lavabender noted, "Let's see what you've got," he challenged.

"Glad to show it," Upgrade agreed, "Rex?" he said to the evo.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he exclaimed excitedly, forming his hands into the upgraded versions of the Smackhands, lunging at the criminal. Back at the inn, the dust settled as Ming-Hua got back up, coughing while her water arms had been destroyed. Mako and Bolin were lying on the ground, battered from the beyblader's powerful attack. Gingka himself emerged from the dust, falling onto the ground as his sword fell beside him.

"Impudent kid," the criminal waterbender mocked as she reformed her tentacle-like water arms, wrapping them around the two brothers, and then making an extension from one part of the liquid to grab the beyblader, "I must admit, you did surprise me with that last attack though," she said, "Guess it just took away all that was left of your power…" she suggested as she then ran off with him and the brothers. Meanwhile, Asami, Korra, and Rainbow had made progress, with Naga and the rainbow haired girl heading up a hill outside of the town as quickly as they could.

"I think we're in the clear!" the Future Industries shouted out as she looked back. Just then though, she turned around to see a triangular earth wall form before them, with three others forming to trap them in pyramid-like imprisonment.

"Must be that lavabender," Rainbow noted unknowingly, bouncing off the walls, gaining momentum as she then put in all her effort, bursting through one of them to the outside, tumbling across the ground before standing up, "All right, show yourself you-!" Her sentence was interrupted as a rock struck her across the head, knocking her back as she felt her scalp. Her vision became blurred as she saw two figures run over, with one of them earthbending her into an earth shell, trapping her completely as she fell unconscious.

"Rainbow!" Asami screamed, jumping off of Naga and running out towards the men who trapped her, pulling out her electric glove. Before she could do anything though, one of the men earthbent her into another shell, allowing the other to knock her out with a few rocks. Out of fear, the polar bear dog scurried away to go get help, with her owner falling off of her saddle. Meanwhile, Rex was still clashing with Ghazan, the former slicing the lava rocks flung at him with his upgraded B.F.S., making the lavabender cringe.

"Now this is more like it!" the evo exclaimed excitedly.

"Best part about it," Upgrade began, getting his attention, "I can upgrade your Omega builds too!" he mentioned.

"Oh yeah!" Rex realized, "Time to give this guy the good stuff!" he exclaimed excitedly, forming the upgraded Blast Caster upon himself. He flung out the tentacle whip at Ghazan, who tried to block it with a wall of lava. But the whip tore through it, wrapping around the lavabender, and letting the evo fling him aside. The criminal then tried to strike back with more lava rocks, but the upgraded evo then formed his arms into green glowing Battle Axes, easily cutting the hot earth pieces in half before they could even touch him. He then reformed his arms, running right at Ghazan as he attempted to knock him back with a trail of lava. Rex flipped out of the way, forming the green glowing Funchucks upon his hands, and knocked the lavabender down by swinging one of them at him. He then took the chance as he formed his right hand into an upgraded Smackhand while reforming his left arm, then using the build to trap Ghazan in between the spikes upon it, preventing him from getting up.

"Ergh!" he grunted as he squirmed.

"All right, talk," Rex demanded, pressing the build harder against the criminal, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Uh, genius?" Upgrade said, getting the evo's attention as he stuck his head out of his chest, with the Omnitrix symbol facing him, "How 'bout asking a better question?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, dude, I didn't mean to-"

"My name's Ghazan," the lavabender interrupted, "And if you wanna know why we're after the Avatar," he began, "you should know that the world's about to change, for the better," he stated, much to their surprise.

"The better?" the Mechamorph said, confused as Rex looked up, noticing something through his goggles, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Uh, Ben?" Rex said, getting his attention, along with the criminal's, "Speaking of whom, she's getting captured!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Upgrade and Ghazan yelled simultaneously, then glanced back at each other for a moment before the lavabender put his hand against the ground and made lava gush up, splashing onto Rex's leg, making him jump in surprise and relinquish his Smackhand as the Mechamorph yelped in pain. This gave the criminal the chance to get up and try to get the Avatar first, but the evo quickly recovered, reforming his right arm into and upgraded Slam Cannon, with now six ends. He fired it, launching six green and black missiles at the lavabender, making him gasp in shock as he tried to avoid them all while they blasted into the ground. Unfortunately, one caught him, knocking him out before he could get any farther as he tumbled across the ground.

"All right," Upgrade began as Rex reformed his arm, "where are they?" he asked, somewhat frantic.

"Up there on that hill!" the evo responded, pointing in the distance to let the Mechamorph see the three unconscious girls being loaded into the back of a truck.

"They don't look like they're with Zaheer…" the alien noted.

"Let's go get 'em!" Rex exclaimed as he formed his legs into the upgraded version of the Rex Ride, with the helmet now covering his entire head. As he zoomed across the ground towards the vehicle, the Omnitrix symbol upon Upgrade began to beep.

"Come on, just a little longer…" the Mechamorph begged as they made their way up the hill. It was too late however as the device timed out, transforming him back into Ben as the two heroes tumbled across the ground as the evo reformed his legs from his motorcycle-like build. They then heard the engine of the vehicle start as it began to drive away. The Omnitrix instantly began to glow a bright green again, signaling a completed recharge.

"No you don't!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed as he ran after it, tapping the device's lid and sliding it open, allowing the dial to pop up, "We're coming girls!" he called out, slamming the dial down, transforming himself into Wildmutt as he went on all-fours, chasing after the truck. Suddenly though, a man poked himself out of the window of the vehicle, throwing his hand up and earthbending rock pillars up from the ground behind the truck to try and stop the Vulpimancer. He avoided the first two, but the third one tripped him up, allowing the vehicle to escape as he whined, standing back up as Rex ran over, panting as he put his hands on his knees.

"You all right?" he asked in between breathes. Wildmutt growled in response as the Omnitrix symbol upon his collar began to beep, timing out in a green flash of light as he turned back into Ben.

"More or less…" he responded, "I thought we had the edge against those guys with the numbers," he admitted, "but now we're in a really bad situation…" he realized, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Scizor!" a voice cried out, getting their attentions as they turned to see the Pincer Pokémon glide down to the ground in front of them.

"Scizor?" Ben said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "And what happened to Gingka and the others?" he asked on.

"Sci Sciz Sci," he explained in reply, showing them his trainer's bag, with all of his stuff in it, including Scizor's Poké Ball.

"Oh no…" Rex realized as he looked, "He must've gotten captured with Mako and Bolin," he noted.

"And those were earthbenders who got Korra and the others…" Ben mentioned, putting a hand up to his chin as he pondered something, "Maybe they're with the Earth Queen!" he suggested.

"If that's the case," the evo began as he took the sack from Scizor, wrapping it over his shoulders, "they're probably headed to Ba Sing Se," he noted.

"We need to hit them off on all ends," the Omnitrix bearer stated, "Rex, go with Scizor and get to the city as soon as you can to get to Gingka," he told him, "I'm gonna try and get Korra and the others before they reach," he added.

"Wait, you're going in alone?" Rex asked.

"No," Ben responded, "I'll call in for help," he began, "but you need to be careful," he continued, "and keep Gingka's stuff safe," he said.

"Same to you dude," the evo replied, giving the Omnitrix bearer a fist bump before they went their separate ways on their new missions, with the Pincer Pokémon following Rex back towards the city. Back in the Spirit World, the conversation continued between the airbender and the Avatar.

"You know," Zaheer began, "being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope," he admitted, standing up, "But when I awoke with airbending," he began again, "I knew I would be the one to destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish," he explained. Korra then stood up as well.

"Zaheer, please," she pleaded, "as an airbender, you could help make a positive difference in the world, instead of destroying it," she explained.

"You're a very smart young woman, Korra," the airbender complimented, "But you must realize that once change begins," he began, "it cannot be stopped," he stated, "even by the Avatar," he added.

"Enough with your philosophical mumbo-jumbo!" Korra yelled, "I want to know one thing," she said, "If you do capture me, what are you gonna do with me?"

"You'll have that answer soon enough," he responded, "The Red Lotus should have you by now," he mentioned, "See you in the physical world," he said in farewell with a smirk as his spiritual body transported itself out of the grove.

"Zaheer!" the Avatar yelled as she ran toward the tree, stopping as she looked around worriedly, then transported herself back into the physical world as well, only to find herself tied up by a strait jacket and muzzled along with other restraints. She was inside a cell, grunting as she tried to break free of her restraints. "Zaheer, you tricked me!" she shouted, "Let me go!" she screamed, then seeing Asami handcuffed against the wall near her, with her arms held up. "Asami, are you okay?" she asked out of concern, "Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?" she asked on.

"What's the Red Lotus?" the beauteous girl asked in response, "And Zaheer didn't capture us, the Earth Queen's forces did," she told her.

"Where are we?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure…" Asami replied, "Some camp by the desert," she said, "They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se," she added, looking out the caged door.

"Ugh…" a voice groaned beside the Avatar. She instantly turned to see Rainbow there with her magic deactivated in the same restraints that she had, but was visibly battered with a swollen left eye and bruises all over her arms and legs.

"Oh my gosh," Korra said in shock, "Rainbow, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm s-sorry Korra…" the rainbow haired girl responded faintly before falling unconscious again. The Avatar looked at her worriedly as the situation had grown even more severe.

"The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could," Ghazan told Zaheer back their bunker hideout, "And their friends managed to hold me off from chasing after them," he added. He and Ming-Hua then dropped Mako, Bolin, and Gingka in front of their leader, as they were now tied up in ropes, and visibly battered.

"But we figured you could find a use for these three," the waterbender mentioned.

"Load them in the truck," Zaheer told them as he stood up, "We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se," he said with a grin as he turned around.

** END**

**Folks, things are getting more and more intense. And of course, we're now into the final four chapters of the story. What's gonna happen? How will it all turn out? The answers to come in time, but right now, let's begin our scenario from the faithful Hypergogeta2012!**

** SCENARIO:**

** Natsu: Hm? Hey, what happened to those two guys with you from earlier?**

** Rainbow Dash: Yeah… Where are Jeff and Erick?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Jeff decided that this is no longer his fight since he's not a WWE superstar anymore... **

**Dean Ambrose: And Rowan decided that he doesn't want to risk turning against us due to that freak controlling him.**

** Rex: Well there goes our numbers.**

**Roman Reigns: But we have our ways. We can use the superstars you didn't choose to help us...**

** Naruto: Huh?**

** Rainbow Dash: You mean Dolph Ziggler and Ryback?**

**John Cena: Before we introduce both Dolph and Ryback, I think we should get to the point of that tag team match.**

** Ash: Huh?**

** Pikachu: Pika?**

**-opens a bag that is filled with a lot of small pieces of paper with everyone's names written on them, except the superstars and Rainbow's name-**

** Ben: What? **

** Rex: Is this how we're deciding on the five to fight?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Well it is a 5-on-5 and it could be a hard choice to pick any of you, but we made our choice to put Rainbow in without picking her name.**

**Roman Reigns: So basically it's Team Wyatt, with Wyatt as their captain, versus Team Omniverse, with Rainbow as the captain.**

** Rainbow Dash: Awesome!**

**John Cena: Yup. So allow me to take the one name out... -puts his hand in the bag and randomly selects whatever name he gets-**

**John Cena: -reads the paper and throws it- Naruto Uzumaki, you better get ready... because you're going to participate in this 5-on-5 match!**

** Naruto: Believe it!**

** Gingka: Heh.**

**Dean Ambrose: -pulls out another paper and reads it- The guy with the robot gears or whatever...**

** Rex: Hey!**

**Roman Reigns: -slaps the back of Dean's head- Just say his name the right way...**

**Dean Ambrose: -grunts as he rubs his head in pain- Fine... Rex Salazar will compete in the the tag team match...**

**Rex: Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Roman Reigns: -grabs a name and reads- You better start believing this... cause Natsu Dragneel will make his debut by competing with the others in the match! Believe That!**

** Natsu: All right! I'm fired up! *****punches hand**** excitedly***

**Hypergogeta2012: -pulls out another name and reads it- Looks someone else is going to make their debut... and that someone is Korra!**

** Korra: Ha, ha, yes! *****jumps up out of joy*******

**John Cena: Alright, and now we can introduce the former Intercontinental Champion, 2-time World Heavyweight champion, and the 2012 Money in the Bank winner. He is the Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler!**

**-a song called "Here to Show the World by Downstait" as Dolph Ziggler walks to the ring, with blond hair, wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and white and black boots-**

** Ash: Uh… **

** Rainbow Dash: He's wearing a pink shirt…**

**Dolph Ziggler: It's actually an honor to be here and help you guys out. And Reigns, congratulations on becoming the 2015 Royal Rumble winner.**

** Ben: Wait, what?**

** Korra: You won the 2015 Royal Rumble?**

**Roman Reigns: Oh yeah I did. Despite the fact that I had to take on 29 other men at entrant number 19, I managed to win it all. And that means I'm going to WrestleMania 31 against Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Believe That...**

** Bolin: That is awesome!**

** Mako: But what about John?**

**John Cena: Well, despite how much effort I put up against Lesnar and Seth Rollins in a Triple Threat Match, I couldn't get the job done. But I can move on and let the future decide for me...**

**Dean Ambrose: Well, it looks like we should introduce the Big Guy...**

**Gingka: The Big Guy?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Right. This Big Guy happens to be one of the toughest superstars that can lift a giant or two two superstars, and he's really hungry and I do mean hungry for a fight. He's also known as the Human Wreaking Ball. His name is Ryback!**

**-a voice shouted 'FEED ME MORE!' and a theme song called "Meat On the Table by Jim Johnston" starts playing as a guy walks by, who is bald, has a beard, appears to be over 290 pounds but with a lot of muscle, wearing a high cut in legs, two strap singlet with a color that looks like a was spray-painted, two red elbow pads, two red knee pads, black fingerless gloves, two black armbands with a 'R' on them, and small boots-**

**Ryback: -raises his arms up and puts them down as he has his head down and an explosion sound goes by-**

**Theme: FEED... ME...**

**Ryback: -had his head back up and finishes the sentence- MORE! WAKE UP! IT'S FEEDING TIME!**

** Asami: Whoa.**

**Hypergogeta2012: See what I mean? This is why everybody calls Ryback the Big Guy.**

**John Cena: I've fought him plenty of times and believe me, he's something you shouldn't underestimate...**

**Ryback: -walks to the ring- RYBACK RULES!**

** Natsu: Now that's a big guy all right!**

**Roman Reigns: Well, it looks you're in a good mood today, aren't ya Big Guy?**

**Ryback: Oh yeah. I may have lost the Royal Rumble Match, but I managed to eat some beef jerky and some tuna fish to keep my mind off of it.**

** Korra: What about you Dolph?**

**Dolph Ziggler: I managed to get over it just fine myself. The only thing to help me move on is by showing off and stealing the show, cause I am too darn good.**

** Dean Ambrose: Please...**

** Ben: Uh oh.**

**Dolph Ziggler: Excuse me?**

**Dean Ambrose: You entered at number 30, which was the best number for any superstar that could be lucky enough to win a Royal Rumble, but you couldn't get it done.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Oh boy...**

** Rainbow Dash: Oh, he had to do it, didn't he?**

**Dolph Ziggler: First of all, I would've done the job, but it went bad because of Kane and Big Show working together. Second of all, not everyone understands that no matter if some people are in tag teams, or are brothers, or friends, they follow one rule.**

** Asami: And that is?**

**Dolph Ziggler: That rule happens to be 'Every Man for Himself'. Just like how you wouldn't understand when you tried to eliminate Roman at the 2014 Rumble. Yet you two were a team.**

**Dean Ambrose: -grabs a kendo stick- You keep talking and I'm gonna-**

**John Cena: -gets between Dolph and Dean- Enough! We can't end this war by fighting each other! What's done is done. I didn't become the WWE World Heavyweight champion, but I didn't let it affect me. That job to fight Lesnar is Roman Reigns' now. **

**Roman Reigns: Cena's right. And yes, I never understood that rule much, but last month I figured it out. But I made an exception to work with Dean against that giant and the demon dressed up as a salesman.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Okay. So Ben and Gingka, before we get started on the 5 on 5 match, how would you two like to test out Ryback and Dolph's strengths by competing in a tag team match?**

** Ben: Ooh… uh… yeah, that might not be such a good idea…**

** Gingka: Why not?**

** Ben: Because, well, you know… There are issues we need to sort out…**

** Gingka: Look, forget about it right now. Let's just fight together, all right.**

** Ben: Eh, well, if you're down for it…**

**Ryback: -walks to Ben and Gingka- Just to give you two a warning, despite being on the same team, the Big Guy is hungry. And I mean I'm hungry for a fight...**

**Dolph Ziggler: Hope you two have what it takes to steal the show before I do. Trust me, being called a Show-Off is more of a compliment...**

** Gingka: Trust us when we say we'll give you a show.**

"**Dean Ambrose: Go figure...**

**Roman Reigns: -punches Dean, knocking him out again- **

**Bolin: Why'd you do that again?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Two reasons. From the last match, and for right now...**

**John Cena: No matter what you do to the Lunatic Fringe, he still gets away with what he says or what does...**

**Hypergogeta2012: Yeah, we could understand that...**

**Ben: So, what are we waiting for?**

**END SCENARIO**

**Just a side note, Gingka's character background can probably be summed up with this chapter. But anyways, the scenario should continue in the next installment, "Long Live The Queen"! Be prepared for what comes next in "Change"!**

**~NegaiFreak**


	10. Long Live The Queen

** All right folks, we're entering into the final four chapters. Just wanna let you know that this chapter will include the last two members of Team Omniverse as they join Ben for the rescue mission. With that all said and done, it's time for another exciting chapter of "Change"!**

_**The Red Lotus is the world's newest threat. After confronting Zaheer, Korra learned that he is part of a secret society whose mission is to take out all the nations' leaders and destroy world order. But before Korra could warn anyone, she, Rainbow Dash, and Asami were apprehended by the Earth Queen's forces. And the Red Lotus have Mako, Bolin, and Gingka. Now both parties are headed toward Ba Sing Se.**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN**

At dusk in the midst of the desert, a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers were walking towards an airship. Korra and Rainbow Dash were still in their same restraints; being pushed on dollies while Asami was walked forward with her head bowed down as she still had handcuffs upon her wrists.

"Er, ergh!" the rainbow haired girl grunted as she struggled upon her dolly, "Let us go!" she screamed, "We're the good guys… er, girls!" she yelled.

"Quiet down," the bearded solider ordered as he continued to push her toward the ship.

"You have to let me out!" the Avatar exclaimed to the men, "The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus," she explained to them, still muzzled as she turned her attention to the captain of the crew while being pushed up the ramp leading into the vehicle, "I talked to one of them in the Spirit World yesterday," she told him, "He's insane!" she added. The crew captain had glasses on as he had a toothpick in between his lips.

"Screaming about terrorists in the Spirit World?" he questioned, "You're the one who sounds insane," he mocked as he turned and walked into his ship. Unbeknownst to him however, Ben was there, peeking out from behind the compound with two others. One being a girl who was wearing a violet tank top with sport shorts and a white belt, along with black sandals. She had long, dark blue hair and fair skin. Her eyes had veins and arteries stimulated around them as she observed the vehicle. The other member of the group was a tall, periwinkle blue color furred Revonnahgander, who had pointed ears, along with black and blue Proto-Tech armor over the rest of his body, including his trusty Proto-Tool mounted on his left shoulder. He also peeked out just as the hatch of the ship closed after the captain had walked inside.

"It appears that they are about to depart," Rook noted as the Omnitrix bearer and Hinata stood back up from their positions.

"And this happened last night?" the Hyuga girl asked as she continued to observe the scene with her Byakugan.

"Yeah," Ben responded as he tapped the lid of the device upon his wrist, "They were trying to make sure Korra didn't get nabbed by those criminals," he began as he scrolled through the holographic screen that appeared over the alien watch, "but they ended up getting nabbed by those Earth Kingdom guys," he said, sliding the lid open after selecting an alien form.

"There's exactly four of them," Hinata stated before she retracted her Byakugan, "Wouldn't it be better to just get them out now?" she questioned as the Omnitrix dial popped up on her ex-boyfriend's device.

"Normally, I'd say yes," he admitted, "but this time we need to keep a low profile," he stated, "The plan is to get those girls out, get to Ba Sing Se, and meet up with Rex and the others," he listed.

"Speaking of whom," his alien partner began, "where is he now?" he asked.

"On his way to the city in a jeep to try and get Mako, Bolin, and Gingka," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "We assumed they got captured from the fight at the Misty Palms' Oasis," he added, slamming the dial down with his right hand. A green flash of light ensued as his skin became greenish white while he transformed into Ghostfreak.

"And once we get Korra and the others out," Hinata realized, "then we'll be able to meet up with the others without too much trouble," she noted.

"Bingo," the Ectonurite responded, getting a smile from his ex-girlfriend before he grabbed Rook and her. He then flew them towards the airship, just as its engine was activated. He phased through the hatch of the vehicle with the two of them, now inside as it began to fly away from the compound. Meanwhile, Korra, Asami, and Rainbow were being held away within a single room on the ship. The bandana-wearing crewmember locked the Avatar's dolly to the wall, and then went over to the beauteous girl to chain her up to the floor.

"When I get out of this, I am gonna end you…" the rainbow haired girl threatened while she too was locked up against the wall.

"Yeah…" the soldier said sarcastically, "Listen, I don't know who you are, and I could care less," he admitted, turning to face her, "but since you're with the Avatar, you're not going anywhere," he stated. Rainbow just glared at him menacingly while he ignored it, crouching down to tie the chain holding Asami to the floor.

"Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way?" she whined as he kept jangling the metal around, "It's going to be so uncomfortable," she complained.

"Yeah!" the rainbow haired girl agreed, "You can lock us up to the walls because we have powers or whatever," she admitted, "but give the girl some slack!" she shouted, "She doesn't have any!" she added, making the Future Industries leader glare at her for a moment, "Uh… no offense," she apologized.

"Sorry Ma'am," the crew member apologized to the beauteous girl, "I'm under orders," he said.

"Can't you just chain me to that railing?" Asami asked, looking at the metal object upon the wall of the room, "I mean, where am I gonna go?" she noted cleverly, making the man glance at her, "Please?" she begged.

"Well, as long as you're chained up," he noted, "I guess it doesn't make a difference," he admitted. The crewmember did indeed tie her down to the railing on the wall moments later.

"Thank you, Sir," she said in gratitude to him.

"Can I have ... some water?" Korra asked, chiming in.

"No water," the crew member responded, "We're also not going to bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask," he added, "I guess there's air," he admitted, putting his hand at his chin, "but there's nothing we can do about that," he noted, "We're not opening your compartment 'til we reach Ba Sing Se," he told her, walking out of the cell.

"Okay, time for an escape plan," Rainbow whispered as he left, "Equestrian magic, don't fail me now!" she pleaded as her skin became light blue in a flash of light, her pony ears and ponytail formed, and her wings burst right through the strait jacket, however only ripping through the areas in the back as they hung out. Asami and Korra glanced at her awkwardly while she blinked. "All right, here goes nothing…" she said, flapping her wings rapidly as she tried to lift herself out of her restraints, but was only managing to slightly hover herself and the dolly off of the ground with the chains and locks still attached to her, "Too…. heavy…!" she breathed as she fell back down to the floor with a thud, her dolly slamming against the wall.

"Ease up," Asami pleaded, "You don't need to use all your power before we actually have a plan…" she noted as the rainbow haired girl deactivated her magic.

"I know, I know…" she agreed, "It's just that I promised Ben that I'd keep Korra and you safe," she noted, "And well… I couldn't do that…" she said sadly.

"Rainbow, none of us could've expected that the Earth Queen's forces were around," the Avatar reassured.

"Besides," the beauteous girl began, "it's not like we're out of options," she noted.

"Yeah, right…" the rainbow haired girl agreed, starting to tear up.

"Wait, Rainbow," Korra began as she noticed, "are you… crying?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No!" she stuttered in reply, "I-I'm just sweating through my eyes…" she lied obviously with a small sniff. The Avatar and Asami then glanced at each other with worried looks.

"I hoped Mako, Bolin, Ben, or any of the guys would have shown up to save us by now," Korra told the beauteous girl as Rainbow stopped sobbing, "I wonder if they're okay…" she said out of thought. Meanwhile, the Omnitrix bearer himself, transformed back from Ghostfreak, was sauntering along with Rook and Hinata through the airship, sneaking around carefully as a crewmember passed by one of the hallways.

"What is the exact plan at this moment?" the Revonnahgander asked as he peered out to see the man turn a corner.

"Like I said," Ben began in reply, "we free the girls, take control of the ship, head to Ba Sing Se, and meet up with the others," he listed off.

"Yes…" his partner noted with a raised eyebrow, "but at this moment, what are we to do?" he asked.

"Oh," the Omnitrix bearer realized, "Well, right now we better start by getting to the girls…" he noted, rubbing his chin, "I guess we'll split up here," he suggested, "Rook and I'll head up to the bridge," he told Hinata, "You go off and try to find the girls, and get back to us as soon as you can," he said.

"Right," she agreed with a nod. Ben and his partner then split off from the Hyuga girl as they each went their separate ways to complete their tasks. Elsewhere, a truck was being driven along the desert road with dust building up behind it. Inside, Zaheer was manning the vehicle with P'Li sitting beside him in front. In the back, Ming-Hua and Ghazan were on a bench overseeing the tied up trio of Mako, Bolin, and Gingka on the floor, the latter of which was glaring back at the waterbender angrily.

"If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage against the Avatar," the firebender boy began, "you're gonna be very disappointed," he stated.

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in _silence_?" the armless criminal asked impatiently as the beyblader continued to glare at her, "And can we not stare at each with such angry looks?" she asked rhetorically to him. Suddenly, bits of glass fell from his scarf and onto the floor.

"What's that?" Ghazan asked as he had noticed. Gingka then threw out his right foot, almost kicking Ming-Hua right in the leg.

"Uh, hey!" she yelped as he attempted to do it again, but to no avail as the lavabender came down and stomped on his legs, making him grit his teeth in unbearable pain.

"Whoa, Gingka, what's up?" Mako asked, surprised by his actions. The beyblader then looked up, angrily glaring at the criminals.

"When I get out of this…" he began, "you're all dead," he stated. A few moments of awkward silence passed by.

"Okay…" Bolin said, admittedly freaked out, "Apparently someone's a little peeved…" he noted.

"More like a lot," Ghazan stated as he sat back down, removing his feet from Gingka's legs.

"What's going on back there?" P'Li asked.

"One of the kids tried to attack me," Ming-Hua responded.

"I think it's got something to do with whatever's under his scarf," the lavabender added as he grabbed hold of it.

"Hey!" Gingka shouted as he pulled it off, revealing his now thoroughly cracked and shattered goggles. He glanced at them in disbelief, with his eyes shaking in fright.

"A pair of goggles?" the armless woman noted with a raised eyebrow, "_That's _what getting you all riled up?" she asked.

"I'm betting you're the one who busted 'em if he's after you," Ghazan realized.

"Got that right," Gingka responded as he glanced at the waterbender again, with a even angrier look.

"Give them to me," Zaheer ordered without turning around from the driver's seat. The lavabender did as told, pulling the goggles off of the beyblader's neck, lifting them up over his head.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Give those back!" he exclaimed as Ghazan handed them off to the criminal airbender, who glanced at them for a moment.

"These must mean a lot to you…" he realized, handing them off to his girlfriend, "I take it they're from someone special," he guessed.

"That's none of your business!" Gingka yelled, "Just give them back!" he shouted.

"In due time," Zaheer responded as he looked back out at the road, much to the beyblader's surprise as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu?" Mako asked, chiming in as he, his brother, and Gingka began to glance at Ming-Hua and Ghazan, "You had her paralyzed," he noted, "Why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?" he questioned.

"Look, all you need to know is that the world is about to change," the lavabender replied, "for the better," he added.

"Heh," the beyblader laughed, "That's a real laugh, considering you couldn't handle getting past my friends to get to her," he noted mockingly.

"You're a funny one, kid," Ghazan told him, "Just know that for right now, you're the ones who've been caught," he added, making Gingka look down.

"So you guys were like locked up for fifteen years, _huh_?" Bolin chimed in, "That must've been like crazy boring," he noted.

"Actually, it was only thirteen years," the lavabender told him, "But it felt like thirty," he admitted.

"I mean, what did you do with all that time?" the earthbender asked, "Did you sing songs, work on crafts?" he listed off in question.

"Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell," Ming-Hua responded in sarcasm.

"And I must've renamed the constellations about a thousand times," Ghazan remembered, "When it rained," he noted, "that was a big event," he said, making the armless woman sigh.

"I would've killed for some rain," she admitted, "Mostly I just made up stories about the guards," she told them, "One who was having trouble with his girlfriend; which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef," she listed off.

"Ooh okay, that sounds like fun," Bolin admitted, "Let me try that on you guys," he suggested, "_You_ were raised by an older sister," he began to the lavabender, "your mustache grew in when you were ten," he continued, "and I'm sensing - just sensing - an unspoken attraction between you two," he finished to him and the armless waterbender. The two criminals glanced at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ming-Hua gave him a sulking look and turned away, surprising him a little.

"Two out of three," Ghazan told the earthbender with a smile, "Not bad," he complimented.

"Bolin," Mako began, "will you stop making friends with the bad guys?" he asked rhetorically, yet sternly as well.

"Sorry…" his brother apologized.

"No, it's all right," Gingka reassured, surprising the two boys who were tied up with him, "In fact, I'd like to share something to kill some time," he added.

"And what's that?" Ming-Hua asked.

"Those goggles you busted," the beyblader began, "they were a gift from my girlfriend," he stated.

"So that's what got you all riled up," the armless criminal realized, "I'd be mad too if someone destroyed something that was precious to me," she admitted.

"Just don't go expecting any forgiveness," Gingka noted, "I'm still prepared to take you down," he stated angrily.

"What are you trying to accomplish by chatting it up with them?" Mako asked in a whisper.

"A little more information…" the beyblader responded quietly, "and hopefully a chance to get out of this mess…" he added.

"Ghazan, gag those three," Zaheer told him, "We're almost there," he noted.

"Perfect…" Gingka said with a sigh as the truck had entered into the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. Meanwhile, the airship holding the girls was flying above the desert, heading for the city as well. Inside, Korra and Rainbow Dash were struggling against their restraints to no avail as they remained locked to the walls of the room.

"No good…" the rainbow haired girl groaned as she squiggled in her strait jacket.

"We have to find a way to get out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen," the Avatar stated.

"Easier said than done…" Rainbow noted, "You and me are completely powerless in these strait jackets," she began, "and Asami's…. well… uh…" she continued nervously as the beauteous girl glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "… in the same boat…?" she finished nervously, "No offense," she apologized.

"None taken," the Future Industries leader replied with a sigh, "But don't worry, I have a plan," she reassured, "These airships the Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are _way_ cheaper than the ones Future Industries built," she explained.

"And what does that mean?" the rainbow haired girl asked. Asami then put both of her feet against the wall pulled tightly on the chain wrapped around her wrists. In just a matter of moments, she managed to completely pry off the railing, landing back on the ground. She then jumped up to bring her hands in front before throwing up the railing and catching it upright.

"Now that's just shoddy workmanship," she noted.

"Wow," Rainbow stated bluntly, getting a grin in reply from the beauteous girl. She then walked up to Korra, prepared to break off her restraints, but stopped for a moment.

"There's no way I can get these locks off," she realized, "I need the keys," she noted, glancing back at the floor for a moment before pulling a grin, then pried a panel upon it open with the railing, "Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help," she told the two other girls as she then dropped the railing and started to crawl down the pane. Meanwhile, Hinata was wandering around the airship, searching for the girls' cell as she had her Byakugan activated. She managed to see through a few walls with her eyes, seeing Rainbow and Korra locked away in the room.

"There they are…" the Hyuga girl noted, but then squinted a little as she noticed something, "Wait," she realized, seeing the panel on the floor that had been opened, "did Asami find her way out?" she questioned to herself as the beauteous girl was not among them.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called out, making her turn to see one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers standing behind her, "What are you doing here?!" he asked angrily, charging at her. She immediately reacted however, pivoting around and palming the man right in the chest, knocking him out onto the floor with a thud as he hit it on his backside.

"My apologies," she said sympathetically as she retracted the veins to her eyes, "But I have a mission to carry out," she stated. Just then, she saw a set of keys strapped to his belt. She crouched down and took them from him, grinning. Elsewhere on the ship, Ben and Rook were still sauntering around as the headed for the bridge.

"Do you believe it was wise to let Hinata go on her own?" the Revonnahgander asked as they peeked out of a corner of a hallway.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," his partner reassured, "I know she's capable of handling this," he added.

"Uh, y-yes," Rook stuttered, "Though it is surprising…" he admitted, making Ben look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…" his alien partner began, "based on how you created the dating rule for her protection," he continued, "I find it odd that you would let go on her own," he admitted.

"Wh-What?" the Omnitrix bearer stammered, "Well, that's because… she's a lot stronger than she used to be!" he argued.

"And I believe you mentioned something about trusting Rainbow Dash to keep Korra safe," Rook noted.

"From the _criminals_!" his partner retorted, "I'm sure she wasn't expecting some Earth Kingdom punks to snag them up," he added. Just then, a clanging sound was heard near the end of the hallway, making the two widen their eyes in surprise before ducking back down into the perpendicular hallway.

"What do you think that was?" the Revonnahgander asked as he grabbed his Proto-Tool, readying it.

"Probably a guard," Ben suggested in reply, "Let's nab him and get to the bridge," he told him.

"Agreed," Rook responded. However, it turned out the clanging noise was from Asami, who had jumped down from one of the ventilation shafts of the ship, dropping the railing she had used earlier. While still behind the corner of the hallway, the Omnitrix bearer tapped the lid of his device, making the green holographic screen appear over it. He scrolled through the alien index before finally sliding the lid open, letting the dial pop up. He slammed down on it with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he began to transform, with blue hair growing all over his body. An extra pair of arms formed as he developed six eyes on his head. His hair became blue and spiky with grey stripes upon it. He also gained a tail, along with now having three fingers upon each hand, and three toes upon each foot. His nose was shifted up to his forehead as the Omnitrix symbol appeared upon his chest, connected to a pair of green sashes across it. As the light vanished, he had flipped up hair while being in the form of an Arachnichimp. The beauteous girl then passed by the hallway, having not seen the flash of light as she was looking around elsewhere. At that moment, Spidermonkey unknowingly let loose a few blasts of web-like fluid at her, sticking her to the wall as she dropped the railing.

"Hey!" she yelped, "What's the big-?!" She stopped her sentence as the alien monkey and the Revonnahgander came out of the hallway.

"Asami?" the Arachnichimp said in surprise.

"Ben?" the Future Industries leader realized as she recognized the Omnitrix symbol strapped around his chest, but did not recognize his partner, "And… a friend?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Rook," he introduced, "I take it that you are not with the Earth Kingdom forces," he guessed as he and Spidermonkey went over to her, relinquishing her from the webbing after ripping it completely, allowing her to stand on the floor again.

"Sorry about that," the Arachnichimp apologized as they finished freeing her.

"It's all right," she reassured, "With everything that's gone on recently," she began, "I'd be cautious too," she said, looking down at her cuffs.

"Allow me," the Revonnahgander offered as he transformed his Proto-Tool into a power sword, having a glowing, orange, laser blade. He sliced the cuffs off of her wrists easily with it.

"Wow," Asami said out of amazement as she flexed her wrists, "That's some piece of equipment you got there," she noted with her hands at her hips, looking at it.

"It is called a Proto-Tool ma'am," he responded, "The most versatile tech in the known universe," he added, "Er… back where I am from…" he noted, "It can-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Spidermonkey interrupted, halting their conversation, "save the stories for later," he told his partner, tapping the Omnitrix symbol at his chest, transforming himself back into Ben in a flash of green light.

"How'd you get out of your cell?" he asked the beauteous girl.

"It's Cabbage Corp manufacturing," she replied, "It wasn't that hard," she added.

"What of Rainbow Dash and Korra?" Rook asked, chiming in.

"They're still locked up pretty tight," Asami responded, "And I need the keys to get them out," she noted.

"You mean these?" a voice asked, making the Future Industries leader turn around in surprise as a set of keys landed in her hands. She then looked up to see Hinata there, smiling at her.

"Thanks!" the beauteous girl exclaimed happily in gratitude, "You brought both of them along to help us?" she asked Ben.

"Yeah," he responded, "Figured that they could lend a hand or two," he added.

"I do not see how giving you our appendages would be…" Rook stopped his sentence as he saw his partner glance at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yes…" he realized, "That is just another expression…" he noted.

"What happened to the other guys?" Asami asked as they began to race off.

"Not sure about Mako, Bolin, or Gingka," the Omnitrix bearer replied as they turned a corner quickly, "But Rex is on the hunt for them with Scizor," he told her.

"Wait!" the Future Industries leader realized, stopping herself as the group halted with her, "Korra and Rainbow are gonna start yelling for help in a few minutes," she noted, "That's the opportunity we should take to get them out," she said.

"Right," Ben agreed, "I'll get to them and let 'em know," he told them, sliding the lid of the Omnitrix forward, letting the dial pop up. He quickly pushed it down with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. He grew four blue, moth-like wings, along with antennae at his neck as his body became blue. Black and white spots were all over his arms and legs, resembling ice chunks. He developed a muscular physique as his hands formed into claws, and his feet became two-toed with a third toe-like extension appearing out of the back of each of his ankles. He had a light blue torso, and large green eyes. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was upon the center of a green belt around his waist. The light then vanished, revealing him as the Necrofriggian.

"Keep moving," he said to the group as his wings and antennae folded up over his body, giving him a hooded appearance, "I'll fill them in on our plan," he added before his body became completely intangible, allowing him to phase through the walls before the group began sauntering around again. Elsewhere, Rex was driving one of the two remaining jeeps across the endless plains, with the Pincer Pokémon riding beside him. He squinted for a moment as he noticed something in the distance. He then slammed his right foot on the brake, screeching to a halt as he saw what appeared to be tire tracks embedded within the ground below.

"Sci Scizor?" the Bug/Steel type asked the evo.

"Yep," he replied, "We found Zaheer's tracks," he noted.

"Zor Sciz, Scizor Sci!" Scizor cried out.

"Look, I don't understand most of what you're saying right now," Rex admitted, "but don't worry," he reassured, "We'll get Gingka and the others out of there," he stated, "I can promise you that," he added. The evo then pressed his foot against the pedal, driving off quickly as he followed the trail left behind. Meanwhile, at the Earth Kingdom palace, the Queen was addressing her Secretariat while seated upon her throne, with guards beside her.

"When is the Avatar scheduled for delivery?" she asked.

"The airship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours," Gun replied.

"Excellent," the monarch stated snootily, putting her hands together, "Bring her to me as soon as it lands," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," her advisor replied, "But first there are some ... people here who captured three of the Avatar's friends," he added, "They would like to present them to you personally," he explained.

"You know I don't meet with bounty hunters," she stated.

"And of course I told them that," Gun responded, "But they say they have some information that might interest you," he mentioned, "about the location of your stolen airbenders," he told her.

"Really?" the queen questioned, pondering for a moment before pulling a devious smile, "Fine, send them in," she agreed. Moments later, the three boys who were bound to each other and gagged were thrown down before the monarch by their captors. "Ah, yes, I remember these two," she recalled, "We'll find an acceptable home for you _in prison_," she told them, "with the rest of the dissidents," she stated as Gingka glared at her angrily, "Now," she began to the Red Lotus members who had brought them in, "I'm told you have some information for me," she noted, "I hope this isn't just some ruse to increase your bounty," she added.

"We don't want any bounty, Your Majesty," Zaheer responded, "You can consider these three a "thank you" gift for simply taking the time to talk to us," he explained.

"How very magnanimous," the queen complimented, "So," she began, "where are my airbenders?" she asked impatiently.

"I'd be happy to tell you," the criminal airbender responded, "once you hand the Avatar over to me," he said, clenching his fist.

"Who told you that we have the Avatar?!" the monarch asked angrily.

"How I know is not important," Zaheer replied, "But if I found out, others will too," he noted, "And that could put you in a difficult position," he added.

"Is that so?" the queen questioned, putting her hand up against her cheek.

"Your Majesty," the airbender began, "imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom," he explained, "Before long," he continued, "you'll be in the midst of a sticky international incident," he mentioned, "But if you let me take her today," he offered, "no one need ever know she was here," he kept going, "and you can get your airbenders back without interference," he added, "We both win," he noted.

"And what do you plan to do with the Avatar should I see fit to grant your request?" the queen asked.

"All I can say is," the criminal began, "that I have business with her," he replied, "But she won't be bothering you again," he noted, "I can assure you of that," he stated, making Mako, Bolin, and Gingka glance at each other with worried looks. The monarch found herself pondering over the deal while tapping her long, green fingernails upon the arm of the throne. She then sat up straight with a smile after her consideration.

"I find these terms agreeable," she stated, "Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival," she told her advisor, who then walked the Red Lotus members out of the throne room, "Send these two to the dungeon," he ordered. Two Dai Li agents then opened the floor beneath the three boys, leaving them to drop into the unknown in muffled screams before they closed the ground back up. Elsewhere, the airship carrying the Avatar was still flying across the desert, with Korra and Rainbow still locked away.

"Huh…" the rainbow haired girl sighed, "So, what now?" she asked, "Could we do some charades, maybe a game of I Spy, or, uh… do you just wanna talk?" she listed off.

"That's not really gonna be fun…" Korra admitted, "But don't worry," she reassured, "Asami's gonna be back in just a few minutes, and we'll be outta here in no time," she explained.

"Well, yeah…" Rainbow agreed, "But she's still just… a regular girl!" she stated, "Again, no offense," she apologized, "I know she's got all kinds of skills and everything but, uh…" she continued, "wh-what if…?" she barely managed to ask as she began shivering.

"Are you okay?" the Avatar asked.

"Brr…" the rainbow haired girl shivered, "D-Did it just become b-b-below zero in here…?" she asked, continuing to shake.

"Now that you mention it," Korra began, "I am feeling a little cooler…" she admitted.

"A l-l-little?!" Rainbow exclaimed, still feeling cold.

"I _was_ born in the South Pole," the Avatar stated, "So it really doesn't feel all that different to me," she said.

"Sorry about that," Big Chill whispered apologetically as he suddenly appeared before the girls, making them both gasp in surprise.

"Be-!"

"Shh!" the Necrofriggian shushed quietly in interruption, putting his right index finger before his mouth.

"Sorry!" Rainbow apologized in a whisper.

"How'd you get in here?" Korra asked, "And where are the others?" she asked on.

"Questions later," Big Chill responded in a whisper, "Right now, it's your cue," he told them both.

"Our cue?" the Avatar questioned, "Oh!" she realized, "Rainbow, are you ready?" she asked the girl.

"Ready!" she replied in a whisper as the Necrofriggian turned himself invisible again. The bandana wearing guard from before was standing outside the door of the cell, leaning against the wall next to it.

"Guard!" Korra called out, making the man's eyes widen in surprise as he went to the door, "Get in here!" she shouted just as he slid open the peering hatch.

"Something happened to our friend," Rainbow told him, "She needs help," she added. From the man's point of view, he couldn't see Asami in the room.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around aimlessly. Just then, a loud thud occurred as he was knocked out by a punch from the beauteous girl herself, with Rook and Hinata standing beside her. She then opened the door, triumphantly spinning the keys around her finger as she walked in with the two others. Big Chill then became visible again within the room.

"Rook!" the Rainbow haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Hinata!" the Avatar exclaimed as well.

"It's good to see you again too Korra," the Hyuga girl responded. Moments later, the Avatar was freed from her restraints as she had her strait jacket removed. She then freed herself of her muzzle, tossing it aside.

"Now to get Rainbow's locks off…" Asami noted as she went over to her restraints, sticking a key into one of the locks. However, it stuck fast, and even as she twisted it, the lock wouldn't open. "Oh, great…" she said sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

"Her locks must have another set of keys…" she realized, rubbing her chin with her fingers, "We're gonna have to go back and get them," she told the group.

"Aw, what?!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed, "That'll take forever!" she complained.

"It wouldn't take too long…" Big Chill noted, "But in this case, we don't have the time," he admitted, then suddenly began unleashing his icy breath on the locks, freezing them into ice. He struck them all with his fists, shattering them to pieces before pulling Rainbow out of her strait jacket while the Omnitrix symbol began beeping upon his belt. It timed out, transforming him back into Ben.

"There," he pointed out as the rainbow haired girl freed herself of her muzzle, tossing it aside, "Now let's-" His sentence was interrupted as she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed in delight as he blushed.

"Uh, heh, heh…" he laughed while rubbing the back of his head, "N-No problem…" he stuttered, but then noticed her swollen left eye, "Whoa, did those guys do this to you?" he asked, looking at it.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rainbow reassured, "But yeah, those jerks did this," she told him.

"Well we're gonna get even with 'em," Ben stated, "right guys?" he questioned.

"Right," Korra responded as the two let go of each other, "Nice work by the way," she complimented to Asami, "Now let's take control of this ship," she told the group. Moments later at the cockpit of the vehicle, the captain and his co-pilot were flying along smoothly when suddenly, the Avatar burst through the door to the room, rupturing it with her powerful kick as she and the rest of the group were there. The bearded co-pilot ran up to grab her, but she immediately reacted by blasting air at him, knocking him back against the steering wheel, breaking it with sparks of electricity as the ship began to lose stability in the air.

"Mayday! Mayday!" the captain screamed into a radio, "The Avatar has escaped," he stated through it as an alarm began to go off, "We're going down in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert," he added while his co-pilot charged after her again. This time though, Hinata activated her Byakugan as she readied her fists with both of them becoming covered in a light blue aura of chakra. It then formed into a shroud of a lion's head upon each fist as she halted the man charging at her with her left elbow, knocking him back slightly.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" the Hyuga girl exclaimed, striking him with both shrouded fists, knocking him right into the captain, making them both fall unconscious as they fell to the floor. Asami ran up to the faulty steering wheel with Rook.

"I think you girls might have been a little over-aggressive there," she guessed as she pulled at the wheel to no avail, "The controls are busted," she realized, then picking the radio phone the captain had, which was busted as well, "Also, you broke the radio," she told Hinata.

"My bad…" she apologized with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Korra apologized, "but it's not my fault this airship's a hunk of junk!" she shouted. The Revonnahgander also attempted to regain control of the ship, but couldn't either as the wheel was firmly stuck.

"Ben!" he called out, "We need-"

"Upgrade," the Omnitrix bearer finished for him as he immediately slid the lid of his device forward, letting the dial pop up, "Got it!" he said, slamming down on it with his right hand, creating a green flash of light. However, unlike the Galvanic Mechamorph, he was becoming a large, humanoid beetle alien, with his upper lip now being covered by the lower one, which had sharp teeth upon it. He had a grey horn upon his head that forked at the top with a small green spot upon that area. His hands became claws, he now had two toes on his feet, and spikes on his arms and back of his legs. His shell was mostly black, with the exception of his upper lip and exterior. He had green clothing all over his torso, and upon his chest was the Omnitrix symbol as the light from the transformation vanished, revealing him as the alien.

"Uh oh…" he said bluntly as the airship was about to collide with a sand dune.

"Hang on to something!" Asami screamed just before the vehicle dove into the dune with a huge burst of dust, having embedded itself into it.

**X**

A few moments passed before the group climbed out of the airship from the roof, with Eatle bursting the hatch open with his horn.

"Ergh!" he grunted as he crawled out, with Hinata and Rook to follow. Rainbow jumped up as well with Korra and Asami, the latter of which now had her electric gloved fitted on her right hand, and goggles upon her forehead.

"Oh, this is bad…" the rainbow haired girl said bluntly the humanoid beetle alien went over to the metal railings of the roof, biting down and chewing on one of them as the rest of the group looked out at their current location.

"Well," the Future Industries leader began, "they say any landing you could walk away from is a good landing," she mentioned, then staring off into the vastness of the desert, "But, given our location," she noted, "I'm not so sure about that," she admitted as the wind rushed through their hair.

"You're the engineer," the Avatar noted, "What do you think?" she asked, "Can we get it flying again?" she asked on.

"It doesn't look good…" Asami noted, "And even if you metalbend the propellers back into shape, we'd have to dig this whole thing out of the sand," she added, just as a few of the crew members began climbing out.

"It appears we have company," Rook noted as he readied his Proto-Tool while the rest of the group turned to face them. Eatle trotted over, having pulled off a big piece of the metal railing, saving it for a later snack.

"Is everyone all right?" Korra asked the men as they gathered themselves upon the roof.

"Like you care," the bandana-wearing member responded as he rubbed his head.

"What the heck happened?" the guard that had been rendered unconscious by Hinata asked.

"She said her friend needed help, then they knocked me out!" the soldier replied angrily, pointing at her.

"I'm sorry," the Avatar apologized, "But I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive," she told them, "There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about," she explained.

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" the gloved guard asked, just as his captain then climbed out onto the ship's roof.

"Don't worry, Kong," he reassured, "I radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down," he told him, "We just need to sit tight," he stated, "Someone will be here soon to rescue us," he noted.

"I'm not waiting around for that," Korra told the men, "We need to get out of here _now_," she stated.

"If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running," Asami explained.

"Eh, not likely," the guard known as Kong replied, "I just tunneled out the engine room," he said, "It's like a sandbox in there," he noted.

"This ship isn't going anywhere," the captain stated, "And neither are you," he added, "You're our prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen," he explained.

"With all due respect captain," Rook began as he aimed his Proto-Tool at the men, "_our _numbers suggest otherwise," he said.

"That's right," Hinata agreed as she readied her Byakugan, getting into a stance, "We're not your prisoners," she said. Eatle then chewed up the rest of the railing he gathered, letting bits of leftover metal fly out of his mouth.

"And for hurting my friends," he began, "you're really gonna get it," he said, then suddenly fired a green laser blast over the crew's heads, causing them to all duck as it impacted the sand dune, making it burst into a small cloud of dust. Once it cleared, the men looked at the humanoid beetle alien as he stepped forward.

"Ben, we don't need to really threaten them…" Rainbow noted with her hands at her hips.

"Well, what else could we do?" Eatle asked as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol at his chest, transforming himself back into Ben in a green flash of light.

"They oughta know that we outmatch them, right?" the rainbow haired girl asked rhetorically to them as Korra smiled coyly.

"You don't want to fight us," she stated, frowning as she pointed at the airmen.

"I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice," the captain responded, "We have our orders," he said.

"And yet, you are no position to give orders to us," Rook retorted, making the man glare at him. Just then, Asami noticed a something progressing across the desert, under the sand.

"Wait, did that sand dune just move?" she asked as the lump went out of her sight.

"It was probably just a mirage," the captain replied, "The desert will play tricks on you," he mentioned.

"That's no mirage," the Future Industries leader noted as the dune began to move around near the stranded airship, "Look," she pointed out, seeing it progress along the sand.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said as she leaned over the railing to get a closer look.

"Hinata, can you see what that is?" Ben asked.

"I'm trying," the Hyuga girl responded with her Byakugan still activated, "I can't tell what it is with all that sand around it…" she told him before retracting the veins near her eyes.

"I heard that since all the spirits came back," Kong began, getting all of their attentions, "this desert has been haunted by them," he pointed out to the group.

"Oh right," Korra sarcastically remembered, "so I guess that's my fault too…" she said, "Do you wanna help us get this ship up and running," she began to the men, "or do you wanna wait around and meet _that_ thing?" she asked, pointing to the moving sand dude.

"We want to fix the ship," the crewmember responded, "Right, Cap?" he asked the captain, with the other members of the group nodding at him in unison.

"Let's get to work," he stated after a grunt.

"All right," the Avatar said, "Ben, you mind giving me a hand?" she asked.

"Gotcha'," the Omnitrix bearer replied, tapping the lid of his device, then slid it open after a few moments of scrolling through the green holographic screen that had appeared. The dial popped up, allowing him to push it back down as he began transforming in a green flash of light. His arms became fins as his body assumed the form of Terraspin before the light vanished, revealing him as the alien.

"Would not Gravattack, or perhaps Way Big be better choices for this task?" Rook asked curiously.

"Well, uh… yeah," the Geochelone Aerio admitted sheepishly, "But I don't wanna hog all the glory," he said.

"Besides," Korra began, "twice the air power means half the time to dig this thing out," she stated, getting a nod in reply from Terraspin. The turtle-like alien then levitated into the air as his feet came together to form a third fin. "Everybody stand back," the Avatar ordered as she and the alien prepared themselves, and then fired out large spouts of air at the sand dune, with the former spinning his fins around like a fan, blowing the grainy earth away while the ship was being dug out. Back in the Earth Kingdom in an array of prison cells below the city, Mako, Bolin, and Gingka were stuck inside a single one as a guard was patrolling past them, knocking on the bars with a baton. As he went by the boys' cell, he hit the earthbender who had been leaning against the bars, causing him to grunt in annoyance, glaring at the man.

"We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer gets his hands on Korra," the firebender told the two as he sat up upon the bed. Suddenly, a man in the cell next to them pulled out a mirror to reflect his face for the boys to see while in their own containment.

"Take me with you," he begged, "I haven't seen my wife and five kids for four years," he told them.

"Four years?" Bolin questioned in surprise.

"The first few months were great," the man said, "I could finally get some sleep, but," he continued, "now I really miss them," he admitted.

"Gingka, can't you use your Wind Style chakra or something?" Mako asked the beyblader as he ignored the neighbor.

"I can't…" he replied as he sat up against the wall, "The only way I can channel my chakra is through an object like a sword, or a staff…" he explained, "I'm pretty much deadweight to you at this point," he admitted, looking away.

"Listen," the firebender told his brother, "Bolin, this is up to you," he said, "I know you can metalbend," he noted.

"You can metalbend?" the prisoner beside them asked.

"No…" the earthbender responded as he stood up.

"Yes you can," Mako stated, getting up as well, "I believe in you," he said.

"I believe in you too, Bolin," the man beside them agreed.

I appreciate that, Mako, and fellow ... prisoner man," he replied in gratitude, "But I've been trying and trying and trying and I've never been able to do it," he told them, "Not even a little," he added.

"You've always had the ability deep down," his brother told him, "You just haven't had the motivation," he explained, "But this is your time!" he stated, "Get us out of here to save Korra," he said, "You can do it!" he cheered, walking over to the cell bars, "Bolin! Bolin!" he yelled out, starting to rally the other prisoners.

"Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!" they all chanted, motivating the earthbender.

"You're right," he realized, readying himself, "Okay, here I go," he said, "Metalbending…!" He threw his arms out, making them twitch as he attempted to bend the bars, grunting and groaning as he moved his limbs outward, but failed since the metal did not budge a single inch. He sunk down to the floor upon his knees, tearing up with a sniff of sadness. "I can't metalbend…" he told his brother sadly.

"Aww!" the prisoners groaned before they all returned to their activities.

"Hey, you guys didn't happen to bring any toilet paper, did you?" the neighboring prisoner asked. Mako groaned as he slumped back down onto the bed, then noticed Gingka still sitting against the wall upon the bed, appearing to be lost in thought.

"What's the matter?" the firebender asked, getting his attention as he looked up.

"I dunno…" the beyblader responded, "I've just been thinking about how Zaheer and his goons took my goggles…" he admitted.

"And… how is that important?" the detective asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They mean nothing to him," Gingka replied, "He just sees them as busted up goggles, so why'd he take them from me?" he asked back, making Mako widen his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah…" Bolin realized as he stood, "It's not like they were some secret weapon or something…" he noted with his hand at his chin.

"Whatever the reason," the beyblader began, "I'm sure it has something to do with his plan…" he stated. Elsewhere on the desert roads, Lin was driving a jeep across the plains when she took notice of some tire tracks that led into a pathway on her left. She stopped the vehicle and reversed it, then went in, finding the lone car left in the area, stopping next to it. She got out, inspecting the abandoned vehicle for a few moments. Then suddenly, Naga leapt out at the other end of the jeep, roaring aggressively while she startled the police chief as she yelped, stepping back. However, the polar bear dog soon recognized her, running up to her and giving her a big lick up her cheek.

"First, you scare the life out of me," Lin began in a deadpan tone, "now you want to lick me…" she noted as the polar bear dog did so once again. Just then, Pabu emerged from the jeep and jumped onto the police chief, crawling upon her body. She quickly grabbed the fire ferret by the neck and put him on top of Naga. "Here," she said, reaching into her pockets and getting out pieces of jerky for the two animals, "chew on this and leave me alone," she told them, walking off as they both munched the treats they received. The police chief pulled out a radiophone from her jeep, activating it. "Tonraq, you read me?" she asked into it.

"_Yes,_" the Southern Water Tribe chief responded, "_we copy,_" he said.

"I've found Korra's jeep," she began, "but the kids aren't here," she noted, "Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis," she told him. Back in the Si Wong Desert, the Earth Kingdom airship had been completely dug out of the sand, being placed above the ground as Asami was welding the rudder with a blowtorch, having a facemask over her head. In the meantime, Rook was repairing one of the propellers on the ship's left side, using his Proto-Tool as a clasp to pull the rotor back into place. Atop the vehicle, a crustacean-like alien with a large head was helping fix the metal panels that had been ruptured by the crash. He had a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body, having four legs and two pincers for hands. He had a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has four legs instead of six, and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on a white and green neck brace. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead were long and his eyes connected to a large black strip that extended around his forehead. Additionally, he had two spikes on each elbow. He crawled across the ship, opening his skull plates to reveal his gigantic brain, being pink in color. Green electricity emerged from his cranium, hitting the ruptured parts of the ship, bending them back into place. He then took the chance to notice that Rainbow Dash was trying to bend a propeller with her bare strength, having her magic activated as she flew beside it. The Cerebrocrustacean then closed his skull plates, trotting over to the girl.

"Ergh…!" she grunted as her strength was barely moving the bent blade.

"Allow me," Brainstorm offered politely through sound waves of his thoughts, as his mouth did not open, getting her attention. He then utilized another electro kinetic blast from the crack in between his skull plates, hitting the propeller. It began to bend a little more as the rainbow haired girl sighed. "You appear distressed…" the Cerebrocrustacean noted smartly.

"Well…" Rainbow began, "it's just that I couldn't protect Korra liked you asked me to," she told him, "Heck, I'm not even strong enough to get a propeller back into place…" she said. A few moments passed as the crab-like alien halted his repairing process.

"Perhaps I should mention that you were not expecting to be apprehended by Earth Kingdom forces, hm?" he questioned cleverly, "However it may have occurred," he began, "for now, Korra is safe," he continued, "and so are you," he finished, "Plus, your eye has improved in its recovery," he noted, seeing that the left one was no longer swollen.

"I guess you're right…" the rainbow haired girl admitted with a chuckle, "Though to be honest, I wish I could've done a lot more…" she added with a sigh.

"Here," Brainstorm pointed out, "perhaps you can put the blade back into place this time," he noted, making her look down at the bent propeller, "All you need to do is increase the torque value when you cull the blade with your extremities at a different location," he explained. Rainbow blinked for a few seconds in confusion before raising an eyebrow. "In other words," the Cerebrocrustacean began with a sigh, "just move your hands slightly down the blade, and bend it up with a little more force…" he described in an easier sense.

"Oh!" she realized, "Got it," she said, moving her hands to the end of the propeller blade. She then pushed on it from the bottom with all her might, easily bending it back into place.

"Perfect," the crab-like alien complimented as she was finished.

"Thanks," Rainbow replied in gratitude, "You know, I'm really sorry for all the teasing that I've given you on this trip…" she apologized.

"Do not be," Brainstorm replied, "I believe that on most occasions, I was to deserve such a punishment," he admitted, making him and the girl both laugh. However, neither of them took notice of the Cerebrocrustacean's beeping Omnitrix symbol, as it was beginning to time out. The rainbow haired girl halted her laughter as she then heard the sound.

"Uh, Ben?" she said, getting the crab-like alien's attention.

"Yes?" he asked, then realized that the device upon his neck brace had timed out in a green flash of light. Meanwhile, the exit hatch of the ship had opened, with Korra, Hinata, and Kong all walking out.

"How's it looking in there?" Asami asked the three from above as she removed her helmet, having finished her work on the rudder.

"I just airbent all the sand out of the engine room," the Avatar responded, "I think it's clean," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"It hasn't been that clean since it floated off the showroom floor," the Earth Kingdom soldier noted jokingly.

"And we fixed the controls up at the cockpit," the Hyuga girl chimed in.

"How's it going out here?" Korra asked.

"Well, she's still pretty banged up," the beauteous mechanic replied, "but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert," she noted, "Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?" she asked the man.

"Aye aye!" he responded with a salute, walking back inside.

"AH!" a voice screamed, getting the Avatar's attention as she jumped out of surprise.

"Was that Ben?" she asked herself, then turned around to see him dangling over the edge of the airship, with Rainbow Dash holding onto him with all her might by his shirt. Korra smirked as she ran over with Hinata, both moving right underneath them. "All right, what happened?" she asked, crossing her arms with a grin.

"His watch timed out, and he tumbled off the ship's roof," the rainbow haired girl responded as she had to flap her wings rapidly, "He's lucky that I was able to catch him," she added.

"Korra, can you give me an air lift down?" the Omnitrix bearer asked, "Please?!" he begged.

"I dunno…" the Avatar responded, "You look like you're having fun with your _girlfriend_," she teased.

"Seriously?!" Ben exclaimed, "Can you just get me down without all the teasing?!" he asked angrily. Rainbow gave off a little smile at his outburst.

"Korra, please," she pleaded, "He's gone through a lot today with all the work he's had to do," she noted, lowering him slightly as his weight was starting to become a little too much for her. The Avatar was slightly surprised that the rainbow haired girl didn't join in on the teasing, but let out a little chuckle.

"All right," she agreed, getting into a stance, "You can drop him," she told the girl. Rainbow then released Ben from her grasp, allowing him to plummet with a loud holler. However, the Avatar below then airbended up a tornado, catching him within it as she slowly let him descend to the ground, having him land on his rear end.

"Thanks…" the Omnitrix bearer said as he rubbed his head. Korra then walked off with a grin as Hinata went over to him, while the rainbow haired girl flew back down.

"Are you all right?" the Hyuga girl asked, taking hold of his hand and getting him up off of the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied as Rainbow deactivated her magic, trotting over towards the rest of the group, "I just don't like being teased about-"

"…You and Rainbow?" Hinata questioned, finishing his sentence, getting a grin in reply from her ex-boyfriend, "Well, are you thinking of getting rid of the dating rule soon?" she asked as the rainbow haired girl had walked over to assist in getting Asami down from the rudder.

"I've thought about it," Ben admitted in response, "Happy to say that it might be over sooner than you think," he added with a smile, making the Hyuga girl grin as well. Rook had then gotten himself down from the ship as he gathered with the rest of the group. Moments later, the propellers of the ship began to spin, much to their delight.

"All right!" the bandana-wearing crew member exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground beneath the group began to shake wildly.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Rainbow asked nervously. In the blink of an eye, a giant, shark-like creature leapt out of the surface of the sand and clenched his jaws onto the airship, snapping it in two. The whole group watched in fear as the monstrous beast was about to dive upon them.

"Run!" Ben exclaimed, sliding the lid of the Omnitrix open, allowing the dial to pop up as he and everyone else began to make a run for it. He slammed the dial with his hand, creating a green flash of light just as the monster dove, with the stranded group all narrowly avoiding it as they were caught up in a wave of sand.

"GAH!" a voice yelped in pain. As the dust subsided, everyone turned to see the sandshark munching onto the left shoulder of a large humanoid creature with a large, red fin on his head, which was black at the front and red at the bottom. Blades also formed at his waist and front thighs in red. He had white arms with two black lines and red fins on the elbows. He had green eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. His feet were boot-like, being red and black. His wrists and shoulders had grown red, blade-like outgrowths. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was upon the center of his chest. "Get… offa' me!" he exclaimed, grasping the creature at the tail fin and yanking it off of him. He then threw the creature as hard as he could, sending it flying across the desert, before it landed with an explosion of dust in the far distance. "Hah… hah…" the To'Kustar breathed before falling to a knee, cringing from the pain he suffered earlier.

"That was no spirit…" Korra realized as she saw that the airship had been completely destroyed from the attack, sinking into the sand.

"Ben, are you all right?!" Rainbow asked worriedly to Way Big as she ran over with the others.

"Ergh… I'm fine," he responded as he rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand, then used it to tap the Omnitrix symbol, transforming himself back into Ben.

"Based on my analysis," Rook began, "I believe that was what you would call, a sandshark," he noted to the crew members. Kong was at the now broken helms with the steering wheel in his lap; unharmed, but paralyzed with fear as sand covered parts of his body.

"At least it's gone for now…" Asami noted as Hinata kneeled down to her ex-boyfriend, taking out a small ointment container.

"Kong, are you all right?" the bandana wearing crew member called out as he and the co-pilot ran up to him. A few moments passed as Ben had rolled up his left sleeve for the Hyuga girl, as she rubbed the healing substance upon his shoulder while the others had all gathered together.

"Thanks," he said in gratitude, getting a smile of relief from her in return as she continued.

"What are we going to do?" the bandana wearing airman asked, "All of our supplies were on the ship," he noted, "We've got no food, no water," he listed off.

"Easy, Arik," the captain reassured, "Another ship is on the way," he said, "We just need to hold our position for a few hours," he told him.

"We might not have a few hours," Asami noted.

"Agreed," Rook chimed in, "That sandshark has the velocity to return here in an hour or less of time," he explained, rubbing his chin.

"How far are we from the edge of the desert?" Korra asked.

"Too far to walk, if that's what you're thinking," the captain replied. Arik then slumped to the ground in frustration.

"We can't just wait around to for that thing to pick us off _one_ by _one_!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Or all at once," Rainbow noted nervously, "Did you guys see the chompers on that thing?!" she asked, pointing to her teeth as an example.

"You'll do as you're told, Airman," the captain said to Arik, "Now get a hold of yourself!" he ordered. In the meantime, Ben pulled his sleeve back down as Hinata had finished rubbing the ointment upon him. He stood up with her as they began to examine the mess of scrap with Asami.

"Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here," the Future Industries leader suggested with her hand at her chin.

"You want to make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?" the captain asked sarcastically.

"That would most likely be ineffective Sir…" Rook noted unknowingly, not understanding the sarcasm.

"No," Asami responded to the captain, "but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer," she explained, "Like the sandbenders use to get around," she added, "All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to," she told the group.

"It's worth a try," Korra admitted, turning back to the crew captain.

"Gather every piece of metal you can find," he said to his crew, "We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet," he told them.

"Hate to break it to you guys," Rainbow began, getting all of their attentions, "but there's no way we'll have enough time to get something together before that beast shows up again!" she said worriedly.

"Unless you've got yourself a builder for an alien," Ben noted as he tapped the Omnitrix lid, scrolling through the green holographic screen that appeared.

"A builder?" the rainbow haired girl responded in confusion, "Like who?" she asked, "Bloxx? Diamondhead? Upgrade?" she listed off in question.

"Close," the Omnitrix bearer replied as he slid the lid of his device open, letting the dial pop up, "I had another one in mind though," he admitted before slamming the dial down with his hand, creating a green flash of light as his body shrank. He was now a small, red, devil-like alien with an aviator's outfit of green and black, which included a white ascot. His ears were now spiked, and his nose was much bigger, being pointed. He also had a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. To top it off, the Omnitrix symbol was upon his waist.

"Jury Rigg?" Hinata said, surprised as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Rook exclaimed, "Jury Rigg has the ability to construct anything with the materials he has to wield," he explained.

"Fix! Fix! Fix!" the devil-like alien yelped aloud as he dashed over and started gathering large pieces of metal from the busted airship.

"If he does the building," Asami began, "we'll do the welding," she stated, getting a nod in reply from the Revonnahgander. They too, along with everyone else, began to round up materials of scrap they could find from the wreckage. Back at the Earth Kingdom palace in Ba Sing Se, the Red Lotus members were all waiting patiently within the ante-chamber as Zaheer had just finished fitting brand new, spotless lenses into Gingka's goggles.

"There," he said, concealing them with a cloth, putting it in his shirt for later as he sat down on the couch beside his girlfriend.

"Why would you go ahead and fix that kid's goggles?" Ming-Hua asked.

"He's not of this world," the criminal airbender replied, "Therefore, the coming change should not be of his concern," he explained, "So it'd be meaningless to destroy something of such value to him," he told them.

"And not just him…" P'Li noted as she was lying down on a couch, with a fancy gold encrusted wine glass in her hand.

"Those other kids with the Avatar aren't from here either," Ghazan added with his arms crossed.

"Exactly," Zaheer responded, "They should have no part in stopping our efforts," he stated. Just then, a Dai Li agent walked past the doorway of the room, alerting the group as they saw him. "Looks like he's in hurry," the criminal airbender noted, "Wait here," he told his group as he went outside the doorway, noticing no one else around before stalking the guard carefully. As the solider walked into the throne room, the vigilante leapt up against the walls thanks to his airbending, getting inside before the large doors closed. He ended up flipping himself onto the ceiling lattice, glancing down to see the guard about to address the Earth Queen.

"Your Majesty," he began, bowing down upon a knee as Zaheer watched from above, "we received a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners," he told her, "We believe the ship crashed in the Si Wong desert and the Avatar may have escaped," he explained.

"This is outrageous!" the monarch exclaimed angrily, "Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately," she ordered.

"It's already on its way, Your Majesty," the agent responded. Having heard the news, Zaheer left the throne room and returned to the ante-chamber moments later, having explained the story to his comrades.

"What are we going to do now?" Ming-Hua asked.

"There's no way we can track her down in the desert before the queen gets to her," Ghazan noted.

"You really think they'll be lucky enough to capture her again?" P'Li asked rhetorically, "She'll be long gone by the time they arrive," she told them.

"It doesn't matter," her boyfriend noted, "We're through chasing her," he said, "It's time to make _her_ come to us," he stated. Moments later, the group barged into the throne room with Zaheer's airbending bursting the doors open.

"What is this riff-raff doing in my throne room unannounced?" the Earth Queen asked angrily, getting up from her seat as they all approached, with Gun standing beside her.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," the airbender apologized, "But I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today," he told her.

"The Avatar is still in my custody," she stated in reply, "However," she began, "eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought in," she told the group, "Now, if you value your freedom," she continued, "you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!" she demanded.

"That wasn't the deal," Zaheer responded.

"I will not bandy words with bounty hunters!" the monarch shouted, "Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!" she ordered as Dai Li agents surrounded the Red Lotus members. All of a sudden though, P'Li fired a combustion blast at the floor before a group of the soldiers, knocking them away in an instant upon the explosion. Three others threw out their rock gloves at Ghazan, but he stood his ground, easily redirected them back at the agents, striking them all down. A soldier attempted to surprise Zaheer by lifting up the earth underneath him, but the airbender jumped and blasted him away with wind. Another attempted to hit him with a rock from one of room's pillars, but he too was knocked out against it with a burst of air from the criminal's hands. A third agent ran up to him, only to end up air blasted with a kick. Ming-Hua took the chance to freeze him up against a pillar in ice. Having seen the battle end so suddenly, Gun ran off in fear as he whimpered.

"Gun!" the monarch screamed from behind her throne, "Get in back here and lay down your life for your queen, you _coward_!" she commanded, then noticed the airbender walking toward her, and reluctantly followed suit, stepping out from behind the throne to face him, "You wouldn't dare attack a queen!" she shouted to him. He then leapt up atop the throne with his airbending, putting his hands out.

"Maybe I forgot to mention something to you," he told her, "I don't believe in queens," he said, beginning to wave his arms around. All of a sudden, air began to fly out of the monarch's mouth, with Zaheer having done so as he trapped her head within a vacuum sphere, sucking up her oxygen while she gasped for it, collapsing to the floor. "You think freedom is something you can give or take on a whim," he noted as her eyes were becoming bloodshot, "But to your people," he began, "freedom is just as essential as… air," he continued, "and without it there is no life," he stated as he bended all the air away from the queen, with her trying to reach for it, "There is only ... darkness," he said.

**X**

A while later in another part of the Upper Ring, a man was seated inside a radio control center when suddenly, Ming-Hua, P'Li, and Zaheer all walked in.

"Hey!" the worker exclaimed as he span around, getting up to face them, "You can't be in here!" he stated angrily.

"No need for alarm," the airbender reassured, "I just need to make an announcement to the entire city," he told him, "How do I do that?" he asked.

"Who do you think you are?" the control operator asked. Just then, the armless waterbender grasped him with her left water tendril, dangling him over their heads, much to his surprise.

"He's the man who just took down the Earth Queen," she noted to him, "You wanna be next?!" she threatened.

"Ming-Hua, please," Zaheer pleaded, placing a hand upon her shoulder, "We're here to help citizens like him, not hurt them," he said to her, "Now, can you help me?" he asked the man. He nodded nervously before Ming-Hua threw him back onto his seat. He then quickly adjusted the controls to the desired preferences, and then got back up, bowing to the criminal airbender as he took his seat before the microphone. "Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se," he began through it, "I have an important announcement to make," he said, "Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down by the hands of revolutionaries, including myself," he told them, with many people listening to the news in disbelief, including Mako and Bolin's paternal family, "I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity is not important," he continued as Mako, Bolin, and Gingka heard the stunning development too from their cell, "I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom," he stated, "I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do," he noted, "It's time for you to find your own path," he stated on, "No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants," he kept, "From now on, you are free!" he exclaimed as outside, Ghazan was standing before the Inner Wall of the city, separating the rings of it, "I deliver Ba Sing Se be into the hands of the people!" the airbender finished, just before the lavabender readied himself as punched the ground, melting it into lava, and had it trail towards the wall, making it turn into the boiling magma as well at the bottom. With a stomp of his foot, the bearded criminal made the wall collapse under the pressure. Bystanders had braced themselves from the destruction, but once the dust settled, they cheered loudly, running around the now free streets of Ba Sing Se while Ghazan looked on. Just then, Rex and Scizor drove themselves in on their jeep, seeing the dust still around in the air.

"Zor?" the Pincer Pokémon said in confusion as he heard cries and hollers of people.

"What the heck happened?" the evo asked as he stopped the vehicle, looking around to see the citizens looting almost everywhere in the area. Back in the prison, the crooks inside began rioting loudly as they shouted and screamed in delight. Meanwhile, Mako had managed to melt off a section of one of the cell bars by using his firebending as a blowtorch. He halted and shook his wrist from the strain before resuming.

"We have to get out of here, you guys," he told his brother and his friend, "Zaheer came here to take out the Earth Queen," he began, "and now Korra is next," he realized.

"You know that guy?" the neighboring prisoner asked, placing the mirror in front of their cell again, "He's my hero!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the firebender shouted at him. Just then, Gingka tried to charge his way through the cell door, but to no avail as he fell back to the ground in a heap upon ramming into it.

"Ergh…" he groaned, "If only I had my sword…" he grunted, standing back up. Mako then turned to Bolin, who was sitting on the bed.

"You have to metalbend us out of here," he told him, "C'mon!" he yelled, "I know you can do it!" he exclaimed, "This is your time!" he stated.

"You said before "was my time"," his brother noted.

"I know I did," the firebender responded, "but now it's _really_ your time," he said, making him stand up, "Do it!" he commanded. The earthbender readied himself reluctantly, swinging his arms around before extending his right fist out all the way in his attempt. Suddenly though, all the cell doors except theirs opened up, allowing the rest of the prisoners to run out, laughing delightedly.

"Did you see that?" Bolin asked in disbelief, "I did it!" he exclaimed, grabbing the cell bars, "I mean, not for us, but I metalbent all the other cells open!" he said excitedly. However, he turned to see that his brother had the palm of his right hand upon his face in agony.

"I don't think that was you…" he told him bluntly. Just then, the airbender criminal himself approached the cell, with the teens inside noticing him instantly.

"Zaheer!" Gingka shouted. Mako then shot a fire blast through the bars at the vigilante, but he easily slid away from it, firing an air gust from his legs to knock the three of them down. "What's your deal?!" the beyblader asked angrily as he instantly stood back up, while the firebender was still upon the bed and the earthbender upon the floor.

"Listen to me," he responded, "I'm going to set you free," he began, "but I want to talk to you first," he told them, "I have a message that I need you to take to Korra," he said as they all glanced back at him.

"And what if we refuse?" the redhead of the group asked, clenching his fists. Zaheer grinned evilly, pulling something out from his shirt.

"Consider this a gift," he told the beyblader as he took the cloth out from his shirt, handing it off to him, "You're not a part of the coming change," he continued as Gingka began to unwrap it, "and therefore, your life's work shouldn't be altered," he finished. The boy gasped in shock as he saw that his goggles were repaired, and having received them from an enemy was even more surprising. Back in the Si Wong Desert, Arik was welding the finishing touches to the makeshift sand-sailer as it had a wooden platform for the group to stand upon, along with a yellow sail. The crewmember finished, standing up as he turned off his tool.

"She ain't pretty," Asami admitted as she was atop the vehicle with Korra, Rook, and Ben, "but I think she'll do the job," she noted. Just then, Hinata and Rainbow Dash looked into the distance, the former using her Byakugan to notice a sharp dorsal fin approaching them rapidly.

"Uh guys?" the rainbow haired girl called out, "I think now's a good time to book it!" she yelled as she and the Hyuga girl ran back to the sailer.

"No time for a test run," the Avatar noted, "Let's move!" she exclaimed as everyone got aboard the vehicle. The Omnitrix bearer and his partner stood at the helm with the beauteous mechanic, eyeing the creature cautiously as it approached.

"Been a while since we've been at the shooting range, hasn't it?" Ben noted as he tapped the lid of his device, then slid it open to let the dial pop up.

"Now _that_ is an expression I understand," Rook responded as he prepared his Proto-Tool, aiming at the approaching fin. His partner then slammed down on the Omnitrix dial with his right hand, creating a green flash of light as he transformed. Eyes began to form all over his body, except for around his head as his ears became similar to a bat's. His upper body was now covered with multiple eyes of green with black, pointed pupils, which appeared on his palms as well. He was light yellow skinned on his chest and feet while the rest of his body was dark yellow. He was wearing black pants with green cuffs on his wrists and legs. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol was at his waist upon a green belt with a white stripe.

"Oh yeah!" the Opticoid exclaimed, "That sandshark's about to get an _eyeful _of trouble!" he yelled excitedly.

"Quit the eye puns so we can get out of here!" Rainbow shouted, making him frown. Korra quickly readied herself and bent up a large gust of air from behind the sail, moving the makeshift vehicle forward. Asami glanced back as the beast approached them.

"Now!" the Revonnahgander exclaimed. He and Eye Guy then unleashed a flurry of laser blasts, with the former firing them from his Proto-Tool, while the latter used his palm eyes to shoot his beams of green light at the creature beside his partner. The beast then leapt out of the sand, attempting to gobble them up, but to no avail as Asami steered the sailer out of the way. It tried again, only to make another unsuccessful attempt.

"Ha, ha! Yes!" Rainbow cheered with a fist pump as they appeared to have avoided the creature for good. Hinata still had her Byakugan activated as she looked to the creature's dorsal fin sink into the sand as its trail disappeared.

"I think he's gone," Arik noted, "We did it!" he exclaimed. The Hyuga girl then looked down and gasped.

"Everyone, it's-!" Before she could warn them, the sandshark burst up from the ground, preparing to devour the sand-sailer whole. Everyone held onto a part of the vehicle for dear life while the Opticoid and Rook were still just standing upon the wood platform, beginning to slide off. The Revonnahgander reacted quickly, firing a grappling line from his weapon, latching it into the wood as he dangled. Meanwhile, Eye Guy slammed the Omnitrix symbol upon his belt, morphing his body as it became green and plant-like. His eyes had all disappeared as there were only two upon his face, now being that he was Swampfire. He attached himself to the wood with the vines extending from his soles like cleats.

"Korra!" he shouted out to the Avatar, forming a fireball upon his hand. She turned around and launched a fire blast with the Methanosian into the creature's mouth, but they both smelted out instantly.

"We're gonna be eaten alive!" Arik screamed.

"No we're not!" Rainbow reassured as she let go of the sailer platform she held onto, dropping down into the shark's gut.

"Rainbow!" Swampfire exclaimed. The rainbow haired girl then activated her magic, with her blue skin, ponytail, pony ears, and wings appearing before she dashed back up to grab the sailer at the stern, attempting to push it upward with all her might.

"We're not gonna make it!" Kong exclaimed as the jaws of the beast were beginning to close.

"Yes… we… are!" Rainbow grunted as all of a sudden, she generated a sonic boom that created a vibrantly-colored ring accompanied by a shockwave while a rainbow wake trailed behind her, speeding her and the sand-sailer out of the creature's mouth, "Korra, Ben, now!" she called out to the Avatar and the Methanosian. The former fired another fire blast into the beast's stomach while the latter threw a couple of fireballs into it as well, making it burst in huge puff of smoke as they flew out of its mouth with the rainbow still trailing behind the girl who saved them all. The sandshark then plummeted onto the ground in a heap, creating a wave of sand that pushed the sailer forward as it landed back down. The rainbow haired girl tumbled back onto the vehicle before Swampfire caught her, falling backwards while his feet remained stuck to the wooden platform.

"Wow," he said bluntly as the girl in his arms deactivated her magic, "That was…"

"…Awesome?" Rainbow finished for him, "Because it was," she stated proudly.

"What was that anyway?" Asami asked as the wave began to settle.

"I believe _that _was known as the "Sonic Rainboom"," Rook responded.

"And thanks to that," the Methanosian added, "we're outta this mess," he said.

"No problem," Rainbow replied, but then sniffed the air as her nose caught a whiff of something, "Eww…" she groaned, grabbing it with her left hand to block out the smell. The plant-like alien blinked in surprise for a moment.

"Oh, right," he realized, "I'm Swampfire…" he noted, "Sorry…" he apologized. The rainbow haired girl did give him a smile, as did the others since the danger had ended. Later at sunset, the Methanosian had transformed back into Ben, as he and the others arrived back at the Misty Palms Oasis as Korra parked the makeshift sand-sailer next to a group of sandbenders, who glanced at them while they were upon their own vehicle. As soon as the Avatar stopped airbending onto the sail, the mast broke, making it all fall to the ground.

"You want to buy a slightly used sand-sailer?" Asami asked jokingly to the men on the other one. Moments later, she was the last one to step onto the dock as everyone gathered.

"Thanks, Asami," the captain said in gratitude, "You got a good head on your shoulders," he told her.

"Same to you," Kong added to Ben, "Without that little… devil thing you turned into," he began unsurely, "we never would've gotten that sand-sailer together," he noted.

"No problem," the Omnitrix bearer replied.

"I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there," Korra apologized, chiming in, "I didn't mean for that to happen," she told the crew.

"You know," the captain began, "whatever the conflict between you and the queen is," he continued, "I'm sure it's above my pay grade," he admitted as he pulled out a hooked right hand, allowing her to shake it, "You've got a tough job," he added, "Good luck, Avatar," he said, giving her a final salute with his left hand before turning back to his men.

"Captain, have we been in the desert for too long?" Arik asked, "Or is that really a dragon over there?" he pointed out, seeing Druk on the ground beside two white camels, who were tied to a tree near the beast, shivering in fear as they tried to escape it.

"Ugh," the crew leader groaned, "let's go get a drink," he told his men before they all left.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Rainbow said in disbelief, "Ben, are you seeing this?!" she asked excitedly, "It's a real live dragon!" she exclaimed.

"I've seen a couple before," the Omnitrix bearer noted, crossing his arms, "But it sure is something…" he admitted.

"And it has a saddle upon it…" Rook noted, "Perhaps it belongs to someone of importance?" he guessed, getting a shrug in reply from his partner. Just then, Korra turned her head upon hearing the sound of footsteps, suddenly getting pounced down on by her polar bear dog, making her yelp as she fell. Naga licked her delightedly as she laughed.

"Easy, girl," she pleaded to her pet, smiling, "Did you think we weren't coming back to you?" she questioned sweetly, touches her nose against the polar bear dog's. At that moment, Pabu ran up and crawled onto Rainbow, making her chuckle as the fire ferret licked her cheek.

"Ha, ha!" she laughed, "It's good to see you too, Pabu," she said as the pet of Bolin stopped licking her.

"You know," Asami began, getting everyone's attention as Korra got back up, "I think the _real_ hero of the day is Ben," she admitted, making him blink in surprise.

"Well, I.. uh… wouldn't be too sure about that…" he responded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Without your mechanic skills, or Korra's airbending, none of us would've gotten out of there alive…" he noted.

"But you're the one who came to rescue us," the Avatar noted, "With Rook and Hinata, of course," she added, making them smile as well.

"But in the end," the Omnitrix bearer began, "Rainbow was the one who blasted us away from that sandshark," he noted.

"Yeah," the rainbow haired girl agreed, "but I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't shown up," she told him, "So, how 'bout a little something for your trouble?" she suggested.

"Really, I don't need all the-" His modest sentence was instantly halted as Rainbow kissed him right on his right cheek, making his face turn red spontaneously.

"Well?" she asked with a sly look. He blinked for a few moments before turning his head away, letting off a little smile while the others grinned as well.

"Perhaps we should take the time to receive some beverages," Rook suggested, "I feel quite parched," he added.

"From being in the desert all day, I'm not surprised," Korra noted. Moments later, the six of them entered into a cantina within the small town. They looked around for a few moments before they saw Lin, Tonraq, and Lord Zuko all sitting at a table together. The Avatar smiled upon noticing the group, approaching them with her friends.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, getting their attentions as they turned to see her.

"Korra, you're safe," her father said out of relief as he instantly stood up. He then embraced his daughter tightly while she hugged him back.

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert," she told him, "Thanks to Asami and Ben," she added, gesturing to her friends. Her father nodded at the beauteous mechanic and the Omnitrix bearer in appreciation before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Do you remember Lord Zuko?" he asked her as the old firebender stood up from his seat at the table.

"I met you when you were a very young girl," he told the Avatar, "It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra," he greeted.

"It's good to see you, Lord Zuko," she replied.

"Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu," Lin chimed in, annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Korra apologized, "But, how did you all find us?" she asked.

"I am a _detective_, you know," the police chief replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you find Mako, Bolin, and Gingka?" Asami asked, chiming in.

"Some people at the inn saw them captured by Zaheer's crew," Lin responded, "We don't know where they are," she told them, "But we did find this," she pointed out, pulling out something from the table. It was the beyblader's sword hilt, with the weapon encased inside it.

"We must act quickly if we are to find them," Rook noted as he took the hilt from the police chief.

"Yes," Hinata agreed, "But we don't have any clues as to where they're located…" she mentioned.

"I think I know where they went off to," Ben chimed in, getting everyone's attention as they all glanced at him.

"Wait, how?" Rainbow asked.

"Rex went off with Scizor earlier to track them," he explained in reply, "Last night, he and I fought with that lavabender guy," he continued, "and we all saw you three get captured," he told them.

"So then he must've told Zaheer where we were likely going…" Korra realized.

"To Ba Sing Se!" Asami exclaimed in surprise, "We have to get there and get those guys out as soon as possible," she explained sternly.

"I agree," the Revonnahgander stated.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Lin retorted.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow. The group of three glanced at each other before Tonraq decided to speak up

"You didn't hear about the Earth Queen?" he questioned.

"No…" his daughter responded nervously, "What about her?" she asked. Just then, a sound of static got their attentions as they turned to see a radio upon the bar counter.

"_Once again,_" the voice from it began,"_the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end,_" he stated,"_Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos,_" he noted,"_Rioters and looters have overrun the palace,_" he added.

"The Red Lotus," Korra realized.

"What's that?" her father asked.

"The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen," she responded, "I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad," she told him. Suddenly, a faint green glow came from Ben's pants as he looked down to see it. He instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his MPG, pressing its center. With that, a hologram of Rex appeared over the device.

"Rex!" the Omnitrix bearer exclaimed as the rest of the group came over to him, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the evo replied, "But I gotta ask," he began, "what the heck's happening around here?" he questioned as he and Scizor were in the middle of the chaos ridden streets of the Earth Kingdom capital, with fires starting all over the place, and people going out of control, rioting throughout the city.

"The Earth Queen got assassinated," Ben responded.

"Oh, that explains a- SAY WHAT?!" Rex exclaimed in disbelief, interrupting his own sentence, "Who did it?!" he asked.

"The group that tried to take Korra and has the others," his teammate replied, "Listen, it's nothing to worry about right now," he told him, "Just get the guys and get out of there," he said.

"Easier said than done," the evo noted, "It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack with all these people running around…" he explained.

"Zor Sciz!" Scizor cried out, getting Rex's attention as he turned to see the Pincer Pokémon knock away a few male rioters with his claws that were glowing a silvery white. The men hightailed it and ran off, past the jeep used by the evo and the Pokémon to get there.

"Sounds like things won't be easy…" Ben admitted.

"Don't worry," Rex reassured, "It's just a few rioters here and there," he noted, "I mean, who could possibly-" All of a sudden, a huge explosion occurred as he instantly turned around to see that his jeep had been blown to smithereens, with smoke and fire emerging from the destroyed vehicle. He then squinted to see that there were traces of magma right underneath it. "Oh no…" he realized as Scizor jumped to his side.

"What? What is it?" the Omnitrix bearer asked.

"It's our old friend…" the evo replied as a figure could be made out from the smoke. As it cleared, it revealed Ghazan standing there, right before the Pincer Pokémon and Rex.

"So, we meet again," the lavabender noted, "And it looks like you don't have your friend to give you a boost," he added.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Ben…" Rex said to his friend.

"Wait, Rex-!" But the Omnitrix bearer's sentence was cut off as the evo deactivated his MPG, placing it back in his pants' pocket.

"Trust me Ghazan," he said to the lavabender as he morphed his arms into the Smackhands, "I don't need backup this time," he stated. He then lunged forward with Scizor, ready to battle the criminal. Back at the Misty Palms' Oasis, everyone was still recoiling in shock over the latest development.

"We have to go and help him!" Rainbow yelled.

"She's right," Korra agreed, "I don't care if the Red Lotus is still around," she stated, "I just wanna make sure all my friends are okay," she said.

"Okay, then let's-" But before Ben could do anything else, his MPG vanished in a green flash of light. Everyone gasped in shock. Faint flashes of green light also came from Rook, Hinata, and the rainbow haired girl.

"Uh, what just happened?" the Avatar asked.

"I dunno!" Ben responded frantically, "It just… disappeared!" he yelped in shock.

"There must be a logical explanation for this occurrence," his alien partner explained.

"Indeed there is," a voice suddenly chimed in. The Omnitrix turned to see a small alien standing upon his shoulder, being a bipedal, frog-like creature. His face was old and wrinkly, along with a few grey spots. He was wearing green robes with metallic parts over his hands up to the fingers, on his shoulders, neck, feet, and waist. His eyes were green with thin black lines for pupils, as he glanced at the boy whose shoulder he was upon.

"Azmuth!" Ben exclaimed.

"Who?" Asami asked, chiming in.

"The one who created the Omnitrix… and the MPG's," Hinata noted in reply, "But… why is he here?" she asked.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that they just vanished out of the blue, right?" the alien watch bearer guessed.

"Yes," the Galvan responded, jumping down from Ben's shoulder, "As you may, or may not be aware," he began, "the Multiversal Portal Generators all run on a quantum power source located on Galvan Prime," he explained, "Once they utilize all the energy from that system," he continued, "they must return to undergo a recharging process," he stated.

"And they're all linked to that same power source," the Omnitrix owner added, "But Azmuth, this is a really bad time to-"

"You, Ben Tennyson," he began, cutting off his sentence, "have been using the device most often," he noted, "and thus, you are to blame for this unavoidable necessity," he said.

"But he's right!" Rainbow chimed in, "Our friends are in danger right now, and we need those MPGs to get to them!" she explained hurriedly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," Azmuth said, "but this process must be done to avoid any further consequences," he stated, "You'll all receive the MPGs again in about twenty-four or so of your earth hours," he told them.

"Twenty-four hours?!" Ben exclaimed, "Azmuth, we really need to-!" But the Galvan suddenly teleported away in a flash of green light, before the Omnitrix bearer could finish his sentence. "Agh!" he groaned.

"Do not fret, Ben," Rook reassured.

"He's right," Hinata agreed, "Rex can take care of himself just fine," she noted, "At least, I hope he can…" she admitted, rubbing her shoulder sheepishly.

"At any rate," the alien watch owner began, "our problems are a whole lot bigger now," he stated as everyone worriedly glanced at each other, while outside, the sun was setting over the Misty Palms Oasis.

**END**

**Whoa, that's a lot of words. Anyways, no new scenario this time around, but the good news is that I'm on my February break! So chapters should be coming within a day or two of time. It'll all depend on how things play out. **

** But about the missing scenario, I haven't heard back from Hypergogeta2012 in a while, so I'm betting he'll likely post the next one for the next chapter. Hope you guys look forward to it, and everything else in store. And I'm betting you can't wait to see what I have planned for "The Ultimatum" next time! But until then, I'll see ya!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


	11. The Ultimatum

** Hey everyone! I hope you're really excited, because the last few chapters of "Change" are on their way! Now, as I said in the last chapter, I am on February break, and I'm likely to get at least two more chapters out. Maybe three if I'm super lucky. At the same time though, these chapters will feature a lot of action. And I'm sure you're all dying to find out how the Red Lotus will handle taking on the airbenders when Natsu, Naruto, and Ash are there to guard them. Those answers are about to come, so enjoy "The Ultimatum"!**

_**Ba Sing Se has fallen. After Zaheer and the Red Lotus toppled the Earth Queen, the city descended into chaos. Meanwhile, Korra, Rainbow Dash, and Asami tried to escape their captors, but crashed in the desert. After getting to safety thanks to Ben, Hinata, and Rook, they met up with Lord Zuko, Tonraq, and Beifong. Back in Ba Sing Se, Zaheer freed Mako, Bolin, and Gingka, giving them a vital message to deliver to Korra, but will the brothers and the beyblader find her in time?**_

**BOOK THREE:**

**CHANGE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**THE ULTIMATUM**

"Whoa!" Rex yelped as he was flung into a fruit stand, splattering himself with the destroyed food upon crashing. He reformed his hands from the Smackhands, using one of them to rub the back of his head in agony before standing back up.

"Is that all you've got?" Ghazan asked as he walked up to the evo.

"Not yet…" he replied, morphing his right arm into the B.F.S. instantly, swinging it at the lavabender furiously. He jumped out of his range several times before leaping back, slamming the ground with his right fist, creating a trail of magma headed right for Rex. He instantly formed his legs into the Punkbusters, with the large robotic boots coming into contact through the lava below. "Ahh…" he moaned in pain, but gritted his teeth as he trudged through the magma, jumping up, about to kick the bearded criminal with his sword build. He ducked and slid away, making the evo hit the ground instead.

"Heh," Ghazan laughed as the dust cleared from the attack, "Without your shape-shifter friend, you're no match for me," he stated confidently, crossing his arms.

"Hah… hah…" Rex breathed as he reformed his limbs from his machines, "I don't need Tennyson to help me this time…" he noted, turning to face the lavabender, "Besides," he began, "I'm not alone," he said, making the criminal raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Zor!" a voice exclaimed, getting Ghazan's attention as he turned around to see Scizor gliding right at him, with his pincers glowing a bright white. The Pincer Pokémon crossed them, and then threw them outward, firing several, shuriken-like discs of air at the lavabender. He quickly reacted, hopping back and avoiding most of them, but it gave Rex the window of opportunity to form the Funchucks upon his hands. He swung them out, with the criminal ducking from the left, but not the right as it struck him, knocking him aside. Scizor then landed down and ran in with his pincers now glowing a bright blue as he crossed them. He rammed into Ghazan with them, sending him crashing into wooden boxes of supplies under a rafter with more of the objects on top of it, only held by four supports of the same material. The evo ran in, but the lavabender stood back up, stomping the ground to make three rock slabs burst up. He heated them up into magma rocks, firing them at Rex. he deflected first two with his Funchucks, but the third struck him right on the back.

"AGH!" he yelped in pain as the back of his jacket was on fire.

"Sciz Scizor!" the Pincer Pokémon exclaimed as he crossed his pincers again, making them glow a bright white before he threw them outward, firing more shuriken-like discs toward Ghazan, who ducked away from them all as they made contact with the wall, creating an explosion of dust. At the same time, one of them blew out the fire on the evo's back.

"Thanks…" he said in gratitude as the dust subsided, revealing the criminal standing with two lava shuriken ready to be utilized, "Let's end this," Rex stated as he reformed his arms, and then morphed his back and right arm into the Blast Caster, reeling it back just as Ghazan bent the magma weapons out at him. The evo threw the tentacle-like whip out, destroying the shuriken, and making the criminal have to immediately duck as it sailed over his head, also smashing through two of the wooden supports of the rafter.

"Ha!" the lavabender laughed as he stood back up, "You missed," he noted.

"Did I?" Rex questioned with a raised eyebrow, making Ghazan widen his eyes as he looked up to see the rafter above him shaking with all the weight of the boxes upon it. It then collapsed right on top of him, with a flurry of dust to follow as he hollered.

"Sciz… ZOR!" Scizor exclaimed as he opened up both of his pincers in front of his body, firing a beam of white light at the debris, making it explode into smoke on impact.

"Nice shot," the evo complimented as he reformed his back and arm from the Blast Caster, with the back of his jacket almost completely charred from earlier.

"Sci Sciz?" the Pincer Pokémon asked worriedly as he trotted over.

"No, I'm good," Rex reassured, brushing off the ashen pieces from his clothing, "We need to find your trainer and the others," he noted, "Now if Zaheer took them to the Earth Queen…" he began, putting his right hand at his chin, "she must've jailed 'em somewhere," he realized, "And that explains how his gang easily took her out," he added, "Now, where could they be?" he asked himself.

"Zor?" Scizor pointed out, directing his pincer towards the palace in the distance.

"Yeah, right," the evo agreed as he glanced that way, "Let's get 'em out and get back to Ben fast!" he said, forming the Rex Ride over his legs with the Pincer Pokémon seating himself behind him. He then drove off, heading for the Upper Ring of the city. Meanwhile, Ghazan suddenly emerged from the debris of battle, dusting himself off as he saw his opponent getting away. He then pulled out a radiophone from the box upon his right hip, putting it up to his ear.

"One of those 'other world' kids is headed for the palace," he said through it, "Want me to stop him?" he asked.

"_No,_" Zaheer's voice replied through the radio, "_He's only looking for those boys,_" he noted, "_and it'll make our job a lot easier if he does,_" he added, "_We're one our way to pick you up,_" he told him.

"Copy that," the lavabender responded, putting his walkie-talkie away as he looked to see the dust building behind the evo's trail. The Earth Kingdom palace was overlooking the fiery chaos enveloping Ba Sing Se, as airships in the area of the Upper Ring began to depart. Looters roamed through the place, taking objects such as vases, tapestries, and paintings. Mako, Bolin, and Gingka were now at the entrance as they watched the rioters running around, stealing what they could.

"I can't believe it…" the firebender said, "The Upper Ring is in chaos!" he noted. Meanwhile, the beyblader was glancing back at his goggles in right hand, with them having been repaired by a criminal earlier.

"Why?" he asked himself, getting the brothers' attentions.

"Why what?" Bolin asked back.

"Why'd Zaheer fix my goggles?" Gingka replied in question, "Is he trying to coax me into not helping you guys?" he suggested.

"Dunno…" Mako responded, "Maybe it's not just you, but all of Team Omniverse that he wants out of the way," he suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah!" his brother agreed, "It sounded like he was saying that you all weren't a part of… _this_," he noted, gesturing toward the chaos induced city.

"Ugh…" the beyblader sighed, putting his goggles over his head and placing them under his scarf around his neck, "I don't think we'll find out those answers right away," he realized, "Let's just get going," he said. Just then, the group of three noticed a team of looters confronting a Royal Earth Kingdom guard.

"Don't try to stop us," one of the rioters told him, "we're taking back what's ours," he stated.

"Stop you?" the soldier questioned, taking off his helmet, "I'm gonna join you," he said, pointing his spear in another direction, "I know where the good stuff is," he added, running off with the group, as others passed by Mako, Bolin, and Gingka.

"Should we do something?" the earthbender asked.

"This isn't our battle," his brother replied, walking out.

"Exactly," the beyblader agreed, following him, "We have to deliver Zaheer's message to Korra immediately," he said.

"Right," Bolin responded, "Okay, find Korra, deliver message," he listed off to himself as he went over to see the two overlooking the fallen city, "Yeah, this should be easy," he noted, "We just got to get out of the city and get to the desert," he began, "then somehow find her in the vast expansive wasteland that goes on for thousands, and thousands, of miles…" he said with a sigh, "This isn't gonna be easy…" he realized as his body drooped down.

"Rex!" Gingka suddenly called out, pointing down to indicate his and his Pokémon's presence as they ran up the steps, with the boys running down to meet them halfway.

"What are you doing here?" Mako asked as they all gathered at the midpoint of the stairs.

"We came to get you guys," the evo replied, "Where were you by the way?" he asked.

"In a prison under the palace," the beyblader responded, "And Zaheer was the one who let us out," he added, much to the surprise of his Pokémon and his teammate as their eyes widened.

"All things aside, we're okay," Bolin reassured, chiming in. His brother then noticed the ashen marks upon Rex's jacket with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" the firebender asked.

"Oh," the evo realized, seeing his charred jacket, "Ran into that lavabender on the way here," he told them, "Wouldn't have made it out of that fight if it wasn't for Scizor," he added, gesturing toward the Pincer Pokémon.

"Zor Siz," he responded with a smile, then pulled off the sack that he had been carrying, handing it off to his trainer, "Sciz," he said.

"Thanks partner," his trainer responded, taking out his belts and putting them back around his waist, with his equipment attached, "No sword?" he questioned, noticing that it wasn't there.

"Lo siento amigo," Rex apologized, "Guess you lost it in that last fight," he suggested.

"That's not the only thing…" the beyblader noted nervously, rummaging through his bag.

"What else are you missing?" Bolin asked as he glanced over.

"My MPG," Gingka responded, "It's gone too…" he added.

"We're gonna need to get in contact with Korra A.S.A.P.," Mako noted.

"Or one of the those guys down at the temple!" Bolin suggested.

"Wait, what?" the evo chimed in, "Why do we need to call Korra and the others so badly?" he asked. The three then exchanged quick glances with each other before the earthbender leaned into his ear and whispered something, making him jump in shock upon hearing the development. "No…" he said in disbelief.

"That's why we really need to find a way to contact her," the firebender stated, "Can you do it with your MPG?" he asked.

"Sure," Rex replied, reaching into his jacket pockets, "Just let me find- Oh no…" he realized.

"What? What?!" Bolin asked frantically.

"Mine's gone too…" the evo responded, "Sorry," he apologized.

"There has to be an explanation for this…" Gingka realized after a few moments of silence between them, taking out Scizor's Poké Ball, "Take a rest partner," he told the Pincer Pokémon as he returned him to the containment in a red beam of light. Mako then looked out to see one of many airships flying off in the distance from the docking bay.

"We need an airship," he noted to the boys. Moments later, the four of them ran up the ramp into one of the vehicles, witnessing looters stealing airship components all around. "Excuse me," the firebender began loudly, "may I have your attention please?" he asked, getting all of the people inside to turn and face him, "I'm with the Republic City Police and I need to commandeer this airship to help the Avatar," he explained to them. After listening though, the looters resumed their activities, prying apart the ship's components.

"Maybe they need a little more motivation…" Rex suggested as he punched his hand.

"And end up creating _more_ chaos around here?" the beyblader questioned sarcastically, "Yeah, that's not a good idea…" he noted, making the evo frown.

"Let me give it a shot," Bolin suggested, "Hey, the Queen's gold's on the third floor of the palace, second door on the right!" he lied in exclamation to the looters, who all listened and ran off in delight, "You just gotta know how to talk to 'em, bro," he told Mako before the lot of them ran up to the controls of the ship, with the earthbender taking the driver's seat.

"Aw, they took everything!" the firebender yelled in frustration, "I mean, who rips out a transmission radio?" he questioned as he picked up some ripped wires.

"Some folks just do not have respect for other people's property," his brother noted, making the detective and the other boys stare at him blankly while he stretched his arms out, "Now let's steal this airship!" he exclaimed.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Rex asked as Bolin fiddled with the controls.

"Technically speaking, no," he replied, "But, c'mon," he reassured, "how hard could it be?" he asked rhetorically. At that moment, a glass lens fell off of the control panel. The earthbender then confidently pushed a lever forward with his right hand, starting up the airship as it lunged forward, skidding across the airstrip while the citizens near scattered in screams and hollers.

"Up! Up!" Mako ordered.

"I don't see any up button!" his brother yelled back, "I see levers and switches, oh, there it is," he realized, and with a click, the vehicle arose from the ground into the air. A while passed as the boys flew across Ba Sing Se in the evening sky, seeing areas down below that were engulfed in flames, with smoke billowing upward.

"Oh man…" Rex said in disbelief as he and Gingka observed.

"The whole city is falling to pieces," the firebender noted.

"Mako, our family's down there," Bolin added worriedly. His brother then came over, pushing him out of the seat with a yelp as he fell down.

"Move over, we're getting them out," he told him as he took the controls.

"Oh," the earthbender realized as the firebender recalibrated some of the systems, "you think just because you dated Asami," he began, "you know how to fly this better than me?" he asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," he responded bluntly. He then piloted the airship down towards their paternal family's home in the lower ring, having it hover right above the building. The hatch of the ship opened, with Bolin and Gingka sliding out, sliding down a ladder before running into the household via window, finding every member of the family still there.

"Bolin?!" Chow exclaimed in surprise, standing up, "What are you doing here?" he asked as his nephew and the beyblader climbed in.

"We came to get you guys out," the earthbender replied, "This whole block is about to go up in flames," he added, "Come on," he beckoned, "Mako, Rex, Gingka, and I have an airship on the roof," he noted.

"We can't," Tu told him suddenly, "Grandma won't go," he said.

"This place is my whole world," Yin stated, "I will not leave!" she shouted, "Oh, but I'm so glad my little Bolin has come back to visit," she noted, standing up and holding him by the arm, "Sit down," she beckoned, "would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Grandma, we don't have time for tea," her grandson told her, grabbing her at the arms as smoke began seeping through the doors. Gingka immediately took notice and pulled out his beylauncher, putting Samurai Pegasus upon it.

"Heads up!" he called out as he gripped the ripcord, pulling it as hard as he could. Everyone instantly ducked as the beyblade was launched, smashing right through the door and into the flames. With a sudden burst of wind, all the fire and smoke had been blown out.

"Nice!" Tu complimented as Pegasus sped back to the beyblader, jumping up into his hand, allowing him to catch and stop it.

"Thanks," he replied, "Guess I'm outta practice though…" he admitted, "And besides," he began, "the fire's gonna keep spreading if we don't get out of here," he added, putting his equipment away.

"Mom, please!" Chow pleaded.

"No!" she yelled obstinately, "I can't abandon the place where I raised my family," she told him, "It's my home," she said, turning back to Bolin.

"Grandma, there's one thing Mako and I've learned from all our years on the street," he told her, "It doesn't matter where you go," he stated as his grandmother now had tear-filled eyes, "If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home," he explained.

"I'm not going," she responded defiantly as her tears disappeared.

"Fine!" her grandson yelled, slinging her over his left shoulder, "You leave me no choice," he stated, "We're rolling out!" he called out to the rest of the family as Gingka exited through the window.

"Wait," Yin beckoned, having her grandson allow her to take her portrait of the Earth Queen, "Okay, let's go!" she said. The entire family then began climbing onto the airship moments later, while fires began to consume the block.

"Let's go people!" Rex yelled as he and Mako were at the hatch of the ship, "Just get to the bridge and wait for us," he added, guiding more of the brothers' family members inside. After everyone had gathered, the vehicle then took off, just before the flames burned up and destroyed the area. Explosions were engulfing the entire city as the ship departed.

"Thanks for getting us out of there," Tu said in gratitude to his cousins, "I mean, I probably could have handled it myself if you guys didn't show up," he admitted, getting stares back from them, "but, thanks," he finished, now receiving grins. Yin then took the time to hang her portrait up against one of the airship supports, blowing it a kiss and then bowed to it.

"May she rest in peace," she said, then turning to her firebender grandson, who had a map rolled up in his hands, "This airship is nice," she told him, "Is it our new home?" she asked.

"No, Grandma," he responded, "I'm not sure where we're gonna take you," he began, "but right now, we need to find Korra," he said.

"Did something happen to the Avatar?" his uncle asked, chiming in.

"I'm afraid so," Mako replied, opening the map in his hands, revealing the airship delivery routes to the Earth Kingdom capital, marked by red lines, "Her airship went down somewhere in the desert," he pointed out, "She was coming from a military base near the Misty Palms Oasis and heading to Ba Sing Se," he explained, "If we retrace her route back to the base, we should find the wreckage," he told them, showing the location.

"Wait, did Zaheer tell you about that?" Rex asked.

"Yeah," Gingka responded, "But I don't think they'd get themselves stranded in the desert like that …" he mentioned.

"Right," the evo agreed, "Tennyson went after them with Rook and Hinata," he added, "There's no way they wouldn't have gotten them outta there," he mentioned.

"Let's find the crash site first," the firebender noted as the airship floated over the desert. Hours passed as everyone in the ship looked out the windows, searching for the remains of the airship out in the Si Wong Desert. Daybreak had come quite quickly as most of the people aboard, including Rex and Gingka, had fallen asleep due to fatigue.

"Guys, it's the wreckage!" Tu called out as he looked through a telescope, getting the attentions of his cousins, along with some of the sleepy family members while they awoke, "I found it!" he exclaimed as they trotted over, "There!" he pointed out, seeing a large metal structure upon the sand below.

"That's a Ba Sing Se airship, all right," Mako noted, "But where's the rest of it?" he asked.

"I dunno..." his brother responded, "But there's some tracks," he pointed out, seeing marks on the ground, leading away from the desert as the vehicle followed them from above. A while later, just outside the Misty Palms Oasis, the red dragon Druk was resting upon the ground, suddenly having to fly off as the airship landed down before the town heavily, skidding across the ground a little before coming to a halt. Everyone inside groaned upon the rough descent.

"Guh…" Rex said as he felt his head, sitting up against the wall.

"See, I told you," Bolin said to his brother as the lower half of his body was against the controls, "Landing is hard," he stated. Moments later within the town, everyone from the airship gathered around the iceberg in the center square, where spirits were mingling about.

"Spirits!" one of the family members pointed out after a sigh of awe.

"Okay, guys," the earthbender called out, getting everyone's attention as he stood before the iceberg fountain, "We think Korra found her way back here," he noted to them, just as Pabu appeared, crawling upon his shoulder, "Now let's split off into teams and scour the town," he suggested as his pet chittered, "Yes, we'll need your help too, Pabu," he added, "now just give me a second while I-" He then looked to see the fire ferret right upon his shoulder, "Wait, Pabu?" he said in disbelief as his eyes widened, "Pabu!" he exclaimed, hugging him joyfully while laughing.

"Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?" Yin asked her son in a whisper, getting a shake of his head in reply, "Eww, now he's kissing it!" she noted, turning away in disgust. Her grandson was indeed smooching the fire ferret out of delight.

"I'm never gonna let you go again!" he told him happily, tearing up.

"Guys, look out!" Tu suddenly called out, "Giant dog beast thingy!" he yelled as he and his relatives all scattered, leaving Mako, Gingka, and Rex alone to have Naga pounce atop the three, licking them excitedly.

"Okay, all right, Naga," Gingka said with a little laugh as a paw went into his face, "It's good to see you too," he said, being muffled.

"Same," Rex agreed with a chuckle as she licked his right cheek, then proceeding to do the same to the firebender.

"Gah! Stop!" he pleaded, "You're licking my mouth!" he exclaimed, pushing the polar bear dog away, allowing the evo and the beyblader to stand up while he spat in disgust.

"Asami! Korra!" Bolin suddenly yelled out, making the group look up to see the two girls run out of the cantina with Ben, Rook, Hinata, and Rainbow.

"You guys are okay!" Mako exclaimed excitedly as he and his brother ran up and hugged their companions, Korra and Asami respectively. The Avatar was taken a bit aback by the firebender's embrace, but did return the favor. He then realized he was hugging his recent ex-girlfriend, and immediately let her go. "Sorry," he apologized awkwardly, "I was just- It's so good to see you," he said, interrupting his own sentence.

"It's really good to see you too," she replied, "All of you," she said as the rest of the boys came over.

"Nice job Rex," the Omnitrix bearer complimented, grasping the evo's hand with his own.

"Wasn't easy," he admitted, letting go of his team leader's hand, "But we got out of it all in one piece," he said.

"That is fortunate to hear," Rook chimed in, getting a smile in return. His partner then turned to see Gingka standing there, glancing back at him.

"Tennyson," the beyblader greeted.

"Hagane," Ben greeted back, walking up to him. After a few silent seconds, the two grasped hands, grinning at each other. "Nice to see that everything got back to you okay," the Omnitrix bearer noted, seeing the sack over his teammate's shoulder.

"Well, almost everything," he admitted. At that moment, Hinata then walked up, holding his sword in her hands.

"I believe this is yours," she said, handing the hilt off to him.

"Thanks," Gingka responded in gratitude, placing it at his belts, "So," he began, "I'm guessing we weren't the only ones to lose our MPGs…" he noted for himself and Rex.

"Wait, what?!" Rainbow exclaimed, chiming in, "You lost yours too?!" she asked frantically, getting a nod in reply from the beyblader.

"Any idea what's going on?" he asked the team leader.

"Azmuth came by just last night," the Omnitrix bearer replied, "He said our MPGs were all in need of a recharge, and took all ten of them," he explained.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Rex chimed in, "I don't think a lot of us used the MPGs all that much," he noted, "so why do they all need a recharge?" he asked.

"Because they all run on the same linked power source back on Galvan Prime in my universe," Ben explained in response, "And normally while I'd blame Azmuth for this," he began, "I'm the one responsible for using the MPG so much," he said.

"So then, since you've used it the most…" Gingka began.

"You've used the most power," the evo realized in surprise.

"Sorry…" the Omnitrix bearer apologized. A few moments of silence passed before the beyblader spoke up.

"Whatever the case," he began, "our MPGs are gone for now," he stated, making Ben lower his head in frustration, "But let's just call it bad timing," he said, reassuring his team leader, "We'll get them back eventually," he added.

"If by _eventually_, you mean twenty-four hours…" Rainbow began, "then yeah, we'll get 'em back," she said with a shrug, only getting a glare in response from the Omnitrix bearer.

"This is the worst time to not have our MPGs!" Rex shouted with a groan.

"Why is that?" Rook asked.

"Good," a voice chimed in, getting everyone's attention as they saw Lin, Tonraq, and Zuko walk out of the cantina, "You guys aren't dead," she noted to the group of four that had arrived.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chief," Mako jokingly responded, then bowing, "Tonraq. Sir," he greeted to the Southern Water Tribe chief, who nodded to him in reply. Just then, Bolin slid forward, with his face having a look of incredulity as he eyed the former Fire Lord.

"Oh my gosh," he said in shock, "it's Lord Zuko!" he exclaimed in a whisper, "I can't believe it," he admitted, trying to suppress his laughs of excitement. The others stared at him blankly before Mako came over, pulling him aside.

"Uhm, forgive my brother," he apologized, "We're just really honored to meet you, Sir," he said, bowing with the earthbender to the former Fire Lord, who did bow back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," he responded.

"Man, there's so many people here!" Rainbow noted as she stood next to Ben and Rook, "Who are all these guys?" she asked.

"Their all a part of Mako and Bolin's family," Gingka replied, making their eyes all widen in surprise, "We got them out of there before the whole block burned down," he added.

"Man…" the Omnitrix bearer sighed, "The craziness just keeps on coming…" he noted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Indeed," his alien partner agreed. Meanwhile, Yin had walked up to Asami.

"You must be the Avatar," the old woman greeted, making her smile awkwardly as she wasn't, "Mako told me so much about you," she mentioned, "You are even more beautiful than I imagined," she added. Her grandson then came over, leading the actual Avatar to her, along with Hinata.

"Uh, actually, that's Asami," the firebender pointed out, "This is Avatar Korra," he introduced, "Korra, this is my grandma, Yin," he told her, letting the former hold her hand out for a handshake, as the old woman then grasped her hand and her arm.

"You are very muscular for a woman," she said.

"Uhm, thanks," Korra responded, "You too?" she questioned unsurely as the Hyuga girl giggled.

"What lovely young women," Yin said, taking a hand from each girl, "Mako, why aren't you dating any nice girls like them?" she asked innocently, as both girls grimaced, smiling in awkwardness while Hinata put a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Uh, so what exactly happened to you guys?" Asami asked, quickly changing the subject as Gingka and Rex came over, "Did Zaheer capture you?" she asked on, getting a nod in reply from the beyblader.

"He brought us to the Earth Queen as a 'gift'," he began, "and we were locked up in the prison below the palace," he told them.

"That's how he was able to take her out so easily," the evo noted, "And we were all there to see what happened next," he added.

"What?" Korra said in shock, "How did you escape?" she asked.

"Zaheer let us go," Mako responded.

"Why would he do that?" the Avatar asked on.

"Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message," Bolin replied, chiming in.

"Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak," the firebender explained, "He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it," he added, "Unless you turn yourself over to him," he told them, as Korra and the others heard the news in disbelief and worry.

**X**

"Zaheer's threatening innocent lives just to get to me…" the Avatar realized as the group all gathered around.

"He could be bluffing," her father suggested.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen," Mako noted, "I don't think he bluffs," he said.

"Oh man…" Rainbow sighed, "This is all happening so fast," she said, putting her hand on her head, "These guys aren't just criminals…" she realized.

"…They're terrorists," Ben finished, "We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming," he told the group.

"I agree," Gingka responded.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a radio on the airship," Rex mentioned.

"And without our MPGs, we can't get in contact with Natsu, Naruto, or Ash," Korra noted.

"We could've transported ourselves there to try and ambush him," the beyblader added, crossing his arms.

"But for now," Rook began, "we must do with what resources we have available," he explained.

"There's a portable radio in the jeep," Tonraq chimed in, "but the signal will never make it to the Northern Air Temple," he added.

"We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter," Lin noted, "The Metal Clan will have one," she said.

"Let's go," Korra said, "We'll radio Su on the way," she mentioned, "Hopefully she can get a hold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu," she added.

"Well then what are we just standing around for?!" Rainbow shouted, "It's hero time!" she exclaimed, activating her magic as her skin became light blue, while her ponytail, pony ears, and wings all formed. She then dashed off into the sky with a burst of wind that blew past her allies.

"Hey!" Ben yelled, "Do you have any idea where you're going?!" he asked loudly.

"She is _your _responsibility, as you claimed," his alien partner mentioned, making him frown. A while later, the whole group had gathered aboard the airship as it made its way to the metal city, with Druk following behind as they approached the docking bay. Once there, they dismounted quickly, with Suyin and two Metal Clan escorts awaiting them.

"Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?" the Avatar asked as she and her friends came down from the vehicle, including Rainbow, who had deactivated her magic.

"No one's answering," the matriarch responded worriedly, "What if Zaheer's already up there?" she questioned, "I should never have let Opal go," she admitted. Her half-sister came over, wrapping her arm around her in comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Su," she reassured.

"I hope so," she replied. Moments later, the group was gathered within the radio room of the estate, where an operator adjusted the controls.

"We have a strong signal, but no one's answering," he told them.

"Great…" Rainbow sighed.

"I can't just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple," Korra stated, getting impatient, "We have to do something," she said.

"I'll ready my airship," Su chimed in, "With a full force of the Metal Clan security backing us, we can take them," she reassured, leaving the room.

"I will assist you in the preparations," Rook offered, heading off with her.

"Me too," Gingka added, following them out.

"We'll never make it up there before Zaheer," Mako mentioned.

"Wait a sec," the rainbow haired girl realized, "He doesn't know that Natsu, Naruto, and Ash are out there too!" she noted, "He and his goons are gonna get their butts kicked!" she added confidently, punching her hand excitedly.

"But at the same time," Asami began, "they don't know that Zaheer's team is coming," she said.

"Oh yeah…" Rainbow realized, drooping her shoulders down in disappointment, "Sorta forgot about that…" she admitted.

"There might be another way to stop him," Korra chimed in, "It's a long shot," she began, "but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World," she explained, "And I know exactly where he goes," she added, "Xai Bau's Grove," she said, "If I can find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him," she suggested.

"We can't protect you in there," Lin noted, "I don't like it," she admitted.

"I'll be fine," the Avatar reassured, "I have to try," she said.

"I'll watch over her as she meditates," the Future Industries leader offered.

"I'll look out for her as well," Hinata chimed in.

"Me too!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I guess, in the meantime," Bolin began, "Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple," he explained.

"And I'll be glad to lend a hand," Ben added.

"Same, hermano," Rex agreed.

"We'll help Su and the others ready the airship," Tonraq noted. He, his daughter, and the rest of the girls exited the room, leaving the brothers, the evo, and the Omnitrix bearer all alone in the room with Yin.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said cheerfully, walking off. Moments later, Korra was meditating under a tree, with Hinata, Rainbow, and Asami sitting around her. Her spirit then crossed over to the Spirit World, entering the now fogged up Xai Bau's Grove, which was empty.

"Zaheer! Come out!" she demanded, "Face me!" she exclaimed, "Leave the airbenders out of this!" she ordered. After looking around to see no one in sight, her eyes widened as she suddenly took notice of a figure approaching her from behind, immediately turning around to face it. "There you are…" she stated as the figure walked out of the fog, being a old man with a plump body dressed in Earth Kingdom attire, and had a long white beard.

"Please don't hurt me, Korra," he pleaded, "I'm just an old man," he mentioned.

"Iroh?" the Avatar said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just out searching for a new teapot to add to my collection," he replied, walking up to her, "But instead, I found you," he noted, chuckling, "In the Spirit World, you always seem to find something you don't know you were looking for," he explained, then noticed the worried expression upon Korra's face after her small smile, "You look troubled," he told her.

"I am," she responded.

"Sit," he beckoned, and they both sat down upon the grass, "What is on your mind?" he asked.

"There's a maniac on the loose and he's threatening to destroy the new Air Nation," Korra replied, "I don't know what to do," she said.

"Just because you are the Avatar," Iroh began, "doesn't mean you will have all the answers," he noted.

"I know many Avatars have needed guidance," she mentioned to him, "But I'm the only one since Avatar Wan that can't get help from my past lives," she explained, "I wish I could talk to Aang," she admitted.

"You know, Zuko and Aang were close friends," the old man said.

"Lord Zuko, of course," Korra realized.

"Yes, my nephew," Iroh responded, "Their relationship started off… er… a little rocky," he admitted, shaking his hand, "but they grew to become lifelong friends," he told her, "Best friends," he added.

"Thank you!" the Avatar exclaimed in gratitude, "Thank you so much," she said, "You're right about the Spirit World," she added, "I came here looking for someone else," she began, "but I'm glad I found you," she admitted. Back in the physical world, Rainbow sighed as she awaited her teammate's return.

"Something the matter?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" the rainbow haired girl responded, almost zoned out, "Oh, yeah I'm fine…" she reassured, looking away.

"You don't sound fine…" Asami admitted.

"Huh…" Rainbow sighed again, "I dunno girls…" she said, "Just a couple of weeks ago I was rocking out on stage for a band competition," she began, looking up at the sky, "and now we're all in the middle of this… terrorist fiasco," she noted.

"Korra's been through that before," the beauteous girl mentioned, "and so has Hinata," she added.

"We can understand if you're scared," the Hyuga girl guessed.

"I'm not scared!" the rainbow haired girl shouted in denial, "Not that much anyway…" she admitted, "But… I'm starting to think that Ben's dating rule… kinda had a point…" she noted, "All he wants is to keep us safe from any danger," she realized, "Don't get me wrong; I love danger," she mentioned to the girls, "but this is different from what I've experienced before," she added. A few seconds of silence passed as Hinata and Asami glanced at each other, the former being the one to speak up.

"Did Ben ever tell about how Korra got onto the team?" she asked.

"No… he didn't," Rainbow replied.

"That's probably because he never got to be around her as much as I did," the Hyuga girl noted, getting the girl's attention as she turned around to face her.

"But wasn't Ben the one going out and recruiting team members?" the rainbow haired girl asked, "Why were you watching over her?" she asked on.

"I guess that was because he wanted us to form strong bonds with our new teammates," Hinata replied, "She and I were practically complete opposites," she noted, "I was shy and nervous, while she was bold and fearless," she added, "Our personalities sorta rubbed off on each other, and before we knew it," she began, "we were best friends, and comrades," she finished.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Besides," Asami chimed in, "we've seen what you've been able to do on this whole journey around the world," she mentioned to the girl, "You're more than capable of handling something like this," she complimented, making her blush sheepishly. Just then, they all saw Korra's eyes open as her spirit had returned. "Did you find Zaheer?" her friend asked.

"No, he wasn't there," the Avatar responded, "But there's someone I need to talk to," she mentioned, standing up and walking off. Meanwhile, Metal Clan guards, along with Rook, Lin, Su, and Tonraq were loading up the airship with supplies in metal crates, while Gingka stood at the hatch, having his goggles out upon his right hand as he glanced at them.

"I still don't get it..." he said to himself just as the Metal Clan matriarch noticed, walking up the ramp to him as more crates were put aboard.

"Something wrong?" she asked, getting his attention as he looked up.

"I don't know," he responded, "These goggles…" he began, showing them to her, "when we had tracked down Aiwei, the lenses got busted," he continued, "and Zaheer ended up taking them from me and fixed them," he said, much to her surprise as her eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"I feel like it's his way of coaxing me- no," the beyblader said, interrupting his own sentence, "the rest of Team Omniverse into staying out of this mess," he admitted.

"And that you're going to suffer the same fate as Korra if you don't," Su realized.

"I don't care," Gingka stated, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," he said.

"That's exactly how I feel," the matriarch responded to his surprise, putting a hand upon his shoulder, "and so does everyone else," she added, making him smile, "Now come on," she beckoned, "We just have a few more supplies to load up," she noted, having him walk down with her. Back in the radio room, Bolin was sitting worriedly in front of the microphone, tapping it repeatedly while Rex, Ben, and Mako waited for an answer.

"Ugh!" the evo groaned, "How come there isn't a staff member or a volunteer to man the radio at the temple?!" he complained.

"Maybe they're on break?" the earthbender suggested, getting blank stares from the boys.

"Not helping bro," his brother replied.

"Right, sorry…" Bolin apologized.

"The problem isn't getting a signal," Ben began, "it's getting an answer," he noted, "And I think I've got an idea how to get some attention," he realized after rubbing his chin for a moment.

"How?" the earthbender asked. The Omntirix bearer then tapped the lid of his device, letting the green holographic screen appear over it as he scrolled through its index. Afterwards, he slid the lid open, allowing the dial to pop up. He slammed down on it with his right hand, and with a green flash of light, his body shrank while his skin became white. He had transformed into a small, white, humanoid-like alien with a large mouth, ears that resembled headphones with white wire-like appendages going down to his back, connecting to a square appendage with the number ten symbol in green. His eyes were green, and line-shaped, and his legs were stubby. Along with that, the Omnitrix symbol resided on his forehead.

"Scoot… over," the Sonorosian echoed slowly, making Bolin stand from his seat, allowing the alien to sit down as he climbed up onto the chair.

"So, what are you gonna do again?" Rex asked. Echo Echo then took a deep breath of air, reeling his head back.

"Uh oh," Mako realized.

"Cover your ears!" the evo yelled and he and the brothers immediately put their hands over them. The Sonorosian then let out a huge sonic wail into the microphone, echoing throughout the room, and even cracking the glass of a few windows. He stopped after a moment, allowing the others to uncover their ears.

"Well, that was unexpected," Bolin admitted bluntly as the others glanced at him blankly again.

"And it sounds like it didn't work," Rex noted as no response was apparent, "Sorry Tennyson," he apologized as the Omnitrix symbol upon Echo Echo's forehead began beeping. It timed out in a green flash of light, transforming him back into Ben as he stood up. Suddenly though, a sound of static began to buzz over the system.

"_Hello?_" a familiar voice said, making the boys all gasp in delight.

"We got through!" the earthbender yelled excitedly.

"You and Rex stay here to tell them what's up," his brother began, "and we'll go get Korra," he said, running off with Ben while Bolin took his seat again at the microphone.

"Wait, so who finally answered?" the evo asked.

"_Who is this?_" the little boy's voice asked, "_This better be important,_" he added.

"It's Meelo…" Bolin realized, glancing at Rex with a grimace, while he did the same. Back outside, Korra had just walked up to Zuko, who was preparing the saddle upon Druk, about to mount on him.

"You're leaving?" the Avatar said in surprise, "Aren't you coming to the air temple with us?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," the former Fire Lord apologized, "but I can't," he said, "I'm going back to the Fire Nation," he told her, "If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the nations' leaders," he began, "I need to protect my daughter," he explained.

"I understand," Korra replied, "You have to keep the Fire Lord safe," she noted, "But before you leave," she began, "I was wondering if you could help me with something," she suggested.

"I was often Aang's counsel and I'd love to be yours," Zuko admitted.

"That's just it," the Avatar responded, "You knew Aang better than anyone," she noted, "I was wondering if you knew what he might do if he were in my situation," she told him.

"Hmm…" the former Fire Lord pondered, "Rebuilding the Air Nation was Aang's biggest dream," he noted, "He would be beside himself with joy with what you've done," he added, "And if he accomplished that goal, he might have sacrificed anything to protect it," he explained.

"So he would give himself up to save the Air Nation?" Korra questioned.

"I don't know for sure," Zuko replied, "The airbenders might have been closest to Aang's heart," he began, "but, as the Avatar," he continued, "he was concerned with people of all nations," he explained, "No one knew better than Aang that in times of turmoil," he kept going, reaching out to hold Korra by the shoulder, "the world needs its Avatar the most," he finished.

"Thanks," she said in gratitude as he relinquished his hand, "Your uncle was right," she admitted, "It was helpful talking to you," she told him.

"Wait," the former Fire Lord said in surprise, "you spoke with my uncle?" he asked.

"Yes. In the Spirit World," Korra replied, "A couple of times actually," she added, crossing her arms as Zuko listened in shock with his eyes widened.

"Korra!" Ben exclaimed, getting their attentions as they turned to see him and Mako running towards them.

"We got through to the air temple!" the firebender boy told them. They then ran off, heading into the radio room moments later, seeing Bolin at his seat still, holding his head in agony while Rex was standing next to him.

"_Who is this?_" Meelo's voice asked over the radio.

"I told you, it's Bolin!" the earthbender shouted in irritation. The young airbender boy was picking his nose during the conversation.

"Bolin's not here right now," he noted, putting a booger under the table he was sitting in front of, "Can I take a message?" he asked.

"No!" the earthbender exclaimed angrily, "I'm not looking for Bolin, I _am_ Bolin!" he shouted.

"Gah," Rex groaned, chiming in, "look, we need you to find your dad," he said.

"He's outside with the bison," Meelo responded, "Did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?" he asked.

"No, a whole herd?" Bolin asked excitedly, "Really?!" he said.

"Dude!" the evo yelled. Just then, Korra came up and pushed the earthbender out of his seat, shoving him down onto Rex as she grabbed the microphone.

"Meelo, this is your commanding officer," she stated, "Go get your dad, now!" she ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the airbender boy replied with a salute, running off.

"Come on, come on!" the Avatar beckoned after a few moments.

"_Hello? This is Tenzin,_" the airbender master's voice proclaimed, making her smile in relief.

"Tenzin!" she exclaimed, "Listen to me carefully," she started to say, "Zaheer is on his way to the temple," she told him, "He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately," she explained quickly, "Drop everything," she added, "Leave! Now!" she shouted.

"_Oh no,_" he responded.

"What?" Korra asked as back at the Northern Air Temple, Tenzin was looking on in shock outside the window of the place's radio room, "_What is it?_" the Avatar asked, "_Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?!_" she asked on.

"It's too late," he replied, glancing out to see the Earth Kingdom airship floating overhead, "He's here," he stated, seeing the terrorist airbender and his girlfriend standing at the open gate of their vehicle.

**X**

The airship circled around the temple as Tenzin and his son watched it fly overhead through the window.

"What is it Daddy?" Meelo asked, turning to his father.

"We need to get everyone out of here," he responded, grabbing his glider staff, "Stay close to me," he told the airbender boy. The two then jumped out of the window, opening their gliders as they flew across the structure, heading toward a courtyard where Bumi, and Kai, and a few other airbenders were, having seen the airship passing by. The airbender master and his son landed down near them, closing their gliders.

"What's going on Tenzin?" his brother asked, turning to him.

"It's Zaheer," the airbending master responded, "Round everyone up!" he ordered, "We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately!" he explained quickly. The airbenders all ran off, about to gather their comrades together. Elsewhere in a small room within the temple, Ash, Natsu, and Naruto were lounging around, with the former of the group rummaging through his bag with Pikachu and Froakie, squatting on the ground.

"Pika…?" the Mouse Pokémon asked.

"Fro, Froakie Fro," the Bubble Frog Pokémon added.

"I'm sure I had it in here!" their trainer exclaimed as he frantically felt his way through the whole backpack.

"What'd you lose?" Natsu asked, sitting up from a bed.

"My MPG," Ash responded, still rummaging, "I don't know where it is…" he said worriedly.

"Come to think of it," Naruto chimed in as he stood up from his bed, "I haven't seen mine around either…" he noted.

"Same," the fire mage added, "Could… it be a coincidence?" he questioned.

"I don't think so," the shinobi admitted, rubbing his chin with his bandaged right hand, "Maybe something happened," he suggested.

"At any rate, Ben's gonna get really mad if he finds out we all lost ours," the Pokémon trainer noted, going back to searching through his bag.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed. Suddenly though, Froakie perked up, and then hopped over to the window sill, having noticed something.

"Froak Froakie Fro Fro!" he exclaimed, pointing outside.

"Pika?" the Mouse Pokémon asked.

"Something the matter?" his trainer asked, walking over with Natsu and Naruto. They then looked out to see the airship flying by, with Ghazan leaping out onto the mountainside of the temple.

"Who the heck's that?" the fire mage asked.

"Fro…" Froakie replied with a shrug.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto said as he squinted, looking to see Kai running out the training area, where Daw was practicing with another airbender while others were observing, until he showed up.

"Guys, we got an emergency," he told them, halting their training, "We're evacuating the temple," he added, waving them over, "Come on," he beckoned. The boy, Daw, and another airbender all started running for the exit when suddenly, lava burst out from the ground right before the gateway. "Look out!" the boy exclaimed as he and the other two ejected themselves back with air blasts. Then they looked to see Ghazan upon the roof of the gateway, grinning as he had them cornered. The Team Omniverse members gasped in shock.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Natsu asked angrily as a flame flared up upon his hand, "I'll fry him!" he stated angrily, about to leap out of the window.

"I have a feeling they're not the only ones in danger," the shinobi admitted after he put a hand on the fire mage's shoulder, stopping him.

"Huh?" Ash said in surprise, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," the ninja replied, "For now, we need to get moving and get to the others," he told them, crossing his fingers as the flame on the fire mage's hand blew out. In a sudden puff of smoke, an exact clone of Naruto appeared, sitting down in a meditative stance, closing his eyes. "Let's go!" the original exclaimed, running out. The Pokémon trainer and the dragon slayer glanced at each other in surprise, but immediately followed suit, with Pikachu and Froakie trailing behind them. Elsewhere in the temple, Kya was meditating alongside Opal and three other female airbenders. Suddenly, the door burst open with a slam, getting their attentions as they turned to see Bumi standing there.

"It's Zaheer!" he said worriedly, "We have to leave," he told them. Moments later, the group all ran outside. But then, they heard a shriek, making them instantly turn to see the former Metal Clan girl being grasped at the neck by an ice ring from Ming-Hua's left water arm that wrapped around her body, who also held an ice spike at her head from her other liquid appendage.

"No one's going anywhere," she stated, "or she gets it," she threatened, inching the spike closer. From above, Ash looked out the window and cringed, seeing the airbenders being captured one by one.

"Come on!" Naruto beckoned, making him reluctantly follow after an angry grunt. Meanwhile, Tenzin and his family were running through the halls, about to head onto a bridge, until Zaheer came in and landed in front of them, closing his glider staff.

"Good," he said, "The entire family is here," he noted with a grin. A while later, all the airbenders were being gathered in the center of the resting hall by the group of terrorists. Unbeknownst to them, the shinobi, the fire mage, and the Pokémon trainer were peeking out from a dark hallway, seeing them being rounded up.

"Okay, fess up!" Natsu demanded in a whisper to the ninja, "What do you know about these guys?" he asked.

"Tenzin told me the other day," Naruto responded, going back to the memory.

***Flashback***

"_I'd like to let you know about a current situation that has me feeling uneasy," the airbending master told the shinobi as they sat down, alone in the room. _

"_Sure," he responded, "What's on your mind?" he asked. _

"_Just about a few weeks ago," Tenzin began, "four criminals escaped from the White Lotus, having been locked in prisons designed to inhibit their bending skills," he explained, "One of them… is now an airbender," he said, surprising the ninja as his eyes widened, "These criminals were after Korra thirteen years ago," he mentioned, making him inch forward in shock, "And we had no knowledge of what they were trying to accomplish," he added._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Naruto suddenly asked._

"_Because there may be a time when the team needs to call on you to help," the airbending master replied, "Knowing this will help you in facing these criminals," he said, getting a nod of understanding in reply from the shinobi._

***End Flashback***

"They're a group of criminals who were after Korra a long time ago, and still are," the ninja explained to the boys and the Pokémon.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed quietly.

"So then, why are they here?" Natsu asked, "Korra's not around…" he noted.

"They're here to get her to come to them," Naruto responded.

"Fro?" Froakie asked.

"I get it," the dragon slayer realized, "If they threaten to kill the airbenders, she'll be forced to come to try and save them," he noted.

"Or give herself up to those guys…" the Pokémon trainer chimed in.

"Exactly," the shinobi agreed, "We can't let that happen," he said, peeking out to see Kai being the last one pushed into the scrum of the airbenders.

"What's the plan then?" Ash asked.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu said with a shrug.

"We have to drive those guys off however we can," the ninja replied as he closed his eyes, with his eyelids now becoming a bright orange. He opened them back up, revealing his now yellow eyes, each with a toad-shaped iris. Zaheer then walked up to the group of airbenders below them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master," he told Tenzin.

"What is it you want from us?" he asked as he held his wife in front of his kids in comfort.

"Nothing at all," the terrorist airbender responded, "In fact," he began, "if everyone cooperates," he continued, "you will all walk out of this situation unharmed," he said.

"Then what are you doing here?" the airbending master asked.

"I want Korra," Zaheer replied, "and I'm tired of chasing her," he added.

"You're using us as leverage," Tenzin realized.

"Yes," his captor responded. His captive then stood up defiantly.

"I will never let you get to Korra," he stated.

"Unfortunately," Zaheer began, "you don't have a choice," he said.

"Yes, I do," Tenzin replied, then suddenly bended up an air gust, throwing the three terrorists against the wall with thuds. The airbender of the group immediately stood back up, only to see Naruto jump down, reeling his right fist back.

"Gotcha'!" he exclaimed, punching the terrorist right in the face, sending him tumbling back down toward the gateway. He grinned for a moment after he landed on the ground, but then gasped as he looked up to see P'Li up on the airship, standing right at the gate. She then fired a combustion blast at the ninja, which he tried to run away from, but was blown back by the force of the explosion when it struck the floor behind him, causing his body to slam right against the opposite wall hard, falling down in a heap before he quickly got to his knees.

"Naruto!" the airbending master exclaimed in worry.

"I'm okay," he reassured with a grunt as he stood back up, "Just caught off guard there…" he admitted.

"Who's that?" Ghazan asked as he got on his feet.

"Beats me..." Ming-Hua responded as she did the same, "Maybe he's with those 'other world' kids," she suggested.

"Froakie, Cut! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded suddenly, getting the criminals' attentions as they turned to see the Mouse Pokémon coming down with his lightning bolt tail glowing in a silvery white light. He swung it at the lavabender, but he jumped out of the way, letting him strike the ground instead. However, he didn't see the Bubble Frog Pokémon come by and slash at him with a glowing white needle in his right hand, ripping through his left sleeve.

"Pika!" the Electric type exclaimed with his tail no longer glowing as the Water type landed next to him, with his needle having disappeared.

"Thanks guys!" their trainer yelled back, getting Ghazan's attention as he turned to see the boy running towards him, sparking in an electrical aura as he charged forward, "Take this!" he exclaimed, throwing his right fist out at the lavabender. However, he caught it with his left hand, grinning all the while as his opponent gasped.

"You're out of your league, junior," he told him, about to strike him with his own right fist. However, Ash ended up catching it with his left hand, much to his surprise.

"I'm no junior!" he shouted angrily, "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" he called out.

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon replied, zooming forward at lightning speed. Ghazan quickly reacted, stomping the ground with his left foot, bending up an earth pillar that was about to strike the Electric type. However, Froakie immediately took notice, forming a blue sphere of energy upon his hands, firing it at the bent up rock, destroying it to allow his companion to strike the criminal and knock him down across the floor.

"Nice one Froakie!" his trainer complimented with a thumbs up. The terrorist stood back up, with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"The freakshows just keep on coming, don't they?" Ming-Hua asked rhetorically.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu began, getting her attention as he had jumped down right above her, with his legs covered in flames, "…Talon!" he exclaimed, kicking at her with all his might. She used her watery arms to defend herself, but he went through them, striking the ground below in a steam filled explosion, right in front of the waterbending criminal. She then reformed her arms to their original length, jumping back as the dragon slayer stood up. "Just so you know…" he began, "you picked the wrong guys to mess with today!" he stated, charging at her with his flaming fists. The terrorist cringed as he came at her, but was ready to fend him off.

"Jinora! Naruto!" Tenzin called out, "Get everyone out of here!" he told them quickly, "Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off with the others!" he yelled to his siblings, then saw P'Li fire another shot near him, having to block it with an air shield he bent up, managing to protect himself and the other airbenders, "And stay out of her line of sight!" he added after glancing at her, "Go, _go_!" he ordered. The group members all ran off, with the exception of the ninja as he crossed his fingers together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he exclaimed, with four puffs of smoke appearing beside him, turning out to be copies of himself. They gathered around the original as he put his right hand out. "Let's get a Rasenshuriken together and take out that airship!" he suggested as two of the clones gathered with him.

"Guys, look out!" one of the copies shrieked. Another combustion blast had been fired right at them from P'Li, exploding on impact right in front of the group of clones, knocking them all back as two of them vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Gh…" the original shinobi grunted, "Darn it…" he groaned, getting up and running off with the other airbenders with the remaining two clones, avoiding any more blasts. The airship then flew off from the hall, just as Natsu and Ash got themselves knocked back by the criminals, with Pikachu and Froakie included. The children of Aang all got into battle ready stances with the Pokémon, their trainer, and the dragon slayer as they were all prepared to fight, with Kya bending a ring of water around herself from a fountain in the room. The Red Lotus members readied themselves before launched a gust of air at them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" the Pokémon trainer commanded.

"Pika… CHU!" the Mouse Pokémon exclaimed after he jumped up with his cheeks sparking wildly, firing a thunderbolt from his electrically charged body, coming into contact with the gust, creating a burst of smoke in the process. Meanwhile, the rest of the airbenders, Naruto, and his clones all reached the end of the sheltered route, seeing the stable just across the bridge that lay before. Kai quickly gestured for the group to move out, but one of the shinobi copies there put his hand out in front of them.

"Let me take a look," he told them before stepping out into the open, then looked up in shock to see combustion blasts raining down upon him. He dodged the first two, about to cross the bridge, but was struck by the third, exploding in a burst of smoke. The others cringed as the original Naruto slammed his fist against the wall.

"This isn't good…" he realized, "The second one of us steps out there," he began, "we're toast," he said, "I don't think I'll be able to get an attack off against someone as fast as her…" he admitted.

"It's too dangerous," Pema stated, "We'll never make it to the stables with her up there," she noted, worriedly holding her young child in her arms as Kai slumped down against the wall, trying to think of a solution. Back in the hall, Zaheer somersaulted back as he was confronting Tenzin, avoiding his air blast with a flip. He constantly avoided the master's attacks by jumping up from floor to floor. But before he reached the roof, his opponent managed to land a hit on him with an air blast, knocking him down for a split-second after landing on the roof. He ran off again though, able to keep avoiding the master's attacks. The terrorist then leaped up to the houses attached to the temple walls as Tenzin continued to pursue him, attacking him with a close-range blast, which was blocked. The two exchanged multiple blows of air, just before Zaheer jumped from house to house and landed onto the protective wall. Tenzin followed and attacked him with an air blast from behind, knocking him off balance as he tumbled across the floor. He managed to regain his ground and somersaulted, kicking a blast of air at his opponent the meantime. The airbending master span out of way from the attack and fired two quick air blasts, which the terrorist avoided by somersaulting above him. He landed successfully behind him, and sent out an air kick.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu exclaimed as he smacked his flaming fists together upon Ming-Hua's water arms, making them burst into steam. However, they instantly reformed, trapping the dragon slayer's arms in ice, much to his surprise as his opponent tossed him aside, having him hit a wall as the chunks of the frozen liquid fell with him upon impact. "Dang it…" he groaned, getting up to his knees, "It's like trying to fight Gray _and _Juvia…" he noted to himself. Just then, he saw Kya attempting to stop the terrorist from drenching her with water from her liquid arms, blocking it before it burst, knocking her back slightly. The terrorist then leaped up and tried to hit the woman with a water arm strike, to which she gasped at, rolling away to dodge the attack. The armless waterbender then froze the tips of her makeshift appendages, forming them into ice blades, swinging them at her opponent as she backed away. One of the blades sliced a statue in half, about slash the waterbender as well. However, she broke the end of one off before it could strike her, hurling it back at her opponent. She grabbed it with her tentacle-like makeshift appendage and threw it back, also firing the other ice spike, along with a shard of the solid. Kya smashed the spikes to bits, but the remaining fragment of ice struck her in the chest, knocking her against the wall. She then glanced up to see Ming-Hua bending up a water vortex below her feet, then using it as a wave to charge at her. "Kya!" Natsu screamed, immediately getting up and running at the terrorist, cloaked in a flaming aura, "Fire Dragon…" he began, getting the armless waterbender's attention, "Sword Horn!" he exclaimed, head-butting her as hard as he could, knocking her off balance as she tumbled across the ground, with the wave vanishing in steam. Her female opponent then took the chance she had, and bended out a large wave at the terrorist, striking her instantly out of the hall as she fell off of a cliff beyond the balcony in a screeching holler. She and the dragon slayer then walked over to see the water that remained upon the balcony of the area was being directed toward the end of the cliff, much to their surprise. Ming-Hua then came up from the cliff, having bent the water into multiple appendages for her arms, returning to the scene. The fire mage growled in frustration.

"No!" Kya gasped. The terrorist smirked, then used her appendages to knock the two back into the hall.

"How 'bout a little of this?!" Natsu exclaimed as fire cloaked his fists. He ragingly struck each water appendage thrown out at him by his opponent, making them explode into steam. She was able to hit him a couple of times though, driving him back with his ally as she swung around the hall. He tried to strike her by breathing fire, but he only managed to graze her legs as she cringed, then threw out a few water blasts at the dragon slayer, knocking him back toward the end of the hall. Meanwhile, Bumi and Ash were fleeing from Ghazan, jumping down to the second floor of the hall, running across the balcony as the lavabender melted the floor above, landing down right behind them before he continued the pursuit.

"Froakie, Bubble!" the Pokémon trainer ordered. The Bubble Frog Pokémon then leaped down, reeling his head back before firing an array of bubbles from his mouth, right at the terrorist. He crossed his arms over his head, defending himself from the attack. Then, he bent up multiple slabs of rocks, tossing them out at the Water type.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, zooming downward and yanking Froakie out of the way, allowing the rocks to hit nothing but air as they landed on the bottom floor of the hall.

"Fro Froakie," the Bubble Frog Pokémon croaked in gratitude, getting a nod from his companion in reply.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash ordered, with the Electric type then zooming straight upwards in an instant, striking Ghazan against the wall as he grunted, while the Mouse Pokémon landed back down on the bottom floor, next to his comrade. Their trainer then charged the lavabender, still sparking in his lightning cloak. However, the terrorist erupted the floor into lava, forcing him to jump over it while Bumi had to eject himself down to the bottom floor with his airbending in order to avoid the wave of magma sent towards him. Ash then planted himself against the wall lunging out at Ghazan, grasping him tightly as they fell toward the ground below. "Liger Bomb!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed, about to smash the lavabender into the earth head first. However, he managed to break free of his grip with his strength, jumping away at the last second, landing easily on the floor. He then began to bend up magma beneath the former United Forces commander, much to his surprise. "Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Ash cried out quickly. The Bubble Frog Pokémon then formed another blue sphere of energy upon his hands, firing it right at Bumi's feet before the lava could erupt, turning it into a steamy cloud that the airbender quickly blew away.

"Thanks soldier!" he called out in gratitude with a salute, but then gasped to see his opponent directing more lava toward him. He ran to the wall, jumping onto it and then leaped back at the lavabender from it with a battle cry, avoiding a rock sent towards him as he slid under his legs, now being behind him. He took the chance to pounce onto Ghazan's back, grasping him tightly as he struggled to get him off. The former commander utilized all sorts of tactics on his opponent, pulling at him by the neck, and then grabbing at his hair, making him yelp.

"Pikachu, give me a boost," Ash told his partner, "Froakie, use Double Team," he said to the Bubble Frog Pokémon quickly.

"Pika," the Mouse Pokémon responded, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder, with his cheeks sparking wildly. Suddenly, the boy's lightning cloak began to enlarge as the Electric type was charging him with power. At the same time, Froakie's body flashed a bright white before copies of him appeared all around the hall, surrounding Ghazan and Bumi. The former commander then bit into the lavabender's shoulder, making him scream in pain. Before anything else could occur, he bent up an earth pillar from behind, knocking his airbender opponent off of him, sending him tumbling across the ground. He then gasped to see the copies of the Bubble Frog Pokémon surrounding him.

"Now, Bubble!" Ash ordered. All the copies reeled their heads back, then fired arrays of bubbles right at Ghazan, bursting into smoke upon impact as he yelped in pain. "There's our chance!" he noted as he readied his right hand, charging forward, "Lightning Style: Shock Palm!" he exclaimed, about to strike the lavabender with his hand. He quickly reacted and bent up and earth pillar, which the boy managed to penetrate, but only ended up sticking his hand through as he had barely missed his opponent, grimacing nervously.

"Fro!" Froakie croaked, with him and all of his copies jumping at the terrorist.

"That's enough!" he shouted, bending up rocks and firing them in all directions, striking the clones one by one, making them vanish into thin air. The original Water type avoided the slabs of earth, while his trainer broke his arm out of the earth pillar, shaking it for a moment.

"Pika pi?" the Mouse Pokémon asked.

"I'm fine," Ash replied, "Let's just-" His sentence was interrupted as Ghazan bent up three earth pillars, knocking the trainer and his Pokémon down toward Bumi. At the same time, Ming-Hua was still dueling with Kya and Natsu, the former of the protectors being knocked back and thrown toward her brother.

"Kya!" the dragon slayer exclaimed, turning back to the waterbender terrorist angrily, with his fists cloaked in flames again, "You're gonna get it this time lady!" he yelled, leaping up at her as she hung from the second floor with her makeshift appendages. With so many, she was able to easily knock the fire mage back down, right towards Ash. The four heroes gathered in front of a statue of an Air Nomad, catching their breath.

"I see you're having as much fun as I am…" Bumi noted to his sister.

"They're strong," the Pokémon trainer mentioned.

"And skilled too," Natsu added, "They sure know how to fight…" he realized, cloaking just his right fist in a flame, lunging back at Ming-Hua. Meanwhile, at the gateway to the stables, the rest of the airbenders and Naruto were still hiding from the bombardment of combustion beams that rained down from above. The shinobi peeked out while his clone still had himself seated against the wall, in a meditative position.

"_Gathering Sage Mode chakra isn't gonna make a difference with her around…_" a voice noted inside the ninja's head. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox, known as Kurama, who resided within him.

"_It's the best I can do at this point,_" Naruto replied to him from inside his head, "_Besides, I need to keep track of how the others are holding out,_" he added.

"_Heh,_" the giant fox laughed, "_So, what's the plan now?_" he asked.

"_Not sure…_" the jinchuriki responded, "_I could Shadow Clones as a distraction,_" he began, "_but the second she sees the airbenders, she'll blow 'em out of the sky,_" he said.

"I can't wait any longer," Kai stated, making Naruto perk up from his head conversation to see the airbender boy grab his glider staff from Daw.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jinora asked.

"Whatever I can," he replied, running outside of the shelter, "Get to the bison! Get out of here!" he yelled to the group.

"Kai, stop!" the ninja shouted as he and his clone chased after him. The airbender narrowly avoided another combustion beam as he sprinted towards the cliff, with the next blast throwing him off of it. However, he managed to open his glider, taking flight toward the airship, barely avoiding a few more blasts as he flew past P'Li. She then took notice of the fleeing airbenders, along with Naruto and his clone, heading for the bison stables. Kai immediately turned himself around in midair, heading back to the vehicle and sent an air swipe at the terrorist firebender, causing her to misfire her combustion beam intended for the others, hitting the cliffside instead as all the airbenders kept running. She then turned her attention to her opponent, who was gliding up the skyline. She fired a combustion beam again, which he took immediate notice of, but had no time to avoid. He quickly bent up a ball of air around himself, hoping that it would soften the impact of the blast. However, it struck, exploding with smoke to follow as he plummeted out, much to the horror of Naruto and Jinora, who turned around to see him falling.

"Kai!" the airbender girl screamed with tears in her eyes, "No…" she said sadly. The boy's unconscious body plunged down the mountain. The jinchuriki gritted his teeth in anger before he body flared up in burst of orange light, catching the attentions of P'Li and the airbender beside him. "Naruto…?" she said in confusion as she saw black markings developing across his arms, hands, and upper body, with a yellow shroud of chakra under it. It flickered like flames as it covered his whole body like a cloak, with a high collar that had distinct black markings, black undergarments under the cloak, and the shroud's numerous swirl patterns became complete, black circles. The whisker-like markings on his face had thickened as well. His eyes were orange with his pupils shaped like crosses while his eyelids had become a bright red.

"Jinora, get to the bison, now," he demanded, gesturing for her to go.

"But-"

"Go!" the ninja ordered in interruption, causing her to chase after her fellow airbenders. Naruto then held out his right hand, forming two makeshift chakra arms from his shoulders, which were placed over the actual appendage, suddenly forming a spiraling blue sphere of energy upon it.

"What the heck is that?" P'Li asked herself, distracting herself from the airbenders. The sphere in the jinchuriki's hand became much bigger, spiraling rapidly as the makeshift chakra arms moved back into his body, deforming. He then ran forward, heading for the airship beyond. "There's no way he could-" But the terrorist firebender's sentence was immediately halted as she saw him leap from the cliffside, heading right towards her with the sphere still in hand.

"THIS IS FOR KAI!" he screamed, about to strike her with the spiraling ball of energy. The combustion bender reacted as quickly as she could as he threw his arm out at her, firing out a blast just before the vehicle's entrance, exploding right there. The shinobi found himself inside, knocked against the ship walls as it shook, while his opponent was too. However, she got up, while he lay down upon the floor, unconscious for the moment as the sphere had vanished from his hand.

"That was too close…" P'Li noted to herself before heading back to the entrance of the airship, which was charred from the blast and slightly bent. She then rained combustion beams down at the stables, causing the air bison to panic and fly off without the group of airbenders, with Naruto's clone also vanishing into a puff of smoke in the process. The group looked up at the airship that had them cornered, while inside, the shinobi was still in his Tailed Beast Sage Mode, beginning to stir just a little on the floor. Back at the hall, Bumi hollered as he was blasted outside onto the balcony by a water line. His sister retreated to him, prepared to add cover by forming up an ice wall to block a rock bended at her.

"Guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Ash, and the Pokémon were confronting the two terrorists as well, with the former of the heroes breathing out fire, stopped by an earth wall Ghazan bended up. Ming-Hua then leaped out, throwing her left water arm at the Pokémon trainer, who jumped back and dodged it as struck the ground with a splash.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" he commanded. The Bubble Frog Pokémon then formed another blue sphere of energy upon his hands, firing it at the armless woman. She caught it with her watery arms though, launching it right back at the Water type, knocking him back across the floor upon impact.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out in worry, running over to his comrade while their trainer gritted his teeth in frustration. Meanwhile, Bumi had been stepping back, nearly losing his footing over the edge of balcony as he then looked down at the cliffside below. The lavabender then earthbended a fissure toward him and his sisters, knocking them off of the temple in screams and hollers. Luckily though, the airbender shot a blast of air to propel himself to grasp a window sill, while managing to grab his sister at the same time.

"Kya! Bumi!" the dragon slayer exclaimed in fright, then dodged another water blast from Ming-Hua, "That's it!" he stated loudly, reeling his head back, "Fire Dragon…" he began, puffing his chest out, "…ROAR!" he shouted, breathing out a huge burst of flames. Ghazan quickly bended up an earth wall to the top of the gateway, protecting him and the armless waterbender before it completely disintegrated.

"I got you..." the former commander grunted as he and his sister were battered from the battle, now having to hang on for dear life. The airbender groaned before turning his head to see the airship approach them, with P'Li still at the entrance.

"Bumi, let go!" Kya yelled.

"But we could die!" her brother noted to her worriedly.

"We're gonna die if we hang on!" she told him. The terrorist firebender then launched a combustion beam them toward them. The airbender gave in and let go of the ledge, with him and his sister narrowly missing the blast as they plunged down in hollers, coming into contact with trees on their way, cushioning their fall before both siblings rolled onto the edge of a cliffside, now unconscious.

"Good riddance," P'Li said mockingly.

"You jerks!" Natsu screamed out at Ghazan and Ming-Hua with his fists going up in intense flames, "I'm gonna tear you apart by the end of this!" he proclaimed loudly as Ash stood by him. Just then, they felt the wind beginning to stir around them, seeing it direct itself into the airship. The terrorist firebender at the ship entrance took notice as well, turning around and gasping to see Naruto standing behind her, using two makeshift chakra arms to form a giant energy shuriken with white blades, and a blue sphere in the middle representing its core.

"'_Bout time you got up,_" Kurama told the jinchuriki.

"_Yeah, sorry,_" he apologized in his head to the fox, "_That blast caught me off guard,_" he admitted, "_But at least the others are alive,_" he noted.

"_They're gonna easily dodge this attack if you don't come up with a distraction…_" the Nine-Tails added.

"_The guys will take care of that!_" Naruto reassured with a thumbs up to the Tailed Beast, who grinned in reply.

"What are you?" P'Li asked as the force of wind inside blew against her ponytail.

"The guy who's gonna take all of you down," he stated in response after a few moments. Below though, the group on the edge looked up, wondering what was occurring.

"What the heck is going on up there?" Ming-Hua asked.

"Doesn't look like it's P'Li…" Ghazan noted, squinting. The two Team Omniverse members were behind them in the meantime, ready to attack. However, Ash's eyes widened as he realized something, clasping his hands together into a tiger seal.

"Pikachu, Froakie, Natsu, get back!" he cried out to them, making the three jump away while he ended up getting the attentions of the lavabender and the armless waterbender, "Lightning Style: Flash Pillar!" he exclaimed, and a burst of bright light suddenly emerged from his body, blinding his foes.

"Ah, my eyes!" the terrorist lavabender hollered.

"Can't… see!" Ming-Hua grunted. Back on the airship, Naruto charged forward toward P'Li, with the energy shuriken still in his hand.

"Outta my way!" he shouted, kicking her aside with his left foot, slamming her against the wall, rupturing the metal in the process. He then leaped out of the ship, right before the flashing light. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" he exclaimed launching the energy shuriken down right onto the light. The sound of it caught the attention of the armless waterbender, who then wrapped her right water tentacle arm around the lavabender, much to his surprise as he yelped.

"Hurry!" she exclaimed, jumping off the balcony with Ghazan before the attack struck the ground, disintegrating the area of the structure in a wind slicing explosion.

"Dang it!" Naruto yelled in frustration as both the wind and the light subsided before he landed in front of Ash, with Natsu and the Pokémon coming up to them.

"What happened to the airbenders?" the dragon slayer asked, "Did they get away?" he questioned on.

"No," the jinchuriki responded, "But they're not being watched right now," he began, "so you guys need to get to them and find a place to hide," he told them.

"What about helping Kya and Bumi?" the Pokémon trainer asked, chiming in.

"They're alive," Naruto reassured, "but also unconscious," he added, "And those guys you were fighting are still around too," he noted.

"Where are they going now?" Ash asked. The ninja focused for a moment, trying to sense them with his Sage Mode chakra.

"Oh no…" he realized with his eyes widening.

"What is it?!" Natsu asked frantically.

"They're after Tenzin!" the jinchuriki responded, leaping off of the destroyed balcony, "Get to the airbenders!" he yelled back to his teammates, "I'll help him!" he told them in exclamation. The boys looked at each other and nodded, running off with Pikachu and Froakie to head after the stranded airbenders. Meanwhile, the airbending master himself was still attacking Zaheer at the bridge, firing an air blast at him, which he slid out of the way to avoid. The terrorist then tried to strike his opponent with his own blast, but he leaped up, spinning behind him to dodge it. He then countered by arching himself so he could fire another burst of wind, knocking the man down as he tumbled across the bridge. Tenzin charged at him, about to strike with an air swipe as he was on a knee, but suddenly, a combustion beam sped by, exploding near him, the force of which then blew him away from the bridge. He was able to cushion his fall to the ground by blasting air at it from his palm, quickly standing back up. However, he was struck first by water on his left, and then by a rock on his right, knocking him down onto the floor. He got back up again, only to have ice shards thrown his way, dodging and shattering them. But he was hit by a bombardment of rocks, shards, and air blasts, thudding against the ground hard. He barely managed to get to his knees, with his clothing now tattered as he himself was battered from the conflict, cringing all the while. The Red Lotus members had him surrounded, with the lavabender about to fire more rocks at him. "Tenzin!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly appeared, with another blue energy sphere in his hand. He lunged out at Ming-Hua, who attempted to defend herself with a makeshift ice shield, but it shattered instantly upon contact with the spiraling sphere, which she jumped out of the way from as it struck the ground, leaving a large crater.

"Naruto…" the airbending master breathed, somewhat relieved, but was then bombarded again by more air blasts and rocks, knocking him down. The jinchuriki instantly turned around, with his chakra flaring up intensely.

"Don't mess with my friend!" he screamed, leaping out at Zaheer and Ghazan. He avoided and blocked blows from the two men, managing to drive them back with punches and kicks. His eyes then widened as he jumped out of the way of a combustion beam, just before it exploded upon the ground. He landed right behind Tenzin, who was still breathing heavily.

"What… happened to… the airbenders?" he asked slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Natsu and Ash are taking care of it," Naruto responded, "Don't worry," he reassured, then forming both of his arms into huge chakra arms, throwing them out at the terrorists around them, which they narrowly dodged.

"You need… to help them…" the airbending master told the shinobi slowly, "Get them all out… as quickly as you can…" he added.

"No way!" the ninja replied, "Tenzin, I'm not leaving you like this!" he exclaimed. Suddenly though, his eyes widened as he turned to see that P'Li had fired another combustion beam at them.

"Look out!" the bearded airbender yelled, pushing him out of the way as he bended air around himself to act as a defense. But it came to no avail as the force of the explosion knocked him against the arch of a bridge, with him thudding onto the ground.

"Tenzin!" Naruto screamed, then having to avoid even more blasts from P'Li. The airbending master propped himself up against the wall, grabbing at his arm in pain as his body was badly bruised from the fight. Suddenly though, the jinchuriki's eyes widened as he sensed something. He turned back to see the three Red Lotus members surrounding their opponent, while he continued to breathe heavily.

"_I think it's best to go after the airbenders,_" Kurama told the shinobi.

"_But he can't handle all of them on his own!_" he shouted, "_They're gonna kill him!_" he added.

"_I don't think they have that intent,_" the Nine-Tails replied, "_but if they get the airbenders, things will be much worse for you…_" he said. Naruto reluctantly turned his head away with a frustrated grunt, running off from the battle. P'Li took notice and ended up leaving the scene as well in the airship.

"Give up," Zaheer told the airbending master, "It's over," he said.

"As long as I'm breathing," Tenzin began in reply, "it's not over," he stated, firing a close-range air blast at the airbender, which he easily dodged, striking him against the wall with another burst of wind. The bearded man breathed heavily as the Red Lotus members began to assault him with rocks, water, and air blasts. Elsewhere, an unconscious Kai was being licked in the face, waking him up as he widened his eyes to see that his right leg had been miraculously caught by a tree branch of the cliffside, while he hung upside down, seeing that a bison calf floated by him.

"Woah!" the boy yelped in surprise, then freeing himself from the branch and landing onto the animal, "Thanks, buddy," he said in gratitude, "Yip, yip!" he commanded, with the calf then flying off across the mountainside. Meanwhile, Naruto was racing through the temple, deactivating his Tailed Beast Mode as the shroud of chakra vanished from his body, leaving only his Sage Mode eyes upon him.

"_Recharge, Kurama,_" he told the Nine-Tailed fox as he jumped back into the hall where the conflict started, rushing out towards the stables, "_I can handle things from here on out with my Sage Mode,_" he said. Upon getting outside, he looked to see Ash and Natsu defending themselves against two men, wearing black cloaks. One of them firebended out at the Pokémon trainer, while the other bent up slabs of rocks, throwing them at the dragon slayer. The jinchuriki then leaped over to assist his teammates, as they dodged the attacks, jumping back.

"Who the heck are these guys?" the shinobi asked the two.

"No idea…" the fire mage responded. Suddenly the three heard the sound of rotating propellers as they looked to their right to see the airship flying off, with P'Li standing at the entrance still, with two other men.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing towards the windows. The boys looked in shock to see that all of the remaining airbenders, including Bumi and Kya, had been gathered up inside the vehicle.

"What are they doing?!" Ash exclaimed in worry as the other two men they had been facing jumped aboard the ship. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger while the terrorist firebender smirked.

"So long boys!" she yelled out to them, firing a combustion beam in their direction, which they had no time to avoid. However, in the aftermath of the explosion while the smoke cleared, they all looked to see that Froakie had created a makeshift barrier with the foamy substance from his back, as it disintegrated in front of his small, white hands.

"Nice one Froak-" His trainer stopped the compliment as he saw the Bubble Frog Pokémon collapse, with his body having been battered by the explosion. "Froakie!" he cried out, "Are you all right?!" he asked worriedly, picking up the Water type gently.

"Fro…" he croaked weakly.

"Heartless jerk!" Natsu shouted to P'Li as he and Naruto glared at her angrily.

"Why not take another for a memento?!" she suggested loudly, then fired another combustion beam at the cliffside behind the stables, causing rocks to tumble down.

"Move!" Naruto exclaimed as he, the Pokémon trainer, Pikachu, and Natsu began to run away from the collapsing cliff. The boulders crushed the wooden stables, shattering them completely into splinters. However, one of the falling rocks was about to strike the dragon slayer. He readied his right fist upon taking notice, cloaking it in flames as he was about to destroy it. But just then, a gust of air blew by, knocking the boulder away to his surprise as the rest of them stopped falling. He and the others then turned to see Kai fly in on the bison calf, much to their delight.

"Kai!" Ash exclaimed happily before he took out Froakie's Poké Ball from his belt, returning the Bubble Frog Pokémon to it in a red beam of light, then put it back on his belt.

"Glad you made it out okay," the jinchuriki said as his Sage Mode deactivated.

"Yeah," the boy responded, jumping off of the calf, onto the ground. He then turned to see the airship leaving the temple, heading off into the distance. "What about the other airbenders?" he asked.

"They took them," Naruto responded as his eyes went back to their sky blue color, losing the orange pigmentation over his eyelids, looking out at the departing ship too, "and now it's our job to get them back," he stated.

"Right," the Pokémon trainer agreed, getting a Poké Ball out from his belt, enlarging, "Fletchinder, I choose you!" he exclaimed, launching the containment into the air. It opened up, with the light from it spilling forth into the form of the Ember Pokémon.

"Fletch Fletchin!" he chirped as he flew just before his trainer.

"I need you to go after that airship," he told him, pointing toward it, "We'll be right behind you!" he added, getting a nod in reply from the Fire/Flying type, who then flew off.

"Let's move it!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped down the cliffside. Ash and Naruto followed suit, with Kai trailing behind them upon his sky bison, as they were prepared to go rescue the airbenders.

**END**

** Wow. From building things up to the battle in the end, this was definitely a good chapter. Lucky for me, there's only two left to go with all the suspense aside. But anyways, I should apologize for the long timetable this chapter took up. Blame's on me for procrastinating most of the time, and for not having the motivation to write. I've gotten inspired by a lot of different shows, and have many ideas for the future, but I should mention that my family isn't all that keen on most of my stories. Don't get me wrong, I expect backlash here and there; it's just that I wish they would support me a bit more.**

** All that aside, we're finally going back into the scenarios created by who is now known as SpiritReaper42. From now on, his character name will be known as Spirit Reaper, which is his OC pony name. Again, don't judge him or me negatively. We're not weird, we're unique for being bronies. So anyways, let's get into it!**

** SCENARIO:**

** Ryback: -goes in the ring-**

** Ben: I have a bad feeling this isn't gonna end well for you and me…**

** Gingka: Same.**

** Rex: Good luck!**

**Dolph Ziggler: -follows Ryback and takes his shirt off, throwing it out-**

**-Mike Chioda is about to ring the bell but is interrupted by John-**

**John Cena: Hold up a minute. I think there's something missing...**

** Korra: What do you mean?**

** Natsu: They're going in there one by one, aren't they?**

**Roman Reigns: If you're gonna need to test their strengths, how about you test them out at the same time?**

** Ash: Wait, what?**

** Pikachu: Pika?**

**Dean Ambrose: Four words... Tornado Tag Team Match!**

** Bolin: A tornado… what's that now?**

**Spirit Reaper: A Tornado Tag Team Match is a match where nobody needs to tag each other in. All team members have to be in the ring at the same time. The rules still apply…**

**Mako: So Ben and Gingka are fighting against these guys together…**

**Asami: For some reason, the outlook for 'em isn't that good…**

**Natsu: *****folds arms behind his head***** No duh.**

** Ben & Gingka: *****enter the ring*******

**-Chioda signals the timekeeper to ring the bell, which he does, as the match begins-**

** Ben: Okay, here's the plan-**

**Ryback: -takes both Ben and Gingka out with a double clothesline-**

** Gingka: Ergh!**

** Ben: Agh! **

**Dolph Ziggler: -takes both of them out with a dropkick rolls to his feet-**

** Gingka: Ugh… Next time be a little quicker with the 'plan' as you call it.**

** Ben: Hey, I was putting one together!**

**Dean Ambrose: Boy they're really not gonna be able to win this one...**

** Naruto: Wonder what's gotta all riled up with each other…**

**Spirit Reaper: Probably from they're lack of teamwork due to the issues they been going on about...**

**Roman Reigns: Hopefully they can put up together, or otherwise they'll lose separately.**

** Bolin: But… aren't they supposed to lose?**

** Mako: It's not if they lose bro. It's how they'll lose. **

**John Cena: They have to work together no matter what issue they have. That's something I'd be better off doing, than letting some issue get between me and my rivals whenever we're in a tag team match.**

**Dolph Ziggler: -runs to the ropes behind him and then back only to jump and hit Gingka with an elbow drop-**

** Gingka: Whoa! *****crashes down***** Ugh… I hate fighting without my stuff…**

**Ryback: -does the same move to Ben, except it is a running splash and then he pins him-**

** Ben: Ergh…!**

**-Chioda starts counting but Ben kicks out at 1-**

**Ryback: -throws Ben out of the ring and then exits-**

** Ben: AH! *****hits ground hard***** Ow… Okay Omnitrix, time for a little Rath… *****slams down on the watch, but nothing happens***** Uh oh…**

** Rainbow Dash: Uh… that's… not good…**

** Korra: Oh boy… **

**Dolph Ziggler: -Irish whips Gingka to the turnbuckle and then runs to him and tries to make a move-**

** Gingka: (****grabs Ziggler by the left shoulder and hurls him away with the momentum from his charge*******

**Dolph Ziggler: -hits shoulder first to the ring post when running into the turnbuckle-**

**Spirit Reaper: Wow, now that's gotta hurt...**

** Natsu: Yeah! All right Gingka!**

**John Cena: Element of surprise. It's how life works, full of surprises...**

**Ryback: -punches Ben in the gut and grabs his head and makes him hits the apron and tries to Irish whip him to the steel steps-**

** Rainbow Dash: Ben, watch out!**

** Ben: Ah! *****dodges and trips Ryback, making him fall forward back first as he turned around*******

**Ryback: -hits back first to the steps-**

** Ben: Uh… heh, heh… Sorry about that…**

** Naruto: Hey, how come there's no count out rule for this match.**

**John Cena: Due to the match being a Tornado match, the count out rule isn't official.**

**But the rest, well it just stays the same. Especially disqualification...**

** Gingka: Gotcha'! *****pins Ziggler*******

**-Chioda begins counting but Dolph kicks out at 2-**

**Dolph Ziggler: -jumps to his feet and runs to the ropes and then back only to take Gingka out with a swinging neckbreaker-**

** Gingka: Gah! *****hits face first onto the turnbuckle*******

** Rainbow & Korra: Ooh…**

**Roman Reigns: You have to admit, Ziggler isn't that strong, but his quickness has lead him to achieve a few championships around him.**

** Natsu: That sure explains a lot…**

** Pikachu: Pika pi…**

**Dean Ambrose: Pfft. Yeah, but that success couldn't get him to beat me. And I only held the U.S. Title once during my 354 day reign.**

** Naruto: Show-off…**

** Ben: Hang on Gingka! *****jumps back into the ring, attempting to tackle Ziggler*******

**Dolph Ziggler: -dodges from Ben and then runs to the ropes and back only to hit a clothesline with only a little effort-**

** Ben: Guh… Anybody get the number of that-**

**Dolph Ziggler: -kicks Ben in the gut and grabs his head with both hands and then jumps to take him out with a facebuster and pins him-**

** Gingka: Tennyson!**

**-Chioda starts counting but Ben kicks out at two-**

** Ben: Hah… hah… That… was… too close…**

** Gingka: You all right?**

** Natsu: Dang. This is turning into one heck of a fight…**

** Rex: No kidding…**

** John Cena: See? This proves that sometimes speed is as good as strength. But of course, you're already aware of it...**

**Roman Reigns: Too bad Ryback already took a seriously painful moment with those steps. That leaves Ziggler in a 2 on 1 situation.**

**Dolph Ziggler: -looks at Gingka and then at Ben knowing that he's on his own-**

** Ben: Double team?**

** Gingka: Why not? *****both then charge at Ziggler, who doesn't know what to do, knocking him down*******

**-Dolph Ziggler falls head first to the turnbuckle and hangs on it being upside down-**

**Spirit Reaper: Whoa, Dolph is really getting some big impact from the double team Ben and Gingka are putting up.**

**Dean Ambrose: Should've let 'em compete against that Bolin kid with his brother whose name I don't even know and don't even care about...**

** Mako: Hey!**

** Bolin: Mako, Mako. Being a mover star, I do have priority over you…**

** Mako: Yeah, right…**

** Gingka: *****pins Ziggler*******

**-Chioda is counting but Dolph kicks out at 2-**

**Ryback: -grabs the ropes and climbs to the apron despite the pain from the steps-**

** Gingka: Change of plans! *****runs at Ryback*******

** Ben: Hey, what about Dolph?!**

**Ryback: -counters and hits Gingka with a forearm punch and then enters the ring-**

** Gingka: Agh! *****falls down*******

**Dean Ambrose: Well, now that could even the odds up. Why bother having big strong guys when they could slow you down, right?**

**Roman Reigns: -glares at Dean- What was that Dean, my best friend?**

**Dean Ambrose: -backs up nervously- Nothing. I said nothing...**

**Roman Reigns: Thought so...**

**Ryback: -hits Ben with a few big clotheslines and lifts him up like he was nothing-**

** Rainbow Dash: Whoa…**

**Spirit Reaper: What can we say? Ryback is called the Big Guy...**

** Ben: H-Help!**

**Roman Reigns: Remember when I fought Dash? She was able to put up a huge effort, though it didn't get her to beat me. But I admit, she's a lot tougher than all of us think...**

**Ryback: -keeps holding Ben up high and then puts him down with a powerslam-**

** Ben: Ugh…**

** Gingka: *****gets up and tries to swing kick Ryback*******

**Ryback: -dodges from Gingka's attack and then lifts him up but just drops him-**

**Dolph Ziggler: -takes Gingka out with a flying DDT and pins him-**

**-Chioda starts the count but Gingka kicks out a 2-**

**Dean Ambrose: Okay, I was wrong. This is actually getting better than I thought it'd be...**

** Ben: Wish the Omnitrix would cut me some slack and actually work for once…**

** Gingka: Don't worry about your watch. Just put up a decent fight for these guys. **

** Ben: Ugh… Fine.**

**John Cena: Both Ben and Gingka are putting up a good fight, but their issues with each other is the problem...**

** Asami: Let's hope they can hold out a little longer.**

**Dolph Ziggler: -tries to hit Gingka with running leg drop bulldog called the Famouser-**

** Gingka: *****catches Ziggler's leg and throws him as far as he can*******

**Dolph Ziggler: -falls to the floor outside the ring-**

**Ryback: -catches Gingka with a spinebuster and stands up- RYBACK RULES!**

** Ben: No you don't! *****tackles Ryback, relinquishing his grip on Gingka*******

**Ryback: -gets sent to the turnbuckle-**

** Gingka: *****lands on his feet***** Thanks.**

**Spirit Reaper: And it looks like the numbers are against Ryback this time...**

**Dean Ambrose: Sometimes it's a bit smart if the numbers go against a person at a small or normal height. But if it's against a giant with numbers, it's the smartest thing, depending on the strength actually.**

**Ryback: -couldn't take the attacks of two fighters together as he punches Gingka and hits Ben in the mid section and pushes them away-**

**Dolph Ziggler: -jumps to the top turnbuckle and takes both Ben and Gingka with a flying dropkick-**

** Ben & Gingka: *****struggle to get back up*******

** Rainbow Dash: I think this might be it…**

** Mako: Oh boy…**

**Dolph Ziggler: -grabs Gingka and spins him around making him confused and lost as he takes him out with Super Kick to the head-**

**Ryback: -stands at the turnbuckle and pumps his fist while waiting for Ben to get it-**

** Ben: What?**

**John, Dean, and Spirit Reaper: -chants during fist pumping- FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE!**

** Korra: Wait, why are you cheering for them?!**

**Spirit Reaper: Sorry, but as a wrestling fan and a fan of Ryback, I cheer to encourage him... It doesn't mean I'm against Ben and Gingka...**

**John Cena: I'm just doing it because Ryback is a good friend of mine, and it's not fair to let one person to chant alone...**

**Dean Ambrose: Because I feel like it and because I can...**

** Naruto: Jerk…**

**Roman Reigns: I'm not much of a chanting person...**

**Ryback: -runs and takes Ben out with a Meat Hook clothesline-**

** Gingka: *****tries to strike Ziggler with a left hook*******

** Dolph Ziggler: -dodges from Gingka's attack and takes him out with a jumping reverse bulldog called the Zig Zag-**

**Ryback: FINISH! IT! -picks Ben up and puts him in a cradle suplex lifts, walks around like he's in a marching band, and drops him with a modified Samoan drop called the Shell Shocked and pins him-**

**-Chioda counts and hits 3 as Dolph and Ryback wins the match-**

** Ben: Ow… Everything hurts…**

**Ryback: -helps Ben up on his feet- You alright kid?**

** Ben: Yeah… I'll be good.**

**Dolph Ziggler: -helps Gingka up on his feet-**

** Gingka: Not a bad match in the end. **

** Ben: Well, not totally anyway.**

** Gingka: You did all right.**

** Ben: Same to you.**

**Dean Ambrose: Well, looks like things between you two are now going well...**

**Spirit Reaper: And now we can get set on the 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match!**

**Roman Reigns: Team Wyatt versus Team Omniverse is going to be a wild ride and you can Believe That!**

** Natsu: Count on it!**

**John Cena: So you better get ready, 'cause this is the final bout of this epic war!**

** Rainbow Dash: All right! Let's do this!**

** END SCENARIO**

** And that takes care of that! Another great scenario, courtesy of my friend, now known as SpiritReaper42. With this whole chapter done, I can finally shift my focus to what I've been most excited for since starting this story, "Enter The Void" and "Venom Of The Red Lotus". These chapters will come out separately, but hopefully will be processed starting over the weekend, and finished by mid-March. **

** Also, I would appreciate a few reviews, or even any more questions you guys may have. I'm not afraid to answer anything you may ask. See you again!**

** ~NegaiFreak**


End file.
